


Born of Fire  Book 1 of the trilogy  - The Life and Times of Daniel Ulysses Barrow

by CRosecrans



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 169,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRosecrans/pseuds/CRosecrans
Summary: A man created in the stars during a war is abandoned on a world with nothing but a body that he doesn't understand. Not even his memories, including his love for a woman, are his own. They belong to a man who shares his face. When that woman rejects him, he goes on a journey to discover his identity. Will he ever find a love of his own, a life of his own? Read Daniel's Story and follow a life filled with twists and turns until he meets his destiny.Doctor Who and its characters belong to BBC, I am just borrowing them. However, my interpretation of the Meta-crisis Doctor, his name, the plot and original characters are mine and therefor they are restricted. Please do not borrow them. This story is published in its original form on other venues; they are mine as well.





	1. Chapter One Fulfilment of A Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the trilogy of the Life and Times of Daniel Ulysses Barrow. Three books tell the story of a man burdened with another man's face. He struggles to develop his own identity, in a world that is not his own. It's an unusual love story, involving rejection, and eventually, redemption. Born Of Fire, Forged in Ice and Tempered With Love are the stories of a man who should, by any measure, not exist. Over and above the initial seed from Doctor Who's Journey's End which aired June 5th, 2009, and the characters of Doctor Who, this is an original work with original characters and plot that are copyrighted to me, Cheryl Rosecrans
> 
> Daniel's Story is different from most amateur FF stories of Doctor Who. It springs from an episode that saw the accidental creation of the Doctor's duplicate. He arrived an exact physical copy, naked with all the memories of his Time Lord and human progenitors. Duplicate saves the universe from an invading force by committing genocide against the invaders only to be rejected, branded violent and kicked out of the universe to a parallel world with exactly three things, the clothes on his back, a tiny piece of coral to grow a new space ship and the Time Lord's girlfriend. He is her consolation prize for being left behind by the man she loves. 
> 
> They are expected to go off and be happy as if nothing had happened. Daniel doesn't even have his own name. What he does have is a fierce determination to be real and the memory of how much that girl was loved. To him, that love feels real, but not to the grief-stricken, emotionally confused girl who must go on. 
> 
> Thus begins Daniel's journey to understanding his human-hood, with all its wonderful highs and devastating lows, and his role as the alternate universe's only known Time Lord. He is a brilliant geek who just wants to belong. He must discover everything from how food tastes and his body works to earning a living and having a home. What does it physically feel like to be hungry, wake up with a wet dream, get drunk or lose your virginity and still manage to look normal to the people around you? 
> 
> I hope you will follow his journey. 
> 
> Yes, elements of sci-fi adventure are thrown because it's fun to write and it keeps things from becoming too sappy. He discovers the people in his memory have parallel equals in this new world. They, of course, have no idea who he should be. There are references to an organisation called Torchwood that defends the Earth from aliens who provide the occasional mystery and threat. There are references to The Troubles, which was an attempt by a man to turn everyone into robots. Thousands died and the original Doctor helped save them. It is viewed on parallel Earth the same way that WW2 was viewed on our Earth. It is a minor plot point used to help develop a history for Daniel. 
> 
> Brief appearances 
> 
> The Doctor -- Last surviving Time Lord of Universe Prime
> 
> Donna Noble 
> 
> Main Cast of Characters
> 
> Daniel Ulysses Barrow-- human x Time Lord  
> Rose Tyler-- 
> 
> Jackie Tyler -- Rose's Mum Stranded with her daughter on a parallel Earth
> 
> Pete Tyler -- Jackie's husband Head of Torchwood Millionaire CEO of the Vitex Corp.
> 
> Jake Simmonds --Torchwood Agent and Daniel's best friend
> 
> Don Nobel -- parallel Earth's version of Donna Noble
> 
> Adela Steuben -- German survivor of the war known as The Troubles. She is Daniel's housekeeper who becomes his a surrogate mum.
> 
> Nora Filson -- Interior Designer mother of a six-year-old learning disabled Robbie
> 
> Ian Filson -- Footballer abusive husband to Nora
> 
> Marcus Smith -- Neurosurgeon
> 
> Jan Harkness - biologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Chapter 1

Donna pounded her fists against the TARDIS doors in desperation and disbelief, but they refused to budge. On the other side, the Doctor shook the doors attempting to force his beloved ship to open. His panic filled voice added to her own terror, but still, the doors refused to give. "Please," she begged, "I don't want to die like this." 

A violent shudder ripped through the ship, tossing Donna to the metal grated floor. The simple act of grabbing the ramp railing proved difficult. The ship creaked and groaned around her as if she were a passenger on a boat caught in a hurricane. Each increasing wild jerk sent her crashing to the metal floor making it impossible to stand. She struggled across the grating on her hands and knees to reach the shelter under the console. Hand outstretched, she inched forward until her fingers grasped the cold, metal rail. It required all of her strength to pull herself up only to have the ship lurch tossing her to the floor again. 

The adventures of the last month played out in her head as the explosions began tearing apart the walls. With smoke and fire filling the heart of the ship and chunks of coral support beams dropping on her she didn't know who would die first, her or the TARDIS. This was wrong; she and her best friend had so much more to see and do. with her beloved friend. Each thump of pounding heart acted as a reminder that she would never see her mum or granddad again. The pain of that hurt worse than hitting the metal grating full force.

Donna dragged herself across the grating until she could tuck herself under the edge of the console hoping for a little protection from falling debris. The heart beating in her chest echoed in the room. She huddled there waiting for the sound and her life to end. Instead, it grew louder drawing her attention to the daft container holding the Doctor's hand. It twitched. In the midst of the TARDIS dying, the bloody hand twitched. She watched, mesmerised by fingers beckoning her to touch the glass. The jar's fluid pulsed in time with the strengthening heartbeat. Frozen in place, Donna knew that she'd gone mental. The need to reach and touch the jar was overwhelming. The sound of a heartbeat pulsed louder inside her head. Without conscious thought, she stretched her hand across the short distance to the glass.

Gold energy sparked, shattering the glass arcing around the room and her fingers, coursing through her hand, flowing up her arm, into her eyes. Her body shook uncontrollably as timelines bent around her, her mind splintered. The wonders of the universe played out before her. Even the inner workings of the TARDIS made sense. The hand that beckoned from inside the jar now lay on the grating, its fingers wiggling as a gold river of energy flowed and then coalesced into an indistinct shape. A head formed followed by the formation of extremities. Unable to move, Donna watched the energy transform into an apparent human. The being bolted upright wide-eyed, breaking the spell.

"Oh. My. God."

Donna sat back on her heels. Time froze. The rocking stopped. A man stood in front of her staring straight ahead unblinking at the chaos around him.

"You're naked!" she blurted.

"Oh, yes," he answered. 

She averted her eyes from the creature who looked like her Doctor. "Completely naked!" 

"Yep! Clothes, I should get clothes," he muttered more to himself than her.

"You're like worms, cut off a piece and it grows back!" 

"No. I'm unique. There has never been anything like me before," he replied moving to the console, flipping switches and dials as if he knew what he was doing.

The explosions stopped, the fires evaporated as the ship morphed into a separate reality disappearing from the hell Davros had consigned her to. The new life form glanced down and then back up at Donna, shame flickered in his eyes as the realisation struck. God, Donna was his mother. He was in front of his mother -- naked. "Clothes, he said louder, "I really should -- get dressed, maybe the blue?" With that, he turned on his heels and ran. He only had minutes to come to grips with what had just happened, develop a plan and save them all.

"This. Is. Bonkers," Donna shouted when he came back dressed.

"What's wrong with blue?" he asked looking down at his clothes.

"You are. Mental," she shouted back.

"Oi, shush," he replied as he ran for the storage room.

"What are ya doin' now?" she called as she followed after him.

"Energy weapon; I kept it after the war, just in case. I think this is the case."

 

Moments later he stood by the door, weapon in hand. He eyes still flashed gold. "Ready," he asked. 

"It's a daft plan," she answered.

He clicked his tongue, winked and smiled the Doctor's manic smile. "It'll work," he assured her.

The TARDIS rematerialised on the deck of the enemy's ship. The new life-form exploded out the door initiating a battle for not only the universe but reality itself. With the enemy screaming in rage, the newly formed man made a decision that would forever alter his unique existence. He ignored the Doctor's voice coming through the explosions screaming for his warriors to run. With a manic grin brightening his face, he began flipping switches as Dalek Caan screamed his approval of the new life-form fulfilling his prophecy. 

When the hybrid Gallifreyan made eye contact with his progenitor, he saw only rage directed at him. The reaction filled him with confusion -- and anger. He'd just saved all of reality; a little gratitude might be in order. "C'mon!" the man yelled as he raced from his place at Crucible's console crossing the threshold behind the others just as the TARDIS slammed her doors shut locking them safely inside. The Crucible shook violently, tearing itself apart as the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the alien ship and fleet exploding around them.

The victorious group gathered around the Doctor shouting with joy oblivious that he'd shoved his anger and deep shame aside to finish the job at hand. He glared at the being for just a moment then flashed a manic grin as assigned stations to pilot the ship now speeding through space. The Doctor through switch after switch until only the Earth remained. "We're flying Mother Earth home," he shouted with glee to his friends. With the ship in flight, he stood back watching everyone laugh and celebrate hiding the absolute anguish in his hearts from everyone but Donna and the creation.

The ship landed in a London park long enough to say goodbye to half of his warriors. He lingered a moment hugging Sarah Jane and was stunned when Mickey joined Martha and Jack. To cover his grief, he cracked a huge smile, returned to the ship and put her in flight to the vortex. He needed to stay there long enough to take care of remaining business, but their joy made the coming loss hurt so deeply that he didn't think he'd survive the pain. Just breathing hurt. 

Donna slipped her hand in his, flooding him with her strength. Without it, he would have gone down like a rock. He met her warm eyes and squeezed her hand in gratitude before turning to Rose. Her tongue just peeking at the corner of her mouth, she grinned and ran to him. His hearts raced with the anticipation. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her. She melded perfectly against his body. He nuzzled her hair revelling in the scent of strawberries mixed with ionised weapons fire, dust, and sweat, letting the aroma fill his senses. He skewered his eyes tight trying to hang on to this perfect moment, imagining her in his arms forever. 

How could he give her up again? It wasn't fair.

He could feel Donna engaged in a telepathic conversation with the new being who shouldn't exist. It pushed in on his moment with Rose. When he managed to open his eyes again the sight of his face on another being twisted like a knife. The hybrid's existence was wrong. Even though she was blissfully unaware, the strain of his creation already showed in Donna's eyes. This was surreal.

He drew a sharp breath and forced himself to relinquish his hold on Rose. "We should get some scans; see exactly why you are," the Doctor said to the thing that was his hand. He kissed Rose's temple and gestured up the stairs toward the hall leading to medbay.

"Right, yeah," the hybrid replied. He swallowed and gave Donna's hand a quick squeeze before stepping away to follow his progenitor up the steps

The TARDIS moved the medbay down the hall a bit, making the walk longer. Both men fussed at her mentally. Neither really wanted to prolong the trip. This close to each other, each repelled the other. The hair on their arms stood up with static electricity. The lights were on when they walked in. It was a small unit, outfitted for treating his companions injuries. The Doctor swung a scanner from down from the arm connecting it to the ceiling while the hybrid hopped on a trolley. He watched the Gallifreyan readouts with keen interest as it encircled the newly formed man. 

"Can you read the results?" the Doctor asked when the scan completed.

The man hopped down to get a better look. "Yeah," the hybrid answered bitterly. "It says, I can't regenerate. I'm too human."

"Can you feel the TARDIS at all?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to sing to me. I can feel and hear Donna, as well. Do you know why she's so loud and brash? She's screaming to be heard. She is so brilliant, but no one listens. Imagine how different her life would be if only someone had listened." He sniffed hard. "Anyway, you -- I haven't a clue about you."

"That's because my shields are in full force," the Doctor explained. 

The hybrid scuffed his feet on the floor, he kept his eyes on the screen afraid to make eye contact with his progenitor. He sniffed hard before forcing a worried glance toward the Doctor. "So, you going to destroy me?" he asked.

"What -- no. Of course not," the Doctor replied, offended by the idea.

"What will you do to me?" the hybrid asked.

"I honestly do not know," the Doctor lied. 

"You have to stop Donna's transition. She won't survive if you don't. After, I'll take care of her. She's my mum," the man said.

"Right. If you don't mind, I need a minute," the Doctor said, ignoring the man's comment. With nothing to say that would reassure the hybrid or ease the man's fear, he turned his attention to the scanners. The universe decided his fate the instant the hybrid threw the switches on the Crucible. 

"Right then, I'll just -- go tell her -- you want to see her. You do want to see Donna -- right?" the hybrid said.He hesitated, watching the Doctor for any hint. "Right," he said when the Doctor remained silent. He let out a deep sigh before walking out alone.

~~

The Doctor stood at the counter staring at the monitor allowing the Gallifreyan readouts to consume his thoughts. All he'd wanted when he siphoned off all that excess energy into his hand was to preserve this version of him for Rose. That this would happen never entered his thick skull. His cheeks puffed out when he exhaled a sharp breath. His mind shut down. The scent of Donna' perfume brought him out of his stupor. He squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to ignore her, but Donna was not a woman easily ignored. The sudden touch on his shoulder sent a shudder through him. He couldn't face her. If he turned around, she would see the guilt and shame hiding in his soul, and hate him. He could bear the universe hating his betrayal, but the thought of Donna hating him even for a moment was beyond his capabilities.

He tried to resist when she pulled him around. "Hey, Spaceman," Donna crooned, pulling him into her arms.

Tears spilt down his cheeks. "I have to take her back," he sobbed into her shoulder. "How do I betray her?"

"I know, but she'll have him, and they'll both be safe. You know they can't stay here," Donna replied.

"I love her. I can't do this."

Donna's arms tightened around his shoulders. "Yes, you can -- because you love her. Someday, she will understand. They both will."

The taste of his coming betrayal too bitter to stand, the Doctor pulled back from Donna's comforting embrace shutting the pain away. "Right," he said as he scrubbed his face with both hands. "And you; what about you?" he asked. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine. Bit of a headache, but okay."

The smile he flashed went nowhere nears his eyes. "Time Lord fine or human fine?" he asked. 

"Human fine," she replied, hugging him one more time.

"Right then," he said, straightening his shoulders. "let's get everyone home."

 

In the next few minutes, everyone he loved would hate him for his acts of betrayal. A few feet from the entrance of the control room, he stopped. "Breathe," she whispered as she slipped her hand in his and gently squeezed.

The Doctor sniffed hard, then flashed a tired smile at his best friend. Her strength made every guilt-ridden step toward those who waited possible. He laid a hand against the coral struts of his beloved ship. Waves of peace and reassurance flooded through him followed by a burning in his palm. She held him there, refusing to let go until the sensation took solid form under his hand. When she released her hold he opened his hand. Confusion gave way to amazement; a tiny smile pulled at his mouth. 

"She never stops," he murmured.

"What?" Donna asked.

Awestruck, his smile broadened when he showed her the small piece of coral resting in his hand. "Look," he whispered. 

Donna glanced at the package and then up at him. "Is this ...?" she asked.

"Yes. It's life, Donna. It's a gift -- from her," he answered, enclosing the delicate bit of coral in her hand. "This should come from you. You give this to him. "

Donna stroked the four-inch long delicate brown object. A flash of light exploded behind her eyes. She shuddered; a pain filled gasp escaped her lips. She barely felt the Doctor's hands steady her. "I understand," she whispered. Precise instructions filled her mind, every step every detail floated in front of her like a hologram. She watched in awe as the plasmic shell surrounding the baby time ship cracked allowing the baby to sprout and then grow in a strange new home, She watched it all unfold inside her head.

"I understand now," she repeated. 

New timelines stretched out across a new universe growing far beyond even the Doctor's expectations. A confidence she'd never felt before steadied her hand The Doctor's tire face came into focus. "It will be alright," she promised, caressing the gift. 

The future filled with twists best left unsaid, but the hybrid would be fine -- travelling a new universe -- in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Rose lay curled on her side watching the digital clock blinking ten past two in the morning. Two hours earlier when she'd finally given into complete exhaustion and climbed under this luxurious duvet, she'd been sure sleep would embrace her immediately. But sleep didn't come. Instead, she stared at the ceiling trying to fathom the last day and a half. She spent years working Torchwood scientists, including two from Lumic's bunch to build the dimension cannon. Then came jump after jump to hone geographical and time coördinates to get back to the Doctor, and she'd failed. Why?

Her life made no sense. Rose ran every leap through her head, trying to figure out where the time line changed. At what point did he decide that loving her wasn't enough. He didn't love Donna; she knew that for a fact. She was there when Donna started travelling with him. She'd landed on one parallel world after another ensuring that she ran into Donna again. Never, not once, had Donna acted in any way other than the friend destined to save reality. Finally, after all that, she'd made it back to his arms in time to save not one but two universes. And now -- it was over? Why did she bother to save all of reality because if this was reality; it sucked. Rose heaved a lonely sigh. She'd lost the battle to re-join the Doctor -- again and this time she had nothing left to give.

Rose tugged the duvet over her head in a vain effort to block out the blinking clock. The numbers reminded her too much of a beating heart. She forced slow deep breaths to quiet her mind, but peace didn't come. The sounds of the dematerialising TARDIS played over and over inside her head making it impossible. In frustration, she tossed the cover back, climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the three-foot, three-dimensional painting of the Doctor's beloved ship.

"Why did you do this to me? He doesn't even kiss like you," she said.

Wind chimes, tinkling quietly in the night, provided a lonely answer to the question. The sound brought a brief smile. Jackie had laughed when she'd put the silly thing up outside her balcony door. She'd laughed harder when she'd told her that it was her timey whimey TARDIS detector. Rose heaved a disgusted sigh, gave up the struggle for sleep and pulled herself from the warmth of her bed. She slipped into her dressing gown then grabbed the duvet as a shawl. The blast of cold air when she opened the balcony doors sent a shiver through her slim body. She blew a frosty breath watching it crystallise in the air then, as she had hundreds of nights before, stepped out on the balcony to survey the stars.

Even after three years, it was still odd to see such a difference in this galaxy and her home universe. They called it universe prime now. If things hadn't been so off, she might have caught the disappearances of three planets in Davros' bid for destruction. She rested her elbows on the railing hoping to catch a glimpse of that daft blue box, but all she saw was the murky outline of the moon shining through dense fog. Questions tumbled about him; where was he, who was he with, was Donna still beside him? The hybrid had grown silent when she asked about Donna. She stared up at the night wondering how the man she loved with every fibre of her being could have left her with a hybrid. He'd given her a bloody consolation prize instead of his love.

A stone splashing in the pond shifted her attention to the garden.

There he was, slowly walking a circular path around the small body of water, stopping occasionally to skip a rock across its surface. She contemplated shouting out a warning; Pete would kill him if one his prize fish took a conk on the head. He made a turn around the far corner and started back towards the house. Spring nights, even in southern England, tended toward the frosty side. Bugger, she thought, he looks cold and miserable. Like a little boy in his dad's overcoat. His hands shoved deep in the pockets of Pete's coat, he walked with his head bent and shoulders hunched, looking lost and alone. Rose still didn't understand his creation. After years of dealing with all sorts of alien life forms, a man who, until two days ago didn't exist, turned out to be the most alien of all. She wondered what kind of thoughts ran through his mind, and how much Donna's DNA influenced the way he would think and act.

So far, she didn't see much evidence of that born in battle, filled with anger crap, the Doctor talked about. The man in the garden came across withdrawn and distant, but so far, if he had any anger, he was keeping it to himself. She wished a little of that stand-offish, 'I don't do domestic attitude' of her first Doctor had stuck with him.

Another stone skipped the surface of the water.

She watched him resume apparent aimless wanderings around the pond. "Wonder what you're thinking," she muttered. What was it like to have the Doctor's memories and knowledge combined with Donna's innate insecurity tucked inside his head? What did it feel like to be judged guilty of genocide by the man guilty of the same atrocities hundreds of times over? Those words coming from the man responsible for his creation had to devastate the hybrid. The Doctor may have thought that he'd been kind to leave them here together, but he was wrong, and she and the hybrid were both in pain. He'd left them stuck on the slow path expecting her to go with him. Sadly, with the emotional turmoil of Norway over, she wasn't sure that she wanted to walk with him.

She ducked into the shadows when he glanced up at her room. _Did he see her?_ When she was sure that he'd moved away, she stepped out of the shadows to continue watching him. While waiting for Pete to pick them up from the beach, they'd talked about the meta-crisis. He'd tried to explain it to her, but she still didn't understand. He looked exactly like her lover, sounded like her lover, but the fact remained, he was not. That left the question: what was he, the Doctor's son or a clone?

Hot, silent tears slid down Rose's cheeks. The man she'd desperately loved since she was nineteen years old had proven once again that he was an unreliable idiot. How did the Doctor expect her to take care of the stranger or make him better when she didn't even understand why he existed. God, she thought, why can't he just be the Doctor. Common sense told her that she should be feeling just as angry and betrayed as the stranger below. But that wasn't possible. How could she hate the other half of her soul? How could she ever love the man below? Rose couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt so confused or conflicted.

"How long are you going to watch him pace a hole in Pete's garden?"

Rose turned to see Jackie Tyler standing in the balcony's doorway. The sight of her mum's open arms sent her running for the comfort those arms had always provided. This was one more night that her mum would hold her as she wept in grief.

"Oh Sweethear'."

"What do I do, Mum? I don't know what to do. This is a mess. What did they do to us?

"Have you talked to him since tea. He didn't eat much. Maybe you two should have a cuppa and talk," her mother advised.

"No, he went to bed, and now he's out there." she replied.

"Yeah, he told Adela that he had a headache. I think he likes her," Jackie said.

She looked back at the door. "He didn't tell me."

"Maybe that's because he's not sure what you would say if he admitted to havin' one. Maybe -- he wants you to think of him as the Doctor, all strong and brave," Jackie reasoned.

"I miss him, Mum," Rose said, wiping tears away.

Jackie wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I know, sweetheart, but you have to move on, and the Doctor wanted you to do that with his Nibs out there. I don't pretend to understand, how he even exists, but he does. I do know that when he was inside the TARDIS, he got all quiet and just stood with that Donna woman. When she left, he turned to you. When you kissed him, it gave him hope, but when we flew back from Norway, you wouldn't even sit next to him. And now, Honey, he's as lost as you are."

"I can't help myself. How do I help him?" Rose half sobbed.

"First, we get him out of the cold and a nice cuppa in him. After that, just be there. Be his friend. Remember when we first came here, how lost we felt? We at least had each other and Mickey. If we turn our backs, he doesn't have anyone, does he?"

Rose snorted. "Right, tea then, yeah?" she said, slipping her hand in her mother's for the walk to the kitchen. Even here, the way to solve life's problems remained a good hot cuppa.

This bloody kitchen swallowed their entire tiny council flat in universe prime. Still, on nights like this, it grew reminding Rose of the vast difference in her life in this universe and home. On these restless nights, their German housekeeper left the teapot filled with water with the tea tin close at hand. Cups and saucers for at least four sat waiting under a towel to keep them clean. She'd even left a plate of biscuits wrapped in cling film for anyone who wanted a snack. The Doctor needed just a little of that woman's organisational ability. Jackie walked over to flip the switch to start heating the water.

The sound of the kitchen door opening and closing brought their attention to the tall, thin man in the doorway. Seeing him felt like looking at a ghost. Everything, from thick eyebrows, and freckles across high cheekbones to a nose with the same slight hook said, _I'm the Doctor._ Even the way he arched his eyebrow crinkling his forehead when met with something unexpected. Everything was the same -- except his heart. His unkempt hair and a day's beard growth made him look tired and out of sorts. He plainly did not expect to find anyone in the kitchen. "

He pulled himself straight and plastered on a half grin that went nowhere near his eyes. "Hello, thought everyone would be in bed."

"Yeah, guess we're all still a bit wired. Are you alright? You were out there a long time. I was worried about you." Rose eased over until she could lay her slim hand on his chest. "Doc--" she started.

"You want a cuppa, Love?" Jackie asked.

Nervous and uncertain, he rubbed the back of his neck and widened his stance half expecting the older woman to deliver a good smack. "Thanks, Jackie. Can I call you, Jackie? I know you said that I could, but that was then, and this is now."

His obvious discomfort and rapid fire delivery brought a chuckle from Jackie. "We know where you got that gob, don't we? You're rambling on just like 'im. How 'bout that tea?"

"Tea would be good," he replied.

"Can I ask, why do you sound all -- Scottish? I mean, if you're his copy, why don't you sound like him? Course, the first time, you sounded Northern," Jackie asked.

"I guess the TARDIS felt she needed a way to tell us apart," he quipped, unable to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rose asked again.

"Fine, I'm always fine. I've just been out there thinking. Trying to sort this all out. A bit weird, innit? I have all these memories, their memories, Donna's and his -- competing in my thick head. I'm -- not him. I need to be me because, well, I am unique, and I'm not him. God, I sound daft, don't I?" He took a cup of tea from Jackie. Just the act of swallowing the brew gave him a chance to pull his thoughts together.

Both women waited as he walked to the counter and set the cup down before slowly turning to face them.

"I need my own identity." He started again. "I don't want to rehash John Smith. That belongs to him. I mean, I am the Doctor just not ... him. Anyway, I have to give myself a name. That's what I was out there doing -- thinking. I've decided on Daniel Ulysses Barrow. The first is after the biblical Daniel. I -- he -- was there you know. Actually, he was him. It was right after the war -- just before I met you. I was bouncing around time like a rabbit running from a lion. Sorry, I keep confusing my pronouns. Anyway, Ulysses was our father's Academy name. You, humans like to name your children after parents, right? Well, this is me -- doing that."

"Doctor, you're still --" she started again.

"Rose, let me finish. This is confusing enough," he said firmly. "I'm not him. My last name is Barrow. It's short for ... well, it doesn't matter what it's short for. It's all I have left of my -- his -- our home. That and the bit of coral they gave me. Anyway, I am 34 years old. One year for each hour of my existence. I want my life to be with you. I want to give you the universe. I want ... I want to take you out on a proper date for something other than chips. I want our next kiss to be because we want to kiss, not because you want to make him jealous. And yes, I know that's why you kissed me. But first," he said rubbing his temple, "I need to talk to Pete."

Her eyebrows merged in confusion. "What for?"

"I need access to a scanner. I shouldn't have a regeneration headache." His narrowed in contemplation. "S'pose you can't call this a regeneration headache. He usually has one after, but this would be more of a formation headache. The scans on the TARDIS didn't show anything, but ...." he trailed off.

"But since you aren't supposed to exist, you're worried," Rose said.

"No, not really, just, well, the tannins should have cured it -- always has before. But this has never happened before, so I need to run a scan and maybe a couple of other tests. Then," he said suddenly flashing a manic grin. "I need to go shopping." He pulled her snugly in his arms. "I like shopping, especially outdoor shops and hospital shops. I love hospital shops. Remember buying your mum the bezoolium? And Shan Shen, lots happened there."

He drew a breath and smiled, she flashed a reluctant smile of her own. She rested her head against his chest and listened to that single heart beat a steady, dull rhythm as his chin rested on her head. She wasn't sure which of them needed the physical contact the most, but when his arms tightened around her, she willed her body to meld against him. They stood there, eyes closed, just breathing in each other scents, oblivious that Pete had joined them. When the former Doctor née Daniel opened his eyes again, he saw Jackie and Pete Tyler smiling at them.

"Hey, Pete," The newly christened man said flashing a pained grin. "you are just the man, I'm looking for."

"Glad I showed up. You three are aware that it's the middle of the night, aren't you? Doctor, Jackie says you were wearing a path in my garden. -- shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Did I, sorry." They were both facing the other couple now, her head still rested against his side. "I need a favour."

"Anything Doctor." Pete moved to join the couple. "What do you need?"

"Daniel Ulysses Barrow. He wants to be Daniel Ulysses Barrow," Rose said.

"That's me," Daniel affirmed. "I've got a name now, but I need Torchwood to provide a little help with a past -- and I need access to a bio-scanner at Torchwood. I'm sure you've managed to cobble one together after Cybus Industries fell."

"We did. Mickey, Jake and several others liberated enough tech to build a state of the art medical unit including a bio scanner for both field use and hospital. Why?"

"He's got a headache, Pete. A bad one," Rose answered for him. "Can you give us a lift?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me get hold of Doctor Jones," Pete answered.

Daniel brightened."You have a Martha Jones here?" 

"Marcus. He is a neurosurgeon. He's been with us since we started rebuilding Torchwood. Why?"

"No reason, well, just -- Martha was brilliant. At least, you have an M Jones." He chuckled and then pulled away from Rose. "You stay with Jackie. If everything is alright, I will be back with a new set of clothes. I'm thinking Tees, jeans, jumpers and maybe a couple of Oxfords with ties. I like ties. And a nice jacket, a leather motorcycle jacket. I think I'd look good in a leather motorcycle jacket, don't you?"

"When I first met you, the first you; you were wearing leather. So, no more pinstripes?" She giggled then poked her tongue through her teeth.

"No more pinstripes: that's him. I think I'll keep the trainers, though. I like the way they fit around my toes," he said, looking at his feet. The outline of plainly visible wiggling toes made him giggle.

"You are -- a complete nutter," Jackie laughed. "You need a refill before you go off to get your head examined. Not that, they'll find much," she teased, turning back to reheat the water.

Rose sat with him while they waited. She watched him hide his obvious discomfort behind a half-smile as he sipped the second cup of tea. It reminded her way too much of that Christmas so long ago. The same manic speech, but less insane movement. The creases in his forehead and the glistening in his dark eyes notched her worry. She probably should go with him, but when she asked, he again said no. It hurt a bit but when Pete appeared ready to leave, she gave Daniel a reassuring peck on the cheek. He looked so tired when he walked out of the kitchen.

~~ 

Daniel Ulysses Barrow piled his slightly better than six-foot lanky frame into Pete Tyler's Jeep. Fog hugged the ground making the trees look like spectres clinging to the side of the road as the car made its turn from the narrow lane that left the estate to the main road that would take them to Torchwood London. He stared at the passing scenery trying to figure out why the scene made him want to shiver. He glanced sideways at Pete whose entire focus was on navigating his way through the dense fog. At the moment, the man didn't seem too keen on conversation.

He was coming up on thirty-six hours with nothing to show for his existence except the pain in his head and the ache in his heart. He found himself longing for Donna's counsel. By now, if she were still alive, she would have forgotten him. He clenched his eyes shut against not only the worsening pain but the thought that, by now, the Doctor would have wiped her memory, taking any thought of his existence with it. He would have had no other choice. A human brain couldn't handle the explosion of nerve endings that would have occurred as her brain converted to Gallifreyan.

Much like it did in any regeneration, that same process was happening inside his head. Exploding nerves endings were re-wiring his brain as he made this trip. A thousand thoughts competed for attention all at once. Time streams formed and then died all at the same time. He felt as if a buzz saw had taken up residence inside. This puny human body was struggling to accommodate becoming a Time Lord. What if he weren't essentially human? Were the scans on the TARDIS wrong? They couldn't be wrong -- could they? Maybe he was more Time Lord than they thought. Maybe, someday, he could regenerate? What if's and maybe's competed adding to the blinding pain behind his eyes. Watching the trees fly past, he thought of the biggest what if of them all. _What if the TARDIS lied to her Time Lord? Please,_ he thought, _let that one be true. I didn't want to be human._

"Where are we exactly?" Daniel asked quietly.

"We are on High Street. We'll be on the C5 in a few minutes and then out of London proper. This time of the day, with my plates, we can be at Torchwood in thirty minutes."

"We're not going to Canary Wharf?" asked Daniel, relieved. He had no interest in ever visiting the place where he'd lost Rose the first time.

"No, Torchwood Tower is there, but it's for dealing with the government. "I combined my Vitex offices with Torchwood operations at an old industrial park. Having things out of the city makes it easier to deal with the more delicate operations while managing my business at the plant.

"I guess, I come under that heading, eh? Delicate operation?"

Pete snorted. "No, why would you say that? You're really worried, aren't you?"

"In the other universe, he was number one on Torchwood's hit parade," Daniel replied.

"That's what Rose said, but that's them, not us. We built this Torchwood based on what we thought would make him proud. You get to judge if we did it properly."

"I can't even get this done properly," Daniel smirked. "I'm not sure if I'm the one to ask right now.

Pete tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He swallowed hard and glanced sideways at his passenger. "Do you want to know something?"

Daniel kept his eyes on the landscape, but he knew Pete had glanced at him. "Probably not, but I don't think it will stop you," Daniel said. He didn't want to hear that he wasn't wanted here. Where else could he go?

"You two aren't the only ones left angry by this little --"

"Debacle?" Daniel filled in.

"Your word, not mine. "Rose tried for four years to get back to the other universe, back to him. Things got desperate when the stars started going out. She made twenty-seven jumps before she hit the right coördinates. The last one; she jumped back, grabbed an extra battery pack for the dimension cannon, kissed her mum goodbye and left. She never expected to come back. Next thing I know, my wife and Mickey follow her. They risked everything to save two universes and then ...."

Pete clenched the steering wheel harder. Daniel couldn't miss the pick up in speed. He closed his eyes again to avoid glancing sideways at the angry man. A fleeting moment of panic swept through him. Surely Pete wouldn't do anything to him. He'd never be able to explain it to Jackie, let alone Rose. The thought, along with fifteen scenarios of how the police would find his body dumped on the side of the road, left almost as fast as it came. He focused on calculating speed divided by time to determine the distance to Torchwood. _God, my head hurts._ He ignored it.

"Leave it to that smug bastard to find a way to give her a consolation prize," Pete finished.

"Thanks," Daniel said harsher than he intended. "I didn't get a lot of say in the whole thing, you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry if I sound like I am blaming you. I'm not. Kids aren't responsible for their parents. Even when the kid comes out all --"

"Six-foot-one with a stubble?" Daniel quipped.

"Yeah." Pete chuckled.

"Time Lords loomed the next generation you know, so that's not unusual. Donna gettin' in the mix -- that was something' else. By now, he has wiped her memory. She can't survive otherwise." Daniel went quiet for a long moment. The ache of never seeing Donna again was almost as bad as the pounding inside his head. He blew a harsh a breath. "He has lost, Pete," he continued in a quiet voice. "Logically, I know, he had no choice in what he did, and I know how much he hurts right now, but.... You're right; he is a smug bastard who thinks his answers are always right. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Pete replied.

"I'm scared. All my memories and instincts tell me to smile my way through until I can run, but I have nowhere to go. I am truly scared that I will lose Rose. I want her to love me, but what if I'm defective? I want to give her the world, but not if I'm going to implode or something. I won't let her get any closer to me if.... If this is going to fail, I will make sure to --"

Daniel wasn't ready for Pete suddenly slamming on the brakes and jerking the car of to the side of the road. The sudden motion snapped him forward.

Only his seat belt kept him from hitting the dash. He couldn't stop the involuntary groan from the pain ripping through his head.

"What the hell are you saying?" Pete snarled.

"What ya do that for?" Daniel yelled.

"Exactly what do you mean -- if?" Pete said hotly.

"Pete! I'm just saying, I won't date or pursue Rose if I'm going to.... What? You thought...? I'm not going to off myself. Why would you jump to that idea?"

"Frankly, self-sacrifice seems to be a thing for you -- him. Remember how Rose wound up here? Not to mention the stories she told me about the stupid things the Doctor did. And, you're the one who said you're an anomaly. You're the one talking about ending things."

"I don't think, I said anomaly. Anyway, I didn't mean ending me; I meant ending her and me, as in -- I won't pursue her. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Let's just make sure you don't change your mind," Pete ordered as he put the car in gear.

Daniel chortled.

"What?" Pete asked.

"I thought you might let Torchwood dissect me."

Laughter filled the car followed by explanations of planet differences and the continuing problems with the climate. Twenty minutes on, faint floodlights cast a yellow glow through the fog. The dim outline of the Vitex/Torchwood complex came into view. It required another five minutes to clear the razor-topped wire fencing surrounding the complex before Pete turned up a lane leading to heavily guarded gates. Black-clad guards stepped out of the shadows only to snap to attention when they recognised the vehicle slowing to a stop at the gates.

Pete wasn't just rich, he was rich and powerful and for reasons that, at the moment he couldn't fathom, Daniel grinned. Pete navigated the vehicle around Vitex trucks to the private parking structure attached to the main building. The remote-controlled garage door opened revealing a well-lit, but nearly empty interior. Three people stood on a walkway a half-story up from the garage floor. Daniel sunk a bit in his seat. It was more than clear that they were waiting for him.

Daniel swallowed, his eyes narrowed and his hand clenched at the sight of a black man clad in a white lab coat. The way his head hurt, and with the guards around this place, his chance of getting far was low, but he still looked for an escape route. He forced his attention back to the man, hoping this universe's version of Martha was as trustworthy. He shivered at the sight stunningly beautiful, dark-haired woman dressed in blue scrubs standing next to him. There was something about the way she stood that made him nervous, but when again when the third person stepped into view he grinned. He looked older now, a little more battle worn, but it was unmistakably Jake Simmonds. He'd always liked Jake.

Pete looked over at him. "You already know Jake," Pete offered, obviously sensing Daniel's fear. "You can trust the other two with your life. I promise, Daniel, no one here will do anything other than their best to make sure you are okay."

"I just might hold you to that promise, Pete," Daniel answered.

"Come on," Pete said gently, "I'll introduce you."

"Yeah," he said, whilst climbing out of the car, keeping a wary eye on the strangers half expecting guards to materialise from the shadows and clap him in irons.


	3. Chapter 3   So, What Happens Next?

Jake said, "welcome back, Boss," and they all shook hands while flashing pearly white teeth. 

_So many teeth._

Every step increased the pain stabbing Daniel's eyes. The way they watched him made him nervous. The Woman studied him a little too intently -- as if he were under a microscope. She chattered on, asking about the world he came from, how was he created, what type of weapon struck him until Pete told her to shut it. He could have kissed the man for that. Except for shoes clanging on the metal grated floor, the silence was blissful.

Daniel blinked when the lift doors slid open. The brighter interior stabbed his brain. Instinct told him this formation was imploding. A rising sense of dread fuelled a fear that this was a one-way trip. He hesitated, He didn't want to die without ever seeing his stars again. An uncontrollable shiver went through his body. Pete placed his hand on his shoulder; his sympathetic smile from the man went unnoticed,

Jake's hand stopped the doors from sliding shut."It's okay, Boss, we don't bite."

Daniel exhaled a slow nervous breath that puffed his cheeks. Only an idiot walked willy-nilly into the belly of Torchwood with their record of chasing aliens. Regardless of what side of the void the organisation was on, Torchwood couldn't change its stripes. Still, he stepped in and the rest followed letting the doors slide shut. Panic made his nausea worse and then the floor dropped out from him. 

If anyone spotted the way he grabbed the rail they said nothing. He swallowed the rising tide of bile as he closed his eyes in a vain effort to stop the hammer pounding inside his skull. The only coherent thought he could muster centred around the hope the Doctor had protected Donna from dying like this. The lift's sudden stop jerked him back to his surrounding eliciting a small groan he hoped no one noticed. He'd hate for these humans to realise how vulnerable he felt at the moment.

"The medical wing is through here," the black man said pointing down an overly bright hallway. The man had a name, but for the life of him, Daniel couldn't remember.

A woman, whose name he was sure Pete had mentioned, led them through a set of glass doors across a waiting area into an exam room leaving Pete behind. He could have kissed the woman when she dimmed the lights. The sight of the padded exam table made the idea of curling up under a blanket to hide his eyes the most important item on his to-do list. 

The woman helped ease his coat off. "You think you can slip this on for us?" she asked, holding out a hospital.

"You had a name, Pete said it; I'm sorry, it didn't sink in." Each word out of his mouth hurt.

"Jan Harkness," she replied.

"Right, Harkness. I knew a Harkness, I think," Daniel replied, swallowing thickly. "Did I say; my head sort of hurts."

"Yeah, you did. We're going to do our best to help," Jan replied, making sure her voice stayed low but clear.

"Daniel, can you tell me what my name is?" Marcus Jones asked.

"Martha, you're Martha Jones. No, that's not right. You're a man. Pete said -- Marcus. Sorry. Why are flies in your clean room?" he rambled, oblivious to the concerned looks on the faces of both physicians and then his left eye twitched.

"Jan," Marcus glanced at the woman.

"Got it," she turned away, returning seconds later with two syringes and a set up for an IV.

"Daniel, let's get you on the trolley. I'll help you out of your shirt, okay?" Marcus said.

Daniel glanced first at the syringes and IV, and then at the exam table flummoxed by Marcus' request. When his feet wouldn't move, the physician guided him forward. He helped him out of his shirt and into a gown. "The IV is because I want to do your scans with a dye; do you understand me?" Marcus asked.

Daniel grimaced, his eyes rolled back as he collapsed against the trolley in a full blown seizure.

"Shit, Jan!" Marcus said, reaching to prevent him from hitting the floor.

~~

Pete jumped when two medics rushed through the waiting area to the exam room in response to an alarm.This wasn't the first time, he'd paced the waiting area or stepped out of the way when someone hit the alarm for all hands on deck. In between the door opening and closing, he caught part of a clipped command from Marcus. He'd promised Daniel the best of care, and knew without hesitation that Marcus would deliver, but that bit of knowledge didn't ease the worry twisting him. The minutes stretched on leaving him frustrated with worry. Thirty minutes on, his hand was on his mobile ready to call Rose when Marcus walked out.

Pete jumped. "So? How is he? What did you find out?" 

"He's asleep. Jan and the medics are taking him to the scanner. Explain him to me, Pete. You told me on the phone that he came back with Rose and Jackie from the parallel universe. What happened to them?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure. There was some sort of an incident inside the TARDIS and the next thing anyone knew, he was there. He called it a biological meta-crisis. Beyond telling me his headache worried him, I don't know much. He just said he needed a scanner. Well, that and this is an absolutely unique incident, and he didn't want Rose to get attached if he wasn't going to make it. Any more information than that you will have to ask Rose and Jackie. Better yet, just wake him up. Information usually is better coming from the horse's mouth, so to speak." 

"I can't," Marcus answered.

Pete uncrossed his arms, his eyebrows pinched, deepening the furrows in his forehead. "You're scarin' me, Marcus. What's wrong?" 

"Walk with me," the physician answered. 

Fear etched every line of Pete's face. He huffed then trudged after the physician to a room he knew all too well. He hated the consultation room almost as much at the one on the other side of the wall. Coming here always meant either an agent or Rose lay injured. Marcus walked to an array of screens and tapped one on. 

A brain, in shades of blue and green, appeared. Streaks of red coursed throughout the brain. Pete tried to understand the image, but like most of the advanced imagery Marcus showed him, he didn't have a clue. Deciphering simple X-rays came relatively easy. His stomach clenched. All that red couldn't be good. He stared, trying hard not to panic over the Doctor's kid. That didn't set right, he couldn't exactly be his kid. That realisation begged the question -- what the hell was Daniel?

Marcus rapped on a window then flipped a switch to a view screen. "Daniel had a seizure, a bad one. We call them Grand Mals. That's what took us so long and --"

"That's why you couldn't wake him up."

"Yep. Jan is running a PET scan so we can see what's going on inside that thick head. And, I have to say," Marcus stepped closer to the screen, "it's one of the weirdest things that I've ever seen."

Pete muttered a soft expletive as he watched the mass of red lines wind through Daniel's brain. "Is he going to implode or something?" Pete hated the ridiculous question. "Is that what this about?"

"If you mean as in dying, no. At least, I don't think so. But to be honest, I am not sure how he walked in here. I knew he was in pain the minute he got out of the car but he must have been in absolute agony."

Pete scrubbed his hand across his jaw. "He just told me that he had a headache. He never said anything about it being bad." 

"Well, either, he has an incredible tolerance to pain or he has an innate ability to hide how much he's in -- like an injured animal." Marcus ignored Pete's darkened expression. "Every step must have been sheer agony. All the red you're seeing are new nerve pathways forming. It's as if his brain is rewiring itself. The question is: did the seizure act as a precursor to the changes or did the changes cause the seizure. On top of that, when Jan checked his blood sugar, it was in the fifties. We've pushed glucose and started a drip to get his levels up but we've not managed to stabilise it."

"Damn," Pete muttered. "Bloody hell, Marcus, I can't tell Rose and her mother, he's going to die."

"Like I said --" Marcus stopped when the door opened. 

"Hey, Boss," Jan greeted. 

Pete flashed a smile at the young woman. "Jan. What can you tell me?" 

Jan walked to a second screen and flipped a switch revealing a holographic display of Daniel's body. "I've only gotten basic labs so far, so not much. Except for a few minor differences, his basic physiology is human. It will take us a day to establish his chromosomes. Our scanners can't pin his bio-signature down. I've not seen one like it before."

Pete rubbed his neck. "Well. let's start with the differences?" 

"Well, like Jackie and Rose, his bone density is heavier than ours. I am concluding it's a difference between the two sides of the void. Rose told us the Doctor has a dual cardiovascular system. Daniel has a shadow on the right side of his chest, but otherwise, his appears human." She pointed to the scans of his brain. "That makes the biggest difference," she hesitated, almost for effect, "his brain. It appears to have normal human structure, but as you can see, the scans are lit up like a Winter Holiday tree. His EEG is showing increased activity as well."

"More seizures?" Pete asked, scrubbing both hands over his face

"No, at least, not yet. If you look," she said pointing to the scan, "the nerves are extending into regions of the brain that we now know are connected to telepathic and psychic ability. When he's better, I would like -- no make that love, to administer an IQ test -- just to get an idea of how smart he is ."

"Excuse -- Mr Tyler, Doctors," a medic called from the doorway. "He's calling for Rose."

"He shouldn't be awake," Janice answered. I'll check him, and re-medicate him. We should keep him out for at least a few hours. Boss, we need to understand more about him. Can you get Rose to come in so we can find out what happened?"

"He doesn't want Rose to see him if you think he's going to die," Pete said flatly.

Marcus walked around and clamped a hand on his boss' shoulder. "Quit talking about dying. No one is allowing that to happen, but Jan is right. We need to understand what happened on that ship." 

"Right, I'll make the call then send the copter," Pete answered.

Jackie Tyler grabbed the receiver of the upstairs phone. The last thing she needed was the thing waking Tony. "Pete, what's taking you so long? You should know, we'd worry."

Rose ran from her bedroom, breathless. "Mum? What's he saying; give me the phone." Rose reached to snatch the instrument."

Hold on, Missy. I can still smack you," Jackie held the phone away. Rose's exasperated look, mixed with worry was all she needed to hand the phone over."Pete, what's wrong?"

"Nothing -- really. He's okay, but I'm sending the 'copter for you. Marcus wants to go over the scans with you."

"How's his headache?" she asked with more than a hint of worry. 

"It-- got pretty bad. Marcus gave him something for the pain. Right now, he's asleep, but he did ask for you."

"Mum and I will be outside waiting," she said as she ended the call. "Marcus wants to see me. Pete's sending the copter for us. Mum, I --" she said.

"It's nearly half five. I'll wake Adela and tell her we're leavin'. I hated the idea of that helipad when Pete had it installed. Not so much now."

Rose nodded. "I'll grab a jacket and meet you downstairs." For once it wasn't a long wait. 

The housekeeper met them at the door. "You'll need this, ja," she said as she pushed a thermos of coffee into Jackie's hand. A lack of sleep thickened her German accent. "I have everything under control here. Miss Rose? " 

One hand on the door, Rose stopped glanced back at the older woman. "He will be okay, your young man. He is strong and, I know, he will be all right."

Rose flashed a tight smile. "Yeah. Of course, he will." She followed after her mother with her heart pounding. They ran one hundred yards to the helipad. So far, the last mission the Doctor entrusted to her wasn't going very well. The thought that she might lose.... Not again; she couldn't go through it again.


	4. Chapter 4  What Happens Next -- part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have divided the original chapter 3

Standing on the edge of the concrete pad, both women knew Pete had lied through his teeth. He would never have called unless something was wrong. It wasn't his way. Rose reached for her mother's hand when the helicopter's lights cut through the fog and thumping of the helicopter blades filled the air. The ship circled, it's downwash clearing fog, and whipping tree limbs as it drifted down. The two bounced on their heels waiting for the blades to stop before they made the run for the ship. 

 

She needed the six minutes spent in the air to get a grip on all the emotions threatening to tear her apart. The compound came into view as the helicopter dropped down and made a final circle before touching down, She took a deep breath, pushed worthless emotions behind a wall and waited for the door to open. Her heart sank when, instead of her father, she saw Marcus. "Is he --?" 

"He's stable, but there are issues and a few things to discuss. Come on, let's have a look at the scans, and then I have questions."

Rose nodded and allowed the man to take her by the elbow and guided her to the lift. She clutched her mother's hand as they made the ride downward in silence. She'd taught herself long ago to focus on buttons lighting up in descending order as a way to calm her inner turmoil. She flashed a grateful smile at Pete waiting outside the glass doors of the medical unit. He slid a supportive arm around her waist and all three followed Marcus into a conference room where computer screens displayed the results of a multitude diagnostic scans. An EEG readout filled a fourth. At least, no one launched into a detailed explanation of all the ways the duplicate Doctor was unable to withstand the meta-crisis. and lay dying. 

Rose walked straight to the F-MRI image on the view box. All the blues, yellows and oranges depicting Daniel's brain reminded her of the colours Tony chose when finger painting. "What am I looking at?" she asked, moving over to the next display.

"It's a progressive map of his brain. The activity in the hippocampus and surrounding cerebral cortex is unlike anything I've ever seen."

Rose turned to face the black man in front of her. He had saved her life twice and she trusted him implicitly but at the moment his words were little more than gibberish. "What are you saying? What does that mean?

"It means, the areas of the brain related to his cognitive functions and telepathic activity are, for lack of a better description, on fire."

Rose closed her eyes and swallowed. "Is he going to die?"

"No, but neither Jan nor I have ever seen a brain do this. We need you to tell us what happened, how the Doctor functioned, and help us understand how or what created Daniel," Marcus said.

"I can't explain how he happened because I didn't see it. The Doctor just sorta skimmed over it."

"Rose, tell them about before. Remember? When he changed the first time," Jackie interjected.

"What before?" Marcus' eyebrows knitted together.

Rose stared at the images remembering the first time she saw the Doctor change in front of her. "I saw him regenerate once before. When it was over, he had a headache so bad that he passed out." The image of that first Christmas sent a shudder through her. "When I woke him up, he stayed conscious long enough to help us, but then he said; 'it's too soon, I'm not done yet. Then he said something about a neurone implosion. He managed to stay conscious long enough to help us then collapsed in agony and passed out. But this -- isn't him. This one is part human." 

Rose glanced at Janice as the tired physician walked over. "How?"

Janice flashed a grim smile. "I don't know. His bio-signature doesn't register on our scanner. We built that thing to scan and register aliens, but it keeps telling me input error. I think that's part of his problem. The rest is the way he is burning through his sugar stores to fuel this -- transition or whatever it is.

Rose turned to study the pictures, "Diesel in a petrol engine."

"What?" both doctors asked.

"When we landed here the first time, the night the Troubles started, the Doctor said that the TARDIS couldn't recharge properly in this universe. She had to return to prime because the two energy sources weren't compatible.

"Like diesel in a petrol engine, " Marcus answered. "So, his energy being --"

"Artron," Rose replied. "It fuels every cell of a Time Lord. If they're injured or dying, their body floods itself with that energy. A Dalek shot the Doctor; he was ... dying, but he didn't want to change, so he used that regenerative energy to heal his injuries. Afterwards, he poured the excess into a container that held his hand."

"Right." Marcus opened his mouth and then closed it, "Em, I thought, he had two hands?" he finally stammered. 

Rose frowned. She had no way to explain this whole without sounding absolutely daft. "Yeah, he did." She squeezed her eyes and drew a deep breath trying to sound rational. "I know this sounds mental, but it was cut off during a sword fight. He was still in the first hours of regenerating. so he simply -- grew another. Somehow, a friend of his found the one that was cut off and preserved it. He got it back and kept it strapped to the console. Turned out to be a really good idea because that's where Daniel came from." 

Marcus stared at her. 

Her eyebrows merged, Rose flashed a grim smile. "I told you, I couldn't explain. All I know is that when the TARDIS was thrown into the Crucible's engines, she used artron energy to save herself and in the process created Daniel."

It required a second to process that bit of incredulous information. "So -- he walked out of the TARDIS ...?" Marcus started.

"A fully grown, functional exact copy -- until we got home. After his nap, he woke up Scottish. Very Scottish."

"Is that when his headache started?" Marcus asked.

"No," Jackie offered. "I think that started in Norway. While we waited for Pete, he rubbed his temple a lot, but he never said a thing."

"The Doctor said that it takes fifteen hours for a regeneration to finish. Daniel and Donna were both hit by a pulse wave within minutes of the accident. It's what triggered Donna's change. Maybe, when it hit Daniel, it short-circuited his formation." She scrubbed her hands over her face. "I don't know. The Doctor said he was mostly human and that means he can't produce artron energy." 

"Was your Doctor ever wrong?" Jan quipped.

Rose glared when Jackie snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes," Marcus replied. "Since his bio-signature doesn't register, I'm guessing, he still has, at least, minimal artron production. I also think he was still dependent on the source that created him when he was dropped off here. I'm guessing, his body is rewiring itself so he can survive here. This is so beyond weird," Marcus mused first to himself and then to everyone. "Maybe, if we keep him on a ten percent glucose solution, this process will stop on its own. When he wakes up, I expect that he will be more like his father than either thought."

"This isn't possible," Rose muttered.

"I have to say, I agree. I wish his old man left a few directions and a guide book, but since he didn't, I'm open to suggestions." Marcus scrubbed his face.

Rose chuckled when Marcus referred to the Doctor as Daniel's old man. The idea was funny but essentially true. The man that she adored had left her with a six-foot newly formed son with no idea how well he would function. 

"This is just freaking unbelievable," Jackie muttered.

"Anyway, when he wakes up," Janice continued, "I expect that he can explain it to us. I want to run a few more tests medically, and later I want to see what he is capable of psychically. If he has weird powers, he could pose a threat."

"No," Pete ordered before Rose could answer.

"Pete, he is an alien," Janice protested. "We don't know what he's capable of."

"The Doctor sacrificed everything, not once, but three times to protect us. Daniel won't do anything less. He is under Torchwood's lifelong protection, and that is an absolute order. This is beyond top secret. You and Marcus will offer him follow-up care, but if he refuses, he refuses. Is that perfectly clear!"

The young biologist straightened, her jaw twitched. "Yes sir, perfectly clear." 

Rose flashed a look of gratitude at Pete. "I want to see him. Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Come on," Janice said, "I'll take you to his room."

~~

Rose stood in the Doctor's -- _Daniel's doorway,_ she corrected --watching medics lift his limp body to the bed and then re-attach an assortment of wires to monitors. A constant stream of spikes and waves appeared on the screen above his bed. His single heart beat in a steady rhythm. The nurse positioned an oxygen cannula under his nose. It was impossible to ignore how pale he looked. This was all too reminiscent of the hours after her first Doctor regenerated. 

She chuckled. _At least, the Sycorax aren't threatening an invasion._

She flashed a dismissive smile at Jan before walking over to the bed. Her hand hovered for a second and then, making sure to be careful, she brushed his hair away from his eyes. She'd not noticed before, but his freckles stood out more than her Doctor. She stroked his cheek, his stubble rough against her fingers. Dark circles underneath his eyes added to his haunted expression. Even deeply asleep, his knitted eyebrows gave him a pained expression. 

Helluva a beginning, she thought.

Rose glanced around for a chair for the start of yet another vigil. The first time, it was for Mickey and then, it was Jake. The last time, right before she'd jumped, it was Pete Galway. She'd held his hand until.... Not this time, not this man. She took her place and stroked his cheek. There were tiny differences -- red highlights in his hair, a small mole on the left side of his chin. Unless a person had spent hours memorising that face, the subtle difference on this one would go unnoticed. She wondered how much of Donna's personality floated through that great big brain. Hopefully, he inherited a bit of her organisational skill.

 

"What else is different about you?" she murmured.

He shifted, groaning in his sleep. Rose drew her hand back waiting for him to become still again. She couldn't help grinning when he yawned in his sleep exposing a set of perfect, newly minted teeth. He made little smacking sounds when he shifted again. For the first time since walking in, his eyebrows relaxed. Rose glanced up at the EEG readout. The waves were slowing down, as if the pain that he'd suffered even in sleep, had eased, or hopefully -- stopped. 

_If you have even a little artron energy, can you become my Doctor?_

Rose rested her hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall and then, ever so gently, slid it across his thin chest wall hoping against hope, a second heart beat a steady rhythm. For a brief moment, his hand came up to cover hers. She hesitated before easing it out from under and then settled in the chair.

People stepped in and out, quietly checking on him, bringing her tea and generally acting concerned. Eight hours on, he showed no inclination toward waking up. Her bottom grew numb and her back tired, forcing her to get up and walk around the room. Jackie relieved her long enough for a quick meal. Marcus visited every two hours and assured her Daniel wasn't in a true coma.

But still, he slept.

~~

It was well past tea when he stretched, wiggled and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. It was easy to forget he wasn't the right man. She giggled when he smacked his lips several times before turning on his side and tucked a hand under his chin. An unbidden smile crept across her young face and without thought, she traced a gentle finger across his jaw enjoying how a day's worth of whiskers tickled her skin. She couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

A second later, a pair of unfocused eyes blinked and drifted close. For the next several minutes, he wiggled and shifted his way back to consciousness. Rose had to admit, he was cute waking up, more like a sleepy toddler than a full grown man. Several more minutes passed before he groaned and blinked one more time, trying to bring his surroundings into focus.

He grimaced when he swallowed. "Rose? Where?" he croaked

"You're in hospital," she answered. "Well to be exact, Torchwood's medical unit. You -- sort of passed out," she said trying to ignore the way the beeping from the heart monitor sped up

He squeezed his eyes tight trying to process that bit of information.

"Apparently, you asked for me," she answered the questioning look in his eyes when he opened them again.

"I told him to keep you away -- in case," he said, his voice still husky. 

"You are not going to die, you big dummy," she chuckled.

"Oi, you sound like Donna. I s'pose not." He smiled at her. His hand went up to his forehead. "EEG?" 

"Yeah, Janice will come take it off. How are you feeling?"

"Head feels better. Buzzsaw is gone. Don't suppose you have tea," he asked. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past seven," she answered.

"That's not a bad time to get up, seven-thirty in the morning," he mused

"No, that would be -- evening, not morning." Rose corrected.

Startled, he struggled to sit up. "That's not possible, that's over sixteen hours. I can't have slept that long," he said, pulling a face when Rose stopped his effort to throw the covers off.

"Lay still and let Jan and Marcus check you out first. You remember leaving Norway, right?" Rose asked, clearly concerned.

"That's a strange question, of course, I remember," he responded, confused.

"Okay, what else do you remember?" Rose asked. 

"Em, the garden, deciding my name, leaving the house with Pete. We drove down the road and I ...." Daniel knitted his eyebrows together. "I wound up here?" he replied looking smug.

"But you don't remember the drive or meeting Marcus or Jan, and you don't remember seeing Jake, do you? she asked.

"Jake's here?" Daniel said, surprised. 

"You really should have told us sooner. By the time Pete got you here, you were in so much pain you could barely walk. It was like after Platform One. Marcus said; you kept asking why flies were in the clean room," Rose explained. 

"An aura, I had a seizure," he said, dropping back on the pillow.

"A whopper. Marcus said that if you were anywhere but a hospital setting, it would have gone bad. When you're ready, they want you to look at the scans and the EEG. Things have settled, but you burned through your energy reserves, so fast that they've kept you on a glucose drip. Your blood sugar kept falling to dangerous levels. Should that even happen?" Rose asked.

"No. It shouldn't. Can you get me a cuppa and find someone to get these wires off?" he answered, pulling a wire loose from his temple. "I need to see those scans."

Fifteen minutes later, free of electrodes, dressed in sweats, he sipped a cup of very sweet hot tea as he moved from one scan to the next. His eyebrows pinched, his heart pounded wildly. What he saw wasn't supposed to be possible. "Where did the TARDIS go wrong?" he muttered. _Was it really possible that the Doctor's beloved ship had lied?_

 

Rubbing his neck, he turned to face the group and grinned. "So, I suppose you really want to dissect me now, eh?" 

The four people surrounding him chuckled politely, maybe a little too politely as they waited for an explanation. 

"My guess is; what is happening to me is on par with what happened to Donna. Why it was delayed, I don't know, but apparently, my brain is now closer to that of a true Time Lord. I mean," he said as he rubbed a slender finger over his eye, "there were rumours of Gallifreyan-human hybrids born from couples that met off-world, but no functional Time Lord has ever been a hybrid," he swallowed, "Until now."

 

"So -- you're not a clone?" Rose asked.

"What does that mean; a functional Time Lord," Janice asked.

"No, I am a hybrid not a clone. Donna's DNA mixed with his artron energy, sparking me." He could have sworn he's explained this all before. "It means, Janice -- if these changes keep going, I will wind up telepathic with the ability to manipulate the stars and the laws of time. Most of all, I will be the smartest person on the planet."

"Not conceited at all, are you?" the scientist said.

Daniel glowered then turned his attention to Rose. She looked at him with such intensity that it made him swallow.

"Can you regenerate?" Rose asked.

"No."

"So, what happens next?" Jackie asked.

He glanced at Janice; she made him nervous. "Next, we wait to see what happens. This could all stop here, and I would stay smarter than the average bear -- person in the room but boringly human. "

"How long can these changes go on," Jan asked.

"No idea. In the meantime, I have a name, but -- I need a life. A job and a house -- a proper house." He paled at the idea. "God, I have to go all domestic," he sneered. "I don't know how to do domestic. How do you do domestic?" Suddenly overwhelmed, he dropped heavily on a rolling stool.

"You'll stay at the mansion, and we'll teach you," Jackie announced.

Daniel looked up at Rose and smiled. It was a wonderful thought, the two of them -- in the same house, with places to walk while holding hands. He huffed. First, he had to prove that he could be just as good, love her better than his progenitor ever could. Not just to her but to himself. His eyes stayed on Rose even as he heard his own words. "No -- thanks, Jackie. I mean it but I need to do this on my own."

 

"Wait, hold on," Rose protested. "Why can't you stay at the mansion?"

Daniel swallowed then smiled when he answered. "Because, if I stay at the mansion, I'll feel useless. I don't want you thinkin' that I'm some helpless eejit that needs lookin' after. I know," he said when she protested, "he told you to make me better. He didn't even give me enough credit to do that for myself." Anger sparked fuelling a moment of resentment. "I did what I had to on that ship. It doesn't mean I'm going to make a habit of it."

"Yeah, but I want to help you," she pleaded. 

"I know you do, and I love you so much for that, but," he said softly. "I need to help myself first. I want to look after you, the way you deserve to be looked after. Please. Don't be upset at me," he said, stroking her cheek.

Her concerned expression softened as she stepped closer. So close, she could feel his breath brush against her skin. She gently stroked his cheek. The slight crease to his forehead made it plain he was still in distress. Not caring that her parents and two medics watched, she reached up and pushed his hair back. "I'm not upset with you. I just don't think you should be alone. You don't have your sea legs yet."

"He won't be alone, Rose," Pete called from behind them. We'll put him up in my suite upstairs and Jake will stay with him."

Daniel flinched and then forced a grin before turning to face the others."I don't need a childminder." 

"No," Pete acknowledged, "but Rose is right. You do need a little help getting adjusted. In the morning, my accountant will sit down with you and explain how credit and current accounts work. I listed the Doctor as a consultant when I re-started Torchwood and paid him a tidy sum." 

"You paid him? Really?" Daniel asked. 

"It seemed the thing to do," Pete answered. "If you want, I can switch that income to you, at least until you're settled. It's a tidy sum"

The idea Pete would have paid the Doctor as a consultant was intriguing especially since he would never have agreed to help anything labelled Torchwood.Daniel mulled the idea over. If he worked for this Torchwood, he could limit any damage they could do. "How tidy?" he asked. His lopsided grin went no way near his eyes.

 

Pete snickered."Very tidy."

"What would I have to do?"

"Help us rebuild, stop idiots from ripping holes in the planet. Get Rose to take it easy."

Daniel arched an eyebrow at that thought. "Rose?"

"Whatever you want," was all she said.

"Right. Alright, Pete. I will lend you my expertise, at least for the time being."

"Good. The first step then is getting you some decent clothes. Jake will go take you to Ribaldi's down the road, and you can stock up on everything you need."

Daniel arched an eyebrow in interest. "Right. I love shopping."

"You should, at least, eat toast or something," Rose said when he stepped away. 

He kissed her cheek; her pained expression hurt, but if he had to live on Pete's World, he would do it on his own terms. "Go home, I'm sure someone around here will let me call you tomorrow. I promise -- I'm fine." He led her back to Jackie and nodded at the older blonde woman. "What?" he said to the rest when he looked back.

"You're moving too fast, Daniel. You need to sit down and take something besides tea," Marcus said.

"I'm fine, really. Believe it or not, I've managed for nearly a thousand years. Come on, Jake. We might as well take on a whole new battle, eh," Daniel said flashing one more smile before he strode purposefully for the door oblivious to everyone's look of concern. Jake shrugged and ran to catch up.

"He'll be fine," Pete said.

"Bollocks. He is as much a plum as the other one and with Jake following him, the countryside may not survive," Jackie retorted.

"It's a mistake to let him swan off," Jan said.

"I meant what I said, he is not our prisoner. Jake will keep me in the loop."

Pete slipped an arm around the shoulders of each woman. "Come on, let's go home." Pete stopped and looked back at Marcus. " Let me know if there's any trouble," he ordered.

"Right," Marcus snapped. "I'll invite you to the bloody autopsy."


	5. Chapter 5 I Love a Little Shop

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Daniel stepped into the lift impatient for its climb up the shaft. He hadn't realised how far underground they'd gone when they'd come in all those hours ago. He glanced at Jake who stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of his worn leather jacket. The young man looked older than he remembered. Of course, he would -- be there was nearly a five-year time difference between this universe and the Doctor. He noticed the scar over Jake's eye and wondered how it happened. Without warning, the faintest hint of a timeline, like an after image, formed in his head, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to be possible, but there it was. Jake's timeline. He sniffed hard and pushed the image away. He'd never tell Rose, but he honestly wasn't ready for any Time Lord skill, especially without a functional TARDIS for support. He was having trouble enough with his own life

When the doors slid open to the parking structure, Daniel grimaced then willed himself to ignore the odour left from the mixture hydrocarbons assaulted. He smiled when Jake flashed a look of concern. The young agent pointed to a beat up, black lorry parked in the centre of the garage and started walking. Well, more marched with great pride toward the vehicle. One eyebrow lifted in curiosity as he looked first at Jake and then at the vehicle. Somehow the truck wasn't what he had expected.

"Oi! Don't dis my baby. She might look rough, but she can outrun any copper around," Jake said.

"Right," Daniel drawled as he climbed inside.

Despite the exterior, Jake kept the dark green interior of the 4x4 lorry pristine. A variety of button, including the keyless start button, adorned the steering column. Jake glanced at him, a broad grin on his face, "Listen to this baby sing," he said, pushing the button. The engine roared to life gaining an appreciative grin from Daniel. A small computer screen unfolded from the dashboard. Jake tapped the screen immediately getting the radio. The sound of some boy band filled the interior. Daniel grinned and tapped an icon with red parenthesis surrounding a car seat. Within seconds, warmth radiated under his bum.

"Jake, you should be proud. This -- is nice," he said, settling back for the ride. Wonder why he never added a seat warming button, Daniel thought. All the time he spent tinkering, and the man never thought of warm button for the jump seat.

No longer in agony, Daniel found this night-time trip fun. Jake sped through the night, his fingers keeping a steady drum beat against the steering wheel while blaring an obnoxious boy band from the radio. In between bad songs he plied Daniel with dirty jokes that had him laughing to the point of tears. He hated to admit that enough of Donna's memories remained that he actually understood a few. The Doctor would have rolled his eyes in disgust. The fun briefly ended when a boy band began blaring You're insecure, Don't know what you're turning heads for when you walk through the do-o-or. In self-defence, Daniel sang You've got a thing about you I just can't live without you. I really want you, Elenore, near me, Your looks intoxicate me. Even though your folks hate me. There's no one like you, Elenore, really, as loud as possible. They both broke out laughing when another car pulled next to them at a light. Not caring that the car windows were down the two sang louder in off-key voices competing to drown out the radio.

"What was that," Jake said laughing.

"The Turtles," Daniel answered.

"Right," Jake answered shaking his head.

Not sure what to say, Jake drummed his fingers, Daniel turned his attention to the clear night sky. A waxing gibbous moon high in a clear night sky filled with stars replaced the previous night's fog Daniel glanced up, dreaming of the day the infant TARDIS would take her first voyage. He needed to build her a proper crèche. If, and that was a big if, he found a spot with enough artron energy leaking through to this planet, it would still take at least three years before he and Rose could board the little ship to travel again. The thought gutted him, forcing him to look at something else, and that meant Jake. The young man he remembered was gone replaced by this older one. Of course, he would be. This universe was slightly out of synch with his -- the other. He had to remember that this was his universe now.

Daniel studied Jake's profile. Somewhere along the way, the young rebel he remembered had traded short spiky hair for a more professional haircut. The leather jacket was still there, but he's traded out the snug fitting black jumpers for Oxford shirts opened at the neck. Jake had matured since the war at Canary wharf. Some monster had left a thin, incision like scar running across the younger man's left eyebrow.

Jake glanced in his direction and flashed a smile as he negotiated a turn. "You okay, Boss?"

Daniel arched a disapproving eyebrow, "I'm not your boss. How did you get that scar over your eye?"

"Got into a fight in Germany," Jake answered.

"Ah," Daniel said, nodding his head. He stuck his tongue inside his cheek making a small sucking sound. He wondered if he'd been rude without realising. Suddenly, talking to Jake seemed hard.

"Sorry," he finally said.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"For talking about something that obviously has unpleasant memories. For you getting stuck as my babysitter. I would have done with a cab but I guess, I'm not trustworthy on my own," Daniel said, clicking his tongue.

"I didn't get stuck, I volunteered to drive ya, until your situated," Jake said, smiling back at him.

"What? Why? I can't be that much fun. Well, I do have a gob, so I suppose I might come up with a story or two -- maybe three," Daniel rambled.

"I could say that it was for the sing-a-longs we could have. You're not half bad," Jake teased.

"I have an excellent repertoire, all from the greats. The Turtles. Janis Joplin, now there was a voice before," Daniel said with an appreciative nod.

"Who's Janis Joplin?"

Daniel stared in disbelief at the young man. "Right -- different time, different universe," he muttered. "Anyway, I'm sorry you're saddled with me."

"You really know how to bring down a party, Doc. Besides, I had what Mickey called an ulterior motive," Jake replied.

"What ulterior motive?" Daniel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, part of it was getting you away from all the folks wanting to smother you. The man, I remembered would hate that. The other part was Mickey."

"I thank you for the rescue -- and the sing-a-long. It felt good to laugh again, but what about Mickey?"

"Why he didn't come back?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"He didn't say anything? To anyone?"

"He talked to the Doctor, but at that particular moment, I had my own problems.You should ask Jackie, but I think, probably -- he left because of Rose. He always loved her, but.... "

"Yeah, she did sort of obsess over the Doctor. The box store is just ahead on the left," Jake answered.

Daniel welcomed Jake's somewhat clumsy attempt to drop the subject. A discussion of Rose's obsession was not a road he wanted to travel at the moment. The sight of the store elicited an appreciative whistle. Spotlights turned the parking area from night into day. A huge illuminated sign above the building blinked Ribaldi's in giant red letters.

"What possesses humans to build such monstrosities," he said, "There are entire worlds across the universe whose populations would fit in that place."

"Yep, it's the biggest box store on the west side of London."

A manic grin broke across his face as he grabbed a trolley. "This is fascinating. Humans, you do love shopping, don't you? Donna would love this place," he said. "Could take awhile to explore, eh," he said, pushing off for the entrance.

Daniel stopped inside the entrance, unexpectantly disoriented by the flickering of fluorescent lighting. His skin crawled, the noise from chattering people with shopping trolleys echoed off the walls into his head, He sniffed hard, shut out the overload to his senses and refocused. By the time Jake caught up he'd managed to orient himself to the cavernous store. This place lacked the style and charm of Shan Shen, but he doubted the Trickster Brigade was anywhere around. A few pickpockets maybe, but definitely not a trickster wanting to change someone's timeline. Jake bumped his shoulder.

"Come on, Doctor," Jake said as he pointed toward a directory showing the way to the men's department.

Daniel pulled a face at hearing the name. "Don't call me that. That's not me."

Jake flashed an apologetic grin as he shrugged. "Sorry. It might take a bit to break the habit."

"'S'alright," Daniel replied. He wasn't sure why he'd snapped except he desperately wanted to peel off the last of the Doctor's visage. If people called him Doctor, Rose would never to see him as anything but a copy.

"Now, what's first, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together with the same gleeful expectation usually reserved for exploring an unknown planet. He followed Jake's line of sight to a large map outlining the store, but before he had time to pick a direction, a shrill voice calling Jake's name cut across the store. A short man with a high-pitched voice that carried Jake's name across two aisles waved as he sashayed toward them.

"That's Howie," Jake explained. "He's --"

"A friend," Daniel said.

"That a problem for you?" Jake asked.

"No," he said. "Why would it be?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Jakie, how are you, mate?" the man said throwing his arms around Jake and hugging him tightly. Daniel half expected him to plant a big kiss on Jake right there in the middle of the store.

"Who's your friend?" Howie cast an appreciative glance up and down Daniel's tall, thin frame. "Ooh, nice bum," he crooned.

"Oi! " Daniel protested, his face turned hot with embarrassment.

"Lay off, Howie. This bloke is Daniel Barrow. He is a close, personal friend of my boss."

"You two should be out clubbing," Howie teased still eyeing Daniel.

"Daniel doesn't do our kind of clubbing, Do you?" Jake asked suddenly hopeful. Daniel shook his head. "Besides," Jake continued, turning back to Howie, "he just got out of hospital."

"Really, well that explains the sallow complexion." The man tutted. "What brings you to my humble store so late at night,"

"Your store?" Daniel asked. The man didn't look like a manager.

"Well, I am working here, so-- in a way, it's mine ."

"He needs to pick up a few things," Jake explained.

"I lost my home -- in a fire. Everything, my stuff." Daniel grimaced. "Lost it all. That's why I was in hospital."

"Oh, hon, I'm so sorry." Howie patted his arm. "You come with Howie, I will make sure that we have you outfitted better than new."

Daniel threw a pleading expression back at Jake as the stranger pulled him, trolley and all, to the men's section grabbing things as he went. The bigger the stack of trousers, shirts, vests, y-fronts, and socks became, the more Daniel was sure Donna voice somehow cheering Howie on. He drew a halt to when the man pulled a pink Oxford and deep purple tie from the shelves. "Em, no." He shook his head. "I can't do pink, the purple tie maybe, but no pink. I do like blue -- and brown," he said. He turned away from Howie's attempt to hold up another tie against his chest to see Jake grab an abandoned trolley.

"Jake, I am so going to pay you back for this," he called while Howie steered him to a changing room.

"Yep," Jake answered back, "I'm going after the other necessaries, you two have fun."

"Thanks, Howie, I can do this bit alone," he said, mentally promising to smack Jake at the first opportunity for laughing while pushing Howie out of the changing room. He'd didn't think it was possible, but by his fifth outfit, he had to admit, he gave the Doctor a close run when it came to a love for a mirror. He studied his reflection. Donna was right, he was a skinny bit of nothing. Still, the cream cable knit jumper Howie had picked out hugged his chest and slim fitting jeans at least made him look like he had an arse. He finger-combed his hair back. He needed a comb and probably a haircut. No more hair products -- well maybe a little gel, but that was it. Howie knocked on the door and handed him a small black bottle of cologne.

"Don't worry, it's very manly." The man chuckled pointing to his neck. "Just give it a quick spritz. Give me the tags, and I'll run the tab. You won't have to change back. You looked good in those." This time Howie didn't flirt.

"Howie, can I get a haircut or maybe a re-style in this place, or is it too late?" he called after the man.

"Sorry, the hair salon closed at seven," Howie called back from the register.

Daniel huffed when he saw Jake reappear with his own supply-laden trolley. "You left me, alone with a person who thinks I'd look good in pink. What's all that anyway?"

"I didn't know if you were a blade man, or an electrics man so I got both along with a sonic toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and so forth," Jake answered with a grin.

"Right, I don't know. So, what do you think, how do I look?" he asked. "You think Rose will like this look. I want a camera -- and a computer. Howie, which way to electronics," he rambled.

"Daniel --" Jack asked.

"What? Pete said that I could get what I wanted. I will pay him back tomorrow, for all this," he said, reaching for the door jamb.

"You alright, Daniel? You look a little pale," Jake asked, his concern obvious.

"Yeah, good, I'm good," he answered, using the door to steady himself.

"When is the last time you had anything to eat?" Howie asked as he grabbed his arm.

"Um, I had toast earlier and tea."

"God, Daniel, you have to eat!" Jake fussed. "Maybe a hamburger first, and then electronics. Howie, ring us up," he finished.

~~

Rose leaned against the door frame of Tony's room watching the little boy sleep. His dark blonde head nestled against the pillow, his stuffed barrage balloon tucked under his chin left her aching for her own child. She rested her head against the frame, so absorbed in the myriad of thoughts running through her head that she was unaware of her mother coming up behind her.

What are ya doin' there; you should be asleep by now."

"Mum, really. I'm twenty-five years old. I think, I can stay up late," she whispered.

"You're worried about the Doctor aren't you?"

"He's alone, Mum. I tried all that time to get back to him, and then he just leaves me -- again."

"And with a copy. That was a little unfair," Jackie said sarcastically. "Come on," she continued as she pulled Rose from Tony's room. I'll fix you a cuppa. Let's talk."

When they walked in the kitchen Rose glanced at the silly Chef clock hanging on the wall. Half past midnight. The time made her realise why she felt so exhausted. She sat at the table, tucked her legs under her and gratefully accepted the cuppa her mother handed her. She sighed deeply as she stared at the mug. It wasn't all that long ago that her mother's cups were mismatched with the occasional chip. Nothing matched the plates and the silverware, such as it came from the dollar shops. This life that they had now would never have happened if they hadn't met the Doctor. Because he entered their lives all those years ago, Jackie had a second chance with Pete and that gave her Tony. That her mother was happy with a new life brought her joy, but sometimes, like now, the price seemed very high.

Jackie sat down across from her and reached for her hand. Rose remembered all the times in the last few years that her mother had reached for hand only for her to pull away. She didn't this time. "Mum, I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what, Swee'heart."

"Because it's just -- I don't know." Rose looked away. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I really miss him. All that time and he chose her. It's not true what he said. He does look and sound like him, and he has all that time lord energy, but he's not the Doctor. Not my Doctor. I don't understand why this happened."

"Swee'heart --"

"The thing is Mum, the first chance this one got, he went swannin' off too."

"He didn't go swannin' off; he went shoppin'. Now, if you referrin' to him not wantin' to stay here, I can't blame him. He's a man, Honey, and like any other, he wants to be independent. I'm not sure, he should be alone this fast either, but at least he's stayin' where a medic can get to him. I can't believe I'm defendin' the plum, but he wants to do this for you. He want's to be his own man -- for you."

"But what if.... What if, I don't want him?" Rose nearly sobbed at the thought.

"I talked to Pete a minute ago. Jake called and told him how much they spent. He said that the first thing he asked after changing into a jumper and jeans was: will Rose like me like this? "

"Yeah," she replied. "The first time he changed, he said it all went wrong. I don't think that I could stand for this to go wrong. What's he going to do, Mum? He's always hated being domestic."

"As much as I hated him for taking you away, I did realise that the Doctor would do his best to keep you safe. You, however, have spent the last nearly five years throwing yourself into trouble. Maybe -- the one who is afraid of being domestic is you." Jackie squeezed her hand.

"Can we not have that same old argument tonight," Rose said, pulling her hand back. "How's he going to adjust."

"He'll figure it all out, Love. We already know he's smart, and if he's like the man who spawned him, he's bound to be resourceful," Jackie said patting Rose's hand.

"I think, I'll call and check on him," she said. Rose stood up and went to the kitchen counter where the phone sat. She stared at for a second hoping that somehow this Doctor would feel her, but he didn't, forcing her to finally pluck up the receiver.

It was a relief when Jake answered his mobile. "Jake, where are you? Is he alright?" she snapped.

"He's fine, sort of. Yeah -- he's fine."

"What's wrong, Jake? I'm not stupid."

"He got a little weak-kneed for a minute, and when I asked how long it had been since he'd eaten, he realised that he was starvin'. I took him to the chips shop in Ribaldis' and left to pay for his stuff. He tried eating half the shop."

"God, Jake. What happened?" Rose tossed a worried glance at her mother who hit the speaker button to listen.

"He got a little sick on the way out of the store and sorta tossed his cookies. Someone summoned security which embarrassed him, and then they called a medic. But really, he's fine."

"Jake!" she growled. "Can he talk -- put him on the phone -- now!"

Rose heard Jake mumble, "we're in trouble now" as he passed the phone to Daniel.

"I'm fine, Rose. Really, just need to convince these officers that I'm not drunk, just got a bit too hungry. Strange feeling being hungry. Must say, burgers were better going down than coming up. I can safely say, one should not overeat."

"How much did he eat?" Jackie mouthed from over Rose's shoulder.

Rose repeated the question and blanched at the explanation, "Six dressed cheeseburgers, chips and two chocolate milkshakes," She mouthed to her mother. What was Jake thinking letting him eat like that?

"Anyway," Daniel continued, "we are on our way back -- yes, thank you, Officer. No -- I really don't need a medic, Sorry, Rose. I did get a bit carried away. Lesson learnt. We're going back to your folks' suite. You can see my new clothes."

She could almost hear the grin through the phone. "Do you want me to come. I can come now."

"No, really. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, newly attired, yeah. Rose?"

"What?"

"I miss you," he murmured.

The phone went to a dial tone leaving Rose staring at the receiver. When she looked at her mother, she gratefully sank against her as arms wrapped around her. The tears that she'd managed to keep at bay since Norway spilt over.

~~

At three in the morning, Jake collapsed on Jackie's couch in the suite at Torchwood. The lounge wasn't as fancy as the mansion, but it was tastefully decorated and the couch was sinfully comfortable. Best of all, after giving into the demands of the on-duty medic for a quick exam, and a cup of tea, Daniel had crawled into bed without an argument. The speed at which he'd fallen asleep made Jake wonder if the medic slipped something into the tea beside extra sugar.

The exhausted agent spread the blanket over his muscular frame and flipped the light off. The dreams came soon after, first of Rickey and then of aliens tearing after he and Mickey as they hunted Cybermen across France. Somewhere in the depths of one dream, a blood-curdling cry for help cut through the darkened suite. A second outcry brought Jake to his feet.

"Lights up," he yelled to the state of the art security system just in time to avoid the end table. He made it to the bedroom door in time to see Daniel standing by the bed terrified clutching a pillow to his midriff. A nightmare had obviously jerked him from a deep sleep.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, breathless.

"I'm broken," Daniel cried, "and it hurts."

"Bloody hell?" Jake scanned the man's six-foot frame for signs of blood or injury. He nearly choked when Daniel dropped the pillow. Once Jake saw the bulge of his y-fronts, the offending condition becoming painfully clear.

"You're not broken, Do -- Daniel. Your parts are just," he paused, sniffing deeply, "working." In that moment, Jake realised Daniel would find the human condition much harder than anyone thought.

"What? But I was asleep, how could they be working when I'm asleep." A look of horror swept through Daniel's still sleep-fogged brain. "You're here -- your gay and you're here. God, Jake; am I gay? I don't want to be gay; I want Rose."

"Daniel, you're not-- what were you dreaming about?"

"Rose. We were on New Earth having a picnic." The pained expression on Daniel's face grew with the increase in the size of the bulge.

"When you look at me," Jake asked swallowing the increasing urge to laugh, "what do you think?"

"Beer, I want to go to a pub and taste a beer. He hates beer, I want to know what it tastes like."

"You. Are definitely not gay. I -- can't help you with this one, Daniel. For this, you will have to go on the internet. Then -- take a shower, preferably a cold one." Jake fled the room.

Seconds later, the sounds of Daniel yelling, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, sent Jake running for the safe confines of the outside hallway where he collapsed in laughter. He waved the passing night guard on as he held his sides. It had been a long while since he'd laughed so hard. Tears ran freely down his face. It was just so wrong, to laugh, but he couldn't stop. He gasped for air at Daniel's plight. When he could breathe again. he pulled himself upright, took one last deep breath and then crept inside. Daniel's room had gone dark. Jake padded to the doorway, relieved to see the outline of Daniel's body under the duvet.

Crisis averted Jake retreated to the couch. Technically, forty-eight hours old, Daniel was bound to have a few issues, but nothing on Pete's list included explaining the unexpected workings of the human male. The image of his charge and his bulging y-fronts brought a quiet chuckle. Jake curled on his side, tucked the pillow under his chin, and forced the image to morph into Nick. He missed his partner.

~~

A gentle shake brought Jake back to awareness. He opened his eyes to see Daniel standing over him with a cup in his hand. The delicious aroma of strong coffee hit his nostrils. Waking up to the delicious smell eased the ache caused by the lack of sleep, and brought a smile.

"Thought you might be the coffee sort," Daniel said. "I've made breakfast. Pete is upstairs in his office. It seems we have overslept."

"God, Rose will kill me," Jake pushed the blanket back. "We had a meeting at eight. What do you mean, you made breakfast, you can cook?"

"Yes, I can. It's not much -- just a fry up, Donna style. Now she could--" Daniel stopped and swallowed. "Well, it's on the table. I am going to find Pete."

"Daniel, you -- okay this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah: I'm fine. Sorry about the whole broken thing. Middle of the night, strange place sort of thing. I must have looked completely daft. Time Lords aren't inflicted with those kinds of -- reactions. Things don't just pop up because of a silly dream. You won't ...." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, it will stay a secret between us, but it was funny. You mention Donna a lot and then stop. You miss her, don't you?

"Yeah, I do. But, she couldn't have survived the metacrisis. Either she's dead, or he's wiped her memory. Either way, I've lost her."

"Can I ask -- where she plays into your--"

"Creation? It's complicated but basically, I sprang from her touch. I guess that -- " Daniel tugged his ear. "makes her my mum. I need to go meet Pete. Think Rose will like my new clothes?"

Jake pulled on his shoes and stood up to survey Daniel. He had to give it to Howie, he could choose a proper wardrobe. Once he discovered that Daniel wasn't a pink sort of guy, he had chosen outfits well suited to show off a slim physique. The snug fitting jeans and dark jumper would definitely impress not only Rose but ninety-five percent of the women at Torchwood. He'd shaved the stubble and foregone the Doctor's rather wild hairstyle for a neater version. Jake whistled in appreciation. "If she doesn't, I'll call Howie," Jake teased.

"Oi, there'll be none of that," Daniel protested.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', your options are open," Jake said while starting for the bathroom.

"Don't let your breakfast go cold." Daniel laughed as he left his first real friend outside of the Tyler home to meet his new boss.

Daniel's memories of Torchwood centred around Yvonne Hartman and losing Rose. He could still see the look of horror on Rose's face as she flew toward the void only to land in Pete's arms. He swallowed thickly in a vain effort to push the horror that memory always brought back. As he walked toward the elevator, he tried not to let his past experiences with the alternate Torchwood colour his opinion of this one. Rose would have kept this one straight.

The occasional black-uniformed guard passing him in the long hallway simply nodded, but otherwise ignored him. The hall didn't seem this long when he had arrived twenty-four hours earlier. But then, he'd made both trips pretty much in a fog. When he reached the lift, a young woman snapped to attention.

"Mr Barrow, I was waiting." She stated it as if he'd kept her waiting for an hour. The woman placed her eye to the keypad for a retinal scan and stood back for the door to slide open. "No one can access any level without submitting to a retinal scan," she explained. "Once you are keyed into the system, you can go wherever you want."

"Yeah, thank you. Sorry you had to wait. Which way to Pete's -- Mr Tyler's office."

"I'll take you up." The woman stepped in after him and turned sharply on her heels. She kept her eyes firmly on the lift doors leaving Daniel to stare at the back of her head. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and rocked nervously on his heels as the lift made the journey up. It was a relief when the doors slid and the woman stepped away from him. It was a bigger relief to see Pete standing with Jackie.

"Hey you, Plum," Jackie said as she opened her arms. He didn't hesitate to walk into her hug.

"Hey, how are ya' this mornin'?" Daniel answered

"You are really going for the Scottish thing, huh."

"Yeah, well, seems to be stickin'," he said, shaking Pete's hand. "Thanks for yesterday, and for sending Jake along. Worked out pretty good."

"Yes, well, how did the rest of your night go after ...."

"Fine, slept like a baby," he lied. "The medic, I think his name was Holmes, checked me out. I promise not to make a pig of myself again."

"You scared Rose half to death," Jackie fussed.

Daniel's gaze went to his feet. "Yeah, sorry. I'll apologise. Seem to say that a lot."

"Leave it, Jackie. Come on Daniel. My accountant is waiting. We have papers for you, and we can talk about your plans now that you're --"

"Stuck on the slow path?" He hoped his smile covered the fear he felt at such a prospect. "All-- no, um, need a new word."

"Piece of advice," Pete said.

"What?"

"You don't have to dump everything at one go. Ask Jackie, she had to change a lot, but it didn't happen in two days."

"He's right," Jackie interjected. It took months for us to adjust. You have to give yourself time to figure out what part of ya, you want to keep, and what part ya want to chuck."

"I guess. Well then," he said with a cheeky grin, "Allons-y.


	6. Chapter 6 Stuck on the Slow Path

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

"Wow," Daniel said when he followed Pete into his office. "I was expecting ultra modern like Yvonne's office. This is all...."

"What?" Pete said moving to his desk.

"Posh? Gentleman's club?" Daniel offered, walking around.

A holographic screen took up wall space behind a burled mahogany desk. Stacks of files, family pictures and a plasma screen monitor occupied the desk space. One piece of alien tech sat in the middle giving witness to Pete's dual role in this world. 

Daniel let out a soft whistle. The laid back man that padded barefoot, in jeans, at home transformed into a well-organised businessman at work. Daniel glanced at the door to see if Jackie had followed. How about that, he thought, when she hadn't, there is actually a boundary Jackie doesn't cross.

"I suppose, I never thought of it as either." Pete waved him to a chair then joined him. The change in the man's demeanour made Daniel a little nervous. He crossed then re-crossed his legs whilst drumming his fingers on the chair arm. Silence hung between them for a long moment. He half expected a black-clad guard to show up. Instead, a young woman walked in carrying a tray with two cups of tea and biscuits. He ate a biscuit whilst Pete read a note tucked under a cloth. 

Pete finally met his pensive gaze "Sorry. Unfortunately, you weren't the only excitement last night. Just needed to see what our extraction team brought out with the remains of an alien that was found in Merna."

"Merna?"

"It's a village on the coast of France." 

Daniel sat up a little straighter. "What kind of alien?" 

"We don't know. "Rose didn't think you'd want to help us. I told her, I didn't think it would be a problem. It seems you may actually get to earn your paycheque if you feel ready?" Pete smiled. 

"I'd love to help. I did it before -- he did it before -- for U.N.I.T., not Torchwood."

"U.N.I.T.?" 

"It was a branch of the United Nations military. Went by the rules a bit more than Torchwood did. They handled investigations and such. Torchwood wanted to own things, destroy things, commit murder. Rose said this one is different. It is different-- right? " 

Pete sat back and folded his hands behind his head. "I'd like to think so. We try to solve things without the sledge-hammer approach. " 

"Good, that's good." Daniel flashed the Doctor's self-assured grin at Pete.

"Right. Well, when we're done here, you can go down to the autopsy room. They did manage to retrieve a few things from the crash site. You can look at that too."

"Right, sure. Happy to. I love a good challenge," Daniel replied.

Pete chuckled. "I'm glad, Now -- to business." Pete handed the stack of papers to Daniel. "The first few papers are your employment records with Torchwood. I had my secretary go through and replace every reference to the Doctor with your name. When you are in the field, your code name is Tripper One. Rose is Timberwolf. Look through them and memorise them, since someone might refer to a situation we gave you credit for. Daniel, I understand that you don't want to work full-time for us, but have you thought about what you want to do when you're not working for us?"

Daniel traced a finger over his name. It was silly, and he knew it, but the sight filled him with pride. "Yeah, actually, I have. I'd like to teach. History or science -- physics maybe? It might take a day to get caught up on the differences between this world and back home, but I think, I'd enjoy teaching. If it's alright, I'd like to see the countryside, maybe take pictures of what's different. This world is Earth's parallel, but it isn't an exact duplicate. Just like there are differences between the Doctor and me, there are differences between this world and that one. For instance, Britain's monarchy has given way to the presidency, and you lot never had World War Two. Issues with the Middle East don't seem as extreme here."

"Sounds like you spent some time on-line last night."

"This morning actually. I wanted the computer last night because it popped in my head, but now -- I want to catch up. But, I guess, the first thing I need to do is find a house."

"No -- the first thing you need is a lesson on your accounts, and how they work. Rose said that you were a bit rubbish when it came to money."

Daniel's left brow arched. "She would say that, wouldn't she. The TARDIS always provides me with what I needed." He tugged his ear when the mistake sunk in. "His TARDIS always gave him what he needed. Now Donna keeps track of every dollar. She keeps a list of what things cost. Maybe a bit of her talent got zapped into my head."

"Let's find out." A buzz interrupted them. "Okay, thanks," Pete said to the mike of his earwig. "Harold is on the way up. We need to get you a birth certificate and a passport. Have you thought about your parentage?" 

"Um, Yeah, I figured that out in your garden. John Smith was my father. and Donna Noble Barrow was my mother. They never married. It started as a one-off, but then it got tricky. I did find a reference to a Donna Noble here. She actually had an affair while married, and they both died in a road accident. There wasn't a lot on him, but Donna had a child, and she listed John Smith as the father so, I thought we'd slip in a few added facts. I added Ulysses for John's father and Verity for his mum. Other than losing both parents, Donna's family is the same. Her grandfather Wilfred Mott is still alive."

"Why change Donna's name?" Pete asked.

"I can't risk anyone questioning my lineage. I didn't have access to a database to make sure there's no one running around with the name Noble. The list of Barrows is practically non-existent. The only reference for the name ended with Lumic's attacks."

"We can run a complete background check on both names, construct your life story, and then give you a heritage that goes back as far as possible. Since you've decided to sound Scottish,--"

"I didn't have a choice, I just woke up that way."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, we can plant the records in one of the villages tore apart by Lumic's monsters. One, Allt nan Clach, outside Edinburgh is our best bet. With all the village records gone, survivors never returned, so about a year and a half ago, we bulldozed what remained and put up a marker."

The whole idea made him uncomfortable. It felt like a betrayal of Gallifrey, Daniel rubbed an invisible spot on his knee and flicked away an invisible piece of lint "Well, seems we have a place to bury the story, doesn't it. I can help implant a few memories along the way, I suppose. No, I can't do that, can I? I'm ramblin' again. Um, what about the house?" He tucked his tongue in his cheek and shifted his gaze to a drawing on the wall. "Tony's quite the artist isn't he?"

Parental pride filled Pete's eyes. "Yeah, he's gonna be famous, someday, As for the house, I know an estate agent. I'll make you an appointment for this afternoon. Let's get Harold in here. You should know, I'm docking your pay cheque two thousand quid. I didn't expect you to buy out Ribaldis."

"Yeah, sorry. I suppose we did let Howie get a bit carried away. It was hard to say no. Most of it, though, was the camera and computer. Pete, when we're done, I'd like to see Rose. Maybe, take her for a walk."

"Sure, her meeting should wind down about eleven. We'll be done by then. I'll have my secretary tell her to come up." 

"Good. That's good," Daniel said with a nervous smile.  
A disembodied voice interrupted. "Mr Lincoln is here." 

~~

Outfitted with his first documents of this world, Daniel walked out of Pete's office two hours later. Without psychic paper, he had to learn to carry proof of his existence. To that end, his brand new wallet contained a driver's license, a credit card with a limit set at a thousand pounds, plus records for his current and deposit accounts. A passport, already stamped with trips abroad for scientific investigations, graced the inside pocket of his jacket. A lanyard identifying him as a Torchwood employee hung from his neck. 

He stopped and leaned against the wall with the realisation of how absurd it all was. I'm stuck ... as a ... human --forever. Well isn't that wizard, he thought. He sucked in several deep breaths against the rising tide of panic down. He might never see his stars again, travel off - world or visit whoever, whenever he wanted again. The idea made him physically ill.

This was made all the more daunting by going to work for an organisation that would want to dissect him in the other universe. Don't be such a prawn, Donna's voice shouted inside his head. 

Before he could fall further into a bout of fatalism, the lift doors opened and Rose stepped out. An overwhelming desire to grab her, and plunder her mouth chased the demons away. Her face gave him hope she felt the same. He felt a certain amount of pride when he managed to calmly stride toward the woman who'd held his thoughts most of the morning.

His grin broadened when she quickened her own steps. Seconds later, he tucked her safely in his arms, nuzzling his chin across the top of her head. She mumbled in pleasure when he kissed the top of her head. Then she stiffened and pulled back as if the sound of one heart reminded her that he wasn't her Doctor.

"How do you like my clothes?" he asked, making sure to turn around to hide the hurt. 

"You look great -- and you smell good too," she said, her tongue pointing out a little to make the point that she approved. She reached up to tousle his carefully combed hair. "There -- perfect," she finished.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered as he ran his fingers back through. "So how was your meeting?" He didn't miss the look of disappointment flickering in her eyes.

"It was fine, I know Pete told you about the extraction team. And-- since you have that brand new Torchwood ID, I can tell you without having to shoot you," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Good, tell me while we go for a walk. I need to get out of here for a while -- breathe real air," he said slipping an arm around her waist. The last few hours away from her were harder than expected. The weight of her body against his side filled a missing hole in his soul. Her scent made his heart beat faster. The promise that he'd made to himself was getting harder to keep by the minute. Other than an occasional question about the ship's condition, he let her chat as they made their way outside.

Fresh air greeted the two as they walked out the double doors leading to the employee's garden. Daniel found the area surprisingly pleasant. Cobblestone patios under large shade trees broke up the expanse of green. Large urns with flowers provided the picnic table with a sense of privacy. "Nice," he murmured as he pulled Rose close. "Pete must try hard to keep his employees happy."

"Yeah, he does. It's important to him both sets of workers have a place to chill out. It's not so bad -- once you get used to it -- being here, I mean." 

From her tone, Daniel didn't believe her. She led him to an area far enough away from a group of people eating their lunches so that they wouldn't be bothered. Daniel looked around before he pulled her behind the tree. She leaned back, feeling the roughness of the bark. When she smiled her tongue tipped smile, his own broadened.

"I missed you," he whispered. "You were the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. Even dreamt about you."

"Yeah? Was it good -- the dream I mean?" The dreamy expression in her eyes encouraged him to lean closer.

"I thought so. I don't think most of it was entirely proper." His eyes darkened with lust. He felt that odd warmth again.

"Where were we? In the dream I mean," She asked huskily.

"On New Earth, on our first -- your first adventure. I could smell the apple grass -- the smell of your hair with that shampoo you like. The light scent of perfume. It was all there ... in my dream."

"Yeah." She breathed a little heavier.

He noticed that her pupils had dilated a little, the tips of her ears turned pink. For a second, he could swear birds were singing around them. When he leaned in to kiss, she didn't duck. He kissed her forehead.

"I meant it on the beach --" he whispered, "when I said that I love you. I do. I want you to have everything." He kissed one eye closed, noting he'd made her breath hitch.

It didn't scare him when warmth in his groin intensified. Her eyelashes fluttered, tickling his mouth when he kissed her other eye. She tipped her head encouraging him to go further.

"I love you," she said softly.

He hoped that he did it right when he kissed her mouth. He could taste the cherry flavour of her lipstick, revelled at the way her soft lips felt against his. His heart pounded in his chest. This was so much better than the dream that had faded into panic. His fingers weaved through her hair as he pulled her face close. His lips brushed against hers, and then he kissed, just lightly at first. When her mouth opened to him, the kiss deepened, their tongues danced against each other as his arms wrapped around her, pulling him as close as possible.

"I want everything to be so perfect for you," he whispered when they broke.

"Me too. I want to spend eternity with you, Doctor." She breathed the words almost like a prayer. 

That name stabbed his chest as effectively as any knife. The effect on his ardour was as good as any bucket of ice dumped on his head. When he pulled away, confusion and disappointment filled his mind, the hurt reflected in his eyes. 

"My name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow, and I love you. I can say it while he never can and never will. I am not his shadow or his copy. I am me, and I have my own thoughts with my own dreams, and my only dream is to spend my life with you. I need to know, Rose. Am I ever going to be good enough?"

"I'm sorry, I am." Tears welled up, her voice shook.

"Yeah, me too. We should go in. Pete is bringing in an estate agent to help me find a proper house, and -- I... promised to view that alien."

"Daniel? You have to understand," Rose sobbed. "I've tried for years to get back to him. I am so --"

Daniel stepped back and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "You have to understand, Rose -- I have lost everything. But you. The only family I know is inside the TARDIS. The closest thing that I have to a mother is either dead or has had her memories completely wiped. Either way, she's gone. For all intents and purposes, so is he. You, at least, still have a family. Blimey, you still have someone to yell at. I have -- a mirror. That's who I get to yell at when I bollocks things up -- a mirror. Maybe," he said, drawing a deep breath through his nose, "maybe, we both do really need a little time to adjust to all of this, hey?" His eyes stayed glued to a spot slightly above her head, the effort to control the gut-wrenching hurt and keep the disappointment from his voice, failed completely.

Rose stared in disbelief then, slipping past him, turned on her heels and fled for the building. 

The words, I love you too, Doctor physically hurt. Daniel walked in a tight circle pulling his fingers through his hair unsure of what had just happened. He stopped, contemplated smashing his fist into the tree, but just rubbed the back of his neck feeling impotent. Donna, with her Chiswick accent, yelled words like dumbo, prawn and space-boy inside his head. He glanced up in time to see his Rose disappear inside the building. His heart clenched. 

Now he knew now why he was so angry at the Doctor. Not only did he abandon them, he'd managed to reach across the void and tear his fragile existence apart. Two things were plain. First, he hated the man and two, there was nowhere to run. 

Daniel blew a harsh breath. If he was going to be stuck on this rock, with stupid apes then he'd make them all sit up and notice. He cast a quick glance around the courtyard. "Time to move on. I will make you proud, Donna," he said too soft for others to hear. 

By the time, he walked back into the building, he felt re-energised with a sense of purpose. The guard cast a suspicious glance in his direction, prompting him to wave his ID. The simple act improved his mood. Once he submitted to the retinal scan, the lift doors slid open. Logic dictated the autopsy room would be either above or below the medical floor. A grin crossed his face when he punched the button for one floor below. Punching buttons, without knowing where they lead, remained as much fun as ever.

 

Pete and Jackie stood in the office window watching the scene play out in the courtyard. At first, with joy that things were, apparently headed in the right direction, and then with disappointment when Rose stomped away in a huff. 

"Wonder which one screwed up?" Pete muttered watching Rose disappear inside.

"You have to ask. He might be a plum, but sometimes, I think, my daughter is a proper idiot."

"Which one do you want?" Pete asked.

She watched Daniel pull at his mop of hair before following her daughter with grim determination."I'll take her; you soothe him, but hav'ta say, I think we are in for a bumpy ride."


	7. Chapter 7 Divided and alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay, I had no working PC for a week

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/alone_zpsb2a07a96.jpg.html)

Autopsy took up half of the eighth floor. Daniel gagged the second the lift doors slid back. The disgusting combination of antiseptic, formaldehyde and death assaulted his senses. Why anyone bothered with a sign that pointed the way to autopsy was beyond him. Maybe, he thought, humans simply don't have my acute sense of smell, but blimey. Daniel slid effortlessly into the role of an investigator, striding into the lab as if he owned the place. He flashed a self-assured grin when he spotted Pete and Janice Harkness walking out of the small office next to the autopsy suite apparently glad to see him

"So, you found it?" Pete asked. 

"Ah, yeah. Wasn't really all that hard. I just punched a button and followed my nose. Really," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "you need to work on your air recirc program. Increasing that air exchange by, oh I don't know, maybe twenty percent will improve its efficiency."

"We are well above the standards for the industry." Janice protested.

Daniel snorted. "Not enough above," he retorted.

There was a certain amount of pleasure in making Jan Harkness uncomfortable. It just felt right. When her ice blue eyes flashed in anger his eyebrow arched mocking her. He was pretty sure that this Harkness was closer to Hartman's double than Jack. Jack dealt with aliens as sentient beings deserving respect, but this woman eyed aliens with suspicion wanting to dissect them. He knew that it was the way she looked at him. Still, when she widened her stance, pinched her eyebrows, and crossed her arms she did look like Jack. She flashed that same cold, knowing smile that Jack had when he hid his frustration. She snorted. "

"Since you have no idea what our standards are I am going to ignore that comment. You don't intimidate me, Doctor or whatever you name is," she said with cold professionalism, turning the table on him.

Daniel's smile faded, his jaw twitched. "Barrow. B.A.R.R.O.W. Daniel, Ulysses. That, Miss Harkness, is my name," he answered. The sound of Pete clearing his voice shifted his attention to his new boss.

"Alright, that was interesting. Now to more pressing matters. Janice has our dead friend ready for the first step. We do virtual autopsies before cutting a body open. The first couple of times we did this, we had a nasty surprise. If you can tell us what you think he is, or if he has an equivalent in the other universe, it would be helpful."

Daniel hesitated, flashing a tight smile at Pete. "Right," he said walking over to the door that separated the theatre from the lab. A technician dressed in an environmental protection suit walked around the body on the table. Without hesitating, Daniel slipped off his jacket and grabbed a second suit lying on a table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Janice snatched the hood from him.

"My job," he responded grabbing the hood back. "Do something useful, hook up the rebreather pack. Thanks." He arched his eyebrow in defiance. "I might not be a Time Lord from on high, but I am still smarter than the average bear, including you," he snapped.

"Daniel, I didn't expect --" Pete started.

"Well, good to see your not that much different, always have to be the boss."

Daniel whirled to see Rose, his eyes flashing. "Well, I do have a job, a commitment. You remember what a commitment is, right?" he snarled.

"I don't recognise that one," she said, pushing past without looking at him. She strode to the window with the same authority she used in the field. The dead alien lay on the autopsy table still partly contained by the body bag. Her eyes narrowed focused entirely on the being behind the glass wall. 

"You two want us to leave while you duke it out?" Pete said, walking over. "Whatever reason you two have for acting like gits, leave it out the door, got it?" he ordered, leaving no doubt who was the boss.

Rose visibly relaxed her shoulders and blew a harsh breath. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Right, then. Rose," Daniel said, changing his tone, "That's because you never met one when we trav... When you travelled with him." The word Doctor stuck in his throat. Daniel glanced away and swallowed forcing his temper behind a wall and tried to sound in control. "Just reminds me how similar the two universes are. At least, it looks remarkably close to the Nevra. Until I get it in there, I won't know if they're identical." He placed the helmet over his head making the word onwards come out muffled. He stepped through the first set of air-locked doors, counted to thirty and waited for the second set to open. 

Daniel strode purposefully over to the body. No one could see his broad grin, his heart pounded with excitement. For the first time since leaving the TARDIS, he was the Doctor again back in his world where things made sense. He was half tempted to throw the helmet off to exam the body on the table without senses muddled by the silly suit. But he didn't, he followed a protocol that remained the same wherever an explorer went. The grey-green being was smaller than the Nevra at home. It was still tall with a long muscular neck. A bony growth plate surrounded the back of its skull. The prominent cheekbones set off open, large round eyes that stared into nothingness. Something had smacked the being squarely in the face cracking the left cheekbone. A deep gash on the back of its skull exposed its brain. The cause of death came from whatever crushed its chest. Long, spindly arms ended with delicate five digit hands. Each finger had four joints instead of the usual three joints on the human finger. Something had crushed its legs. The morgue wrap contained a pool of orange blood that had collected underneath the body. The elongated torso and large heart indicated that where ever it had come from, the planet's gravity was less than Earth.

Daniel walked around the autopsy table studying the body from every angle. He picked up the limp hand and let it drop back to the table. He couldn't help the sadness that welled up at the sight of this humanoid who just twenty-fours earlier had a life filled with hopes and dreams. Now a cold, empty shell, he wondered who would mourn her. He turned his attention to the holographic display above the body.

"She's definitely related to the Nevra," Daniel spoke through the helmet's mic to the three waiting for him.

"How can you tell it's a she?" Janice's muffled voice came back.

Daniel pointed to the midriff region of the being's image. "See that shadow?" he asked, "That's a reproductive system. I'm betting when you finish the autopsy, you'll discover that she was pregnant." He nodded at the technician and then re-entered the airlock, peeling the environmental suit off. "I'm guessing from her injuries that someone put her in an escape shuttle, but she was too injured to control entry. The crash is what actually killed her. How big is that ship, and how much of it did the extraction team bring back?" he asked once he'd stepped through the double doors.

"All of it," Rose answered. She stood next Pete, arms crossed, glaring at Daniel. "My team is very well-trained. They scrubbed that scene clean. Don't you dare say that I haven't taught them everything that he taught me!"

He cocked his head and flashed a tight smile. "I'm not suggesting anything, Agent Tyler. I just asked what they brought back. Now, can you show me that ship-- please?" he asked. Without bothering to check if she followed, he headed for the doors.

Rose stormed from the autopsy suite running to keep up with Daniel's long-legged stride. She caught him up at the elevator. Daniel smiled at his pink yellow girl when she reached the elevator. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and apologise for being an utter git. He reached tentatively for her hand only to have her wordlessly jerk from his touch. _So much for apologies,_ he thought. 

When the door opened, Rose remained firmly in professional mode keeping her conversation limited to directions as she led the way across the quad to the barrage balloon hangar. Two black-clad guards stepped aside to allow them access to the crash debris that lay spread out awaiting investigation. She led him over to a young man with longish dark hair and black glasses. He stood a good six inches below Daniel and rocked on his heels in barely contained excitement over meeting the much touted new boss.

"Steve, this is the Doctor's clone who wants to be called Daniel Barrows." Rose refused to look at Daniel during the brief introduction. "He is in charge of investigating the origins of this ship."

Daniel stared open-mouthed at Rose's comment. "Really, you're going to solve our issues by insulting me in front of strangers. That's so -- mature, Rose."

"Maybe you shouldn't try pushing me aside when I'm doing my job." she snarled back.

"Your job defending the Earth." He sighed deeply. "I'm --"

"A bloody idiot." She filled in before he could finish.

Rose turned and fled the building, leaving Daniel staring at her disappearing back, surrounded by guards and willing technicians, gazing at him as if he were some sort of a rock star. He watched her blonde hair flounce over her shoulder as she went out of the door. The sight stabbed his heart. All he wanted was for her to recognise that he wasn't Pinocchio. Why was that so wrong? 

He swallowed and turned to face the strangers with a half smile. "I'm not a --clone, really, I'm not. "I'm Daniel --"

"You're the Doctor," one of the technicians replied with awe.

"No, not him either. Like I said, I'm Daniel Ulysses Barrow. I am your new boss, sort of." He sniffed.

Memories of his progenitor working with U.N.I.T.'s young techs surfaced. Progenitor, that's what Daniel decided the Doctor was. Nothing more, and nothing less. He was certainly not his father. He had memories of the Doctor's father, and he would keep them for his own. He certainly wasn't a brother, no brother would do what he did. He'd usurp memories for Brax as his own, as well. A dropped spanner yanked him out of his reverie, returning him to the job at hand.

When he turned to face the technicians, he slapped his hands together. "So what's your name?" he said to the tech at with glasses.

"Steven -- Steven Carstairs, sir and may I say it's --" Steven started.

"No, you, can't." 

Daniel surveyed the mess left by Rose's agents. They might have done a good job scrubbing the French coast, but the warehouse looked as if someone dumped a gigantic bag of rubbish in the middle of the floor.

"Sir, if you're not him, what did you do to tick off the boss' daughter. I've never seen her so mad."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but we had -- words. Tell me, Steven, why isn't this mess better organised?"

"Organised, sir? It's just delivered this morning. We don't usually organise things until after the senior agent sign off. That would be Agent Tyler."

"Agent Tyler," Daniel snorted. "Well, Steven, I need the engine debris separated so we can begin reconstruction as soon as possible. We need the shuttle's shell moved to the middle of the floor and laid out, obvious big bits laid next to each other with the smaller bits close at hand. We're putting a puzzle together. Where is the nose of this thing? We need to get in the main cabin. Look for evidence of weapons fire on the skin of the ship. What made the engine fail, weapons fire or something internal. These people with you; any of them good at solving puzzle things?"

"Yes Sir, they all are," Steven answered proudly.

"Good, let's go to work," Daniel said with a smile. "Steve, one more question?" he asked, surveying the mess.

"Yes sir," the technician replied.

"Do the extraction teams always leave things in such a mess?" Daniel asked while kneeling to pick up an engine part.

"Pretty much, yes sir. They just dump and run, unless there is a body. They take that to the autopsy lab."

"Not anymore. Rule one, Steven. From now on, a technician will supervise the unloading of anything left here. I want debris separated so that we can immediately begin reconstruction. It shouldn't take two days of working hours to do the cleaning up before we can do our jobs. Send a memo to agent Tyler letting her know the new procedure."

"You want me to tell Agent Tyler that, sir," Steven squeaked. "I'm a background sorta guy, sir."

"Not anymore. You are now my lead investigator. You report to me first, understood?" Daniel said. "Now, find me a table."

The investigation into the little ship's origin pushed all thoughts of Rose away. He divided the assembled group into two teams and put them to work organising the mess. One team separated and began piecing engine debris together and then placing cards identifying what part of the engine Daniel thought its origin while the youngest tech happily recorded data and sketched ideas of what the thing should look like. The remains of a small ship took up space a few yards away with the second half of the crew re-arranging the remains into places until the debris would resemble a ship.

He did wish his progenitor had forked over a sonic screwdriver. Its scanning mode would have come in really handy about now. The better part of his first hour was spent improving the available scanners. Two hours in, he'd managed to sort through the types of elemental metals used in the ship. Three hours in, Daniel lifted off a chunk of metal at the rear of the wreck and let a whoop. He picked up a small twisted piece of something that looked a cage containing a cracked crystal. The size of an American football, it would have powered the little ship's shielding.

"Now, Stevo, look at this," Daniel said, pointing to a blackened area where the engine drive belonged. "This is a transdimensional engine. Weapons fire hit the exact point where the ship had a bit of metal fatigue. This," he held up the crystal, "is the shield modulator. The weapons fire cracked it. The second round damaged the ship's ability to re-enter normal space. Crashing here was purely by happenstance. The pilot never stood a chance of surviving re-entry. I'm amazed, she managed as well as she did. When we can, we need to find the home box."

"Home box, sir?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's like a black box on a.... Blimey, do they have black boxes on Zeppelins? Steve, what do you call a data recovery system for Zeppelins?" Daniel asked.

"It's called an HDD system, sir," Steven replied.

"Well, think of the home box as that. Once we have that, we can get an idea of what happened." 

"So, can you tell how far it travelled before crashing, Mr Barrows."

"Ooh, Stevie, good question but no, I can't. At least not yet. That might take me a day or two." Daniel tossed the fractured crystal to the young artist/technician behind him.

He grabbed a piece of metal, lifting it away from the tail section of the small ship exposing a hole. He motioned to a second tech who began helping to clear further debris away until they had access inside. For the second time in one day, Daniel felt normal. Questions swirled in his head; what had happened to the pilot, what battle in space did he miss, did the disappearing planets have anything to do with the battle that cost the lives of the pilot and her child?

They cut into the wall further exposing the inner working of the ship discovering the ship was indeed an escape shuttle complete with bio-ship advancements the Nerva did not have in his -- the other universe. Absorbed in the tedious, but fascinating work, Daniel lost track of time. The bio components reminded him of the TARDIS' own circuits. Late in the afternoon, a familiar voice drifted over the questions the young technician fired at him. He'd hoped to figure out which group of circuits controlled the doors to allow them access to the pilot section. The voice called louder the second time, snapping him back from the mystery that lay in a tangled mess before him.

"Daniel, I think you should come out, it's half past six," Pete ordered. "You don't have to solve the whole thing today."

"Right," he called back. "Damn," he muttered, bumping his head coming out of the wall cavity. A bit of gas leaked from the panel sending out a stench of a dead ship. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly to the machine. "I'll be back. If I can get your schematics up then maybe, soon, I can get your pilot home."

Daniel worked his way back out until he reached the gaping hole in the side of the little ship. He hadn't realised how cramped his back had become until he stood fully upright and stretched his tall, lithe frame. He grinned when he saw Pete, but before he could even manage a brief hello a black hole swallowed him.

"Shit," Pete cursed as he bolted to Daniel's unconscious form. "Get a medic in here. What happened?" he snarled at Steve who'd followed Daniel out of the ship.

"Nothing sir, well he bumped his head, but he didn't even bleed."

"Daniel," Pete called rolling Daniel over eliciting a weak groan. "Where's the damn medic!"

Daniel floated up slowly, confused yanking his hand from the sharp pain in his finger. Something cold attacked his veins. His eyes fluttered open. Fuzzy faces hovering above him mumbled things that he couldn't understand. The darkness called to him, his eyes drifted close ignoring the strident voice. 

"Come on Daniel, wake up," the voice called.

Something thick and cold flooded his arm again bringing the voice closer. He opened his eyes again to see the blurry image of Pete and a stranger kneeling over him. "What happened?" he groaned.

"You passed out when you came out of the ship. How are you feeling?" the medic asked.

"Who are you?" Still confused, Daniel's eyebrows knitted together. "What happened to Rose?"

"Answer the question. How are you feeling?"

His head cleared leaving him feeling foolish. "Um fine, I'm fine," he answered trying to sit up. "Can't imagine why I did that."

When is the last time you ate?" the medic asked as he helped Daniel sit up.

"This morning, I think. After we got back from shopping. Why?"

"You passed out because your blood sugar was forty, sixty points below normal. When you crawled out of the ship and stood up, your pressure crashed and with such a low sugar, you hit the deck like a rock. I'm surprised you didn't have another seizure. Mr Barrow, you can't go all day not eating. "

"Right, sorry. So, it wasn't the gas then?" The thick feeling in his head faded to an annoying buzz.

"Gas, what gas?" Pete asked.

"I was sorting the circuitry. A ruptured plasma conduit must have leaked a bit of gas. It was still in the wall cavity. That little ship has biological components. I was trying to get in the pilot section, but I think we should try to bring the on-board home box on-line first. I want to see where they jettisoned the ship. It belonged to a hive ship." Daniel rambled. "Help me sit up properly," he demanded.

"Just take it slow," the medic replied as he extended his hand.

The sight of capped IV needle in his hand surprised him. "Really?" he asked.

"That's how I gave you the dextrose. I'm not taking it out until you've eaten properly and kept it down," The medic explained.

Daniel looked at the man and rolled his eyes. "That's ... I have an appointment. I can't meet someone with this in my hand." Daniel protested. "I'll eat later."

"You missed that appointment two hours ago. I sent someone to get you, and you waved them off," Pete fussed.

"Right; we were piecing the centre of the engine together. Not a lot of luck on that yet. I left -- Steve --"

"Yes sir," the young tech answered.

"Who was our artist?

"Noah," Steve answered.

"Right, anyway. He's sketching parts. I will upload them so we can get a three-dimensional diagram going. I need a bit longer; an hour at the most to finish this section of circuits," Daniel said. His tongue still felt thick.

"No, you're getting something to eat and then we're going home. Jackie will kill me for missing tea and Marcus will kill me for letting you stay here so long," Pete interjected. "I've already ordered your stuff moved to the guest house. You'll stay there until you have a house."

"No Pete, I told you. I can't stay at the house," Daniel protested, shaking his head.

"I said guest house. It's private, well except for Adela. She will be your housekeeper. No one else will bother you, but this ridiculous. You are not ready to go out on your own. Not when you can't remember what food is for. Adela's priority is to make sure you figure out why we eat. Besides, Jackie will have my head if I don't bring you home. You're here forty-eight hours, and I'm about to get murdered three times over."

"No Pete, you don't understand. I can't -- really, I just can't. Really -- I'm fine," Daniel replied firmly.

"No -- you are not," Pete said, turning to face a pale, shaky Daniel trying to stand on his own. He started again to call Marcus.

"Pete, I am not going back to the mansion. It's just not happening!" Daniel snapped. "I am not a bloody child that' needs looking' after! I have done the job quite nicely for over nine hundred years. I think I can make my own decisions."

Pete blanched and curled his fingers. "You, Daniel, have had two days of life, most of which you spent sleeping, or in mind-boggling agony. You have zero life experience. That's another man's memory packed in your head. You can't even remember to eat properly. I will not have you pass out on me again. For a man, who just hours ago touted how brilliant he is, you are amazingly stupid. Tavis!" Pete said, glaring at the young medic. "Hog tie him if you have to, but get him in my car while I call Marcus to see him at the estate!"

"I'm not havin --" Daniel started.

"Mate." Steve grabbed Daniel by the elbow. "You should probably, you know -- shut it."

Daniel glared first at Steve and then Pete, opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He winced when he shoved his hands in his pockets and stuck his chin out pouting. Tavis sat him in a chair and handed him a protein bar. "Eat," was all the man said.

Ten minutes later, sullen and bordering pouting, Daniel slid into the passenger seat of Pete's antique Land Rover. How a man who lived in a mansion and wore one thousand pound suits could prefer a beat up old car confused him. Daniel liked this Pete, and him (and Jackie for that matter) as a friend. He glanced at the man and sighed.

"You alright?" Pete asked.

"That was embarrassin'. You yelled at me in front of my entire team," he said, sounding very much like a resentful teenager.

"Daniel, there are two things that you need to know," Pete said quietly.

"What?"

"One, you are not the boss of anything, I am. They are my team. What I say at work, is the law. Don't test that. Two, you are a genius, but you need help. Everyone does at times. It's our time to help you.

"Fine, I'll stay at your bloody house for now, but it is a mistake. I appreciate it, but you don't know what happened earlier.

"Actually, I do. You and Rose had a fight, and you are afraid to face her because it might start up again. "That about cover it?"

Daniel visibly deflated. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Pete replied.

"When you and Jackie found yourselves together, did you just -- you know?" He wasn't sure what he expected, but Pete's laugh wasn't it.

"Your dad --" Pete started.

"He's not my dad." Daniel interrupted.

"Actually, yeah he is. It is weird, and I don't pretend to understand how it happened, but he is your dad. And no, things weren't all roses and champagne. Jackie and I had some major rows. She looked like my Jax, sounded like my Jax, and has that same withering temper. But this Jackie is fiercely independent. Things I did for my Jax would drive Jackie barmy. She worried about every nickel and wanted to fire half the house staff until she realised they had families depending on their wages. She thought being waited on was wonderful for a while, but then it got old. She waits on the staff now. She doesn't want anything but me -- and that's very different from my Jax.

"What happened to the wee dog?" Daniel asked.

"Gave it to the seniors' home down the road for a therapy dog. What did you and Rose fight about today?"

Daniel stared out at the passing scenery. He sniffed hard before he answered. "I kissed her and promised her the world, but she wanted the universe with the Doctor. It made me a little --"

"Did she say that? I mean, those exact words?" Pete asked.

"No, I said, I love you, and her exact words were: _me too. I want to spend eternity with you, Doctor."_

"Ouch, that hurts," Pete said, pulling a face while tucking his chin in sympathy. 

"I'm just a shadow to her. He dropped us off, expecting us to swan off and be happy. I know that I'm this complicated event with his memories -- and Donna's, and I know how much he loved her, but the thing is, Pete.... The thing is, the second that I held her on the beach, I fell in love with her. Me, not him. She thinks it's an extension of him, but it's not. I have a body that makes no sense, that does things his never did, and I have all his feelings for her mixed up with mine. She just doesn't see me. She told everyone in the hanger, I was a clone." He turned his attention out the window to hide the tears stinging his eyes. 

"So -- you going to what -- quit. You told me not to quit, remember." Pete said. 

"No, he did. Confusing, innit? It's just --" 

"The words kicked you in the gut," Pete said. 

"Yeah. They did. I'll just focus on what I know until I figure out what I did wrong." 

The passing scenery was familiar. They would be at the estate any minute. The thought was more daunting than tackling the wreck. All he wanted now, was to eat and hide from Rose, but Jackie would want to hover, and Rose would be upstairs. 

"Think whatever that alien is, its friends will come looking for it?" Pete asked, breaking the silence. 

_Still sullen, he kept his eyes out the window. "Probably. She was important enough to at last try to save. The Nevra is a hive race, sort of like wasps. My guess, she was the hive queen, and since the Nerva are warriors by nature, I expect, they'll come looking for her. So, I'd put your intelligence people on notice to watch this section of space," he said._

Pete slowed down for the turn into the driveway. Once the gates closed behind them, he stopped the car. "Daniel, I want you to listen to me very carefully. What I said back at the warehouse is true. In the last three days, you've fulfilled a stupid prophecy, saved reality, got thrown out of your own universe, fell in love and nearly died. Oh, and went shopping. You have no life experience, you have memories, and that's not the same thing. You are a part of this family now. Not just because of Rose, but because without the Doctor, I wouldn't have my family, and I owe him." 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Glad I can help pay your debt." 

"Did you get this self-pity thing as part of your creation or is it brain damage, 'cos you should know, it's annoying? I will do whatever I can to help you adjust, just ask, but damn it, Daniel -- grow up!" 

Daniel snorted and then sunk lower in the seat, ashamed. "I am sorry, I don't mean to seem ungrateful.... It's just--not going the way I thought on the beach, at all." 

"Daniel, you two have gone through a lot, and getting sick on top of this mess doesn't help your situation. The guest house is private, and you can come and go as you please. Adela will stay down there to help. But, until Marcus says it's okay, I'm not helping you find a house. Understood?" Pete said. 

"Understood. Can I, at least, practice my driving? I can start with this thing," he said, effectively ending the conversation. "No, wait, I want a blue motorcycle. Do you have Harley's here? They're big, powerful bikes. Yep, that's first -- a motorcycle." He flashed the Doctor's manic grin. 

"I can't promise a Harley, but I'll have a motorbike here by tomorrow afternoon." Pete chuckled. 

"Pete, promise me something." 

"Sure, what?" 

"Keep this conversation between us, please," Daniel asked. 

"Don't worry, Daniel. Let's get you settled in the guest house. Marcus should be here anytime." 

__

~~

Daniel meandered the small house stopping occasionally to finger a delicate piece of porcelain before moving on to explore the silent house. Someone had opened the windows allowing fresh air to chase out the stale smell. Everything from the traffic flow starting at the front door to the lack of throw rugs screamed old, disabled lady lives here. The only sound in the house came from his deep sigh of disappointment. No matter how lovely this house was nothing more than a prison cell. In all likelihood, Rose was already yelling protests against his presence down the stairs. He stared at the floral couch and glass coffee table wondering where he could stretch his legs without making things untidy. 

Daniel sauntered into the hallway opening the first door he came to. The bathroom had a wheelchair accessible shower with a pull cord by the toilet, "Jeesh," he muttered and closed the door. The next door revealed a large bedroom that obviously now belonged to him. All the clothes that he and Jake bought lay neatly on the large double bed. Daniel noted the floral duvet and groaned again. The sight of his camera and computer on the dresser brought a small amount of comfort. Maybe, Pete will let me out to take pictures, he thought. I hate this place.

He strode around the bedroom, trying to ignore floral duvet and curtains. The en-suite had the same handicap accessible amenities as the hall bath. Someone had placed his shaver and grooming supplies on the glass shelves above the commode. "Home sweet home. The coral? Where is she?" Visions of the tiny infant lying in rubbish bin sent his heart racing. "If they...." He tore from the en-suite stumbling into a woman hanging his clothes in the cupboard.

"Adela, hello," he said desperately. "Um, in my room at the house, there was a package wrapped in a brown linen, remember? I had it in the little bin you gave me. It was in the en suite shower where I could keep it moist. Where is it? "

"Mr Barrow, don't panic, it's in the kitchen. It was a bit dry, so I added a little water to give it a gentle soak."

"Oh, you beauty," he said, kissing her plump cheek. "I might just love you. How did you know to do that?"

"You were exhausted when you came, but the first thing you said to me: 'it is my most precious thing, and it's all that I have from home.' You said: it needs to be kept safe, someplace humid where it can stay damp'. When you became ill, I took it to my room."

He chuckled as he took off for the kitchen. "I think, I will marry you, Adela Steuben." 

"Right. Dr Jones called. He's coming down from the house. You should be ready for him," she called after him.

"Addie, can I call you Addie," he said walking backwards. "Can we do something about the floral motif, I'm really not a flowery sort of person?"

"I have already asked Mrs Tyler for a new cover for the settee. It's a lovely deep green, and I have a new duvet for your bed. I promise this will be less -- old ladyish. Now, go in the kitchen, I have tea ready. Go on now, while I tidy up."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel said with a grin. "Oh, and maybe a boat on the mantle instead of all that porcelain. I'd like a nice, blue sailboat ."

Adela patted his arm. "Ja, sure. Welcome home, Mr Barrow."


	8. Chapter 8  Date Night

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/687474703a2f2f693132born%20of%20fire%20date%20night%2035332e70686f746f6275636b65742e636f6d2f616c62756d732f68683630302f6365656172652f6e_zpssrg1jrd8.jpg.html)

"Stevo, can you hand me the spanner, it's right there." Daniel's voice echoed from inside the pod's bulkhead. He stretched his hand out behind him, waiting for Steve to slap the tool against his palm.

The spanner stung as it smacked, surgeon style against his palm. "Bollocks, not that hard! Damn, " he yelped, as he struck his head turning around.

"Sorry," an unexpected feminine voice echoed in the narrow confines of the conduit.

"Um, sorry for the language," he apologised, rubbing his head whilst trying to back out so that he could face her "Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. His tentative smile matched the shy smile returned by Rose.

"S'alright, I've heard worse. I thought I should check on you. It's been two weeks -- and -- this is my case. You write very thorough reports, but in-person inspections are a part of my job."

"Right," he answered as he wiped his hands on his overalls. "Well, Agent Tyler, inspect away." Arms crossed, he leaned against the bulkhead opening and stayed firmly in professional mode. "With a bit of luck, we'll have power to the computer by tomorrow. We can bring up the schematics, and maybe, finally, get in the cockpit." 

"Good, that's good, innit?" She peeked inside the opening at the mass of cables laying everywhere, and then straightened to meet his gaze then glanced on the way out. "Can we -- I don't know, maybe, go for a walk?"

"Um, yeah, sure. It's almost time for lunch anyway. Watch your head on the way out."

Daniel took her hand and led the way out of the cramped interior. It amazed him how such a tall race used such cramped escape shuttles. They managed to work back out of the wreckage to find six curious, grinning techs staring at them. Suddenly Rose pulled her hand from his "Em, Steve," Daniel said. "I'm -- that is, Agent Tyler and I. We're -- gonna grab lunch -- a bit early. You and the others try to trace the patch signature and then you can, em -- you know -- kick off."

"Right, okay. I'll run a quick trace, and you enjoy --whatever. Just, Boss, your monitor ...." Steve tapped his own wrist nodding toward the band on Daniel's wrist.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be back," he said nodding toward the warehouse door.

The light breeze from a fan caught the scent of her shampoo mixed with her perfume, reminding him how much he'd missed her. He contemplated taking her hand. He imagined the stunned looks of others whilst running across the quad with her. He was too much a coward. He kept one eye on her as they walked like brother and sister toward the door, hoping she would reach for his hand again. He couldn't read her anymore. Maybe she thought that it made her look less like a boss if they caught her in such a simple act of holding his hand, or maybe she was a coward too.

Whatever her reason, she walked straight toward the exit even picking up her pace out of the warehouse. He stayed next to her not caring if the guys saw the small grin on his face when he pushed the door open to follow her outside to the warm, bright spring day. They made their way across the quadrangle to the employee gardens. They found a table under one of the trees, grateful for its shade. He waited for her to pick a side before sitting down to face her. He smiled when Rose waved at a young woman. He hoped the woman was a friend, hopefully even a confidant. She looked so lonely in this world. A woman yelling his name made her sit up and take notice.

"Looks like you're getting to know people. She seems a little overly enthusiastic, though, doesn't she. Waving hello like that? Maybe, it's her red hair," Rose said.

"That's just Constance," Daniel answered the questioning look on her face. "What's wrong with her red hair, I like it. She's very nice." He sniffed deeply. "I think she fancies me," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Really ... isn't that nice." Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Do you fancy her?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Right, why would you?" She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "So how've you been? No one talks about you except to say that you're doing fine. What's the monitor for?"

"Evidently, I came out of the meta-crisis with a few issues. My energy signature is still a bit wobbly. I haven't figured out what's going on with it, but I will. Marcus says my metabolism rate is still unstable, so I make him happy by wearing the monitor. He also thinks the precarious drops in my blood sugar contribute to my headaches. The alarm is because sometimes I sort of forget to eat. It beeps every three hours to remind me, and then Gwen the nurse comes an hour later to stick my finger. I'm officially hypoglycaemic. How 'bout that. It will all work out, though." He reassured her.

"You still have headaches? Mum and Pete didn't say."

"I asked them not to and besides, they're not that bad. More an annoyance now. If I eat, I do okay."

"I talked to Adela. She said that she has to fuss to get you to eat in the morning and at tea," Rose said. Her eyebrows knitted.

Daniel cocked his eyebrow and smiled. "Are you worried about me?"

She looked away from his smiling eyes and shifted on the bench.

"Yeah, well -- I guess."

"Did she tell you that she insists on feeding me healthy stuff. Even the marmalade is organic, bleh." His smile widened a bit when she giggled. "I cheat here. Linda -- in the cafeteria makes me banana milkshakes and keeps a pizza for me. If I don't show up by one, she sends one of the workers with a tray. He stands there while I eat. I've gained almost half a stone," he said with more than a touch of pride.

"Why won't you come up to the house? I .... I miss you."

Daniel glanced away. The sounds of other people's chatter filled the silence that fell between them. Rose twisted the ring on her right hand. The pained look in her eyes made his stomach clench. He wasn't ready for another confrontation with her. "I'm busy most nights, " he explained. "I'm writing a report on the effects Davros and Lumic's Cybermen had on the climate. Global warming is a major issue for this planet thanks to those two psychopaths, and -- "

He paused arching an eyebrow, "I'm writing a treatise climatological effects of the stars going out for my application to university. Pete provided them with proof of a Ph.D., but I have to take classes to get a teacher's certificate: classroom management, how to make a lesson plan -- that sort of thing. And when I'm not doing that, I am also studying for my motorcycle license. Learning the bloody rules took ten minutes, but I have to practise for thirty days. So, Jake, Steve and Howie take turns riding with me. My test is in two weeks."

"Howie?"

"Yeah, he's a friend. I met him the night I went shopping. He fancied me until I assured him, I wasn't his type. He acts all silly and high strung, but there is an intelligent, warm man underneath all the fake silliness." Daniel tucked his tongue in his cheek and clicked his teeth."He's damned good on a motorcycle." 

"Pete can get you any type of credentials you might need, including a motorcycle license. Why are you going through all that?"

Her failure to understand came as a disappointment. "I'm doing it for me, to earn my own way. Besides, it's not like I have psychic paper to fake my way in somewhere, do I?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to start anything. I just -- miss you."

"Me or him?"

"What?"

"Rose, you haven't said my name -- not once. Not even in the pod. It's a fair question. Who do you miss -- me or him?"

"Daniel," her voice dripped with hurt. "I miss -- holding your hand like we did on the beach."

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed his hair back. He didn't know what to say. "I ... I have to get lunch before Linda sends out a search party." He stood up to walk away but turned back with a half grin. "There's a thing tonight -- at a pub. Crystals. It's called Crystals. The fellas are taking me out. Seems, they think I work too hard, so.... They're taking dates. Jake will be there with his friend and Howie. You -- can come. If you want. Meet up is at eight. I'd take you, but I have to meet Marcus after work."

"Marcus? Are you okay? You said you were okay."

"No, it's fine -- just an exam. Every other day, he insists on scanning me. Pete won't let me meet up with the estate agent until Marcus agrees."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong? Please, Daniel, don't shut me out."

"I didn't, Rose, you shut me out. I'll catch you up at Crystal's -- if you want." He swallowed, nodded at her and then headed for the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said so softly that he almost didn't hear, but he did, and he smiled.

~~

Promptly at half past seven, Daniel and half his team arrived in one SUV while the others showed minutes later. Pubs, shops and clubs like Crystal's lined the busy street. Friday evening, patrons already lined the pavements, some even taking their party to the middle of the street. Even from a distance, Daniel could see a queue lining up at their destination. The place, with its neon sign, was far from the pub he'd expected. He admonished himself for failing to do a better job checking out the establishment. He'd only bothered with the floor plans for alternate escape routes. He'd simply assumed, the place was a quiet pub. Crystal's patrons were spilling outside to the enclosed patios. Caught off-guard, a wave of claustrophobic panic swept through him. He didn't remember the Doctor or Donna ever showing such a reaction.

"Um, I left something in the car," he muttered whilst turning to flee.

"No, you didn't, you've just got culture shock. Too much time with these eggheads since you got here. Now, you learn how we really live," Jake said slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"It's stupid, I have never been nervous of a crowd before," Daniel acknowledged to his best friend.

"No mate, he wasn't. You -- haven't spent any time outside of Torchwood with other people since you got here. It's bound to make you a little nervous. You'll get over it, come on." Jake pulled him along.

Daniel sniffed hard, wished he had a sonic if something went wrong, and followed his friends the rest of the way to the club. The easy confidence of his progenitor quickly replaced the nervousness that plagued Donna when she was younger. By the time they reached the entrance, he'd hit his stride.

"Daniel!" Howie's high-pitched voice cut through the din of the crowd as the man pushed his way to greet the arrivals. "Ooh, darlin' don't you look good tonight. Kudos to the person who picked out your wardrobe."

"Hello, Howie, and thanks," Daniel said shaking the man's hand.

"Our tables are ready for us," Howie announced leading the group past security.

It was more of an ingrained habit than annoying impulse, but Daniel felt compelled to scan the crowded club to locate the side exit. Steve, Jake and the others from his team pushed him across the crowded dance floor to tables already reserved for them. Jackets came off, claiming the backs of chairs. He kept an eye on the crowd for two things. One, a spot slightly less claustrophobic and two, Rose. He glanced at Steve chatting his girlfriend up and wondered if Rose had met this universe's Shareen. Jake was likewise engaged with his partner, Nick. The entire group either had a partner for the club or plans to meet someone.

Daniel studied the expressions of everyone around him. He watched them coo and giggle with each other, mystified by their games. He wondered if that's what he looked like when he and Rose had their moment behind the tree. When Jake glanced in his direction, he flashed back a broad grin and then checked his wristwatch: half past seven. He did tell her eight, and they were early. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her blonde head, he glanced over the heads of the crowd,

"Try the pool tables in the back," Jake said.

"You'll watch for her?"

"We all will," Jake reassured him.

"What did ya do that for," Howie asked as Daniel walked away.

"Crowds make him nervous, but you have to be around him at work to notice," Jake answered.

"Yep," Steve confirmed, "The boss would rather have his head in a conduit than hang with a crowd. That's why we made him come, get 'em the hell away from that place for a while."

 

Daniel half smiled at the overheard concerns of his friends as he made his way to the back of the club to find the pool room. In the time that he'd worked for Pete as Torchwood's science advisor, he'd made real friends who cared for him. Jake and Steve both understood him but rarely hovered. It made the loneliness and the act of just living here easier. The noise level dropped twenty decibels when he walked into the large room set aside for those less interested in dancing.

Five large tables took up the large room, four competition grade pool tables and one football table that sat in the far corner looking pathetically lonely at the moment. Small groups clustered around three tables, but the fourth stood empty. Daniel walked to the rack, took a cue off the rack, tested its balance and walked to the empty table. He racked the balls and then carefully chose his first shot. The cue ball cracked against the five ball sending it spiralling across the table until it hit the bumper, bounced back and rolled slowly to the left centre pocket.

The shot brought a sense of pride. He still had it. The memory of the Doctor playing against the great Ralf Greenleaf flooded back. He walked around the table to make his second shot when a figure appeared behind him. Daniel ignored the man while he sent his shot into a corner pocket. He could feel the man studying his next shot, moving closer, watching how Daniel positioned his hands and lined up his shots. With a flourish, he drew the stick back and smacked the ball again.

"You gonna play or just hang over my shoulder?" Daniel asked.

"Betcha miss it." The man's accent was more American than British.

"Really, how much?"

"How much what?" The man with the wrong accent asked.

"How much do you want to bet? I mean, I don't usually gamble, but I'm open to a little wager," Daniel said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know -- twenty quid?" the stranger replied.

Daniel forced his expression to stay unchanged. The stranger was somehow familiar. When the man pushed dark red hair back, Daniel could swear Donna's eyes looked back. From the masculine version of Donna's nose to the deep-set eyes, it seemed this universe was intent on reversing the gender of the characters in the Doctor's life. Daniel unconsciously rubbed the mole that lay hidden by his five o'clock shadow.

The man scrutinised him, probably making sure that he could pay up. "You're on," Daniel finally replied, "You play much?"

"A bit, it's been a while, though. Hope you don't mind if I'm a bit rusty," the stranger answered, "Don." He held his hand out, "You are?"

"Daniel." He managed to keep his voice even when he returned the man's firm grip. "You aren't British, where are you from?"

"My family is from Chiswick, but I grew up in Canada. After the Troubles, I was the only one left to take care of my granddad so I came back."

"Sorry." Daniel straightened. "I know what's it like to lose family."

"Thanks," he answered. Don walked over to get a cue stick and then returned. He smiled at Daniel and nodded. "You might want to back up, I'm about to put that nine ball in the left pocket."

He pointed the stick in the direction intended to send the ball. With a bit of a flourish, he waved the stick and then settled it between his fingers to make a shot. The cue connected with the white ball sending it racing to connect with the five on the orange ball. He watched the cue ball glance off, hit the five into the nine ball only to have his target bounce off the corner of the pocket. "Son of a --"

"Oi, language," Daniel called slapping Don his back. "That'll be twenty quid." Daniel laughed and held his hand out.

Don pulled a face and laid the twenty-pound note on the rail. His green eyes twinkled when he smiled. "Care for another game?"

"What the hell, why not?" Daniel laughed. All worry over Rose fled when Don racked the balls and made his first shot. The crack of the cue ball smacking the seven ball drew the attention of the first one and then another when Daniel made his own shot whooping at his own success. Before either man realised, a small crowd of patrons gathered around to watch the two trade shots. The patrons' own wagers encouraged the start of a real competition.

~~

Rose pulled the Black SUV into the car park's last available spot. She sat for a minute checking her image in the rear-view mirror, reapplying her lipstick, and pushing a stray lock of hair back under the silver clip holding her hair. She'd put thirty minutes of hard work pulling her carefree hairstyle together. The image reflected back at her made her smile. She looked good.

The Friday night crowd was out in full force. This area of London equated to Shoreditch at home. A block away from Crystal's, the patrons of other pubs and clubs moved from place to place. The crowd in the queue for Crystal's bought a soft moan. She knew the place would be crowded, but she didn't fancy waiting in a queue on her first night out in ages. She hated playing on her celebrity as the mysterious daughter of Peter Tyler, but if there was a time to do it for fun, tonight was it.

There was no reason her stomach should twist with nerves just because she was on the way to a meetup, but she couldn't resist stopping to check her reflection in a shop window. One final check wouldn't hurt. Pretending to study the collection of lamps and mirrors on display she reviewed her choices for a wardrobe. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear whilst deciding the outfit she'd picked was perfect. The short black skirt over black leggings with a low cut black blouse and black leather jacket would turn a few heads. A single tear-drop diamond hung at her cleavage. With any luck, Daniel would be suitably impressed. The possibility lightened her step.

She moved through the crowd, laughing at the security guards' efforts to stop the rowdier young patrons dancing on the patio tables safely secured behind wrought iron fences. She ignored the paparazzi trying to grab whatever shots possible, in hopes of having something to sell. Rose made her way to the front of the line, flashed her Torchwood ID and pushed her way inside. Music quickly drowned out the chorus of names during the introductions. This was the last place she expected to find Daniel. In all likelihood, his co-workers left out a more accurate description of the trendy club/pub. She made her way toward the dance floor in hopes of spotting someone she knew.

She whirled, ready to tell off someone when a hand grabbed her elbow. "Don't you look sexy," Jake announced when she faced him. The dark-haired young man behind him waved at her.

"Hello, Rose," Nick greeted.

"What's going on?" Rose said with a laugh at the two men ogling her in appreciation.

Jake let out a low whistle in appreciation of the way she looked. "No wonder you're late, you look great. If I weren't gay, I'd chase ya."

"Thanks -- I think." She punched him playfully. "How's Daniel?" Her forehead crinkled. "Where's Daniel?"

"Except for reminding him to take the supplement Marcus ordered, he's fine. In fact, you have to see." He pulled her toward the pool room. "He's playing pool with a bloke and -- he's actually winning."

Daniel's voice rang out with a "beat that, Don."

The entire scene reminded her of the games played between the Doctor and Jack at the very beginning of their travels. He looked more relaxed than she could remember. He leaned over, lining his shot up, giving her a perfect picture of his bum. She missed the suits, but she did have to admit; the snug fitting jeans looked good. He wore a long-sleeved striped shirt over a tee that peeked out. Thoughts of what she'd like to do with him startled her. She and Jake moved close but said nothing as he completed his shot which elicited a groan from the other player.

The stranger turned around slightly, scanning the crowd around him. "Everybody, get back now -- watch this," he said.

Daniel turned and grinned when he saw her. He held his hand out to grasp hers to pull her next to him. "Hello, you came. Don, meet Rose. Rose, meet Don."

"Well hellooo, Rose. Nice to meet ya." The man grinned at her. "You his girlfriend?"

"I'm his friend," she responded.

"Great, not a girlfriend then," he said seductively.

"Oi! I'm right here. Do you might not talk about me while I'm standing -- right here?" Daniel protested. "Don, take your shot." He laughed.

"Hold your horses, I'm talkin' to a beautiful woman. As my mother used to say, he's a bit of a prat, isn't he?" Don winked at Rose.

"Again -- right here." Daniel laughed as he pulled Rose away. "Hit the --" His wrist alarm beeped, "ball. Sorry, I need to step away. Don, leave Rose alone." Daniel nodded at Jake as he handed Rose his cue stick. "Make sure, he doesn't abscond with my Rose. Be right back."

The interest Don showed toward Daniel peaked Rose's concern. Her worry kicked up a level when his gaze followed Daniel until he disappeared. She moved to block his view, getting a smile for her effort. "So, your turn then." She nodded at the cue stick in his hand. "Betcha can't beat his shot."

Don arched a brow, giving him a quizzical look then turned back to the game. The stick hit the cue ball cleanly, sending the target rolling into another ball which landed in the side pocket. "That's what he gets for walking away," he said when he stood up. "That's the second time since he's been playing that his wrist beeped. I don't suppose you would have a clue what's so important."

"So, Don, what do you do for a living?" Rose asked as she took a swallow of the beer Jake handed her before walking away. The music faded as she met the man's green eyes with the practised expression she'd learnt in the last few years as an investigator.

"I could tell you, but it's classified, so -- I'd have to do something drastic," he teased whilst chalking the cue tip

"Yeah, like what? Believe me, mine is way bigger," Rose replied. "I could take you right out." She hoped her cheeky banter would keep him off-balance.

"A woman who threatens bodily harm. I kinda like that." He grinned.

"So what are you?" Rose's eyes sparkled, her tongue peeked out slightly while she waited for an answer.

"Would you believe -- undercover cop. I might be undercover right now."

"Really? Must be a helluva an undercover operation cos you're not even British."

Don laughed. "It was worth a shot, and I'm Canadian."

Rose laughed. Unconsciously, her tongue stuck slightly out between her teeth. The expression brought a smile to Don's face. "You are a long way from home."

"My family is from here," he answered. "So what's up with your boyfriend?"

With Daniel's cue stick in hand, Rose turned to face the pool table. "So, think you can beat me in a round? I'm a bit rusty but while we're waiting ...."

"Sure, why not." Don turned back to the table.

Rose flashed a cheeky grin then she made her shot. The cue smacked the fifteen ball sending the eight ball rolling into the end pocket.

"Bullseye!" She cackled as she handed Don the stick. "Game over."

She turned on her heels to find Daniel.

Don chuckled as she sashayed back through the crowd. "I think, I like you, Blondie."

 

Daniel stood in the doorway watching patrons do all sorts of tiny intimate gestures that somehow he'd never noticed. From slapping each other on the back to squeezing shoulders in support of each other, they touched -- a lot. They kissed cheeks, shook hands, draped arms around shoulders, and fist bumped. The rituals they shared were almost mind boggling in number.

A surge of jealousy threatened when he watched his Rose, laughing as she prepared to make a shot, bump shoulders with Don who responded with his own laugh at something Rose said. Until he realised that a number of people performed the gesture. Maybe, I should write a paper, he thought as the feisty woman that he loved made her last shot sending the eight ball into a pocket.

"Hey," Jake stepped beside him. "You alright? You have some sort of laser death ray vision thingy, I don't know about, 'cos you're staring holes into Rose."

"Death ray laser vision thingy -- really, Jake? No, if I did, I'd use it on you about now," he retorted. "Rose seems to be getting on with that Don fella, don't ya think. I mean, he looks like he's ... never mind. I'm being --"

"Jealous. Daniel, you are jealous. Two weeks in, and you're already jealous. That has to be a record."

Daniel's left eyebrow arched, his expression pinched. "Don't be ridiculous. Time -- never mind that either. I'm not -- jealous," he said. Then he saw Rose step away from Don.

"You need to eat." Jake laughed. "It's on the table."

."Go away, Jake," Daniel retorted.

"Sorry, can't. It's time," Jake said firmly just as the alarm went off again.

"I'll eat after I dance with Rose," Daniel said switching his monitor off and pushed through the crowd to Rose. "Excuse me," he muttered when he bumped a fellow, sloshing his beer. He ignored the man's profanity as he grabbed Rose's slim hand. "You look amazing," he murmured when he had her close. I didn't think you would come. Sorry about the game. I can't sit around without something to do."

"I know, it's fine, I had to catch a few things up. You looked like you were having fun," she said with a grin.

Not quite leering, he flashed an appreciative smile as his eyes roamed over her figure. "I was, but this better. The catching up went well, did it?" he said sliding a long finger through a stray lock of hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Food is on the table. It looks good. Well, I say good. Yours looks good, mine not so much. I thought, maybe -- if it's alright, we could try one dance first."

She grinned sliding her arm around his waist. "A dance would be good. I haven't danced in a long time, but just once because I'm starved."

When the music stopped, he guided her back to their crowded table. "So you're joining us then, Don," Daniel said as he pulled Rose's chair out. "Rose, have you met Shareen?" he asked nodding at the blonde woman cuddled into Steve's side.

"I asked him to join us since he was alone," Shareen offered. "Rose, I am so pleased to meet you. Stevo talks about you all the time."

Rose would have stared, gobsmacked if she didn't have years of practice running into dear friends who'd never met her under her proverbial belt. With practised ease, she reached across the table and shook Shareen's hand. "I had no idea Steve thought so highly of me," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, If you're sure no one minds. It does get old eating alone." Don hesitated before sitting.

"It's fine, isn't everyone," Howie piped in. He cast wary glances at Don before finding a different place to rest his eyes.

"Sure it is," Rose agreed.

"Well, um, Don grab a chair and sit down." Daniel smiled then helped Rose get comfortable.

"Alright, sweeties, pub quiz while the chips are plentiful," Howie called to his friends.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel quipped reaching over his plate of poached chicken with brown rice and vegetables for Howie's greasy chips only to rewarded with a smack to his hand."

"No way, you get this, mate." Howie laughed shrilly and grabbed the platter.

"I will remember this, Howie." Daniel pulled a face.

"You must be on one helluva diet," Don observed.

"Yeah, well I suppose it's best. Can I, at least, get the rest of my half a glass of beer, if it's not too much," Daniel pouted. With Rose next to him, laughing with his friends Daniel felt the tension and worries about this new life fade.

"Don, mate," Howie squealed in his usual high pitched voice when glasses went dry, "Since we're the only ones without someone hangin' on to our arms, help me get fresh pitchers, hey. Beer and fizzies right?" he checked with the group of giggling friends.

"Sure." Don rose and followed Howie swaying through the crowd to bar. He wasn't ready for the short effeminate man to change his demeanour when they reached the bar.

Howie's voice dropped to its natural level with all pretence of silliness gone, his voice contained an unexpected hard edge that surprised Don. "Who are you, mate?"

"I'm just bloke have a good evening," Don replied.

"No, ever since you sat down, you've been watchin' Daniel like a predator watching its prey. Every time he moves, you're lookin'. He went to the loo, you followed. What's your game?"

"Maybe, I just fancy him," Don replied.

"Right, I'm gay, not stupid. I can spot a fellow lacey a mile off. You are not a member of the fraternity. So, I ask again, what's your game?"

"I don't have one, little man. I just think Daniel and his friends are interesting and fun. As far as watching him, you lot never take your eyes off him; like you think he's gonna disappear or something. That's a bit weird. Maybe, I should ask the same question."

"We're his friends and you should know -- that lot with him will not take it well if you screw with Daniel. He's special and a bit naïve. Hell, dirty jokes embarrass him."

"He doesn't strike me as that big of an ivory tower geek," Don quipped.

"You listen to me, I didn't say he was a geek, I said: he's special. There are damn few people like him. He treats everyone he meets with profound respect and kindness -- like they're family. If he passes judgement on people, and I'm sure he does, he keeps it to himself. Hell, my own family couldn't manage that. Forget that lot sittin' over there. They're too swept up in science to see a snake in the grass. I am well practised. "

"Why?" Don asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care so much, Daniel's not gay."

Howie straightened at the tone of the question, his expression turned cold. "He shook my hand. Not two fingers, like he was afraid he'd catch a disease, but a firm grip. Not many straights treat flamers like me with that much respect. They might pretend; they're polite and nice, but you know when they walk away, they're relieved. Not Daniel, with him, it's real and I cherish the fact that I've met him. I won't stand by and watch anyone hurt him. This is your only warning."

"Grab the fizzy pitcher, yeah," he said grabbing two beer pitchers. Howie cocked his head and sashayed back through the crowd. He spotting Daniel dancing with Rose. He didn't know why, but he worried. Maybe it was the way Daniel rubbed his temple when he thought no one was looking, or that he hadn't eaten properly. He looked happier and more relaxed than any time since he's met the man. He was having so much fun. and apparently things were about to get better, He watched Daniel slip an arm around Rose's waist and lead her off the dance floor, toward the exit. He had the giddy teenager look of someone who planned to have a special conclusion to the evening. You can't still be a virgin, he thought.

"Hope you've got protection with ya, mate," he muttered.

"What?"

Howie turned to see Jake behind him.

"I think, Daniel is going for a snog," Howie explained.

Jake glanced over the heads of the patrons to see Daniel's disappearing head. "Damn, he left his medical kit. Oh, well, he'll call me if he needs it," Jake said.

"Jake?"

"Yeah," Jake answered whilst relieving the man of a pitcher.

"Is Daniel alright? He looks -- I don't know --tired."

"As far as I know. He's tired because he works too damn hard -- like he's afraid if he sits down for more than fifteen minutes, the world will implode. Personally, I think he does it to avoid thinking."

Howie's thick eyebrows knitted. "Maybe, it hurts too much to think," Howie said.

"Yeah, maybe? He looked good with Rose, didn't he? I just hope they make it. Come on, pub quizzes make for thirsty people."

"Yeah, that Don bloke has the fizzy pitcher," Howie said, still distracted.

.

Don caught sight of Daniel and Rose as the two headed toward the front of the club. The question the little man asked was legitimate. What was it about the tall, skinny man that made every cop instinct in his head scream -- _the guy isn't right?_ It was irritating to think he'd become so jaded that he couldn't meet someone without labelling them a suspect. But, the man had the same smarmy innocence of every con he'd ever put behind bars. He pushed his way through the crowd back to the table and set the pitcher down. Ignoring the daggers thrown at him by Howie, he joined the banter from the people around him. An occasional question was thrown in about Daniel. drew smiles but no answers.

At half ten, he made his own goodbyes and walked out of Crystal's, weaving his way through the Friday night crowds. With one hand he punched the remote to unlock his car and managed the speed dial his mobile with the other.

"Nigel," he greeted the voice on the other end. "How close are you to a computer. Yeah -- good. Run a name for me -- Daniel Barrow. Yeah. No, I don't think he's a suspect in anything, it's -- just, I don't know -- maybe. Just run the damn name."


	9. Chapter 9 Suspicion

  
[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/Don%20Noble_zpsezvklact.jpg.html)

Photographers outside of the popular pub scrambled for shots of both the willing and unwilling. Rose hated the way they staked places like this out, like some predator on the natural history channel for BBC. She'd learned how to disappear in the crowd, but with Daniel, it would be a feeding frenzy. She hesitated as he stepped in front of her, making sure the only picture a lucky photographer managed would be of his back. It was another part of the Doctor that hadn't changed, The need to protect her,

 

"You want them to have a shot of me with a mysterious stranger? It'll make front page news on at least a few of the gossip mongering rags in the morning. You'll be famous." she said. 

He tugged his ear, her eyes twinkled but her expression was serious. "Em, no. He arched one eyebrow, giving him a slightly conspiratorial expression, as he slipped his arm around her waist. "I have bo wish to be famous. C'mon, new plan," he said as he guided her toward the guarded exit.They slipped into a well-lit tunnel that exited a short block behind the club.

"How did you know about this?" Rose answered through a fit of giggles. 

He chuckled. "I checked the floor plans before I came, just in case. I discovered that they built a celebrity escape tunnel."

"Five years in this place and I had no clue. You here two weeks -- this is amazing."

His manic grin matched the sparkle in her eyes. For the first time since arriving on this stupid planet, Daniel felt happy. "Betcha can't beat me to the end," he challenged.

"You're on." Rose judged the distance and glanced at her feet, clad in black flats and then at his. Someone had convinced him to switch his converse to dress shoes. Surely that would even the odds. 

"One, two --"

 

Before he could finish the count, Rose took off. "That's cheatin'," he called after sprinting to catch her up. Daniel ran, easily catching her before she reached the exit door and pulled her into his arms. For a tiny second, she stiffened, but then she relaxed against him. Daniel wasn't sure if they were both breathless because of the run or because they were finally wrapped in each other's arms. "Does this count, Rose? " He breathed the question more than asked.

"As what?" she asked her voice cracked. She gave him a chaste kiss right on the lips.

Daniel's lips tingled. He nuzzled her neck and sniffed her hair. The scent of her shampoo combined with her perfume filled his senses. An intense desire to know all of her sent his heart racing. Lust filled his voice. "Our first date. Remember, I told you, I wanted to take you out for more than chips. Does this count?"

His breath tickled her neck. "Oh, yeah, definitely qualifies," she murmured as he kissed under her ear. 

"Good, that's good, 'cos I really want to kiss you. Can I snog you, Rose Tyler?"

Rose looked into his dark eyes flecked with gold. From anyone else, the question would be odd, but his dreamy eyes and innocent expression made her smile. "Yeah, you can," she crooned.  
Daniel cradled her face in both hands, lifted her chin slightly and brushed his lips tentatively against hers. His tongue traced a path across her lips, memorising their softness. When she didn't pull back, his mouth caught hers, sucking slightly on her upper lip and then he claimed her mouth, Their kiss deepened, becoming hungry and desperate, Rose moulded against his frame. His body reacted to the desperate need. The sound of someone's laughter drifted toward them from the tunnel entrance. 

Daniel pulled back to see Rose's dilated pupils and lust filled eyes. He wanted to push her against the wall and take her right here in this tunnel. The thought shocked him. Several seconds passed before he managed a few trembling words. The sound of voices drifted down the tunnel. "Someone's found our tunnel," he said kissing her forehead.

"We should go," Rose answered huskily. The sound of laughter grew closer. "We should -- really. Go."

"Now?" he whinged.

Rose pressed her face into his chest and laughed. "Yeah, Daniel, we should go -- now." 

Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pushed the door open into the empty alley. The cool spring night air brushed against their flushed skin sending a shiver through them both. He kept her close as they made their way to the street. Only one thought filled his mind as his heart raced with desire. She called him Daniel. He took her hand, pushed through the crowd, and as Rose guided them back to her car, he leaned next to her ear and whispered seductively, "run with me a little while longer, hey."

Despite the crowd and music coming from the clubs, the two walked back to the car in blissful silence, his arm around her shoulders hugging her close to his side. The din from the clubs grew fainter as they neared the car park. Daniel glanced down at her every few steps debating whether he should pinch himself. Maybe the walls between them were finally crumbling. When they reached the car, Daniel let out a whistle of appreciation for the SUV that bore her personal license plate in the back and Torchwood's in front.

She grinned at his expression when the remote lock on the keychain beeped twice, unlocking the car. Daniel whistled at the car's interior. Torchwood had outfitted the car with every technological advancement possible. He couldn't resist reaching over to the touch screen. A voice activated panel on the console replaced the typical gear shift. A separate panel displayed everything from a mobile connection to the environmental controls. Seats could be repositioned with just a tap. The only thing missing was the great big threatening button, preferably a red one.

"This -- this is bloody marvellous. Like a little spaceship on wheels."

"A couple of guys in R and D managed to develop this system from the navigation system of an alien fighter that went down in Germany a few months ago. Now, everyone ranked supervisor has this technology in their command cars." She ran a hand across the console. "With the engine so powerful, it's almost like.... Maybe you can install the helmic regulator thing?" she said.

He didn't miss the hint of longing in her voice. "Not anytime soon." He chuckled. "Wonder why planes never developed here?" The question came as Daniel watched a Zeppelin passed lazily over them. The ship's lights cast an almost unearthly glow on the ground creating shadows that stretched across the car park wall.

"I don't know, it's weird. We have helicopters, but no planes. There were a lot of little differences to get used to when Mum and I first got stuck here. My mates having duplicates that were the wrong sex, stores with different names, changes in history, stuff like that. Until tonight, I hadn't met this universe's Shareen. She's not much different than at home.

"Was it bad, Rose? After he said goodbye the first time, was it bad for you?"

"At first, it was horrible. I thought I'd die from the loneliness, but with so much to do, I moved on. The Cybermen left parts of the country and Europe in shambles -- like World War Two did ours. They didn't have that war here, but Lumic managed to fill that hole nicely. He put people everywhere to overthrow entire governments so those things could convert people. After, Pete gathered up the remaining resistance fighters, and we re-formed Torchwood. Funny, they weren't much different here than at home before the war, smaller but according to the records, just as officious. After the Doctor sealed the void, Pete wanted to honour -- anyway, he made sure that the world was protected from threats like Lumic. He threatened the few scientist that worked for that maniac to give up their computer files, and cannibalised Cybus industries for technology. We discovered that his people found a crashed cybership. That's where he got the idea for his monstrosities. Within weeks, we were back to defending the Earth."

He snorted. "And busting through walls meant to stay closed."

"Yeah, that too," she said softly.

Daniel made sure not to look at her. "There is life everywhere, Rose. I'm not surprised a cybership made it across the void here. In the old times, space wayfaring worlds travelled between the universes, bringing technology and information from one side to the other like humans do from one country to the next. Then the wars started, and universes closed off. The Time war ended it all. Worlds developed at a slower pace with different needs. Still, airline travel should be fairly common in this era. Strange that isn't. Maybe there was never a version of Wilbur and Orville here. That would be unfortunate, they were fun."

"You met them." Rose giggled as she punched the start button to the engine. 

"No," he said forcing the disappointment away, "but he and Donna did. It was one of their first adventures, and that memory is packed in my head."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to start anything."

"No -- I know." He stared out the window at passing traffic. Rose stopped at a traffic light. He let out a deep sigh before he spoke. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered as she eased the car through the crowded intersection when the light changed.

"I want to run -- somewhere -- anywhere. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, it's all I can think about, well, except for you. But I have nowhere to go and no one to run with. I have missed you -- every bit as much as he did, and not because his memories are in my head. Me -- I miss you. When you mix us up, it hurts, and -- I am jealous. I don't mean to be, but I am."

"Really," she scoffed. "I never would have guessed."

"Rose, please." He ignored her tone. "I understand that you love him. I need to say this so I don't bollocks things."

"Daniel, this is our time to talk without anyone to interfere, telling us how we should feel." 

He blew a harsh breath and the words came. "Sometimes, I -- am virtually speechless with anger, and -- I hate him."

"Daniel --" 

"Wait, please. It has taken days for me to sort through this, and I want so badly for you to understand and then we can go on, just us. He accused me of a crime, passed judgement and then... I am not guilty of genocide, Rose. He is." He sucked a deep breath. Silence hung between them for a long moment then he turned to see the side of her face. 

A single tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

"I hate him," he continued, "for Donna. The only reason that I exist is because of her. She is my mum, or, at least, the closest thing I can have to a mum, and for a moment, she was absolutely the most brilliant soul in multiple universes. He had absolutely no choice, except to destroy her memories of their time together, but he could have left enough residual memory so that I could have taken care of her. He wouldn't even consider it. If she survived, she has no idea that I even exist." 

Daniel fought the tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

"To make matters worse, he dumped me -- on you -- like a parting consolation prize. I absolutely get that you love him, but I hate his guts. It's made worse because I love you, not just because he did, but because the second that I held your hand and kissed you, I felt complete. My first dream was about you and I dream about you every night. You are stone cold brilliant, you are. You are funny and resourceful, and you are so beautiful. I have no idea how long that I will exist, but I want to spend it with you and you want to spend it with him, and that -- hurts."

"Daniel ...."

"Nothing I do," he kept going, "will ever get rid of his shadow. It's like you've lost a husband. He will always be with us, but we are here -- together in this universe. I want the chance to prove that I can take care of you as a human -- as a mate."

He watched her jaws work as her hands clenched the steering wheel even tighter. He'd ruined everything. When she flicked the turning signal for the next place to pull over he prepared to get out of the car for a long walk home. He watched her shoulders sag as if they carried the weight of the world. She kept her eyes forward working her slim hands back and forth on the steering wheel and with a huff she faced him. Tears sent dark streaks down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I hated you -- just for existing. I blamed you for making him leave me here. I never thought about how hard what happened must be for you or how betrayed you must feel. I'm so, so sorry."

Daniel flashed a half smile and thumbed away her tears. "You're not narked that I'm telling you this?"

Her tongue peeked through touching her upper lip and the edges of her eyes crinkled. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "No, I'm not narked, I'm ashamed. Can we start over?"

"I'd love it. I'll start if it's alright. Excuse me, ma'am -- my name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow. I find you utterly fascinating, and I would very much like to date you and maybe, eventually -- we can run together -- if you want," he asked.

Rose chuckled. Really more the nervous giggle of a school girl. "Hello, Daniel, my name is Rose Marion Tyler and I would love it."

"Right," Daniel answered. "Well then, fancy a stroll somewhere before we go home?"

Rose laughed this time and put the car in gear. She knew the perfect place to walk and talk.

~~

Don Noble pulled his car into its parking spot at the Metro police station. He sat there popping a couple of mints into his mouth and ran his fingers through his tousled red hair trying to look halfway like a professional after three hours at a pub. This was his night off, and yet here was trying to track info on a geek that he'd met in a bar. It made no sense. Even after an hour of driving around, he still had no idea why the skinny git bugged him. Maybe it was the fact that no one, not even the blonde (God, she was cute) stayed away from him more than five minutes, or even when they did, they watched him as if he would vanish if they turned their heads. On the other hand, maybe, it was that damn beeping watch on the guy's wrist. That watch had to cost at least five hundred quid. Since when did science geeks get paid that well.

Don tapped the steering wheel in time to the song playing on the radio trying to decide if this feeling eating at him was just him being ridiculously suspicious. The image of that half smarmy smile and cocked brow wouldn't stop playing in his head. There was something so familiar about that look. That look, mixed with Barrow's innocent demeanour made no sense, not after everything that had gone on the last few years. Don had that itch, the one he always got when something was about to go pear shaped. Daniel Barrow was a fake, a con man or -- from a place left completely untouched by the Troubles, and even Don knew that wasn't Scotland.

Two officers scuffling with a prisoner they were attempting to haul from the back of their car, drew his attention. He watched them wrangle the drunk to the ground. He turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car prepared to help when they finally got the fool up and moving toward the jail. He glanced at the front entrance. Maybe, I've done this too long, he thought, watching them disappear through the doors. He blew a harsh breath, hesitated, and then headed for his office. A chorus of greetings met him as he took the stairs to the second floor. The place seemed empty which meant two things. One: the three officers on duty had all chosen to catch up on telly, or two: they were on a stakeout somewhere. He didn't remember a stakeout on the planner so he headed for the lounge.

A chorus of cheers went up just as he walked through the lounge door. "This is what the city pays for, is it?" he said as he walked up and slapped a pair of feet off the coffee table.

"Oi," the man protested.

"Nigel, did you run the name I gave you?"

"Course, I did. Just give me a mo -- yes!" Nigel screamed along with the other three bored officer as the goalie of his football team blocked a score. "Pay up, boys, I told you that new striker would win it," The man stood up, grinned at Don and collected his winnings. "Alright, come on, Canada." 

"Don't -- don't call me Canada." Don retorted as he followed the shorter slightly scruffy officer to his desk. "The boss is gonna love knowing the night shift is gambling instead of finishing reports," Don said.

The thirty-year-old, pudgy officer named Nigel plopped down in his seat with a groan. This was supposed to be an essentially boring night before they planned a new investigation tomorrow. Now he was missing pizza. "He might -- if he knew, but who'd tell. I mean I know my partner wouldn't, eh, Canada," he teased. Don frowned and smacked the back of Nigel's head. "Oi! That's partner abuse, I can press charges, you know."

 

The edges of Don's eyes crinkled with a barely suppressed smile. "No, you won't. I have proof of illegal gambling. So, tell me, what did you find out?"

"Two things, neither of which will send you out the door happy."

Don's eyebrows knitted."What -- the bloody hell are you trying to say. Just spit it out, Nige."

"Right, first: when we had that mess a few years ago, a lot of records were destroyed. You lot, in the middle of God forsaken Canada, didn't have a factory, but Lumic planted them all over Britain and Europe. From what everyone learned later, he intended to expand rapidly, taking over whole countries in just days, but the Defenders stopped it. He figures that no one would need a personal identity so the first thing Lumic's henchmen did that night was to delete information from every courthouse and hall of records in every town and village close to the factory. They timed the attacks to coincide with a party at Peter Tyler's mansion. The President was slated to give a speech that night --"

"Nige, I don't need a history lesson. I know all this. What did you find out about Barrow?" Donald tapped the screen impatiently.

 

Nigel nodded and tapped his screen. "I'm getting there. The information is sketchy for reasons mentioned, but what I found is that Daniel Ulysses Barrow, born 18 April 1981 in Bathgate Scotland to John Ulysses Smith and Donna Barrow who at the time was married to a bloke named Simon Barrow. It seems she became enamoured with Smith, got pregnant and divorced Barrow soon after. She stayed with Smith, but they never married. They both died in a road accident, First Day, 1985. His paternal grandparents, Ulysses and Verity, raised him." Nigel looked up at his friend. "Don, this guy, what is he -- suspect -- friend?

"Neither really, just a bloke I met that doesn't seem right, why?

"I traced his mother for her maiden name, so I could maybe find out a little more."

"And?" Don straightened.

"Partner, her maiden name was Noble. Her parents were Sylvia and Geoff. Her grandparents were --"

"I know who her grandparents were, and that's not possible," Don declared.

"Partner, I ran the trace as far back as I could. There isn't a lot on him except that he's a science geek with a couple of doctorates from Oxnard. Everything and I mean everything after graduation. is listed as a state secret. Is this his picture?"

"Yeah, looks just like him," Don stared at the group on the screen. The picture came from a grainy CCTV image.

"That footage is from the night of the attack. The group of people you are looking at were the nexus of the Defenders who stopped Lumic. I found that picture on a website that deals with the so-called truth behind the Troubles. It has no real info other than this picture which they probably got from hacking the system. After that night, he just dropped out of sight. The people on that page claimed they knew him and the guy who formed the Defenders, Rickey Smith. They thought he was dead."

"This isn't possible, I was named after her." Don dropped heavily in the chair next to Nigel. "I would know if my aunt had a kid. My Dad would have said. He adored his sister. Hell, in the eighties, I spent my summers with my grandparents. They would have said something. This is not real."

"Maybe the fact that she scr -- that she -- you know. I mean times, were different then. Stuff like that was frowned on, especially in Scotland. Didn't he flinch or say something when you told him, your name?"

"I didn't tell him my last name. I never tell someone in a pub my last name or what I actually do. Did you find an address?" he asked as he straightened.

"Nope."

"He was with a cute blonde, Rose Tyler. We teased each other about security clearances."

"Rose Tyler?" Nigel turned to the computer and typed. Rose's picture came up. "That Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Son of a bitch, Canada. Do you know who she is?"

"No, who is she?"

"That, partner, is Peter Tyler's daughter. Peter Tyler is the head of Torchwood. Torchwood was destroyed that night but Tyler rebuilt it. They chase threats to the Earth like eco-terrorists. He is also the richest man in the country."

Don stared opened mouth at Rose's picture. "Hello, Blondie, what are you doing running with the working crowd?" he muttered more to himself than his partner.

"Nigel, pull up Tyler's address," Don ordered.

"Don, you can't just sashay up to the estate of the biggest bloke outside of the government, in Britain. Well, the official government anyway, and interrogate them like they were drug suspects."

"Wanna make a bet. This is personal. I want to know who the bloody hell that bloke is, and -- if he is related -- well... then, I want to know what the hell is going on."

 

Daniel walked into the little guest house happier than he could remember. Happier than even before finding himself dumped on the beach. If it weren't for a headache, he'd be euphoric. It didn't matter that his feelings toward his progenitor hadn't changed, at least, he and Rose talked, really talked. He was glad that he'd sucked up the courage to broach the subject. The drive home fulfilled every hope for the evening. Rose drove the long way home, even stopping so they could walk down by the river. If it weren't for Zeppelins travelling across the sky, he 'd have thought they were in London proper. He'd snogged Rose on the walk, properly, several times in fact. leaving them both ready for a cold shower. They'd almost crossed the line into other things, but wisely, he thought, they'd decided to wait.

As he walked toward the kitchen, he gave the jacket a toss. "Still got it," he said when it landed on the couch arm.

 

If his luck held out, he would be able to snag a tasty snack before Addie discovered that he was home. Common sense told him that he should swallow the concoction that he'd invented to control the uneven energy production and low blood sugar, but the stuff tasted nasty. Somehow, the added banana flavour hadn't helped. His headaches were getting better, and they'd managed to keep his seizures a secret. They weren't even that bad, more like spacing out than seizures. They still hadn't figured out why, but since the last episode three days ago there were no further changes in the scans Marcus and Janice insisted on doing. Things were looking up. Maybe, tonight he would just skip it. He pushed the kitchen door open already having decided to raid the fridge.

"It's about time," an older woman turned around from the blender with a glass already filled with a green smoothie. "The security guard called to say you were home almost seven minutes ago. I have your shake all ready." Clad in her nightgown, dressing gown and slippers, Adela Steuben reminded Daniel of the memories Donna had in her head of her Nan. Her thick German-accented words were always delivered with a warm smile and in a loving voice. "Did you hang your coat? You're always forgetting."

Daniel took the glass and kissed Adela's cheek. "I will get it when I'm done with this. You'd think a genius could figure a way to make this taste better, more like Banana than swill." He took a swallow, "a-a-a," he waggled his tongue in disgust.

"Did you put your medical kit up," Adela fussed.

"Oh, blimey, I'm in trouble. I sort of got distracted and left it with Jake." He grinned.

 

"By Miss Rose." The older woman grinned. "The guard at the gate said she brought you home. "Was it good -- between you?"

He toasted her and then forced another swallow of the disgusting drink with a dramatic shutter. "Your apple dumplings would do me better," he teased before he answered. "Yeah, it was. We -- talked. It was a start -- a good one, I think." His eyes twinkled when he spoke about Rose.

"Good, then you need to be strong for the chase, ja. You finish that," she said lovingly. "I will call Mr Jake and ask him to bring the kit. Doctor Jones will be angry if it's gone missing." Adela patted his arm.

"Addie, when I get my house, you will come -- right? I promise it will be smaller." He grinned.

"Than this?" She laughed. "We'll see, Mr Daniel. Finish that smoothie now; it's to your specifications. And then, you get your rest, ja?"

"Ja," Daniel said. He watched her leave, took another swallow before dumping the rest in the sink.

~~

Don pulled the unmarked police car to a stop two full blocks from the gates of the Tyler estate. He worked his way along the edge of the woods toward the guarded entrance until he found a tree that could provide him cover and watched the gate through his night-scope Two men in black were stationed at the gate. Both carried fully loaded assault weapons. From the way the guns were slung across their backs, Don knew that they wouldn't hesitate to use them. The only way in was as a copper. Headlights approached the gates from the estate side sending shafts of light cutting through the darkness. Turn right, he thought. Please, please turn right. He smiled when the car did what he'd tried so hard to will. The driver disappeared in the darkness. The last thing he needed was someone reporting a car parked on the side of the road two blocks from Peter Tyler's house. The boss would love hearing that explanation.

The guards resumed their positions as the gates slid to a close. Don scoped the length of wall running along the property's perimeter. At least eight feet tall, and capped by razor wire, the idea to scale it quickly lost its appeal. Even if the wire could be crossed, he wasn't exactly dressed for climbing walls. He slid the scope back into its case and opted for the wiser course of action.

Approaching the estate this late at night, on a conjured up investigation, was probably a really stupid idea. Scratch that. It was a remarkably stupid idea. He should go home, take a shower, grab a beer.... Molly -- he should call Molly for a little late night romp. Instead, he laid the scope on the passenger seat, slid his badge and I.D. into his inside jacket pocket and restarted the car. The trip to the gates took seconds and promptly rewarded him with a rifle pointed at his head. 

The motor of the window whined slightly as it slid down. "Ah, yes, hello. Detective Inspector Don Noble." The man barely glanced at the proffered badge. "I'm here to see Peter Tyler." He smiled at the straight-faced guard.

"Mr Tyler doesn't see people this late at night, sir. You can call him at Vitex headquarters in the morning."

"No. See, I can't do that. This is an official investigation. If you could, please, tell him that I'm investigating a friend of his."

"What friend would that be, sir?

"Tell him.... Tell him that I think his daughter may be a target of a con artist."


	10. Chapter 10  Secrets

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/pete%20tylers%20mansion%20687474703a2f2f69313235332e70pete%2086f746f6275636b65742e636f6d2f616c62756d732f68683630302f6365656172652f74_zpsmbrk7pj4.jpg.html)

Daniel stripped off his jumper, brought it to his face and sniffed the remains Rose's perfume clinging to the fibres. The scent fired his imagination, making him wish they'd ended the night on a far different note. He sighed and finished stripping for a shower. The powerful spray of hot water hit like tiny needles, stinging his skin. Steam filled the bathroom. Normally, the intense effect washed the tension out his aching muscles, but tonight the evening's events still echoed.

Daniel turned under the water, letting his mind wander to places that he'd fought against since their fight. Provocative images of Rose turning toward him, holding her hand out, enticing him closer played inside his head like a film. He could feel the weight of her against his body as she trailed a line of kisses down his throat and across his chest. His heart pounded in anticipation. He could not resist the fiery stir as she made her way first down and then back up his chest. His mouth pressed against hers, tasting her essence as they explored each other's mouths. His breath came in ragged gasps. He turned and placed his hands on the marble tile just letting the water beat against his back. Droplets streamed off his hair and closed eyelids.

The images in his head felt so real, from the way her body sank underneath him as he pushed her down on the bed, to the silky fire of her skin against his lips. In response to her delighted cries urging him to explore the intricacies of her body, his fingers traced a path his mouth would soon follow. His skin tingled, twitching as he imagined her nails scraping lightly against his chest toward his belly that now burning with desire. It was intoxicating. He should be ashamed, but the fantasy consumed him. His hand descended, though it was the soft warmth of Rose that he experienced with each gentle stroke. His body bucked against his hand. A brilliant spark flashed across his brain, crashing him into oblivion.

 

 

"Who the bloody hell are you and what the hell do you mean comin' to my house at this hour of the night?" Jackie stood on the staircase steps, clutching a dressing gown around her.

"Detective Inspector Donald Noble, ma'am. I really need to speak to Mr Tyler."

"Well, since I am the only one here, you will deal with me, mate. The guard said you were investigating fraud. What fraud? What are you talkin' about?"

"Ma'am, I should come back," Don said as he backed toward the door. "I, um. Sorry, this is best explained to your husband."

"You come to my house, talking about a fraud involving my daughter, and then think you can just go swannin' off? I don't think so, mate." Jackie started down the staircase.

"Mrs Tyler." The frustrated maid called from the entrance way.

"Now what?" Jackie snapped, "Since when do people think it's a good idea to disturb my household when others are sleepin'. There will be hell to pay if little Tony wakes up. Who is it?" Jackie stormed down to the landing.

"It's Mr Simmons. He said the lights are out at the guest house, and he --" she stopped when she saw the expression on Jackie's face.

Don rolled his eyes in frustration. This was not how he'd planned this at all. He should have listened to Nigel. The angry woman pushed past on her way to the foyer to intercept Jake. His opened and rapidly shut his mouth when he saw Daniel's blonde-headed friend from the club walk in clutching the small black bag that Daniel had kept by his side all evening.

"Jake, what the hell is going on? First, Pete and Rose leave. That I'm used to, but now this bloke shows up ranting about fraud."

" Sorry, Mrs Tyler, Adela called to tell me I should bring ...." Jack said coming through the door. "What bloke?" He stopped when Don turned slowly to face him. "Bloody hell?"

"Hello, Jake," Don said. "Didn't realise you knew the Tylers on such an intimate level."

"You know this prawn," Jackie stormed.

"Sort of; he chatted Rose and Daniel up at the pub."

The speed at which Jackie whirled amazed both men. The fury in her expression made both men think laser fire would erupt from her eyes. "Are you stalkin' my Rose? You can't be stalkin' Daniel, no one knows him. That leaves my Rose. What's your game? Where's that badge?"

"Ma'am, I'm not a stalker." He moved to show his badge. "I'm not. I am here to check out what you know about Daniel Barrow. The records of his existence do not match up with facts."

"How could you have any facts? You just left him two hours ago. You played pool. What did Daniel say that could possibly make you think he was a fraud. Are you always this vindictive when you lose a game? " Jack stepped closer to the man, thoroughly confused and nearly as angry as Jackie.

Don straightened. "Actually, you made me suspicious."

"You're a copper, a bloody copper," Jake spit the word. "What could I have possibly done to make you suspicious of me?"

"For one, that little bag in your hands. Two; the way he kept getting beeped, and three, you never let him out of your sight. You had suspicious conversations by the men's room; it made me twitch. A lot." Don was now back in a professional mode.

"Daniel is my friend. We work together, and he's been ill. I look out for him. We were out having a good time. Something he hasn't done in a while. I thought you liked us. Jeesh, you can't trust anyone anymore."

"Ill? What kind of ill? Is he a drug addict because frankly --"

"You bloody wanker. First, you accuse him of being a con artist, and now you accuse of him that. You don't even know him." The look of rage on Jackie's face grew as she stepped closer to this stranger.

"I'm very good at spotting when someone is a dealer and Daniel Barrow's activities suggest that pattern. If he isn't using then, I'm betting, he's --"

The force of Jackie's slap resounded in Don's ear, forced him back. His hand flew to his burning cheek. He had completely lost control of this situation before he'd even started a proper investigation. His common sense had fallen to unprofessional emotionalism, leaving him ashamed. Clutching his reddened cheek, his next thought was to arrest Jackie for assault.

An agitated maid ran in from the kitchen adding to the chaos. "Miss Jackie, Adela is on the intercom. Mr Daniel has collapsed again. She said he's fittin' bad."

"Awe Fuck," Jake muttered as he grabbed the medical kit and took off running with Jackie and Don behind.

~~

Adela chuckled when she walked back into the lounge to see the leather jacket tossed carelessly on the couch. It seemed no matter how much she fussed, she could not get the lanky young man to tidy up after himself. She had no doubt that by now green remains were crusting in the bottom of his glass. She hoped, really hoped that he made up with Miss Rose. They made such a cute couple, but the thought of tidying up after the two was daunting. It took months to get the young woman to put her dirty clothes in the laundry and rinse her dishes when she ate after coming in late at night. Adela took the jacket to the cupboard and reached for a hanger.

Adela reflected on that first moment when they ushered him into the mansion after returning from Norway; so quiet, polite, and -- sad. Both he and Rose looked shell-shocked, like survivors after the invasion of the metal monsters. She fixed tea and toast and then showed him to his room. Then Mr Tyler had taken her aside and explained that he was very different, and how he'd come from an entirely different universe just as Rosie and Jackie had. Adela didn't understand, but then she didn't understand how robots destroyed her life either. In the space of a few hours, those creatures had taken everything while she hid in the little bunker built by her husband for protection against thieves. Accepting Daniel was a breeze compared to that.

Two days after his arrival, Mr Tyler came to explain that what Mr Daniel needed more than anything was a mum. Could she be his mum, sort of, but that it would also mean spying on him? Not out of meanness, but just to make sure that he did what Doctor Jones ordered. The first time that she'd seen him pass out because he wouldn't eat, she knew that Mr Tyler was right to ask her. Since then, she fussed, made food as healthy as possible and stood over him at breakfast and tea while he ate.

Then one afternoon, he came in, dropped heavily in a chair with another nasty headache and proceeded to fit in front of her. The next day, he did again. She knew that it happened at least once at work too. They'd all made sure that Miss Rose didn't know. She thought that was wrong to let the young woman think that he was still angry, but she'd kept the secret because that's what he wanted.

Then a few days ago, he'd come home with a grocery bag full of vegetables, vitamins, and various concoctions that she needed to add to his smoothies. "To balance my energy," he'd said. Since they had started the drinks, he'd had no more fits. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not hide the taste. She worried that the badness of it might make him stop. The young always got careless about what was best for them. So she fussed and made sure that he didn't forget to wear his monitor, and she worried.

When Adela hung up the jacket, she couldn't resist inhaling his musky scent mixed with Miss Rose's perfume. They had indeed kissed. That was good. The older woman smiled at the thought that someday they might marry and have children. He'd asked if she would go to his new home. She would go and care for him just as she would have Fritz and Georg, Maybe when she was really old, he would care for her in return. Her greatest fear was to grow old alone in a foreign country with no one to care for her.

Adela shook her mood off, closed the cupboard, turned off the lights and made her way to the back of the house to her bedroom. She chuckled when she heard Mr Daniel's shower still running well imagining the reason why. She had barely relaxed under the covers of her bed when she heard the thud. She waited for a second and then heard the sound of something striking the wall of her own tiny bath. Adela didn't bother for her house shoes or dressing gown as she leapt from the bed and ran.

"Oh, Mein Gott!" She gasped in horror at what she found. Daniel lay unresponsive with blood and mess smeared across the wet tile floor, his body jerking and flailing from a seizure. The seizure stopped almost as soon as she arrived, giving Adela seconds to think.

"Oh, mein Schatz, what did you do?" she cried. She grabbed a pillow and coverlet off the bed and first stuffed the pillow behind his bleeding head and then covered his naked body to protect his dignity. She stepped around him, turned off the water, and yanked the emergency cord. "Don't let him die," she prayed as she ran to the front door. She smacked her hand on the wall switch turning the flood light the path for the people running from the main house. Jake burst through the door with Jackie and a stranger close behind.

"Where is he, Adela?" Jake asked.

"In the bathroom. Hurry, he's hurt himself. I don't understand, he was better."

"Oh, fuck, Daniel, no you don't," Jake cursed when he saw Daniel begin the second seizure so hard Daniel arched off the floor. He dropped beside the unconscious man and attempted to stuff the pillow under his head to prevent another injury. When the flailing slowed he gingerly turned Daniel on his side. Scared, Jake glanced up to see Don behind Jackie. Before he had the chance to ask, Jackie pushed Don in front of her.

"Help him, but if you hurt him, I'll give you a black eye to match the one he's going to have," she snarled.

"Adela, call Doctor Jones, tell him what's happened."

"You need to call emergency," Don said as he helped lift Daniel's twitching body off the floor.

"We have our own medics," Jake said grunting under the weight of Daniel's body. For someone so lean, he was surprisingly heavy as dead weight. The combined effect of the twitching and his weight made gentleness difficult when they dropped him on the bed.

"He's having a seizure. As police, I'm obligated to call emergency," Don said angrily. He reached into his jacket for his mobile.

Jake straightened, looked the man in the eye and snatched the phone. "I repeat, we have our own medics. First, you want to arrest him, and now you want to get him help."

"Who is he? I mean really; what the hell is going on that you won't call the paramedics."

Jackie handed Jake the medical bag. "He's our friend, and he works for my husband. That's all you need to know."

"Don, thanks for your help, but really you need to get out of here before that helicopter gets here which will be any minute." Jake opened the bag and rooted for a small bottle of liquid. Jackie, help me get this in him."

"You do that, and he'll choke," Don protested trying to snatch the bottle. "You're gonna bloody kill him!"

"Don't you dare interfere," Jackie snarled as she scooted around the bed to take control of Daniel's still jerking head. She swallowed hard when his blood smeared on her hands. "Jake knows what he's doing," she said as Jake opened Daniel's mouth and slowly counted off every drop of the green liquid that Jake administered. He made sure the drops only hit Daniel's lips and tongue. By the fifth drop, the seizure stopped. By the tenth, he groaned. By the twentieth, his eyes fluttered, and by the time Jake had administered thirty drops, he was trying to pull away.

"Daniel -- Daniel can you hear us," Jake called. "Come on, mate, wake up. Doctor Jones is going to have my hide."

"Come on, Plum," Jackie encouraged as he struggled to wake up. "Adela is fixing your tea."

"My head," he groaned. "Rose, my head." He tried to curl away from them.

"Oh, Thank Gott," Adela muttered as she handed a wet flannel to Jackie.

"Come on, Love, you need to talk to us," Jackie said whilst wiping the blood from his face. "You are gonna have a helluva a shiner. This one might be hard to explain to Rose. She will have a proper fit when she hears about this."

The sound of an approaching helicopter filled the night air. In mere minutes, a swarm of Torchwood personnel would be in the house. That left Jake and Jackie with the problem of what to do with Don. "Addie, get our visitor out of here," Jake ordered.

Too stunned to object, Don let the German woman push him back from the room. He turned in time to see six people invade the small house. Four armed men dressed in combat gear shouldered him out of the way as two others rushed in.This had to be a Torchwood response team. He'd never actually seen a Torchwood response team. A young black man carrying a medical bag obviously knew where he was going as he made a beeline for Daniel's room.

"What the hell happened," he barked at Jake whilst the second man tended to Daniel.

Adela, her eyes red from unshed tears held up the dirty glass with dried green residue. "This happened, Doctor Jones. I left him drinking it, but he complained how a genius like him should be able to come up with something not so nasty. I didn't know that he dumped it. I'm so sorry."

Marcus took the glass and rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault Adela," he said handing it back. "I should have known he'd take the news that his scans were stable to mean he didn't have to follow his own protocol. Alright everybody out."

Marcus flashed a gentle smile at Adela who stood clutching the glass so tight he was afraid it would crack under the pressure. "I've got this; it will be okay, I promise," he said easing her out and closing the door He blew a harsh breath and then turned to the man on the bed curled on his side in obvious agony.

"What did you do, you stupid, stupid git?" Marcus murmured.

"Cyrus, how's the bio scan?"

"He has a concussion, sir and that scalp wound will need stitches. I've drawn blood and started a line. His sugar was 35, so I've pushed dextrose. You want any fluids?"

"Yeah, plug him in. Daniel, can you hear me?" Marcus checked his pupils with a penlight eliciting a groan from Daniel as he tried to push Marcus' hand away.

"Hurts, Marcus. My head. Rose, my Rose. Don't."

"Yeah, Mate, you blew this one. Don't worry, we're gonna fix it. Go to sleep now," Marcus said placing a hypospray at Daniel's neck. Before Daniel could move he injected a drug that immediately sent Daniel to sleep.

 

Now Don knew how a prisoner felt. The four Torchwood agents surrounding him made it impossible to get near Mrs Tyler or Jake. The two huddled with German woman outside the door waiting for the doctor to come out. Nigel was right. What made him think he could just walk into this place? His eyes riveted on the bedroom door, he rocked on his heels wondering how he'd managed to screw this up. He hated waiting. Seconds stretched into minutes. The front door flew open, and they all jumped. Don recognised the short man in jeans and a jumper rushing in. Even if he didn't, the way the guards practically fell over themselves to get out the way made it plain the boss had just arrived.

"Pete," Jackie ran to the man's outstretched arms.

"What happened Jax?"

Jackie crumbled into tears the second her husband wrapped her in his arms. "He fitted. He's really hurt himself this time. Marcus is with him."

Don watched the president of Vitex and Torchwood scan the room until his eyes settled on him. He couldn't resist a smile. "Harley," Pete called to the closest guard, "whoever he is, take him to the house and hold him in my office."

"Um, Mr Tyler I'm DI --"

"At the moment, I don't give a flying barrage balloon who you are. You can explain that to me in my office. Harley, get him out of here."

Don resisted the urge to fight the guard shuttling him outside. He looked over his shoulder hoping the bedroom door would open. If it did, he'd just duck under the guard's arm and turn back to find out what was happening with Daniel. But the door didn't, and the guard shoved him along the path back to the house.

Harley pushed him into an office that looked more like a well-appointed study than the centre for some sort of clandestine operations. Don scanned the office wondering whether the bookcases hid a camera or a bank of computer screens. He flashed a reassuring smile at Harley who stood with his rifle held in front of him. One wrong move and the man would have no problem eliminating him for ever from enjoying another late night with Molly. He walked over to the expansive window forcing his focus on the illuminated gardens and pond outside. He could see the little guest house from this window. The door thrown open broke his reverie. Don whirled to see the shorter man stride in. All pretence of the soft-spoken businessman seen by millions on commercials and talk shows fled leaving behind a cold-eyed, methodical leader.

"Get out of here, Harley," Pete ordered.

When the door closed, Pete walked to the bar, poured a scotch, swallowed and then poured another before acknowledging Don's existence. It was a technique Don knew well. He used it all the time, except he used coffee. Don rocked on his heels just waiting for the interrogation to begin. Pete never took his eyes off him as he strode around the small office sipping the scotch. He motioned Don to sit as he dropped into a leather club chair and crossed his legs.

"So, who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing at my house at this hour of the night," Pete asked.

"Detective Inspector Donald Noble, sir"

Pete pointed to the red hand print on Don's face. "Well, Detective Inspector Noble, You have upset my wife. As you might have learned that is never a good thing."

"She has a helluva slap," Don said, rubbing his cheek. "She got a little -- "

"Peevish," Pete filled in. "You would be amazed at just how peevish she can get. So unless you'd like me to let her have another go, you will explain what the hell you are doing here."

Don glanced away for a second and then reached into his inside pocket to pull out a small flash drive. "I met Daniel and a group of your employees at a pub tonight. I met your daughter too, lovely girl, by the way. There was something weird about him. He was smarmy, and way to -- I don't know -- virginal? Dirty jokes made him blush. In the time, I spent with him, that wrist thing of his beeped three times, sending him off to the men's room with Jake not far behind. As a narcotics copper, that raised my suspicions big time. Then your daughter showed up. No one, and I mean no one in that little group, ever took their eyes off Daniel. Your daughter said that he'd been ill but --"

Pete leaned back with a smirk. "You didn't believe her."

"I thought she believed it, but no -- frankly, I didn't. So I went back to the office and ran his name." Don pointed to the flash drive. Funniest thing, I discovered that according to the records, I have a cousin that I never heard of. That didn't make sense because no one in the family ever mentioned it. With the records being screwed up after the whole Lumic thing, I thought he was a con man."

"He's not a con man," Pete said. "Where are you from?"

What?"

"You're not British, where are you from?"

"Canada -- what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

Don pointed to the device. "Just -- look at the flash drive."

Pete ignored him " I will tell you the story-- once, and then you will leave. Daniel is a scientist. He graduated University the first time at nineteen and then for kicks garnered three more PhDs by the time he was twenty-nine, then went to work as an astrophysicist for the government. A year before the Troubles, several people in government were watching Lumic. They suspected his so called projects were going to create havoc, so over a few months, information was obtained and sent to Daniel. He deciphered the reports, verified the plans were a disaster and suggested whoever had the idea be sectioned." Pete poured another Scotch then continued.

"Quite by accident, my daughter attended a Winter Holiday party at Daniel's university and met him. I'm told until he met her that he'd never gone on holiday. He fell in love with her, took a leave of absence and he went off with her. They travelled for a while. Jax talked Rose into coming back from Thailand for her birthday. That's when I actually met him. Those -- things invaded my house that night. If it weren't for him, everyone would have died. Most, including the President, did. He got us out and then devised a way to prevent more people from being taken. I might add, we were on the run the entire time. He sent teams to a conversion factory to stop it from...."

Pete took a swallow of his whisky at the memory of that night. He exhaled.

"He managed to get us taken prisoner and transferred up to Lumic's ship so he could get close to Lumic and his equipment. I watched him just talk and talk while he managing to send a code to another defender who used it to stop the signal controlling the monsters. But we didn't stop them in time. Thousands of people died all over this country and Europe that night, and he blamed himself for not saving more. After, Daniel withdrew, so much so that it affected his relationship with Rose. He put his heart back in the stars and except for the occasional act as an advisor to help Torchwood protect this planet, he's stayed behind the scenes."

"What happened to him; how did he get sick?" Don asked.

"Remember the stars going out, which they didn't, but that was the perception."

Don nodded. "My granddad was fascinated by the whole thing."

"Well, that was another scientist trying to play God. Don't ask me to explain because I still don't understand any of it, but Daniel did. This time, he was more aggressive in his attempt to protect people. My daughter was with him when he was hit with a device called a neuron blaster. Think of it has a focused Tazer beam ten times over. He stopped that monster too. It's been weeks, and he was just getting stronger, and now this."

Don walked over to the window. The sound of a helicopter leaving filled the night air.

"That would be Daniel," Pete said when he joined him.

Don watched the copter disappear into the night. "Where are you sending him?"

"To Torchwood's infirmary. The medical care there is second to none," Pete answered.

"You'll forgive me, Mr Tyler, but this story makes no sense. How does a geek scientist know how to stop those things?"

Pete snorted and swallowed a sip of Scotch. "Daniel is -- clever, and highly analytical. He thinks at a frightening speed. The whole time he's plotting a course of action, he's charming the pants off his opponent. That night, he was beyond angry and put action ahead of thinking, and it nearly killed him. Tonight was the first time since that he even considered going out. Truth told I had to talk him into going and then Jackie had to talk Rose into meeting up."

He turned to face Don, eyes narrowed, his cold expression reflected barely contained fury. "How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out the guy who chatted him up over a game of pool thought he was a drug dealer just because he's nice. He is by the way -- damn nice. Now, you should know, he is under the permanent protection of Torchwood. His records and everything that I just told you are considered a state secret. The fact that some copper managed to find something about him is a problem that I will rectify. You will not investigate him. Come near him again in any way that I perceive as a threat; you will never have children. Do not test me, Detective Inspector."

Don held his hand out for the flash drive only to watch Pete pocket the device. He started for the door but stopped and turned back. "Before I leave, how is he?"

"He's got a concussion, but our doctor thinks he'll be okay."

"If the info on that flash drive is true, I will see Daniel," Don promised. His hand was on the knob when Pete's voice stopped him.

"Detective, you were required to sign the States' Secret Act as part of your employment, so don't test the power of Torchwood. Harley!"

The guard opened the door. "Sir?"

Pete turned to the window. "Show the good detective off my property," he said as he swallowed the last of his Scotch.

Don's jaw twitched in anger. "I can find my way, Harley," he said, pushing past the man. The knowledge the pimply faced guard would have no problems shooting didn't stop Don from glancing over his shoulder. People were coming out of the little house. Mrs Tyler had an arm around the sobbing German woman who had already changed clothes. 

The rifle's muzzle shoved in his back reminded that he needed to move along. This was beyond humiliating and would not be told over a cup of coffee to Nigel and the boys. He reached his car and nodded at Harley flashing a tight smile as he climbed behind the steering wheel. Harley glanced in, noticing the scope on the seat. "I'd not plan on using that once you're outside the perimeter," he warned.

"No, not at all," Don said. He started the car and pulled away glancing in the review mirror and snorted. The guard hadn't moved from his spot. The gates slid back as he approached and closed when he was through. Once Don was out of sight, he stopped the car and held out his shaking hands. He'd just met the richest man in Britain and found him hiding -- sheltering a relative, his only relative except for Gramps. Don exhaled, puffing his cheeks. "I just wanted one fucking night of fun," he muttered squealing his tyres as he pulled back on the road.

~~

Pete fingered the thumb drive in his hand, huffed and tossed on his desk. By now, Jackie and Adela would be ready to leave. A soft knock at the door reminded him that another glass of Scotch would only delay the inevitable. Besides, if he had to tell Rose anything bad, he'd do it stone cold sober.

Pete walked through to the house and found his wife and Adela already waiting by the front door. He slipped an arm around Jackie's waist and kissed her temple then reached over and squeezed Adela's trembling hand. "C'mon now, we're not plannin' a funeral."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I might just kill him for scarin' us to death," Jackie said as they walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome back from the Land of the Sassenach

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/AnGearsadan_zpsaeedf020.jpg.html)

Four days after his misadventure, a bruised and haggard face stared back at Daniel. Mirrors really should be banned. The face looking at him couldn't possibly be his. Daniel grimaced then stuck out the tongue that had finally tasted Rose, hoping the man in the mirror would make a different move, but he didn't. He should shave. Maybe if he shaved then the face wouldn't mock him so badly. There had to be a razor somewhere close at hand. But, thanks to Marcus, a shave and a shower were forbidden. The excuse given -- they had to be sure he wouldn't pass out again. Pass out, he thought, as nice a euphemism as any for fit -- seizure.

He scrubbed a hand over his still painful jaw, then lifted the hair they'd managed to save to study the row of tiny stitches in his scalp. When the hair grew back no one would see the scar. Maybe, with any luck, the residual artron energy would heal it the rest of the way. If the universe was just a little kind, that would happen and he'd actually get to ride the motorcycle he'd just bought. But the ever professional Marcus had snatched even that away. It was too dangerous for both him and the public; it was sensible, but it wasn't fair. By now, the dealership would have called wanting to know why he hadn't picked it up yet. No freedom, no bike and worst of all, no Rose. His misery was complete.

Daniel inhaled sharply, and then puffing his cheeks, he exhaled slowly. If he stayed in the loo any longer Marcus would send a medic looking for him. He couldn't risk that, Marcus had agreed that as long as he followed a long list of restrictions, including no work, he could rejoin the living. He hated that damn list; eat, sleep, and take walks; it was no life. He glanced around the infirmary room, grabbed his lanyard, and walked out wondering how Pete would feel when he delivered the news.

"Behave, Mr Barrow, the Welsh nurse on duty called.

"Yes, Gwen, tell Marcus I'm good, eh."

"I will," she answered as the door closed behind him.

Outside, the cool spring had finally lifted, leaving the middle of May with the promise of summer. Daniel regretted the lack of sunglasses as he quick-stepped to the Vitex building where the artificial light was less stressful on sensitive eyes. Stepping back inside a building provided welcome relief, but required an adjustment that he would not have suffered if he were fully Time Lord. He leaned against the lift and waved hello to the guard making rounds. The doors closed, blissfully cutting off any chance of banter.

"He's waiting, Mr Barrow. Glad to see you up and around," the receptionist said when the lift re-opened on the fourth-floor reception area. Daniel smiled and tried to make striding to Pete's private office look less of a chore. "Hey," he called, "can I come in?" he said with as much cheeriness as he could muster.

Pete waved him to a chair. "Yeah, come on. I thought you'd gotten lost on the way over from infirmary. You look like -- well anyway, glad to see you up. You might want to sit down before you fall down."

Daniel walked over to the chair. "Thanks for selling Rose the story."

"Yeah, I'm a good liar, so she bought it. Seems the Doctor took a header or two in his time." Pete laughed.

"That's why I thought she'd buy me falling over the coils. Again, thanks." Daniel eased instead of plopped into the leather chair.

"Still sore?"

"Yeah, I feel like every muscle ripped apart. I guess Marcus told you; he won't let me work, right?"

"Yep, he made it official this morning with an email, sorry."

Daniel swallowed thickly whilst studying a cup of paper clips. "I hate that," he said. "Somebody tells me I can't do something, and it's like a big sign that says: do it. "

Pete snorted and nodded. "I know but sometimes common sense has to come into play."

"Right. Well, I miss Rose, but since she's going to be gone for awhile, I thought, I'd take this time to make a few decisions. I'm not ready to take walks in the park with the old men."

"If one of them is following her to the Ukraine to investigate the alien sightings, the answer is a resounding no."

"No, if she sees my face, I don't think she'd believe our story, and I can't risk her seeing me fit. I don't want her to know what happened. She'll just feel guilty that she was off doing her job instead of the one he gave her, and I don't want that."

Pete leaned back. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"I want a life with Rose, but the universe seems to have other ideas, so ... I'm leaving -- for awhile. Addie and I are going exploring, take pictures and look for a place to call home. If the game plan Marcus and I developed doesn't work, and the seizures remain something I have to deal with, then I'll not see Rose again. If it does, then --I will have a place to offer her a life together. And, as soon as I can, I will take my classes and apply for jobs."

Pete listened, drumming his fingers on the edge of the desk. "Marcus said that he was trying a new patch. Is that the game plan?"

"Yeah. We discovered when the previous scans were done, we missed a key piece of evidence. They were always done post event or as check-ups. This time, he did the scans during seizures. Humans and Time Lords have a neurotransmitter in common called acetylcholine. It conducts nerve impulses from synapse to synapse. The difference is, Time Lords use nearly double the amount because their thought processes are hundreds of time faster. My brain is a bit different in chemical makeup than either, so while my levels can be considered humanly normal most of the time, during stress it's insufficient because my brain reacts Time Lord. One example happens when my blood sugar drops. There isn't enough glycogen to transport the meagre supply of acetylcholine. That triggers the residual artron energy in my cells to try to heal the problem. Unfortunately, the two forms are incompatible, so I seize.

Pete leaned forward, his eyes tight and worried."Marcus never said. Does that mean this isn't fixable?"

Daniel pulled a face. "Not necessarily. The patches will basically flood my cells with mega doses of acetylcholine. If it works, it will force the artron energy to adapt, and that should control the problem. Figuring the right dosage may take a bit which means I will still be prone to the seizures, but hopefully not nearly as severe."

"Daniel, you can't keep this hidden from Rose forever. It's not fair. Not to her or to me and Jackie. You need to give her a reason why you've gone, and an idea of when she can see you. Otherwise, you're doing the same thing he did -- twice. It's wrong to do it again."

"Actually, I talked to her last night and told her about the holiday. She's calling me back today, and I will call her as often as I can. What I won't do is let her see me fit like that. I don't want her to feel guilty over not making' me better, or for doing her job in the Ukraine. She'll mix guilt up with lovin' me and that.... In the end, that would kill her, and I can't live with that. So, I'm going back to my original plan."

Pete pushed away from the desk and came around the desk to sit on its edge. He crossed his arms and studied Daniel's bruised, tired face. "I don't suppose it will do any good to tell you that I think you're making a mistake," Pete finally said gently.

"No, because you know I'm not, but I need to add another favour to an already long list that I can't pay back."

"Anything, Daniel. I told you, you are family. Tylers take care of their family."

"Jake and I were taking jaunts into Chiswick after work to see Wilf at his stand. He's not much different than back home." Daniel smiled. "I've started a real friendship with him here. He doesn't know that I am supposed to be his grandson. I'm just an egghead who gave him a decent telescope and talks the stars with him. I'm going to ask Howie to keep a check on him, but if you would make sure he's okay, I'd appreciate it."

Before Pete could answer, Daniel's mobile rang. He jumped at the sudden interruption and without thought, was on his feet. A warm smile replaced the pained expression the second he answered. He traced a gentle finger across her picture sitting on Pete's desk.

"Hey, how are ya?" he asked oblivious to Pete moving away from the desk.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Tired but fine. I've spent two days trying to convince the Prime Minister of this backwards country to keep the military out of the crash site."

"How's the hunt going. Did you adjust your scanners to the frequency I sent you?"

"Yeah, last night when we resumed the search. We found blood, but no body, so it's probably holding up in one of the caves around here. There is a tonne to search. I told the locals that we need to hold off scrubbing the site in hopes we can lure the pilot back to the crash site. I'm sure this is another Nerva survivor; the craft is nearly identical. So, we're going to be a few more days. How's your head?" Her words came in a hushed whisper.

From the angry voices in the background, he knew that she'd stepped away from a conference of some sort. "Sore, I need to watch out for cables strung across things. Marcus won't let me go back to work for a while, so I guess the only reports I can send will have to be confined to things I'd like to do with ... well, you know." He glanced at Pete standing nonchalantly by the door. Daniel smiled and moved toward the window. Her giggle sent a shiver through him so strong that his toes curled.

"You moved, where are you?" she murmured.

"In Pete's office. Since Marcus won't let me work, I've been plannin' what I'm going to do for the next few weeks."

"And?" Rose asked. Her voice cracked.

"I've decided to use the holiday to present my thesis, and then see about classes."

"You finished it? So, you really want to do that, teach school?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I've used the last few days away from you to focus. I think I might actually make you proud."

"I am proud of you, goof. I miss you. I hate that I didn't have to time to tell you goodbye the other night. You weren't mad were you?"

"No, I wasn't mad. I could never be mad at you. And, I do know a thing or two about bounding off to save the Earth. It's just ... I think, I just want to try not doing it -- just for awhile, at least not until I can grow the TARDIS."

"How long will it take?" Rose asked.

"Oh, once I've got a place where I can set up a permanent nest, I can crack the plasma shell then it shouldn't take more than a year -- a year and a half. She'll grow the outer shell first. She's already beginning to try to establish a telepathic bond. I can hear her ... late at night -- in the back of my head."

"That's great. Couple of years and ...."

"All of time and space at our fingertips." he finished.

"I gotta go, don't fall over any more cables, alright? I --"

"Love you," he finished. "Rose, I do and I always will -- no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will always love you."

"Right, see you soon," she said.

Daniel clicked off and closed his eyes trying to sear her voice in his mind. He blew a harsh breath as he tucked the phone in his jacket pocket.

"You finished the thesis you were working on?" Pete asked.

Daniel turned to face Pete. "Yeah, actually, I did. Finished it the same day that I started, but I didn't want the school to think I did it too fast, so I put off delivering it. I sent it to Glesga University a few days ago."

"Glesga?! Glesga?" Pete asked, stunned. "I guess, I should have figured since you sound all Scottish, you'd want to see it." He turned to the desk and picked up a set of papers. "I think you leaving is really stupid," Pete fussed as he handed Daniel the name of an estate agent and the paperwork for an SUV. "And, I think you are taking a big chance with Rosie, but technically, even if we go just by the number of days that you've been breathing, you are well over twenty-one, so I can't stop you. Well, I could, but I won't, and -- I'll make sure Wilf is alright."

"Thanks, and you should know; she hates that -- being called Rosie," Daniel said lovingly.

Pete chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"When Rose gets back, make her understand ... please."

Pete glanced at Daniel's proffered hand. "Torchwood Four is in Glesga. That place is a mess, so I'm promoting Jake to take it over. If you need help, call him. Marcus can take a 'copter wherever you are for your checkups, but Daniel, don't forget, this is your home, and we are your family. And, I will do my best to make her understand."

"Thanks, Pete. I mean that." He moved to shake Pete's hand only to be pulled in a painful hug.

**

Daniel clamped the lid of his newly purchased suitcase shut and scanned the bedroom for any forgotten items. The infant TARDIS coral was already safely secured in the SUV, safely ensconced in a terrarium surrounded by pillows for extra protection. His laptop and photo gear took up space next to her. The only thing tamping down his excitement was leaving the unexpected security the mansion provided. Footsteps in the hallway drew his attention to the doorway to see Steve and Howie standing there.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Did you think you'd just sneak off, silly man." Howie laughed. "Steve and I came to make sure you don't get in your motorcycle practice with anyone else," he said.

Steve grinned. "I just came to make sure, I have all the info I need for our research."

"Right, flash drive." Daniel reached in his laptop case, pulled out the tiny device and tossed it to Steve.

"That's all the latest correlated info along with three-dimensional diagrams. The ID program will work on anything Rose's team sends back. Plug the info from the home box, and compare it with the info they find in the Ukraine. Any questions, send it to me, got it, " Daniel ordered with a smile. "And don't worry Howie, it seems, it will be weeks before I can practice again. After the other night, I'm grounded so to speak."

"Well, considering how you look, I know, I feel safer. And you don't need to go talkin' all in code. I'm not gonna go tellin' state's secrets," Howie teased. "I hate when I lose a friend. I know a lot of people, but I don't have a lot of friends. You sure, you need to leave?"

"I will miss you, but yeah, I have to do this," Daniel said. "And, you're not losing a friend, not by a long shot."

"Just let me know when you get settled," Howie said. "I know a few decorators who can help you make the place more -- you," He waved with a flourish. "less -- this."

"Old ladyish." Daniel filled in. "Thanks, Howie." Daniel shook his hand. "I'm not leaving forever, and I have your email. Don't either of you forget Wilf," he said with a chuckle.

Minutes later, Daniel stood with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets staring back at the little guest house. Sometimes, he felt schizophrenic dealing with memories that weren't his own. He'd resented Pete when he forced him to stay, and now -- he hated leaving. He cheeks puffed out when he exhaled and then he joined Addie in the SUV. "Onwards, eh. Two aliens out to see the world."

"Aliens," she said, laughing, "more like two idiots. North, Mr Daniel?"

Daniel grinned and slipped on the sunglasses he'd bought for riding his bike. "North, Addie."

~~

Day one at Glesga University involved a tour of the departments and listening to professors and department head squeal in delight that he was considering teaching. Department heads fell over themselves, enticing him to join their departments as a full professor. Two volunteered to resign and let him take over. The President laughed and guided him to the School of Education. When he stepped inside a classroom for children labelled different, he found his new calling. That afternoon, he enrolled in the classes for certification in special education. It was a term he hated, but the chance to deal with kids who thought like he did was almost as much fun as travelling the stars. The fun lasted two weeks before he got tossed out of a class with orders to report to the department's administrator.

He'd sat for thirty minutes in the outer office waiting for the man to throw him out of University for suggesting the term special needs should be eliminated from the vernacular since it demeaned the dignity of the student. His foot bounced as he flicked at the invisible lint off his trousers, glancing every few minutes at the dour-faced woman who sat as the gatekeeper. When she finally nodded, he bolted for the door.

Doctor Edgar Millar, his half-rimmed glasses perched on his aquiline nose, stood at the window flipping through a thick stack of papers. He ignored Daniel for one minute and then turned and removed his glasses. Daniel's lips turned up in a half grin as he tugged his ear not sure what to expect. "Doctor Millar," he said, keeping his voice even.

"Doctor Barrow, this -- paper you've written on the dignity of neurologically divergent children is very interesting. I must say, I find myself wondering -- why are you in class instead of teaching?"

"Em, I was supposed to have a short course on lesson planning and classroom management for certification," Daniel answered.

The man puckered his eyebrows and flipped through another page. Without bothering to look at Daniel he nodded toward his desk."There is a blank plan on my desk. Fill it out for teaching a lesson on Middle English literature."

"Em, sure," Daniel dropped his satchel, gave it thirty seconds of thought, and filled the document out. The professor took the paper and opened then closed his mouth gobsmacked.

"Doctor Barrow, there is a summer program at GlenCoe Secondary school. It's a small school outside An Gearsadan. They are in need of a teacher in training for the Special Education summer skills program. Survive that experience and you will be able to sit for your exams in July. Now, get out of my office. Talk to Mrs Maloney at the desk and she will give you the particulars."

"Em, yes. Thank you," Daniel said. He was outside the door before it hit him; he'd just escaped failure. Daniel flashed a manic grin at Mrs Maloney, took the information and then kissed her cheek leaving the woman gobsmacked as he walked out whistling.

Ten minutes later, he was taking the steps, two at a time, out of the administration building. He refused to let the overcast sky or the drizzle plaguing the late spring day to ruin his jubilant mood. He sprinted across the quad, ignoring several students yelling something other than 'Oi, ' for the kerb.

Their dark blue SUV was already at the traffic light, providing the chance to bolt for the passenger side. He flashed a manic grin as he slid in beside Adela, laughing at the motherly way she rolled her eyes as she pulled off into traffic. Daniel drummed the dash with his fingertips. "Well, aren't you going to ask?" he finally asked as she negotiated a turn.

"Alright, I'll ask. Why are you in such a good mood. They must have liked your paper."

"They loved my paper. So much so that I was sent to the administrator's office. I," he said proudly, "got sent to the Head's office. I was never sent to the Head Teacher's office before. As geniuses go, I was considered quite ordinary in school. Well he -- anyway, I was."

"Why? What did you do? There is nothing to blow up in a class on educating special needs children."

"Exactly, and yet, I did. Sort of." Daniel chuckled. "The administrator wanted to know why I was there. He said: why aren't you teaching the class? He asked to see a completed lesson plan in one hour. I did it, in five minutes and then waited. He sort of smiled and said: Mr Barrow, you do not belong here. I am going to sign off on your other classes and make arrangements for your practicum in special education. There is a summer program at a school outside of An Gearsadan. If you can prove that you can manage a classroom, I will make arrangements for you to sit for exams in July, You can begin teaching at fall term. That, Adela, is a verbatim report of what he said. I love it when a plan comes together."

"You aren't doing this anymore?"

"Nope, I have an appointment at the school in two days."

Adela negotiated the next turn as they headed for the flat that Torchwood had provided. When she stayed uncharacteristically silent, Daniel leaned forward to study her face. "What?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Doctor Jones said no working until the spells were gone. He just adjusted your patches yesterday, Mister Daniel."

"Well, you know how to pop a balloon don't you."

"I don't mean too. The spells aren't as bad, but you've still had three."

"I just stared off into space, and it didn't last long, seconds is all."

"Seconds that, if you were driving, you would have crashed."

"Adela, I wasn't driving, though, was I? The last one happened because I let myself get a little upset."

"Upset, you threw the mobile across the room. That's fury, not upset," she chided.

"Had a fight with Rose," he said, resentful that she was fussing instead of supporting his good fortune. "She thinks I'm being ridiculous." Daniel glanced out the window. "Come on, Addie, it will be fun, not stressful, I promise."

"Alright, but when Doctor Jones fusses, don't blame me." She laughed.

"Never. So, onwards?"

"Ja, onwards."

Since coming north, seeds of hope began replacing Daniel's anger and agitation. Maybe, it was just being away from everything connected to Norway and his illness, but other than that one disastrous phone call with Rose, he talked less of hating the circumstances of his creation and more about a future with her. To that end, three weeks after leaving the Tyler mansion they left Glesga for a place Adela could not pronounce. She had to admit, the drive through this part of Scotland was beautiful.

She made sure his attention was out the window when she glanced at him videoing the countryside. He was relaxed, maybe almost peaceful. That was the closest to happy she'd come to expect. With the camera in his hand, every free moment was spent taking pictures, commenting on differences between Rose's world and this one. It seemed to replace the magical box that he always talked about.

She smiled thinking of the stories he weaved about his father's adventures, not just with Rose but his other companions as well. "Someday, Addie," he'd promised, "I will show you all of time and space. The coral just has to grow." If she hadn't spent five years listening to Jackie and Rose telling the same sort of stories, she'd thought him mad.

He turned back. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Shortly past noon, two days of meandering through the Highlands came to a stop when they reached the outskirts of An Gearsadan. Its beauty prompted Daniel to signal Adela once more to pull off the road. He jumped from the car camera in hand snapping pictures of the breathtaking view before she turned the engine off. Loch Linnhe deep blue water reflected sunlight back up to a cloudless, clear blue sky. Ben Nevis with its tall peak and tower hills rose up behind the village. Maybe this will be a good place, after all, she thought.

"Addie, there is a fort here. They fought battles for independence here like they did back home. The village gets its name from the place. The walls are still up, most of the castle; it will make for great shots," he called from his place by the car boot."

"We need to check in by one and shouldn't we get the terrarium settled first?"

Daniel climbed into the car, leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You are bloody marvellous. Onwards?"

Addie smiled while pulling the car back on the road crossing train tracks that looped around the village. Tourists crowding the streets made her glad they'd managed to get reservations at a quiet little B&B. A crowded hotel would have made it difficult for him to unwind. Daniel cackled when a tourist darted in front of them on a two-wheeled cart enclosed in a bright red and white plastic bubble.

"Now that's a segway. Maybe, I should get one for you, eh, Addie."

"No thank you, my legs still work quite well. There is the B&B." She laughed, nodding at a house just ahead of them on the right side of the roadway.

Adela pulled in the drive of a charming, single story home. Its dark grey slate roof stood in stark contrast to the white stucco. A pair of dormers gave the impression of two eyes peering out at the lake just across the road. Snow capped mountains stood on the far side of the monstrous lake. Daniel gazed longingly at the scene spread out before him. When he turned back to Addie, the gentle smile on his face widened hers.

"Addie, I know we're only supposed to spend the summer here, but what if we didn't go back to Glesga after this assignment ends? What if, I wanted to stay here after I take my test?"

"You want to buy a B&B?" she asked, confused by the question.

"No, but maybe -- we could find a house somewhere around here?"

"Mr Daniel, I promised Miss Jackie to take care of you. It does not matter where, but why? Miss Rose will not like the country."

"Those mountains, Addie. They remind me of the mountains back home. Different name, different colour, but the same image. When I make her understand, she'll love it is much as I already do. It's ...." he finished. She had to strain to hear the last wistful word - "home".

"Come, Mr Daniel, we must check in and it's time for your lunch, ja."

"Yeah," Daniel muttered. "You go ahead, I'll just get the coral."

"Mrs McDonald?" Adela called to a woman coming from the house as she headed up the walk to the house leaving Daniel to unstrap his precious cargo.

"Mrs Steuben," the woman greeted her. "I'm so glad you are here. I'll send Mr McDonald to help with your luggage.

"Thank you. Did Mr Tyler call you?"

"Yes. He said that Mr Barrow is recovering from an illness, but we shouldn't let on that we know. He wanted to pay extra so that you could use my kitchen. I wouldn't hear of it. Nice German lady like you, I know you will leave it nice and clean."

Deciphering the woman's thick Scottish accent was difficult, but Adela immediately liked her. They walked arm in arm with Mrs McDonald explaining that three other couples were staying for the week. They had just crossed the threshold when a man, obviously Mister McDonald, came through to help Daniel.

"This will be a good place for him, Mrs McDonald. You should know, he is not allowed to drive yet, so don't let him fool you. Is GlenCoe far from here? We have an appointment at a secondary school."

"He teaches? Oh, we need good teachers. GlenCoe is a lovely little village about twenty minutes from here. Is he teaching the summer classes?"

"Yes, we have to be there at two-thirty. I must fix his lunch."

"Addie, don't be asking for the kitchen already," Daniel fussed when he walked through the door with the terrarium in hand. "Hello, you must be Mrs McDonald. I'm Daniel Barrow."

"Oh, you sound like you are from Aberdeen."

"Outside of. At least, I was. I'm afraid my village is gone now."

Mrs McDonald nodded her head in sympathy."The Troubles."

"Yes, The troubles. " Daniel confirmed.

"Well, welcome to An Gearsadan and welcome back to Scotland from the land of the Sassenach."


	12. Chapter 12  Drochaid Rù Beag Road and Bohenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos, I so appreciate them. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of Daniel and Pete's World

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/687474703a2f2f69313235332e70686f746f6275636b65742e636f6d2f616c62756d732f68683630302f6365656172652f44616e69656c73486f7573655f_zpsozikqzaq.jpg.html)

The scenery driving out of An Gearsadan was breathtaking and that was a good thing because driving the narrow twisting road scared Adela to death. The roads reminded her of Germany except for guard rails here were largely absent for long stretches of what passed for a carriageway. She never thought she'd love such an innocuous item as guard rails but when they drove past sheer drop-offs, she sent silent thanks to God. Once the landscape flattened out, She had to admit if it weren't for the rock-strewn hillsides, this part of the Highlands would be glorious. Some giant with a wicked sense of humour must have formed the entire country of Scotland out of a rock pile, she thought.

A mile after they crossed over a stone-sided overpass, they spotted the large school car park with an E-shaped building nestled against a hillside. Adela parked in front of the single story building and blew a long breath, An encouraging smile tugged at her mouth. "I'll wait here. I need to make a must-do list and a must-have list for the house hunt. Good luck inside, ja."

Daniel reached into the back and retrieved his satchel and then flashed her a smile. On impulse, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "This shouldn't take long."

Adela laughed. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just -- nothing. Be back in a few." He smiled at her.

 

Mary Heldron sat at her desk watching a dark blue SUV pull into the drive then stop in front of the building. Over fifteen years at GlenCoe Secondary school, she'd seen more than a few young temporary and student teachers come through the front door. Few stayed more than the agreed upon term. The school sat in the middle of nowhere surrounded by countryside that afforded nothing for nightlife, but a few pubs geared to the locals. The tourists came for the hiking and winter skiing, but then returned to city life. It required a special person to actually want to live a quiet life in the Highlands. More than likely, this one would be no different than ninety-eight percent of the others.

When the young man turned toward the building, her heart flip-flopped. He wasn't just tall, but tall, lean with a mop of brown hair that fell across eyes framing a heart dropping, gorgeous face. Mary quickly calculated the singles amongst the regular staff: eight women and two gay male teachers. She scratched two women off; they were near sixty, but the rest? Oh please, she thought, stay for Autumn term because this will be loads of fun.

Mary punched the intercom to her boss, "Sarah, he's here and Lord, help us, he is a looker. To think that prick in An Gearsadan didn't want to hire him."

"That's because Rory Williams thinks the report about his qualifications is overblown. Besides, he can't stand the thought of competition. Just how good lookin' is he?"

"Ted will die of jealousy, good looking," Mary replied, thinking of her boss' husband. She hung up just as the office door opened and their lanky new teacher walked in.

"Em, Hello, I'm Daniel Barrow. I've an appointment to see Mr Smith Thursday at half twelve," he added when she just stared at him. "It's -- half twelve."

"Not mister," Mary answered a bit breathy.

"Pardon," Daniel responded.

"He's -- a -- she." Mary hit the intercom again, "Sarah Jane, Daniel Burrows to see you."

"It's Barrow," he corrected.

It can't be, Daniel thought when he heard the name. The slim, middle-aged woman who walked into reception sent a shiver through him. His face grew warm remembering the day she'd walked into the teacher's lounge investigating Mr Finch. The same intelligent, warm brown eyes, smiled at him, the gentle countenance that had comforted him inhabited this Sarah Jane. Silver streaked dark hair brushed against the tops of her shoulders, giving her a cultured appearance.

At least, this universe managed to get her right. Daniel's smile broadened.

"Um, hello," he stuttered, too stunned to be coherent.

"Mr Barrows, I'm Sarah Jane Smith." She held her hand out.

"Yes -- you are," he replied as he took her slim hand in his. "Sorry. Sorry, it's just.... You remind me of a dear friend. Her name was Sarah too."

"Was?"

"Yeah, the Troubles," he lied.

"I am sorry. Welcome to GlenCoe Secondary. Your lead teacher is setting up for the summer session. Why don't we go see the classroom and meet her? Can I ask, I saw your CV; why would someone with your experience choose to work with children who are less --"

"Able?" he filled in. "Because there are tonnes of teachers for the others, and frankly, not so many want to work with kids who think outside of the box. As a person who recently developed issues and one who grew up thinking out of the box, I thought it would make a good fit. I decided to leave my prior employment." Daniel followed her out of the office. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.

"But you're an astrophysicist," she exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I am and a good one. I will help my old team on the weekends, but I needed a change and I've always wanted to do this."

"Before we go in, I have one more question. Your CV also mentions --"

"You want to know if my seizures are under control."

"We appreciate the heads up, but our medical resources in the summer are limited."

"I'm fine. My medication regimens are working, and the triggers are two-fold, forgetting to eat and extreme stress. I have learnt to deal with both," he assured her. "Onwards." He arched an eyebrow whilst flashing a cheeky smile.

"Onwards, Mr Barrows." She smiled at him.

"Barrow," he said grinning back.

"Excuse me?"

"No 's'... just Barrow," he answered.

"Oh, sorry. Your lead teacher is Mrs Nichols. She is only here for the summer, but she is wonderful."

Daniel met the older, somewhat dowdy woman and shook her hand. It didn't take long in the interview and discussion before he realised that her dowdy appearance belied a woman with a wicked intelligence and sense of humour. Still, Sarah Jane's Scottish accent made the first few minutes of the conversation difficult. He kept hearing his Sarah Jane. He charmed the two women surprising both with his outlook and depth of knowledge. Thirty minutes on, he left the building with item one on his list marked off. That just left the next -- a house.

 

By Saturday afternoon, the local estate agent had shown six houses none of which Daniel liked. Addie drove, white-knuckled over a particularly treacherous stretch of the carriageway in the aftermath of a rainstorm. She could have sworn this particular stretch of road with its dangerous curve had a guardrail just a couple of days before. Knowing that some unfortunate driver had fallen off the edge sent a wave of panic through her. Daniel arched an eyebrow in concern when she pulled off at the first wide spot. His eyes went to her trembling hands.

"I can drive, you know. Give you time to catch your breath."

She glares then put her hands on the steering wheel. "Tell me again what road we are looking for?"

"We are looking for Bohenie. The agent said it's a mile past the sign for Drochaid Rù Beag road, and we're under the sign so it should be close. Addie, look at it, the hills, the trees. Can you imagine what this looks like when it snows? I bet, it's brilliant." The note of excitement in his voice for the unknown didn't come close to the look of delight in his eyes.

"Where will the helicopter land if there is trouble? "

"Look, Gwen already taught you how to use everything in the medical kit, and I have a mini lab packed in the boot. We'll be fine. The village is just seven miles behind us."

"What was wrong with that lovely house in An Gear -- however, you say it? It was beautiful. All the work was done, and you had space for your lab?"

"An Gearsadan. Really, you have to learn the names, Addie. The energy was all wrong there. I had a headache the entire time I was in that house. Up here, I can breathe. It reminds me of -- never mind. It will be fine. Besides, I like to tinker. C'mon," Daniel said, drumming against the console.

Adela shook her head and pulled back on the road. She didn't blame him for being excited, but she would be so glad when he made it one month without a spell, then he could drive these roads. A large House For Sale sign appeared on the left side of the road.

"Aw! That's it, Bohenie Road," he squealed.

"Wonderful," she muttered while turning onto a road that cut through the foothills. Crumbled, ancient stone houses and fencing lay broken across the Highlands. One such fence row ran behind the thick stand of trees growing up on both sides of the road, their canopies almost touching as they stretched across the road. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves. She felt as if she were on one of the alien planets Daniel described in great detail.

"Mr Daniel, we aren't going to live in a stone house, are we? There seems to be a lot of them scattered around here. I don't think my arthritis can handle living in a damp, little stone house."

"No, we aren't going to live in a stone house, it's just not fancy like Pete and Jackie's -- yet."

They drove along Bohenie Road until they spotted a second For Sale sign marking a narrow lane. Adela negotiated the right turn onto the gravel road that cut through what looked like a forest in Bavaria. She sent up silent prayers that no one would come from the direction of the house for sale. She fought down a worry that werewolves might inhabit the woods waiting to strike in the dark of night. Just as she was convinced they had driven into disaster, the lane opened into a clearing that sheltered a large, formerly glorious, but now rather ramshackle house tucked close to the hillside. Half of the roof had fallen through and the front door was barely attached to its hinges.

Adela gasped. "You said it wasn't stone."

"It isn't, it's insulated, with wallboard and panelling and hardwood floors. According to the website, it just needs a little work." He flashed a cheeky grin

"A little work. Mein Gott, it needs more than a little work." Her next words came in a spate of German.

"Oi, Addie, language," Daniel said with a grin. "Come on, where's that plucky sense of adventure?" Daniel teased as he stepped out of the car to meet the rotund man in tweed approaching them.

"Mr Barrows, sir." His thick accent made understanding him difficult.

Addie muttered something in German, Daniel didn't catch when she stepped in mud. From the expression on her face, he was sure it was quite profane. "I'm going back to the car to wait. I am too old for this. Mr Daniel, you be careful," she yelled at his rapidly disappearing back.

"Is that your mum," the agent asked.

Daniel grinned. "Em, no actually, she is my housekeeper. She isn't too fond of the country. So, Mr MacEwan, show me inside."

 

They had been here for a week, viewed six beautiful little houses in and around the small town and it took this disaster to excite him. She didn't know what he'd find inside that house, but she was sure some dead animal carcass lay hidden in a wall space. She kept her eyes on him whilst he negotiated the terrain, checking every detail of a place that shouldn't even be standing.

"This is it, Addie." he said when he came back, "This is home, or, at least, it will be when we sign the papers. You get to help plan the redesign. He even gave me the name of an interior designer in Glesga. And the best part, he thinks he can get the bank down enough that I can pay cash, so we won't need a mortgage. Rose and his Lordship used to joke about that."

"Wonderful, Mr Daniel. That's just wonderful," she fumed. He will work too hard, I know he will. Doctor Jones will be so upset with me, she thought, negotiating the way back to the B&B.

~~

Seven weeks after leaving London, life settled into a routine. They'd both developed a certain proprietorship over, at least, the lounge portion of the MacDonald house. It helped that no one expected anything from him knew nothing of his origins and were completely accepting of their back story. While Addie spent time with Mrs MacDonald and the designer from Glesga, Daniel worked with the crew her husband had hired for the house. Evenings were spent exploring or in front of the fireplace plotting classes or talking Jake through organising Torchwood Four. The poor git had nearly quit after the mess he'd walked into at the place. The best part came late, before bed when he talked to Rose. Norway seemed forever ago.

Tonight, though, he was exhausted. As soon as he walked through the door, he headed for the lounge and collapsed into a chair in front of the fireplace. The flickering fire reminded him of all the times he and Rose snuggled in the TARDIS library, except that was a different him. He missed her, things had felt awkward when she ended their last few calls. Thoughts of how he would make this separation up to her filled his mind. Maybe a nice long walk at sunset or a boat ride around the loch with her blonde hair whipping around her face. She'd flash that tongue tipped smile and he'd.... The next idea brought a smile.

His mobile chirped, breaking his reverie. "Hello, Stevo. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought, I'd catch you up," the young scientist said.

"Alright, Steve what's wrong, I can hear it in your voice."

"Um, Rose sort of reported everyone -- for the evening video conferences we've had in addition to the weekend calls we scheduled. It seems, she thought you sounded tired and pulled our call records. She's checked out Jake's too."

Daniel stiffened.

"Daniel?"

"Yup, I'm here."

"I just wanted you to know that you're going to get a call from the boss. And -- maybe a visit from Marcus."

"Thanks, Steve. I'll take care of it, and mate, the last time I checked, we're grown. You can call whenever, just not from work. Don't put your job at risk because of me. We'll keep business to the weekends, eh. And Thanks for the heads up."

Daniel hung up and dropped his head into the chair. A wave of anger swept up from the pit of his stomach. These men were his friends, and he'd promised to be there to answer their questions. How dare she go behind his back and interfere in something that he enjoyed. She'd spent more time gone than she did at home, and he said nothing. She had no right. He stared at the mobile for thirty seconds before hitting speed dial. The ringing seemed to last forever before he heard her voice.

"Rose, how's it going?" he asked lightly, drumming his fingers on the chair's arm.

"Um, fine, in the middle of a meeting. What's up?"

"Well, had an interesting call from Steve. Seems he's worried his job is on the line for talking to me about business other than the weekends. I assured him that wouldn't happen. I was wonderin' why he'd think callin' me would be a problem."

"Daniel, I can't talk about this now."

"Right, well when could you, because you've cut short the last three phone calls. Rose, if you're angry with me, I'd appreciate knowing why. Whatever it is, don't take it out on my team."

"They stopped being your team when you left. I have to get back to mine." With that, she was gone.

Daniel stared at the mobile, listening to the dial tone. He slipped the phone into his pocket then shifted his attention to the fireplace mantle. They'd installed one in the house today, One that he had spent three days carefully carving Gallifreyan script in the wood. All of time and space in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler. His eyes closed, refusing to consider the thought that he'd made less than a stellar start to his dream. It will work, he thought. I will make it work. I just need to make the house comfortable, tear down the shed, make lesson plans.... Mid rambling thought, a bright flash behind his eyes sent him into nothingness.

 

"Mrs Steuben?" Mrs MacDonald called quietly from the other side of the door.

Adela snapped awake and glanced at the clock. With twenty minutes remaining before Tea, her first thought was that something was wrong with Daniel. He was exhausted when they got home, and Mrs MacDonald tended to worry for him almost as much as Adela did. "Comin'," she called as she pushed off the bed and padded barefoot to the door.

Adela opened the door to find her hostess distressed. "Mrs MacDonald, what's wrong? Is Mr Barrow alright?"

"He seems fine. Bless him. He's dozed off in front of the fireplace. No, Mrs Steuben, you have a guest. And -- it isn't the folks you told us to expect."

"That's not possible, the only people who know that we're here would call us. Is it a blonde girl -- in her twenties? Oh, he will be so upset if Miss Rose is here. He's not ready for her to see the house."

"No, it's a tall bloke with red hair, and he's not even British. He's outside on the patio. I wouldn't admit him."

"Thank you. I'll see who it is." Adela flashed a quick glance toward the stairs, retrieved her slippers and followed Mrs MacDonald down.

"See, there he is," Mrs MacDonald whispered as she eased the lounge door closed and pointed to the front patio.

Adela nodded and slipped quietly outside. There he stood, bold as brass. All six feet of him, dressed in jeans with a leather jacket, his red hair blowing in the breeze, looking as if he'd stepped out of a scene from a movie. Even with his back turned, she knew who the visitor was. The policeman from that awful night when Daniel hurt himself. He paced nervously by the edge of the sidewalk. What was it Miss Jackie would say; the cheek of him to come here. She considered turning back -- leaving him to cool his heels, but she knew that if he'd travelled this far, he would just come back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned, the look of disappointment impossible to hide. "Well, you're not who I expected to see," Don Noble replied. "I came to see Daniel."

Her expression hardened. "No."

"Mrs Steuben, I came a long way, and I will see him."

"You can try, but I will call Mr Tyler and then -- that will be the end of it. They told me what you wanted that night when he --" Adela gasped, the memory of Daniel seizing, his blood smeared on the floor, flooded back.

He nodded toward the patio chairs. "Can we sit? Please."

Adela studied him for a long moment and then nodded. The instant she sat, she was thankful that the establishment recognised the need for a large shade umbrella. The late afternoon rays topped the buildings at just the right angle to shine in her eyes. Adela nodded for Don to sit. The look on his face reminded her of a miscreant child dreading some punishment. "You have five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't notify Mr Tyler."

"First, you should know that it took less than two hours to track you to Glesga. I made a few more calls and found out you'd come up here. It should say something that I've waited all this time to come find him."

"Why?"

"Because after I traced every piece of information that I could find on him, and believe me when I say, it wasn't much, I had to decide if it was right to come find him."

"It wasn't. Good-bye, Mr Policeman." Adela started to rise.

"Don -- Don Noble. Three more minutes -- please. Just give me a chance to make my case -- please."

Adela wanted to reach across and smack the man for daring to stalk Daniel, but in the end, she relented.

"Did you lose anyone, Mrs Steuben -- during the Troubles?"

"I lost my entire family,: my sons, their wives and my husband. Two boys from Torchwood found me in the rubble of my house."

"After all of that, if you found out that you had even a single relative left, and that he was living in the same town, would you let anyone stop you from learning everything you could, or stop you from seeing him?"

Adela shifted, she should've walked away but she didn't. The man was correct. If she thought, for even one moment that just one member of her family had survived the Troubles, she would seek them out. She should've walked away but she didn't.

"Northwest Canada didn't see the Troubles. It seems, not even metal monsters, and lunatics want much to do with the backwoods. Anyway, a year before Lumic and his tin soldiers attacked Europe and Britain, my parents died in a road accident. A few months later, a family friend called to tell me that my grandmother had died. That left my great-granddad alone, so I made arrangements to transfer from the RCMP to London Metro to take care of him."

Adela closed her eyes for a second, remembering the horror of watching people march mindlessly to their deaths. Don stopped until she looked at him again. The pain in her heart could be heard in his voice. "I arrived a week after those first attacks in London. The place was a wreck so I started work immediately. Life pretty much fell into a routine. I worked, dated the occasional woman, and took care of Gramps. That was my life until one night, I'm sitting in a pub, and I meet a man who makes no sense. Like I said then, I hate mysteries. You can imagine my surprise when I discover that I have a cousin that no one in my family ever mentioned. Not even the possibility of his existence was discussed. When you and Daniel left, I still had to take care of my granddad, but now...."

"Now?" Adela asked gently.

"I buried Gramps three days ago. After, I decided that I had the right to see Daniel."

Her resolve faded, her expression softened, "I am so sorry, but Mr Noble, but you don't have a right. Daniel is struggling, more than he cares to admit, Do not think that I will let you hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him, I just want him to know that's he's not alone. I want him to understand about his mother's family and that my granddad evidently didn't know that he existed. Daniel is the only family I have left. And sorry to say, but it also seems that he needs a friend that doesn't treat him like he's five."

Adela looked at her hands as she twisted her wedding ring. Mr Tyler would be very angry, but this stranger was right. She looked back at the house deeply conflicted. " We don't treat him as if he were five, but you should know that he is fragile, he just doesn't accept it. Months ago, he and Miss Rose left in the middle of the night. When they came back, he was hurt, shot by some weapon I don't pretend to understand."

"An energy weapon of some sort hit him, Tyler told me," Don interjected.

"That's right. At first, he was just withdrawn, but then, the headaches started. Horrible headaches that left him curled in a ball. That was followed by the fits. He is better now, but Doctor Jones says it will be months before we'll know if he will recover completely." She hesitated, studying Don for any sign that he was lying then nodded. "You are right about one thing; he does need a friend, someone away from Torchwood. You make meeting him again look like an accident, and I won't say a word. Don't just drop all this on him. As far as he is concerned, his family rejected him. If he accepts you, and you hurt him or betray his trust, I will notify Mr Tyler."

Adela stood up. "But I won't tell him until after I've ripped off your manhood and fed it to wild African dogs. Do we understand each other,"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you -- I think," Don replied. "Can I ask, what kind of job did an astrophysicist from London find here?"

"Teaching; he's a teacher in training to the slow ones in summer school," she said proudly. "He takes his exam in July for his license. He already has a job at the school for the autumn term. With any luck, the house will be liveable by then," she said as she rose. "Do Not Make me regret trusting you. Now go away. It's time for Tea and his medicine."

"Mrs Steuben," Mrs MacDonald called from the door, "I can't wake up Mr Barrow."

The speed at which the older woman moved amazed Don. Thirty seconds after being told that he was unresponsive, she knelt by Daniel gently shaking him. She glanced at Mrs MacDonald. "There is a bag on my dresser, please. I was foolish to go upstairs without making sure he ate."

As soon as the bag was in her hands, she retrieved the bottle of green liquid, Slowly, drop by drop, she administered the elixir. A full minute passed before Daniel let out a soft moan. Adela administered five more and waited. "Mr Daniel, open your eyes."

His lids fluttered, revealing a pair of unfocused brown eyes. "Mr Daniel, can you understand me?" "Rose?" Daniel groaned. "My head hurts, don't be mad."

"We must get you upstairs, mein Schatz." She glanced at Don who immediately slipped his arm around Daniel and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on mate, you have to move your feet for me."

"We have a chair lift at the stairs. Mr MacDonald put it in last year."

Minutes later, Daniel slept safely in his own bed. Don stood at the door watching Adela wipe away her tears. "Three weeks, he went three whole weeks. He will be so upset when he realises."

"Is he alright?" Don asked softly.

"Ja, I think, so. He just got too tired."

"Then, Mrs Steuben, don't tell him. Just make sure he does what he's supposed to and -- don't tell him."

Adela stared at Don in disbelief. "I must report it to Doctor Jones."

"Why?"

"Because Daniel will want to drive soon and he can't."

"Well, if he has another spell, then you tell. Until then -- let it go. Thanks for letting me see him, and I will work out the rest. I'm on leave for a month, so I'll be around and I'll help."

Don pushed away from the doorway and left. Adela glanced at Daniel sleeping and hoped that she hadn't made a mistake.


	13. Chapter 13 Hope: Such a Little Thing

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/Petes%20world_zpsihcq6dhi.jpg.html)

Everything from the presidential palace to the government Commons building lay at the foot of Torchwood Tower and Rose had a perfect view. She stood at the expansive window of Pete's office inside the mirrored steel and glass building. Torchwood Tower stood like a pinnacle over the city. She liked knowing that she could see the tourists snapping pictures of the tallest glass building in Europe while all they could see was their transport's reflection. Now that the walls between the universes had closed, she wondered if this Earth would stop mimicking every development of its twin. At least, she hoped so, then maybe the constant ache for her London would go away. Now that the tail of the ship had passed, she made faces at whatever idiot was still snapping pictures.

Part of her was a little offended that Danial was returning for a conference and not for her, but then, in all likelihood, he didn't know that she was even home, And that was her fault. She still felt guilty over their last conversation. Instead of snapping at him, she could have explained that she felt they were taking advantage. But she didn't. To make matters worse, guilt had kept her from returning his calls. The easy excuse was her mission, but she could receive calls no matter where she went. No, she was ashamed and ... confused, so damn confused.

The night at Crystals' flooded back. They'd had so much fun making progress toward a real relationship. But then a damn alien crashed, and he fell over cables whacking his head and then -- it was over. She'd spent the last few weeks trying to understand why, and why she felt so angry -- all the time.

Heels clicking against the tiled floor, shifting her attention from London's landscape to the middle-aged, well-dressed woman walking in. She smiled at Pete's secretary. "Where is he?" Rose asked quietly.

"On his way up the lift, Miss Tyler. He should be here any second," she answered as she dropped a stack of papers on his desk.  
"Thanks," Rose said, sounding as exhausted as she felt. Rose traced a finger across her mother's picture. It would kill her if I found a way to go home.

"Hey," Pete called from the door.

"Hi, Dad."

"You must be waxing nostalgic."

Rose laughed. "Why?"

"You only call me dad when you are homesick. What's going on?"

"Just thinking. Daniel will be here soon." 

"Helicopter is about thirty minutes out," Pete confirmed. "How are you feeling about him coming back?"

Rose glanced away, crossed her arms and nodded. "I don't know how I feel. Part of me wants to hug him while the other part wants to smack him into next week for leaving."

Pete flashed a sympathetic smile. "I want you to consider something.Say Daniel stayed in London -- would you have bypassed a single mission knowing that Marcus would not give him permission for field duty? "

"No, I -- no. But why, Pete? No one tells me why Marcus grounded him. Something happened, and no one, not even Mum, tells me what! I go to the Ukraine and come back to find him in Scotland!"

"First of all, we did tell you why. Daniel has issues with his metabolism that make field duty untenable. If his blood sugar crashes whilst he's crawling through some wreckage or battling some alien, he could get seriously hurt, or cause someone trying to rescue him to get hurt. How do you think that would affect him. Second of all; almost from day one, e told you that he wanted to teach. He likes it. I don't know why, but he does. From what I've seen and heard, he is actually very good, so good that the council fast-tracked his license."

"That's -- wonderful, just wonderful, but he still owes you. You're paying him to consult for Torchwood." She winced. She sounded petulant even to her own ears.

Pete chuckled. "Yeah, and I can tell you, I'm not paying him enough. Using his weekends, he's helped Jake revamp that disastrous outpost, set up a staffing rota, and is half finished reorganising their lab. He says he is just channelling the best temp in Chiswick. If he is, I want to hire her -- and not as a temp.

"I suppose Donna imparted something besides her genes," Rose muttered. "Pete, I'm so ...."

"Confused, angry?." Pete walked over and wrapped his arms around his stepdaughter. "I know, but Love -- so is he. You've traipsed off on every mission, whether you're needed or not, and he works as much as he possibly can without getting into trouble, all to avoid thinking. Daniel feels abandoned and he is scared. he might have centuries of memories, but he has damn little actual life experience."

"I was supposed to help him be better, Pete," she said mournfully.

"The Doctor is a remarkable man, but he was wrong to ask you to do that. Daniel is a man, and he wants to prove that he can take care of you. You help him get better by understanding that and by pulling him back if he goes overboard. Talk to him, ask him why he likes teaching, be interested in the new life he's building. Don't, Honey, ask him why he is building a house up there because Daniel needs to do what he's doing."

"Right. Well, I guess we should head to the pad." She leaned against Pete grateful for the hug. She wished desperately the arms holding her belonged to the Doctor. Somehow, some way, there would come a day when she would smack the Doctor for giving her such an impossible mission. Daniel was nothing like his ninth self, or even her version, nothing at all.

~~

Daniel clamped the lid on his suitcase and glanced around his room."Guess that's it. What?" he asked when he faced a worried Adela.

"You be careful in London, don't get caught up and forget to eat, ja," she said gently.

"I'll be fine. This conference is important, Addie, and I still have a responsibility to Pete."

Adela snorted. "You keep that responsibility every Friday night when you go to Glesga. You are working too hard. Between your evenings at the house, your weekends with the boys, and school, you give yourself no time just to relax. Doctor Jones told you; eight hours of sleep at night and sometimes you barely get six. You still have headaches"

"I do relax. Working on that house is a blast." He grinned. "I finished carving the doors last night. And, now that the term is over, and my test is out of the way, we can get it finished. What do you and the designer lady have planned for my time away?"

"Nora, not 'the designer lady'. She is such a sweet girl."

"I remember her name, I hired her, remember. So, what do you have planned?"

"We are putting the kitchen together. It is fun to plan how you want things. I will admit that, but I know when to rest. That Jake, I think, he lets you forget in Glesga."

"Ha, you are wrong. Jake is worse than you are about my damnable schedule. I can well imagine how Marcus will hover worse than either of you."

"You watch your language, you're spending too much time with the workers," she fussed.

"Sorry. Don't fuss about the men, they're fun. They invited me to the pub, but I was good and came home." He laughed. Daniel hugged his de-facto mother. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "Alright then," he said, grabbing his suitcase and satchel, "I'll be back in a few days."

"You will see Miss Rose, ja?"

"I hope so. I tried talking to her on the phone, but she didn't answer. I don't know what I did wrong."

"You'll talk. It will be alright," she reassured him. "The car is downstairs. You call me, ja?"

"Ja," he smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

The already warm, sunny morning made Daniel glad that he'd spent one hundred quid on sunglasses. As the spring turned to summer, he'd found his eyes remained far more sensitive to bright light than his progenitor. It was another aggravating difference the meta-crisis forced on him. Daniel flashed a smile at the new driver as he climbed in the front seat of the SUV. Unlike his usual driver, the new guy grunted and said nothing. At least, Harry was funny, this guy wouldn't even give up his name.

The silence forced him to focus on the landscape. Only the promise of seeing Rose made leaving An Gearsadan tolerable. Since they'd arrived the place had become home. If he had to live on this planet until the TARDIS was ready, he couldn't imagine, living anywhere else. From behind his sunglasses, he cast a nervous glance at 'Not Harry'. If the non-communicative man noticed, he didn't let on. Daniel settled against the seat, closed his eyes and dozed off dreaming of his number one priority in London. Rose's image brought a smile.

Three hours after leaving An Gearsadan, the helicopter flew into London airspace. Daniel twisted in his seat for a better view of the landscape spreading out below. The similarities of this London to the other London were easy to pick out, but the sight of Torchwood Tower rising above the city brought a grin. Seconds later, the pilot circled the building and began his descent to the helipad.

Daniel blew hard when two figures came into view. His pink and yellow girl waited on the tarmac with Pete. His hand was on the door, willing the helicopter to land. The blades had barely stopped when he bounded from the craft, running to join the two. His eyes never left Rose as he shook Pete's hand, She held her hair back, and despite the pensive look in her eyes, she smiled that tongue tipped smile.

"I didn't think you'd be here," he said.

"Hi, Daniel," Pete said with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh," he answered without shifting his attention from Rose.

"Of course, I came. Thought you might want to go for a ride or maybe grab a bite?"

"Sure, yeah," he said, grinning.

"No, let me get your stuff," Pete said. Shaking his head, he moved to retrieve Daniel's luggage. He turned back in time to see Daniel slide his arm around Rose and walk off. "Have fun you two," he murmured. "Tea is at seven, the first conference is at eight in the mornin'," he yelled, grinning when Rose raised her arm and waved.

~~

Daniel flashed a nervous smile at Jackie as he stood rocking on his heels in the mansion's foyer waiting for Rose. Two days of meetings watching nervous politicians wring their collective hands over the weather and aliens left little time with her. The dinner last night at Torchwood Tower was wonderful, they'd walked along the river after, held hands -- kissed, but then they'd come back to the mansion in the Limo with Jackie and Pete who kept asking questions about his students. He didn't mind, but it did kill the mood. Tonight would be different. He and Rose were skipping the dinner, opting for alone time.

"Does it always taken a woman so long to get dressed just to go for takeaway?" he finally asked. "The Limo will be here for you and Pete any minute. By the way, did I say -- you look really stunning." Daniel took a couple of steps toward the stairs to get a better look at the upper landing.

Jackie flashed a reassuring smile. "Thanks. I can hurry her along if you want?"

"No, that'll make it look like I'm impatient. Maybe, I should just sit in the lounge with my feet up or something, look nonchalant. What do you think, Jackie?"

"I think, you should go have a cuppa, I think, she'll be down by then."

"Right, I'll -- get a cuppa." Daniel glanced up the steps again then headed for the kitchen.

Jackie shook her head. How someone could look identical to another and yet be so utterly different, was still a mystery to her. Once he was out of view, Jackie made the return trip upstairs and found her daughter sitting on the bed, hair brush in hand. Her eyes locked on the TARDIS painting, silent tears rolled down Rose's cheeks. "Sweethear' what's wrong?"

Embarrassed, Rose's wiped her tears, smearing mascara across her cheeks. "Mum, what do you do when you love someone so much that it hurts?" She said half sobbing.

Jackie quickly enveloped her in her arms, "Oh, Honey. I can only tell you that I was very lonely for a long time after your dad died. You know how many men I tried to connect with, but just couldn't."

"Mum, I miss him so much. I look at Daniel and I ache for the Doctor."

"I know you do, but, he's gone, Rose, as sure as if he's dead. Daniel is here, and he loves you. Maybe, he's the person you should talk to him about how you feel."

"I can't, Mum. He'd just think I'm comparing him again. I can't tell him that I don't understand him. I don't understand why he went to Scotland or why he's so -- domestic."

"Maybe, we should take the painting down, so you can focus harder on the here and now," Jackie said.

"I have tried, I really have, but he'll turn his head or arch his eyebrow or say a word, and I'm right back trying to figure out how this happened. I've had fun with Daniel these last couple of days, I have, but then..."

Jackie suddenly had a far-away look in her eyes, lost in the memory of her first days with Pete. Jackie hesitated, stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "But then the guilt sets in. That's something I understand ... better than you know. We're not so different, you with the Doctor and me with Pete." Jackie cupped her daughter's chin in her hands, "Be very sure, sweetheart, how much of your life you're willing to sacrifice for a man who is never coming back. Don't make my mistakes. Now, Daniel is waiting. Wash your face, then the two of you go have fun. If you want to make sure you're not disturbed after you get back, the guest house is empty. Don't worry about me and Pete. We'll be back late."

~~

Daniel plopped down in the chair, remembering the first time he'd walked through the back door of this kitchen. Everything that could change since that night had changed. Except for how he felt about Rose. He took a swallow of tea then gently twirled the cup, trying to focus on the reasons why the fluid circled clockwise instead of counterclockwise. The physics involved was easier than dealing with the anxiety caused by the possibility Rose might not come. The time they'd managed to be alone was fun. They'd cuddled and even managed to snog a bit but then they'd returned to the business at hand, surrounded by foreign dignitaries and scientists.

Romance on Gallifrey was much easier to deal with for a reason; there were no Time Lord Romances. Political alliances forged marriages and while most couples, as least, liked each other going in, love rarely played a part. On the rare occasion that a couple fell in love, it was after the wedding -- long after. There wasn't a single memory packed in his head of how a normal Gallifreyan handled such situations.

Daniel closed his eyes and shifted his focus to the image of Rose in that silver, shimmering evening gown she'd worn last night. Escorting her to the dinner, and then the dance, watching the expressions and occasional leers of the other male guests, made wearing a tux so worth the discomfort. She was so different now, so grown up and graceful around dignitaries and politics, as if she'd been born into that world. It only proved how brilliantly clever she was. He blew a harsh breath to regain his senses. He smelled her cologne before he opened his eyes, Rose stood in the doorway, smiling. Without thought, he was on his feet striding toward her.

"Hey, I thought you might not want to go out.".

"Of course, I want to go out'," Rose said, as she walked into his hug. "Mum and Dad just left."

"It sounds strange to hear you call Pete dad."

"Tony asked me why I didn't, and I really didn't have an answer so ...."

"Well, I know it makes Pete really happy. So, what do you want to do -- get some takeaway, go to a movie, take a walk? I am open to anything."  
"Takeaway is good, as long as it's not steamed chicken." Rose giggled.

"Please. Sometimes I think that I will turn into a chicken. I had no idea there were so many ways to fix a bird."

"So, Adela keeps that diet of yours going. Because I haven't had the chance to tell you that you look good, all toned and such," Rose teased.

"Yeah, well thanks." He straightened, preening as he turned in a small circle. "It's all that hard work I've been doin'." He stepped back to study her, taking the moment to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You look amazing. Last night you were stunning in that gown, but now you look -- bloody amazing."

"I'm in jeans and a jumper," Rose laughed at the compliment then tossed her hair. It swung around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can see that, and," he click his teeth, "you look --"

"Amazing." She filled in, giggling at him.

"I suppose you know, I still can't drive, so...."

"Why is that? It's not just because of your metabolism issues, is it? Because it seems like that's been forever."

"I know, but you have to take it up with Marcus. The bloody bugger put an alert on my license with the motor vehicles, I can't even get one in Scotland 'till he lifts the alert."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, but I have a beautiful woman to play chauffeur for me, so it has its perks. We should -- go."

Daniel guided her out the door to the car stopping to take a look at the clear night sky. A meteor leaving a trail of fire as it crossed the sky caught his attention. "Star light, star bright ...."

"I wish I may, I wish I might ....." Rose continued

Daniel turned her in his arms and kissed her eyes before continuing, "make a wish tonight." He dropped his mouth to brush his lips against hers, kissing her gently. For a just a moment, Rose froze in his arms but then relaxed letting him deepen the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest, every nerve in his body felt on fire when her arms slipped behind his head, her fingers traced their way through his hair. He felt her fingers discover the scar running along the side of his head. She pulled back, confusion and worry flickering in her eyes.

"I've wanted to ask for two days; how did you get that scar?" She gently probed the side of his head.

"It's -- where -- I cracked my head," he stuttered, lifting her hand away. He ran his fingers through his hair covering the scar then kissed the inside of her wrist. The scent of her perfume filled his senses threatening to overwhelm him.

"How did it really happen? It doesn't seem possible just trippin' over a coil could do that. Gossip says you were in a fight," Rose asked.

"Me? Em, no. I was working on the plasma coil and the next thing I knew, I was staring at Gwen with my foot tangled in the coils, lookin' -- unmanly with a massive headache. I smacked the edge of the shuttle's frame as I went down. Stupid really." He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "We can skip the takeaway -- if you want," he said. "Maybe, go for a walk around the estate."

"Is that why Marcus won't let you have field duty?"

"S'ppose," he murmured. He brushed his lips against hers. "There are better things to talk about than my stupid head," he whispered against her mouth, "like for instance, you have beautiful eyes. They twinkle, did you know that? And then, there's how brilliant you are. You moved like a real pro through that room today. You were remarkable."

"Yeah, learnt from the best," she responded, throatily.

Her breath tickled against his mouth. "Rose?" Daniel asked huskily as he kissed her again.

"Yeah."

"We should --"

Her smile was seductive. Pulling away, she took his hand and pulled him toward the car. "Takeaway, I really am peckish, and then maybe we could take that walk."

They drove away from London proper, When Rose stopped, it was in a tiny strip mall with a Chinese takeaway. Between bits of fried rice and egg roll, the conversation turned to the TARDIS, and her slow but steady growth and then silence fell. Daniel reached across the small table and intertwined his fingers with hers. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her right there in front of customers. Instead, he ignored other customers pointing and giggling at the way he gazed adoringly at her whilst trying to feed her with chopsticks. He resisted the urge to laugh at the way she giggled when he placed the food in her mouth. Take away was so much better than dressing in a tux and attending another diplomatic dinner worried about an invasion.

 

Just past noon on Monday, Daniel walked out of Torchwood Towers with the last of the meetings behind him. All in all, things had gone well. He'd accomplished his goals in coming. The plans to the dimension cannon were in his satchel. The cannon itself was completely dismantled and locked in the vault, in the bottom of Torchwood Tower. Only two people had the code to get to it, and neither was Rose. No one would use it or the transport discs to jump universes again.

The second more brilliant goal was Rose. Just thinking about her brought a smile. After take away, things were on a much better footing. They talked about her trips to the Ukraine, she apologised for talking to Steve and Jake and then they talked about why he loved teaching. They talked about the stars and adventures, and--they kissed. Oh, how they had kissed. But, she'd pulled back from spending the night together. He snorted. At least, I didn't have a bloody fit in the shower, and she still believes I'm just a klutz, he thought.

A crowd of people scattered around him, heading for the waiting cabs and limousines. He glanced at his watch. In five more minutes, she would come out of the building, take his hand and walk with him to the helipad. In three hours, he would be home -- alone, without his Rose. Somehow that didn't seem all that much fun. He considered staying one more day only to have the thought interrupted by expletives and car horns blast from the direction of two cabs. He couldn't live here. At home, he could breathe clean air and hear himself think. That was simply not possible in the heart of the city.

"Ready?"

Daniel turned. His thoughts took flight when he saw Rose dressed in a business suit instead of the snug jeans and that pink V-neck jumper that she'd had on last night. He'd run his hands up underneath its edges to feel her silky skin while they kissed in the moonlight.... "Um, right-- yes," he squeaked, "I guess so. C'mon, our last walk around the building."

Ten minutes later, his satchel and suitcase already on board, he stood at the edge of the private tarmac, holding her one last time. He kissed her forehead and shook Pete's hand. The walk to the helicopter left him with an ache in the pit of his stomach. Seconds later, the helicopter manoeuvred around Zeppelins before flying across the skyline for the outskirts of London and home. Staring out at the blurring scenery beneath him, Daniel smiled. He had a new goal: finish the house and bring Rose home.

~~

In the few days he's been gone, the workers had completed the most important item on the rebuild; they'd hung his mahogany door. He traced an index finger across the circles, marks and squiggles that represented Gallifreyan script that had taken the better part of two days to carve. He wished Donna could see her name in Gallifreyan, but the one that held his attention the longest represented Rose's name.

The worker a walking up startled him from his reverie. "Mr Barrow, Kin ah ask, we're all wonderin'?"

"You want to know what the marks are?" Daniel replied.

"Aye, Sir, if ye dinnae mind."

"It's hieroglyphics from a dead language. It reads: The House of Noble-Barrow Reigns Here. When I marry, I'll add our names. It will be the symbol of our family heritage.

"Like a clan crest?"

Daniel's gentle smile grew. "Yeah, exactly. It was an old tradition on my father's side. It's my way of remembering my family."

"That's amazin', sir."

"Yeah. It is." A car horn broke the moment. He sniffed hard and turned to see a lorry, followed by his SUV, pull onto the drive and park "It seems the kitchen has arrived."

His eyes crinkled at the edges as his lips curled in a friendly smile when a young woman joined Addie waving at him. Nora Filson looked -- brilliant today.


	14. Chapter 14  Welcome to my Home. Don't let the Door Hit You on the way Out

  
[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/Daniels%20house_zpsxafymseq.jpg.html)

It felt as if ten lifetimes had passed since the day Daniel stood on the sands of Dårlig Ulv-Stranden holding Rose's hand. Now, all these months later, he stood in front of a perfect replica of the TARDIS wardrobe mirror, carefully rehearsing his first words of welcome to his first non-TARDIS home. A deep sense of pride tugged his mouth upward as he ran his tongue across his teeth. Pride in himself, pride in his success and pride that he finally had a place to bring his Rose to, and most of all, the pride that he had done this pretty much all on his own. Despite the lack of faith expressed by his progenitor, no one needed to make him better.

Everyone from London, including Marcus, was coming to see his success tonight. Rose was coming. Now that he was healthy, the thought of having her close again raised a fiery ache that threatened to swallow him whole. He could solve any issue when he wrapped his arms around her beautiful body. He'd proved that at the conference in London. Things felt so right when they strolled along the Thames and hiked around the estate. Leaving her behind physically hurt, but after tonight, that would never happen again.

First, he would unveil the home that he built for his pink and yellow girl, and then he would take her into the office where she would be surrounded by the images of the TARDIS interior. There, with only the baby coral as a witness, he would ask her to marry him.

"You were wrong about me, Doctor," he muttered to his image. "Wherever you are, you should know -- I win." Daniel turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Addie!"

"In the kitchen, Mr Daniel."

Even after three days, the scent of paint still clung to the air in the former shell of a house. He stopped to run his fingers across the mantle and walked around to make sure the pictures chronicling the dramatic changes were all in place. He couldn't wait for everyone to see the display. He chuckled at the picture taped to the bathroom door showing how the room had its fixtures ransacked before he'd bought the place. Now the necessaries, as Addie called them, were fit for an actual lord.

"Addie!"

"In the kitchen, Mr Daniel."

Her domain shined. She and the designer created a thoroughly modern kitchen that evoked a true country feeling. Daniel tried to make sure he crept as quietly as possible across the new kitchen stone floor tiles so that Adela wouldn't hear him. He'd almost managed to reach the German woman when she turned pointing a paring knife at him.

"I raised two boys, and a husband, you can't sneak up on me." She laughed at his embarrassed look.

"You can't raise a husband, Addie. His mother does that." Daniel laughed.

"So, you say. You wait until you're a husband." She laughed again and turned back to apply the final touches to the nibbles tray.

"Are we almost ready?" he asked.

"No, Mr Daniel," she replied with a grin, "we are completely ready. At least, we will be when you put that punch bowl on the buffet table -- please."

"Addie, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Stop calling me -- Mr Daniel. After all this time, and everything that has happened, it doesn't sound right."

Her already gentle expression brightened. "I can do that, I think."

"Thanks, and, I just wanted to say, before everyone comes -- thank you. I don't think I could have done any of this without you. I know when we started, it was your job, but...."

"Daniel," Adela stressed his name when she turned to face him. "It stopped being my job a very long time ago. Come," she said holding her arms out.

Without hesitation, Daniel walked into her arms. "Donna would have really loved you. Everyone thinks you're my secret mum, and -- I think maybe you are -- in a way. My mum. At least, you are the closest thing to a mum that I have in this universe. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Two aliens on an adventure, eh."

"Two idiots," Adela repeated their joke as she tightened her hug. "You don't talk about your Donna as much." She pulled back, studying his face. "But you still miss her, Ja."

"Ja, but it doesn't hurt as much. I'm still working on forgiving him like you said, but it's better. A lot better, I think."

"Ja, I think so too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know."

"If you met someone and fell in love again, would you feel guilty or would you take a chance?"

"Hmm, not that it would happen, but if it did, I would take the chance. My Edgar is gone, and there is nothing I can do to change that. He will always be my heart, but hearts grow. My heart grew for you after losing my boys. Did I tell you, Georg's wife was pregnant when they ...." She trailed off then took a deep breath. "Now, that's done. My heart would do the same if I met someone who would love me." She patted his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.... Thanks."

"You did nothing to upset me, goose. Have you taken your evening medicine? You don't want Dr Jones to be upset when he gets here."

"Yes, Mum, I have and changed my patch." Daniel snorted. "There is no way, I am messing up getting my licenses back. Marcus yanked them before I even had the chance to use them. Not to mention the fact that it lets you off the hook, or that I will finally get to ride my new motorcycle. It will be nice to actually try out the fancy helmet I spent a fortune for. There are rear view mirrors in the bloody thing"

"Just don't you go wild. Now, let me see you." She laughed.

Daniel held his arms and dutifully turned for inspection. Clean shaven with a brand new haircut, his snug, black jeans showed how the last weeks of hard work had toned his bum. The open-necked blue Oxford shirt and dress jacket accentuated his slim physique. He'd even spritzed on a little of Howie's long forgotten cologne.

"So -- what do ya think?"

Adela laughed. "I think, Mrs McDougall from the market will chase you around the house or maybe that Nora. They'll all have a hard time focusing on the changes you've made to this place."

"So, it's good, yeah?" he asked a little worried that he'd gone overboard with the cologne.

"Ja, it's good. Miss Rose will love it." Adela reassured him.

"Good." He waggled his eyebrows at her and then drew her into his arms for one more hug. 

Adela pulled a face as the whooping sound of an engine filled the house and then faded. "That crazy doorbell. Your guests are here."

"Future TARDIS doorbell. Took me a week to get the recording right. Oh, I nearly forgot, I invited someone else."

"Who?" Addie caressed his cheek and then gave him a quick peck.

"Bloke I met in the village when I did the shopping. I met him before, in London. We played pool. You'll like him. He's from Canada," he explained walking away. "Who would have thought, Addie." He turned walking backwards, grinning. "I'm the bloody lord of the manor -- with guests."

"Yeah. Go answer the door," she called to his disappearing back. "The lord of the manor, with a new guest to stir up trouble," Adela muttered to herself.

Do you have your GPS turned on, Jake?" Rose asked from the back seat of the SUV.

"I know where I'm going, Rose. I've been here a few times now."

###

Jake had no intention of letting his boss know, but he truly hated driving country roads in the dark. He glanced over at Nick who sat stone-faced with his eyes glued out the window. Jake knew his partner well enough to know that Nick was expecting an alien life-form to leap from the side of the road, intent on thrusting them down the side of a mountain or into an energy beam for transmat off-planet. He didn't need his boss' daughter ranting at him too.

"You know," Pete said, "The Aldini made contact recently. This would make a great first contact spot. Nobody around to interfere."

"Can we not talk about aliens, please. Just for one night, I'd like us to have an alien free night. Even if it is in the back of beyond." Jackie fussed.

"I don't know. Daniel assured everyone they were friendly but --"

"Peter Allen Tyler!"

"Right, sorry. So, Jake. What's that place really look like?" Pete asked.

"It's ...." Jake hesitated. "It's nice -- now. But, man -- the first time I saw, it was a complete dump. Someone had even ripped the fixtures out of the loos. Didn't he send you pictures? I get a new set every other day."

"Yeah, well you can always fake pictures, can't you," Marcus piped in.

Rose ignored the conversation flowing around her. For once, she agreed with her mum. After weeks in the field, she was sick of aliens. That included the people who saw aliens or worse -- the people who thought they saw aliens but really needed to be sectioned. For the moment, she preferred the solitude of the murky landscape flying past. All the conversations with Daniel played in her head. She still couldn't accept that silly git had actually moved himself to, as her mother called it, the middle of the back of beyond.

The further they drove from civilisation, the more she realised just how tired she'd become of chasing after that face. Her pinched expression reflected back from the window, forcing her to reach for her mother's hand. Even in the dark, she didn't trust herself to face her. She was grateful when she felt the comforting squeeze. Rose couldn't quite hide the mournful tone of her voice. "I'm never going to understand why he couldn't settle in Glesga. At least, Torchwood is there."

"That's why he didn't settle there. Now, young lady," Jackie fussed, "you plant a smile on your face and keep it there. It's time to get over being angry. He's made his choice, and it's done. It's not like he doesn't come back to London. He's spent every free second with you. And I didn't hear you complain about his choices while he was snogging your face off."

"I really thought he'd change his mind, and come home."

"Rose," Pete turned to face his step-daughter, "we talked about this. You need to understand; this is his home. He still comes when we need him, but he has a right to live where he wants."

Rose's lip stuck out in a pout. She turned her attention back to the world outside and away from the judgemental inhabitants of the car. Five minutes later, big, fat raindrops splattered against the window. First one then another followed in rapid succession beginning a downpour. The windscreen wipers, slapping back and forth, replaced conversation. The sound lulled Rose into a light doze until Jake's sudden chortle followed by everyone else laughing snapped her awake. A large sign, illuminated by spotlights, lit up the left side of the road.

"I think we have arrived." Marcus chuckled.

"What gave it away," Pete laughed.

Jake pulled a face when Nick elbowed him, teasing him. "Now there's a beacon for the lost. A great big sign blinking: Jake, turn here."

"You get the idea he was afraid you'd miss the turn in the dark," Marcus added.

"Very funny, all of you," he moaned while turning up the narrow road for the kilometre drive up the narrow tree lined lane. They all gasped, unsure what surprised them more; the cars filling the clearing or Daniel's house lighting up the night. The wheels crunched on the gravel as Jake pulled to a stop next to a plumbers lorry. Jackie was about to comment when the front door flew open to reveal Daniel standing in the light.

Jackie squealed as she dashed through the rain, "Come here, you plum," she yelled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, Jackie. Welcome to my house. That really sounds good, doesn't it? Never thought, I'd like hearing myself say that, and now I've said it all night," he babbled with Jackie's arms tightly hugging him. "Pete, Marcus, Nick welcome," he greeted when he pried Jackie's arms off. "Jakie boy, told ya it would look good when I finished. Come meet everyone." He pumped hands with the excitement of finally having everyone in his home.

The sounds of his guests' laughter and Adela's squeal of delight when she spotted Jackie and Pete, faded when he saw Rose in the doorway. She wore the same outfit that she wore on their first magical night. Everything, from the way her hair fell around her face to the delicate way her neck met her shoulders, took his breath away. His grin broadened then froze.

A tear drop necklace graced her neck.

Daniel remembered that necklace. The Doctor bought it the day she'd purchased the bazoolium for her mother. Part of him wondered why she would wear it, but then she smiled and he forgot. He held his hand out, wiggling his fingers to entice her closer. She hesitated, but then her hand was in his, and he pulled her into his arms. He revelled in her scent and the way her body nestled against him.

"I have so missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she started then stopped when Marcus cleared his throat, disturbing their moment.

"I hate to be a bother, Daniel, but the quicker we talk, the quicker I get to eat. The food smells delicious, and I'm bloody starvin'." The doctor slapped Daniel on the shoulder, redirecting him up the stairs.

"Right," Daniel chuckled as he kissed her head. "I will be right back, promise not to leave?" he whispered in her ear.

She pressed a gentle hand to his cheek. "Go."

Daniel's heart pounded as he led Marcus upstairs. Everything rode on this exam and to ensure its success, he'd followed every directive. In fact, monks lived less rigid lives than he had for the last thirty-five days. Failure meant no licenses to drive, and worse he couldn't ask Rose to marry him. The thought drowned out half of what Marcus was saying,

"I have to tell you, I am shocked," Marcus continued, nudging Daniel in the side. "This is more than nice, Daniel you have done a remarkable job with this place. Did you take all these pictures?"

"Yeah, Nora -- she's the decorator -- framed them for me. She says that I have a natural eye." His forced laugh sounded hollow even to his own ears. "Somehow, I never thought that would be a term someone applied to me."

"Yeah, well, you are one helluva photographer."

Daniel stepped around him opened the door to his office. He smiled when Marcus let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Daniel -- This is bloody spectacular. It looks like some alien spaceship. Who did the painting?"

"I did. And it is alien; it's the way the TARDIS' control room looked the first time Rose stepped inside."

Marcus turned in a circle, taking in not just the artwork but the computer and lab equipment. "Where did you score all this stuff. A bit outdated, innit?" he asked.

The look on his face told Daniel that Marcus already knew the answer, "It just looks outdated. I've reconfigured and reprogrammed so that there's nothing like it on this planet -- outside of Torchwood."

Marcus let out a low whistle of appreciation at the way Daniel had shoved a remarkable amount of equipment into this space, all without looking cluttered. Three computer screens adorned one wall for Daniel's lab work, photography, and programs for tracking any alien activity. A laptop rested on his desk. The mini-lab stretched across the counter on the wall opposite the computers. Marcus walked to the end wall intrigued by the terrarium setup containing the fragile pink TARDIS coral. The special lighting arrangement mixed with a fine mist cast a strange glow around the little crèche. "Is something buzzing in here?" Marcus asked, reaching to rub his temple.

"Yeah, that might be a little off-putting at first. It's just the baby coral reaching out for a psychic connection." Daniel flashed a grin as he rolled up his sleeve. "So, what's first, my blood or my blood pressure?"

"You know, there was a time when that answer would have gotten you sectioned.

"What?" Daniel arched an eyebrow.

"Baby coral - psychic connection? Believe me, when I tell you, five years ago -- straight to the mental ward." Marcus chuckled. "Now -- it makes perfect sense. And, it's your blood pressure," Marcus said as he pulled out the cuff.

"Has Rose said anything about me?" Daniel plopped down on the edge of his desk with his arm stuck out. "She seemed -- quiet." He glanced away trying hard to hide his worry.

"Well, I can safely say, she's not happy about you wanting to stay up here. She wants you to come home." Marcus wrapped the cuff around Daniel's arm.

Daniel grimaced as the cuff tightened, a little more than he thought necessary. "Right, but when she sees the mountains, she'll understand. She will. It will be fine." He let out a breath when the pressure eased. "How's my pressure?"

"Normal." Marcus passed the bioscanner over Daniel then forwarded the data to his laptop.

The exam that followed was quick but thorough, beginning with shining a penlight first in one and then the other eye and then moving on to test Daniel's reflexes. By the time Marcus made Daniel stand on his heels and then toe's, the scan results appeared on the doctor's computer. The silence in the room added to Daniel's worry, but finally, Marcus showed the screen to Daniel and sat down across from him. Daniel sagged with relief when he saw Marcus smile.

"Right, first, thank you for following the restrictions. I know how hard it's been." Marcus began.

"Thirty-five days. Thirty-six if you count this one." Daniel interrupted.

Marcus flashed a sympathetic smile. "Let's start with the good news. Other than your metabolic readouts, your bioscans are stable. You seem well on your way to adjusting to this universe. Adela did call me a few weeks ago worried about you. She said that there were times that you were very hyper, working much longer than I allowed, and then you became inordinately tired. It's one of the reasons, I asked Pete to bring you to London for the conference. I needed a way to do a physical without you getting bent out of shape."

"Yeah, Addie, yelled at me before I left. She told me to take walks and -- to use her words: chill out, Mr Daniel. Things will work out," Daniel mimicked.

"I have a feeling she said more than that. Whatever it was, it worked, because you've followed the rules. The last record of a Jacksonian seizure was six weeks ago. Do you remember?"

"Not really. I remember one day at the end of term when I came home with a nasty headache. I still tend to get them. I don't want Addie to worry so I don't always tell her. I'm pretty sure, I didn't tell her about that one."

"Yeah, you don't -- which is why that wrist monitor," Marcus pointed to the device Daniel still wore, "still comes in handy. It keeps you honest. Whether you tell anyone or not, the data doesn't lie, and Adela is very good about using the phone transmitter. Bless her heart, every night when your sleeping, she resends the day's info just to make sure what I get is accurate." Marcus couldn't help chuckling. "Anyway, I changed the patches to a higher concentration of acetylcholine and had Jake deliver them without telling you."

Daniel straightened. "Can you just do that? Why didn't you tell me this in London?"

"Because you would have just obsessed about not recovering, and it seems to have solved that particular issue. However, I want to wait a month before we try cutting the strength back. It will give the neurons longer to stabilise. The bigger problem now is your metabolism. It concerns me that after all this time, your blood sugar still tends to take a big dip late in the afternoon. Although it's far less severe than when you first showed up, it's enough to concern me. I'm worried that it may always remain an issue for you. So, you are stuck with the dietary regimen and testing for the foreseeable future. Keep sending me your blood sugars. With this little lab, I should be able to trust you not to fake your results."

"Well, I can live with that. Guess I have to, don't I." Daniel flashed a smile. "What else -- go on -- say it," Daniel said hopefully, waggling his eyebrows at Marcus. "You know you want to."

"I Will." Marcus started slowly almost dreading the next words. "Loosen the reins. Just don't take that as permission to run bonkers. And -- "

"And ...." Daniel encouraged.

"You can use your license. Just -- don't go crazy, Daniel" he pleaded.

"Yes!" Daniel jumped up. "You -- are my new best friend. Well, right up there with Addie, Jake, and Pete. You are in the gang -- my gang, I have a gang."

"Yeah, screw up and you'll find yourself back at Torchwood infirmary, and then I'm sure, you will kick me out of the gang. Daniel, you need to understand, I will not okay you for field duty. There isn't going to be any chasing aliens. You can keep going on as an advisor, but that's it. And you still need to get a proper night's rest."

"But I can drive, right?"

"You can drive, and ride that bike you bought," Marcus affirmed.

"When can I go on the occasional mission? I mean, sometimes it's easier for me to be on site -- to understand what happened and what species is involved." Daniel stood up to roll down his sleeve. "I can't be stuck forever."

"For as long as you have headaches and your blood sugar bottoms out like it does, I have a problem with you going. You have any idea why that's still a problem?"

"No, Addie makes sure that I don't forget to eat, I haven't really cheated. My guess is Davros' weapon blast interfered with the process finishing correctly. If it hasn't corrected by now, you're right, it might stay an issue." Daniel blew hard. "It'll be fine, it will. One thing, Marcus, well two actually."

"What?" Marcus' expression tightened.

"Don't tell Rose. Let me go on the occasional trip that involves no chasing through woods so to speak and I Will Follow the rest of the restrictions without argument."

"Daniel, Rose is already suspicious. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later that you are not invincible."

"I will, I promise but in my own time and my own way. I'm not quite the idiot everyone thinks I am, I know something is off with us. We need to build more, but I will not have her mixing up pity with love. I was going to -- never mind." Daniel quietly sucked against his teeth.

"No one thinks you are an idiot. Far from it, you just tend to ignore the more unpleasant aspects of your creation. And, yes -- if you can manage not to hit the floor for a while longer, I will agree to the occasional quiet field trip." He emphasised the word with a waggling finger.

"Good, I'll work the rest out," Daniel smiled.

"Now, can I finally eat? " Marcus laughed.

"Oh, right. Yes -- guests. I have guests. Can't say that enough either."

Daniel forced the disappointment away, made sure his usual grin was in place and walked out of the office to the stair landing. He chuckled when he saw everyone including Adela gathered at the foot of the stairs waiting. Without a second of reservation, he buried Marcus' concerns, grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and waved.

"I can drive. I am a free man, " he announced to a round of applause. "No one, especially Addie, has to drive me anymore."

Adela's gleeful squeal brought a round of laughter from everyone.

Daniel bounded down the stairs two at a time, grabbed Rose in his arms and twirled her around the foyer. "See, even without music, I can dance. You want to know something else?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I've a brand new motorcycle at the side of the house. Bought it when I was at the mansion. Jake and the boys brought it up for me. Fancy an inaugural ride in the moonlight?"

"It's raining, remember." Rose chuckled.

"Where's that sense of adventure?"

"Not dressed in a silk blouse and skirt." She laughed.

"Well then," Daniel took her hand, "come with me, I have something to show you." He flashed a cheeky grin at Pete and Jackie as he dragged Rose up the stairs, arching an eyebrow when he stopped outside the office door. "Close your eyes and prepare to enter my den of iniquity."

"Is it bigger on the inside?" she asked. The tip of her tongue poked slightly through her teeth when she grinned back.

For just a moment, he was back in the other universe pushing the TARDIS door open for her. This was how it was supposed to be. "Maybe." Daniel stepped behind her and place both hands over her eyes. "No peeking."

She couldn't see the delighted expression on Daniel's face. He guided her, giggling, inside the room toward the terrarium. "Now," he said moving his hands, "you can see."

The delighted look on her face sent his heart racing. "You built her a crèche," she murmured in awe. "Oh -- it's beautiful. I can feel her; she's trying to sing." Rose traced the face of the glass lovingly. "Look at you, you beauty. She's bigger, isn't she? " Rose looked around the room. Her grin broadened. "This room is amazin'. You nested her between the struts, like home. It is beyond amazin'."

"Thanks, I had help with the painting. Nora is a wonderful artist."

"Nora?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, Howie recommended her. She is a brilliant interior designer. She and Addie really got on well together. Between the two of them, they pulled this place together.

"Great -- that's great." She turned to the terrarium, letting her hand hover over its occupant. "Look at you, you are growing so big aren't you," she murmured lovingly. "What's in the mist?"

"I cut a small section of the wrapping, dissolved it in deionized water, and bombarded it with rift energy. Setting up the mister took a little configuring. It wanted to put out too much water, but it's right, now --"

Her hand stopped a mere two inches from the baby then she whirled. Confusion pinched her expression. "Go back, you found a source of rift energy up here?"

"Nothing much, a tiny leak left over from sealing off the universe, but yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you report it to Torchwood? You should have done." Her voice rose an octave.

"I don't see why. It's harmless. Do you want to hear or be an offended Torchwood operative?"

"Sorry, habit. Finish telling me. I really do want to hear."

"Good, that's good. The lighting was tricky. I mean the difference between Gallifrey and here is huge, to say the least. It took a bit to mimic the right wavelength. It required 625nm to interact with the mist, and now -- it's feeding her." Daniel wrapped his arms around Rose and rested his chin on her head. "I think -- she's ready," he said, sounding very much like a proud dad.

"For what?" Rose reached to touch the coral.

"To shatterfry the plasmic shell. Using Donna's directions, I've built a dimensional stabiliser and modified my own sonic. I've already set the foldback harmonic to 36.3, and she was right. We can accelerate her growth by the power of 59. It's bloody brilliant."

"How long before she would be fully grown?"

"Well, left like that, our kids would get to use it, but with rift energy feeding her, a couple of years for the shell and another few months for the interior. So I'm guessin' -- three years," Daniel answered proudly. He slid the sonic in her hand and then rested his hand on hers. "Ready?"

"Wait." She pulled away, turning to face him. "You intend to live up here -- for three years?" Rose's tone suddenly turned cold. "

"Well, yeah. This is our home. Wait 'til you see the mountains. Even with the heat wave, they are tipped in snow. In the winter, I'll be able to close my eyes and picture Gallifrey," he said softly. "You'll love it."

Rose slipped out from his arms and stepped away, careful to avoid upsetting anything near the terrarium. She left the sonic next to the crèche. The action left him confused, his chest tightened, he forgot to breathe. Her pinched, angry expression sent a wave of terror through him. He had no idea why she'd suddenly turned cold.

"What makes you think I want to live up here?"

"You talked about it," Daniel answered, perplexed. This wasn't how he rehearsed this conversation at all. "You told him ... you told him that you wished, you could see Gallifrey. Rose, look out the window. Those mountains are a lot like them."

"Yeah, see, here's the thing, Daniel -- they're not on Gallifrey, are they? They're in Scotland," she sneered.

"Yeah, and I want to raise our kids to the closest facsimile that I could find. I've checked, Rose. We can have kids, and this -- is a great place to raise them.

She squared her shoulders, her expression contorted with fury, "You've made that decision for me, have you? We've never even talked about kids. Do you really think, knowing what kind of life we lead, that I would want to have kids?"

"Okay, yeah, I just ... " he stuttered. "Rose, you talked about doing the domestic thing with him. I have those memories tucked in my head. You dreamt of kids with him. I did this for you."

"Did you?" she retorted.

Rose's long tamped down anger erupted. "You are not the only one who has changed, so have I. You didn't ask me what I wanted. Not once. You just assumed that I would want to live up here. You just assumed I wanted your kids. That's a lot of assumptions made from a man who didn't even have the ...." She blew a harsh breath. "The decency to tell me that he was leaving me," she snapped.

"I didn't leave -- I was trying to protect you. If this thing failed, I didn't want you to watch me die. You've seen enough horror. Pete and Jackie understood why I left. Hell, even Jake understood." How did this turn pear shaped so fast? Daniel thought, fighting to remain calm. Every doubt hit him full force. He searched her face for some sign that his pink and yellow girl understood, but all he saw was an unreasonable rage.

"Who the bloody hell gave you the idea that I need protecting, 'cos I'm here to tell you flat out, they were wrong. I'm a big girl, now. I make my own choices and my own decisions, and I haven't needed protecting for a long, long time. What I need, is a partner. Someone to take my hand and run with me. I thought that's what you wanted," Rose snapped. "I want you to come back to Torchwood and help defend us -- unless ...." Her expression darkened as a thought suddenly struck. 

"What?" Unsure of where to put his hands, Daniel crossed his arms. "Unless what?" he repeated when she didn't answer. 

"You actually haven't broken the rules they gave you, have you? Not even one?" 

Completely confused now, he tried to understand the switch. "No, can't say I wasn't tempted, though. I kept a picture of you in my head. Next to you, the thought of splattering myself along these roads just didn't seem a good idea." 

"So, taking a few risks here and there are too much for you now?" 

"Rose -- what are you sayin', 'cos I don't understand." 

"I'm sayin' that -- maybe -- too much human DNA got mixed up with his. Maybe -- maybe all that human DNA left you with the tendency to be a coward," she snarled. "Because I think Davros' ship was all you had. Basically -- you're just a bloody coward. You're afraid. And -- you proved it when you ran up here to hide. You are one cowardly bastard for walking away while I was gone. He would never do that." 

Daniel stared open mouthed, feeling his heart break, and shatter into more pieces than the coral's shell would eventually do. He wanted to breathe, but he couldn't. Nothing would come. He tried to suck in something, but it just burned when he pulled air through his nose. His brain told him to tell her everything, but he couldn't. The wrong words came. 

"Yeah, but" he finally uttered quietly, "he did leave you, didn't he? He just gave you excuses about the dimensions closing and universes imploding. If he'd wanted, he could have taken you, but well, we know what happened there, don't we. So, instead of being pissed off at him, you just keep trying to turn me into him. I'm not. I never will be. Hell, I don't want to be him, because I've turned out damn good!" He swallowed thickly as he stepped closer. "I just realised something." 

"What?" she growled. 

"I thought, I just needed to work on my kissing technique, that's why you were slow to kiss back, but then you did, and I soared. I understood when you didn't want to go to bed that night, I did. I just took a shower. But, it was all a lie. You weren't snogging me at all, were you; it was him, wasn't it? That last day in London when you said, you wanted to be with me, you lied. Damn it!" He turned away scrubbing his hands across his face. He was positive a black hole would open beneath his feet. When he turned back, his voice trembled with rage. "For as beautiful as you are and for as much as I love you, and I do love you, Rose Marion Tyler, you are one selfish bitch!" 

The slap that rose up from Rose came from the part of Jackie Tyler that lived in her daughter's innermost soul. The blow hit him so hard that his ear rang. 

Daniel's hand flew to his face. "Right then." He stepped back. "Enjoy the party. Spend the night. Enjoy my bed. You don't have to worry, I damn well won't be in it." He turned, grabbed a leather jacket that he'd tossed earlier on a chair and headed for the stairs with Rose close behind. 

She stopped at the landing as he stormed down. "Daniel, don't you walk away from me! Don't you dare!" 

Oblivious to the shocked expressions and a chorus of stammered, 'bloody hells' coming from his stunned guests, Daniel grabbed the helmet and keys resting on the sideboard and yanked open the door. He shoved past the man saying, 'am I late,' and stormed out into the rain. Seconds later, the sound of a motorbike roaring away covered Rose's race down the stairs. 

A stunned Jackie whirled. "What the bloody hell did you do?!" 

Mascara stained tears ran down Rose's face."Mum, I ...." The words trailed off into gasps. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pete roared at the stranger standing in the doorway. 

"It looks like I'm saving his arse," the stranger responded as he turned and headed for his own bike. 


	15. Chapter 15 Explanations

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Don stopped his motorcycle in front of the sign pointing the way to a party. He chuckled at the sight of Jake's name in lights, but that raised a concern. The man's presence meant Peter Tyler and Blondie were there too. He could well imagine their gobsmacked expressions when he walked in. He liked the idea of getting one over on a man as powerful as Peter Tyler. Who the bloody hell did the man think he was that he could tell Don to stay away from the last member of his family? The housekeeper couldn't say that he hadn't kept his promise either. It had taken weeks to plan the meet-up with Daniel so that it looked entirely accidental. His work, combined with Daniel's had made it difficult to pull off. The man worked at something constantly. But, finally three days ago, he'd succeeded.

They were just two blokes from London who'd managed to run into each other then stood on the sidewalk in GlenCoe chatting about pool games and summer holidays. The cop in him came out with such ease that he had no trouble lying about his name. He'd walked away with the invitation; tonight, he would tell him the truth. He would also tell him about Gramps. God, that will be hard, he thought. It was still hard to believe the old man was gone. He remembered the conversation when he brought home that telescope.

"Nice young man from University gave it to me," he'd said. "We just started talkin' one day about the stars thing, turned out he studied them. Next day, he brings me a proper telescope. Daniel, his name is Daniel. Almost as nice you are." The name hadn't meant anything until after that night at Crystals.

Don straddled the bike, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Finding a way to get him alone would be interesting, especially if members of Torchwood had shown up for this shindig. Nigel was right about that bunch. What with the rumours of midnight raids in the countryside and chases after strange beings that apparently inhabited the abandoned tunnels running under London, these people were dangerous. He'd watched the news when half of Europe showed the global warming conference. They apparently had more pull than the government. It made him wonder who exactly ran the government. Rain drops fell at ever faster pace, hastening the decision.

Don revved the engine of the Yamaha then, taking a deep breath, he pulled onto the gravel road. The cycle's bright headlight cut through the darkness, casting shadows on the trees as he went past. When he reached the clearing, he uttered an oath at the sight of the cars. There had to be at least twenty parked around the house. He'd hoped for a much smaller crowd. He pulled the bike to a stop next a lorry, pulled off his helmet and drew a nervous breath.

"In for a penny," he muttered while walking to the door. Before he had the chance to knock, the door flung open and a figure shoved past. It took a second for his brain to register the face of figure belonged to Daniel. The next face coming out the door belonged to Peter Tyler. He muttered something, flashed a cheeky grin then turned to catch Daniel. "Damn it!" he said when the angry man took off on his bike.

Shouts from angry women yelling 'go after him,' spurred the run for his own transportation. Gravel spewed as he took off after Daniel. By the time, he turned onto the main road, a string of headlights had formed behind him. Don gunned the bike; his only goal -- catch the last member of his family before the tosser spun out on the wet road. 

A kilometre from the gravel road, the heavens answered a prayer.

The rain stopped.

He caught a glimpse of the line of headlights in his rear view mirrors and pressed the accelerator. He needed to reach Daniel before they caught up so he could spend two minutes alone with him. He chuckled when he glanced back at the rapidly disappearing lights. At least, the pursuers weren't interested in speeding through the night. He wondered which one had pissed him off and how many men had piled in the cars to chase him, Up ahead, Daniel barely slowed as he leaned into a turn Don had have to hand it to the man, he was surprisingly good on a bike. He drove as if he owned the road.

Suddenly, Daniel cut his speed as he passed a sign advertising a pub/hotel ahead. Don matched him, watching him drive past the pub. He held his breath. hoping Daniel would keep going, but that didn't happen. Instead, he slowed further, made a u-turn then pulled off the road. As Don drove past, he noticed Daniel taking his helmet off. "Go home, idiot. Whatever they did, the ride should have cleared your head by now, go home."

When he'd safely passed, Don copied Daniel and turned around, arriving at the sign in time to see him heading for the pub. Oh, Daniel, damn it, you pillock, this is not the time to get pissed, he thought before following him.

 

 

Daniel shoved the impediment to his freedom out of the way and ran for the bike. He'd spent months trying to control the rage exploding in his brain. _Smile, Daniel; it will all work out. Nod your head and grin, Daniel; they will accept who you are. Be nice, Daniel; you will prove him wrong. Eat tasteless food, so the metacrisis will stabilise, Daniel; you'll get Rose in the end. The sting of her slap burned more than his skin; it burned his soul. Screw them; screw them all. Well, except Addie._

The memory of other women, usually someone's mother, slapping his cheek came to mind. When Jackie first slapped him, his ear rang for half a day. Donna slapped him so hard that he thought his neck would snap, and she'd done it twice on the same day. Except ... except those blows were aimed at his progenitor. He'd never expected the blow to come from the woman who meant the universe to him. The pain of knowing that nothing he ever accomplished in this life would ever be good enough for Rose hurt worse than any knife in his single heart. It seemed the Doctor had won after all. This was all massively unfair.

Donna's voice shouted in his head. _Life is meant to be unfair, you prawn._

His breathing hitched when that Chiswick accented voice screamed across the universe to calm down and think. After weeks spent wishing for nothing more than to hear her voice again, he shut it out. He didn't want to think; he wanted to run. In a single move, he pulled on his helmet and mounted the powerful Triumph. People shouted, telling him to come back. He ignored their voices and turned the key. The vibration of the engine went all the way up his spine. Its sound drowned out the shouts muffled by his helmet.

Gravel flew when the bike tore away from the house. Less than a minute later, he turned left off the gravel road onto the highway then gunned the motor. The wind whipped his clothes as the vehicle sliced through the air. His sense of balance and agility allowed him to take each curve with the skill of a practised rider. He owned the stretch of black tarmac that lay before him.

The adrenaline rush that came with speed brought a grin to his face. The exhilaration came very close to the rush that he'd had when he rescued the TARDIS from the engines of the Crucible. The memory of the ship hurtling through space fed the speed and brought a rush of memories. The things he could do with Jack's vortex manipulator. With a little time and concentrated effort, he could turn this bike into an alternative time travelling motorbike. Then -- he could be free.

Another kilometre went by. There would come a day when he could take his TARDIS and leave this rock far behind. The ship would nurture him the same way its mother nurtured the Doctor. Maybe once inside, he would regain the ability to regenerate. One thing was sure; he would create far less havoc than his progenitor.

A purple neon sign, advertising a pub/B&B appeared ahead, prompted Daniel to slow down. Pubs usually meant that somewhere ahead the traffic police lay in wait. He didn't intend to be the next bloke unlucky enough to get a ticket. Technically speaking, the restrictions were still in place. He slowed to the posted limit just as the rain returned. A half kilometre after sailing past the sign, he pulled off the road.

He yanked off the helmet and watched the pub's sign with its missing letter flicker whilst a neon beer mug filled then refilled itself. It reminded him of the half glass of beer that he'd never finished at Crystals. He'd had fun that night. He blinked against the cold rain burning his eyes and turning him into a miserable, sodden mess. He wanted another like Crystals-- even if it required getting completely pissed. At least then he wouldn't feel the anger gnawing at the pit of his stomach. The mug refilled itself. _For once in your life do the forbidden, he thought. You can sleep it off at the B &B._

Another biker roared past.

Daniel replaced his helmet then made the short ride to the pub's crowded car park, grinning when he found a spot close to the front and parked. He gave no thought to how he must have looked when he walked inside. The aroma of sweat mixed with beer and greasy food assaulted his senses. He'd never been inside a country pub; it looked far different than he expected. It was larger than he thought from the road. Heavy wooden ceiling beams supporting a thatched roof replaced the glass and mirrored dance floor of London's popular after-hours club. Farmers, in rough dress, replaced the chic office crowd. A group of very happy and loud patrons surrounded the bar. Instead of discussing politics, films and plays the conversations here centred on the price of petrol and the local football teams.

Daniel headed for one the booths situated at the back of the dining room where it seemed quieter. He hoped no one minded the wet footprints left on the well-worn wooden floor as he found a spot close to the fireplace. He dropped the helmet on the table, peeled his jacket off and slid into the booth suddenly exhausted. The smell of food made his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he'd missed out on Addie's treats. Lost in thoughts of what had gone wrong with his well rehearsed evening, the sudden appearance of a waitress startled him.

"What cannae Ah gie ye, sairrr?" The girl asking looked maybe twenty. Her hairnet barely contained the dark red hair shoved haphazardly underneath. She had more makeup than was necessary and looked as if someone had poured her into her jeans and jumper. Daniel doubted she'd ever travelled further than the coast in her entire life.

"Um, a pint of ale and something to eat -- something that's not haggis," he said with a shudder.

"Aye, sairr," she said. Her laugh had a lilt to it. "It is a bit of an acquired taste innit, Sir? How about Shepherds Pie? We have a right nice Shepherd's Pie."

Daniel nodded. "That will be fine, just bring the pint first. Fraid I got a wee bit wet out there. Who do I ask about a room?"

"The bartender, sir. I'll send him over, " she said with an understanding smile. "At least ya got a booth close to the fire. You'll dry quick enough."

Three minutes later, the girl returned with a cup of steaming coffee. Daniel glared first at the cup and then at her. "That's not what I ordered."

"No, sairr, but he said ...." She trailed off as she nodded at the man standing at the bar.

Daniel followed her line of sight. The man turned and raised his own cup in a toast. Daniel slouched against the booth's padded back and flashed a less than pleased look toward Don. He didn't bother to return the toast but that didn't stop the man from walking over.

"It's got a jigger of whisky in it to warm you up. After that, you get it straight," Don said firmly when he reached the table. "The coffee that is, not the whisky."

"Who the bloody hell are you to tell me what I can drink." Daniel snarled.

"Right now, I'd say that I'm your best friend. I don't see anyone else here keeping your skinny arse out of trouble." Don slid in on the other side of the booth

Daniel straightened, remembering the figure in the doorway. "Sorry, I invited you to a party that didn't work out, but what the bloody hell are you doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same, but to answer your question; you looked like you needed a friend so...."

Daniel arched an eyebrow, scoffing. "I don't need or what one, and it's not like I really know you."

"Yeah, well that's true -- you don't, and I figure that I have five minutes to explain before the rest show up."

"Rest? Who rest?" Daniel asked as the waitress set his Shepherd's Pie in front him. The sight of grease lapping over the edge of the mashed potatoes made him gag, but the growl in his stomach overrode the disgust. "Thanks, can I have a still water please -- with loads of ice," he asked with a second glance at the food. "In fact, just bring a pitcher."

"Yes, sairr." She smiled.

"What rest?" he asked when he turned his attention to Don.

"Anyone ever tell you that your accent gets thicker when you're angry,"

Daniel made sure to speak slowly, using his best English accent when he repeated the question. His brows merged when Don chuckled.

"Well, all sorts of folks sort of piled into their cars to chase after you. I managed to lose them and I'm pretty sure they drove past this place. It won't take them long to figure out you turned off, though. I'm guessing they are backtracking now."

"That's ... that's bloody brilliant. I can't even get pissed without everyone piling on." Daniel smacked his fist against the hard wood table, sending his silver skittering across the table. He grabbed the fork and scooped the mashed potato meat combination into his mouth as he glared. "Who are you anyway? I barely remember playing a game of pool with you. Then, all these months later, you show up here. Why did you strike up a conversation at the shop anyway? For that matter, why did I invite you to my house?"

Don took a deep breath. "Yeah, I wondered when you'd remember how I struck up that conversation. I'm -- very good at getting people to tell me things. When I met you at Crystals, I thought you were a little – weird, so -- after you left I went back to work and ...."

"And, you what?" Daniel dropped the fork, letting it clang against the dish. "Are you some sort of copper or something?"

"Yeah -- actually, I am. You kept running off, and your watch thing kept peeping, so I went to back to work and ran your name. I thought you were a new drug dealer for the upper crust. Strangest thing." Don swallowed as he glanced toward the door and then back at Daniel. "My name isn't Don Samuels, Daniel. What does the name Noble mean to you?"

Daniel said nothing but his jaw muscles twitched. "My mother was a Noble, Donna Noble. She's dead, why?"

"She was my aunt. I'm named for her."

Daniel straightened, his expression hardened. "That's not possible. I know that because I researched her family thoroughly. Her father died of cancer and her brother disappeared, leaving just her mum and grandad, and they didn't want her."

"Yeah, actually that's sort of true. My dad was the brother. He and my grandparents didn't exactly get along so he left home at eighteen then moved to Canada. He married a local, and they had me. According to my family history, you never existed," Don replied. "So you can imagine my shock when I discovered that, in fact, you do -- exist. After I found about you, I asked Gramps why Donna went away and he just shook his head. He said that Sylvia couldn't forgive something she did, and they never spoke again. He said that broke his heart. I didn't mention you; it would have hurt him too much."

Daniel stared at the congealed food in front of him. Donna's memories of Wilf played in his head; the times that he took her up the hill behind their house to star gaze, of all the adventure stories that he'd read to her as a child. Wilf believed in her when no one else did.

"That's me -- always a source of pain to someone." He snorted in disgust then grew thoughtful. "I barely remember my mum. My grandparents said her family cut their ties to her and me because they were ashamed. When she died, my dad's parents took me in. They died when I was seventeen. They left me well off enough to finish school, and I went on with life -- mostly alone -- sometimes with mates." Daniel kept his gaze fixed firmly on the dish in front of. While what he said was mostly a lie, it contained enough nuggets of truth to hurt. After all, the house of Lungbarrow was ashamed of the Doctor and his entire family had died -- murdered in the war either by the enemy or the Doctor. That bit didn't matter, the sad truth was -- the Doctor had continued on alone. He sniffed hard before he continued.

"I stopped at a newsagent stand a few months back and met the most remarkable old man. He told me his name, and I just knew. We talked -- almost every evening after work. I told him that I was an astrophysicist researching the stars, and he told me how he wished he could see them. He believed in aliens and wanted to meet one. He had no clue that I was his daughter's grandson tossed aside because she didn't like my father. Sorry, that -- sounds incredibly juvenile. Anyway, I didn't tell him who I was; I couldn't hurt him either. He was just my friend. I gave him a telescope so he could see his stars. Does he still have it? I can get another one if he needs it. Had a raise since then."

"He ...." Don's voice wavered. "died -- a few weeks ago. He had a massive heart attack after some thug tried to rob him. I buried it with him." 

Daniel sucked in a deep breath, "That's not possible; I have friends checking on him. I asked Howie about him. He said he was in a care home." Tears pricked his eyes. "Fuck, this night just keeps getting better." He shoved the plate away.

"I would tell you to watch your language, but --" He stopped when Daniel glared with tears trickling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks -- for burying it with him. It's good to know that wherever he is, my friend still has the stars," he said thinking of both Wilfs.

"What happened after the Troubles? There isn't a record of you anywhere. Except for a paycheque from Torchwood, there's nothing -- until that night in the pub."

Daniel looked away and then rolled his eyes, "It seems that your five minutes are up. The gang has arrived. Wonder if there are any aliens around that can just beam me up now? Nice spaceship, filled with green aliens."

"Why green?" Don asked with a chuckle.

He snorted before he answered, "The green ones don't tend to like us; less chance of being mothered to death." Daniel watched an angry Pete walk in followed by a grim looking Jake. Mr MacDonald and others trailed behind. Daniel twisted back around, hoping against hope that no one would notice him sitting so far in the back. He tucked into the disgusting Shepherd's Pie.

"What did you thinking you were doing," Pete growled over Daniel's shoulder. "And why the bloody hell are you here?" he said to Don.

"Pete, meet Don or have you already met, and as usual, I'm the last to know." Daniel didn't care that he sounded more like a petulant child than a grown man.

"Mr Noble, go get a beer," Pete ordered.

Don contemplated ignoring the request, but the look on Peter Tyler's face didn't leave much room for argument. Daniel nodded, but that didn't stop the shared glances of mistrust between Don and the Torchwood boss. He stopped long enough to squeeze Daniel's shoulder

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Pete. I just wanted to get a little pissed -- no, actually a lot, but it seems that I can't even do that without someone chasin' me down to say: _don't do that, Daniel."_

"I'm not going to lecture," Pete sat down and pointed to Daniel's cheek. "Rose left you with quite the welt. Tyler women, eh. They both have swift right hands, don't they?" The joke fell flat.

Daniel unconsciously rubbed the offended cheek. "Yeah, it seems getting slapped by one of them is a family thing. Why are you here, Pete?"

"Making sure my highly paid science advisor didn't crash an expensive bike because of a woman, even if the woman is my stepdaughter, and even if I cherish her almost as much as Jackie."

"I am very good on a bike. I am sorry, I ruined your evening."

"What happened between you two?"

"She called me a bloody coward and a wanker, and I told her she was a selfish bitch. That pretty much sums it up. End of game so to speak."

"Daniel, that doesn't sound like you; either of you. Well, does sort of sound like her a bit. She can tell off someone with the same talent as her mother. What started it? When you went up those stairs, I thought you would propose."

"I was, but ... Pete, the fact is, she is in love with him and only him. She looks at me and sees him. If I am not acting like her vision of him, I'm wrong. She only wants the TARDIS to achieve a way to get back -- to him. The fact that it will be at least three years before that will happen is more than she can handle. She does not want to spend three years stranded with a copy. It drives her barmy that I want a real life. He was stranded before - for years but never as a human. He kept himself apart, wouldn't let himself love Sarah Jane. Hell, he loved Rose but never had the guts to tell her. She doesn't understand that. Now, I love Rose, but she -- won't let me. My advice to you: make real sure that she never gets the codes for the dimension cannon or transport discs. She will keep trying to find a way through to the other side, and if she does, it will cause a disaster for both."

"Maybe it was a mistake for us to keep how sick you were from her. We should have told her how serious it was during those hours after Crystals."

"No, it wasn't. I want her to accept me. Fall in love with me. If she knew how messed up I was then, she'd pity me and sooner or later, that would turn to resentment and then irrevocable hate." 

"What about your job?"

"What about it? I gave you, my word, didn't I? I'll go to Glesga every couple of weeks just like I have. I'll provide you with whatever you need to identify the difference between an off-world threat and a misguided lost soul. I'm working on an upgrade with the universal translator. I'd like to see Steve promoted to run their labs. The new term starts soon, so keeping busy and away from Rose won't be a problem."

"How long are you planning on staying angry?" Pete asked.

"I'm not angry," he denied.

"You know there is one big reason why I managed to get rich. I mean, besides having a head full of daft notions. I've succeeded because I've learned to read people. Now you: you're easier than you think. Your jaw muscles twitch when you're angry, your ears turn red as a beet, and you fiddle with things -- like that napkin for instance."

Daniel dropped the napkin that he'd twisted into bits and glanced over at the bar. "I wanted tonight to be so special, and it turned into this. I keep getting it all wrong, and I don't know how to fix it." He glanced over at Don. "Why didn't anyone tell me Wilf died?"

Pete's eyes went wide. "You mean the newsagent? I didn't know he did. I swear, Daniel, I would have told you something like that. I know how much he meant to you."

"Did you know that Don thinks he's my cousin?"

"Yeah, that I did know. He came to the house to check you out the night you nearly...."

"Kicked off, bought the farm, almost fried my brain."

Pete snorted. "Yeah, he was snooping, and I told him to bugger off. Seems he doesn't listen too well either."

"I'm glad. Maybe, I can pretend that I actually do have a cousin." the statement was more to himself than Pete, but then he turned and met Pete's worried gaze. "I'm not chasin' after Rose anymore. I think maybe, we need to -- figure out a few things, you know?"

"You do remember that we are your family? Whether you and Rose work things out or not, Jackie and I both care about you."

"Yeah, right." He blew out a harsh breath. "I told Rose to stay at the house. You and Jake go back; I'll stay here tonight."

Peter pulled his mobile out and handed to Daniel. "Your house phone is speed dial number seven, your mobile is six; right after Rose. Jackie is one, the President is two. Three and four belong to Marcus and Janice. I'm just tellin' ya that so that you won't think you aren't important to me. That said, call Adela and tell her that you're all right. I thought Jackie had worry down to an art form, but that woman beats her six ways to Sunday."

Pete rose to his feet and glanced at the bar. The crowd had grown considerably. "Maybe getting a little pissed isn't such a bad idea. When you're finished, come join your -- cousin and the rest of us at the bar. Marcus will kill us, but we'll make sure you finish at least a couple of beers."

Pete left him fiddling with the phone. Daniel stroked the screen for a few seconds then huffed. A German-accented voice answered on the fourth ring. "Hello, Addie. I'm fine, really. Please don't cry. I'm just down the road. No, I don't want to talk to Rose."


	16. Chapter 16  Everyone Deserves one Little Escapade. Don't They?

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

"Answer me, Jake," Rose muttered, glaring at the mobile's screen. If she stared hard enough, he had to answer. But he didn't and calls to Pete went to voicemail. Female voices drifted in from the lounge, raising and falling as they discussed the events and how things had gone wrong. At least, they no longer followed her around, asking what her problem was and how dare she smack him like that. She didn't need their anger, she felt enough guilt.

Rose glanced around the simple, tasteful kitchen and realised for the first time how he'd weaved elements of the TARDIS throughout the house. Even this kitchen was a reminder of all the meals and jokes she'd shared first with the Doctor and Captain Jack and then with the Doctor and Mickey. Bigger, and certainly airier but he'd managed to give it same feel with its retro1950's table and chairs and state of the art appliances. Tears burnt the back of her eyes as memories flooded back. Guilt over how she'd treated him should have sent her walls crumbling, but standing inside this replica kitchen, the pain of remembering fuelled her grief and anger.

A round of laughter came from the lounge. Rose tucked the phone away and moved toward the doorway, A half dozen faces turned and flashed tense smiles as she weaved her way through the crowd toward Jackie. A lady reached out and patted her arm as she passed. "It's all right, love," she said. "It all settle out in the bedroom." 

Rose blanched and a second stranger pulled the woman away, She couldn't reach Jackie fast enough.

"Still no answer; it all goes to voicemail." she said.

"I'm going to kill Pete," Jackie said, pulling her into a hug. "Come on, we can help with the washing up unless you want to wait with Marcus and Nick. I think they're watching telly in Addie's suite." Instinctively Jackie wiped a tear from Rose's face.

"No, I'll help." She glanced at the women clearing the buffet table. "I might make it out of here with my skin intact, one lady told me all things will clear up in the bedroom," she quipped. 

"They're not so bad," Jackie replied rubbing her daughter's back. "In fact, they remind me of that bunch on the Powell estate back home. Well, except this bunch has Scottish accents. And Sarah Jane is really sweet, just like Sarah Jane at home. We've talked about Plum. She says that he's a very good teacher. The kids adored him during the summer term."

"Everyone adores him, Mum. Can we not talk about his teachin'?"

"I know, I'm just sayin', he has friends here, Rose. Good Friends."

"He has friends in London and Glesga too."

Well, that's true and he sees them."

"I miss Shareen." Rose swallowed a sob.

"Sweetheart, you have had lots of chances to make friends here. But all you do is go to work and come home. Can I tell you a secret?

"What?"

"Pete and I have thought about making you move out, start building a life. His Lordship isn't coming back, Love. You need to put a period to it and move on. Look around ya, these women rely on each other like I rely on Nancy in London. We go out, we go shoppin'; we've even got a whole little group. What do you have, Rose? When's the last time you grabbed a girlfriend and went to lunch? "

"Mum --" 

"There ur motor lights comin' up th' lane, ah think th' dunderheided sods ur comin' back," Mrs MacDougall called from her place at the window. Normally kind, the angry woman turned to face the group. "I wull gie mah Harry, sic a thumping -- takin' fur nae bringin' that laddie back. I tellt him th' ither day; Daniel is sic an innocent."

Jackie looped an arm around Rose only to have her pull away garnering a frustrated sigh from her mother. She joined everyone moving toward the front window and door, shaking her head at the stupidity of men as she went. "They're all gonna come in here, all pissed up, you just wait and see, if they don't."

Rose followed, "I might just give Daniel another slap for scaring everyone." Her effort to sound light failed. 

"No. You won't."

Rose turned to face the petite, dark-haired young woman standing arms crossed behind her. Her pleasant expression didn't match the anger in her eyes. 

"Excuse me, Nora, isn't it?" A rush of jealousy threatened to overwhelm Rose every time she looked at the young decorator. How dare this woman stake a claim on Daniel. Still, after tonight, Rose knew that she may have given her the hammer to drive it into the ground.

"For the third time this evening, Miss Tyler, it's Filson, Nora May Filson. And you will not touch him."

"Yeah, well, whether or not I say anything or slap him for takin' off is none of your business," Rose said hotly. "Why are you even still here? It's not like you were stranded like the others." God, what the hell is wrong with me, why can't I shut up? she thought as her mouth kept going. "Nice job decorating the house by the way. Decorating other people's houses provides a good living does it?" 

"Yes, it does." Nora flashed a cold smile. "And, I stayed because Mr Barrow is not only my client; he is my friend."

"Alright, Rose that's enough. They're here. Nora, no offence but he is not only our friend; he's our family." Jackie nodded curtly at the young woman. "Adela, get Doctor Jones from in front of the telly, and then you should bring coffee." 

"Cheeky cow," Rose muttered softly only to have her mother's sharp elbow connect with her ribs.

"Ja, Miss Jackie, it's ready. Nora, come help me, Ja." Rose watched the older woman pull Nora toward the kitchen. It hurt that she had mucked things up so badly that their former housekeeper now kept a distance. "Adela won't even talk to me." 

Jackie's eyes followed the two departing women. "She adores him as much as if he were her son, and if someone slapped you, I'd be a lot more upset than she is. And you best take notice; there are others who have more than a friendship in mind, so hush." 

 

"I noticed." Rose turned her attention to the lights approaching the house. "Guess we should pick up the pieces, hmm, Mum." 

The sound of lorry tyres crunching on gravel and squealing brakes came from outside. Meggie McDonald said as she opened the door. 

"Ain't this a sight," she muttered.

The sight of drunken men, piling out of three Lorries and one SUV then stumbling over each other as they came toward the house, produced a torrent of English mixed with Scots profanity from various spouses. Rose and Jackie added their own to the litany of thickly accented insults, The sight of Daniel hanging drunkenly off Pete's shoulder, singing a somewhat recognisable rendition of Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall in a language no one understood, brought a few more choice words from Rose and Jackie. 

Pete froze as his wife and stepdaughter marched toward him. He elbowed Daniel upright and plastered a drunken smile on his face. Their fellow revellers pushed up behind them. They stared drunkenly at the swaying sea of women, trying to think of something profound, but could only giggle. 

"Hi, Jax," Pete finally greeted, trying his best to sound sober. "We found Daniel."

"Hey, boss," Jake called out, stumbling his way to Pete. "Say that to the Prez at your next meetin' on her Zeppelin. Bet that gets her knickers in a knot. Shit," Jake's words slurred further when he fell over someone's feet landing hard in the gravel. Hands lifted him to his feet.

"Peter Tyler, what have you done!" Jackie screeched, her hands balling into fists. "He's never had anything stronger than a good cuppa in his life, and you let him get plastered! How could you do that?"

"Oi, standin' here, I am." Daniel giggled whilst slapping Pete's chest. "I liked it -- a lot -- after the third one. The first one was a bit gaggin'."

"Daniel, how much did you drink?" Marcus asked when he joined them. "Pete, really, this was not a good idea," the doctor growled at his friend while tipping Daniel's head enough to check two bleary, bloodshot eyes. 

"Th' jimmy wanted tae git a little pissed -- sae we helped him." Angus McaDonald said, stumbling through the group of revellers. "Made up fur that Rose lassie layin' intae him."

"Angus McDonald!" Mrs MacDonald grabbed her husband's arm. "You know how he is and you helped him get like this? The whole lotta of ya need a good kickin'."

"Now, Meggie," Angus slurred his wife's name. "Now, Meggie, the boy works hard. Not once did he follow us to the Pub, al-lays -- al-ways doin' the right hing -- thing 'bout goin' home." The man swayed in front of his wife. "Tonight, he -- he jus' needed -- just needed to unwind a little, sooo we helped him, thas all. Be --besides, never heard singin' in ... what was that language he was singin' in?" 

"Koine!" Daniel shouted, his legs giving out beneath him. "Yukon Don -- ooh I like that, Yukon Don. Where'd Don go? He said I couldn't sing that little ditty in Koine, and I did it!" He poked a finger at Marcus who moved to steady both men. "Shh, Rosie and Jackie are goona kill us when they find out."

"Nick!" Marcus yelled, relieved to see Jake's partner run to help keep Daniel from hitting the ground. Daniel began poking his chest while slurring the ancient language they all assumed was Greek. The surrounding men began laughing at Daniel's singing until they caught sight of their wives.

"Daniel is a terrible singer." A loud belch bubbled up from the pit of Pete's stomach. "Sorry," he said when it escaped, knocking Jackie back a step.

"Good Lord, you are beyond pissed. You're all bladdered," she said in disgust.

"Lord!! That's me, lord. Time of lords," Daniel shouted. "Shhh, thas not right," he mumbled.

Jackie glared. The way fury mixed with disgust had twisted her face made Pete wince before he made his next comment. "Jax, you have to pay those three gents over there for drivin' us back." 

"How much?" She snapped, casting a look at the three laughing strangers.

"Fifty quid each."

"Fifty quid!" Jackie yelled, smacking Pete on the arm. "Rose, get my purse! The lot of ya, get in the house and drink some coffee. What happened to that Don fella?"

"Oh, he led the caravan, and then left," Pete answered. "Damn, there's a hole in the ground," he said, stumbling against Marcus.

When Daniel began his next round of singing, the other men took up a very drunk rendition of their own Scottish tune. The Hiking Song as muttering women began shuttling the besotted group inside, shoving cups of coffee in their hands to quiet them down. Daniel blanched slightly when he spotted Rose, but before she could move toward him, Nora stepped in front.

"Nora, you're still here?" His sloppy, lopsided grin made her chuckle. 

"Guess what?"

"What, Daniel?" she asked softly.

"I'm pissed," he said proudly. "Never been pissed before. You -- you want to know -- know what else?" he stuttered, and then suddenly paled. He began swallowing rapidly rising bile. 

"What?" she asked, unable to resist chuckling when he lurched toward her. She put her hands on his chest to stop him from falling into her.

"It'ss fun. Is it hot in here? Not fun now. Gonna be sick," he slurred, and began retching, prompting Nick and Marcus to grab him again. 

 

"Get him to the necessary next to my room before he's sick on our new floors," Adela ordered. "Oh Schatz, what did you do?" she asked, following after him.

"Party's over," Meggie MacDonald announced. "Girls, let's get this lot home." She elbowed her husband toward the door. "It was a lovely party -- especially after the men left. Adela, I'll call tomorrow and check on the lad," she said waving goodbye. 

"Right, Nora?" Jackie called, "do you mind helping me get the drivers back down the road. I'll never find my way back."

The young woman hesitated as she listened to Daniel's loud retching. When she turned away, worry etched her face. "Sure, Mrs Tyler. I'll just get my things. Will he be all right?"

"He'll be fine; Marcus will take care of him. Rose?" Jackie said.

"I've got Pete, Mum, go on," she said. A small smile tugged at her mouth a moment later when she heard the SUV start the way down the gravel road, taking that obnoxious Nora away.

After all the drunken singing and angry voices, the house echoed with silence. Jake had collapsed in a chair next to the fireplace while Pete collapsed on the sofa and began to snore. This wasn't the first time that she'd seen Jake pissed; it happened with alarming regularity after Ricky died. The same didn't apply to Pete. She wondered just how many pints they'd all really put away. During all the time that she'd known the man, the closest he'd ever come to even slightly tipsy occurred after a successful extraction of an agent held overseas. 

"Come on, Pete, let's get you to bed," she said. 

Pete grumbled but didn't resist her effort to get him back on his feet. 

"Where's Jax?" 

"She's taking those men back to their cars. Come on, let's get you upstairs. Daniel does have nice guest rooms," she replied, pulling him towards the staircase. 

"Jax mad, Rose?" he slurred sleepily.

"Well, I don't think you're getting out of a wallop tomorrow. Marcus isn't too happy with you either."

Pete opened his bloodshot eyes and stuck his lip out in a drunken pout. "You hurt Daniel, Rosie."

Tears welled in Rose's eyes at Pete slurred words. "I know, Pete. We'll talk about it tomorrow." 

She guided him up the stairs toward the guest room. She grunted with the effort to get him positioned on the bed, slipped his trainers off, and then covered him with a duvet. His words of disappointment stung as much as Daniel calling her a bitch. She leaned over and kissed Pete's forehead and turned the light off. By the time she closed the bedroom door, he'd already started gently snoring.

Rose leaned against the wall, trying hard to stay in control. This was a complete mess. Even after several deep breaths, her emotions threatened to swallow her whole. She found herself standing in the doorway of Daniel's office. The closer that she got to the baby coral, the more the fine hairs on her arms stood up. 

"Tell me what to do," she said to the tiny piece of her former life. 

Feeling a little ridiculous for talking to an infant TARDIS, Rose let out a frustrated sigh and headed for the stairs. If nothing else, she could finish the cleaning up. She grabbed a tray and began clearing the mugs and dishes still on the table and headed for the kitchen to finish the washing up. With any luck, her tears would get lost in the dishwater. Nick's sudden appearance from Adela's private suite startled her. The young man looked as if he'd held Daniel up in the shower. She could no longer hear Daniel retching, so she figured they were tucking him in a bed.

 

"Is he alright?" Rose asked, nodding in the direction Nick had just come. 

"Yeah," the young man answered. "Marcus is checking him out. "I guess it's time to get Jake sorted now. 

"He's asleep in front of the fireplace," Rose said with a smile.

"Figured as much. They really tied one on, didn't they?" Nick chuckled. "I'm kind of glad, I got left behind. I'm not much of a drinker," he said without a hint of anger over his partner leaving him to get drunk with strangers. "I noticed that at the First Day party. I've never seen Pete pissed. Mum will probably smack him a good one in the morning. And Daniel ...." She let the comment fade as she followed him to the lounge.

Watching Nick with Jake brought a gentle smile. He ran his fingers gently through his partner's short, blonde hair. "You daft sot," he murmured softly to the sleeping man. "Can I tell you something, Rose?"

"Nick, I've heard enough. I know, I screwed up, but I'm really not in the mood to get yelled at again."

"Not going to yell, just tell ya a story. A bunch of us started the Preachers to annoy the government. They were passing a bunch of stupid laws, and we figured -- what the hell -- why not. The minute, I saw this blonde idiot, I fell in love with him, but he was in love with Ricky. All I could do was watch -- from afar so to speak. After Ricky died, I thought my chance had finally come and I could be with Jake. But, he was hung up on Mickey and didn't look at me twice. Jake pined after Mickey for a long time. The man was as straight as an arrow, so Jake couldn't get anywhere with him. It took a year before he gave up, and still another year before we got together." Nick never stopped stroking Jake's head as he spoke.

"Nick, I know most of this," Rose interrupted.

"I know, but I don't think you understand. That's okay because I didn't either, not for a long time. I still don't understand this whole alternate universe thing, but what I do understand is what it's like for someone to love a double. You need to either let go of the Doctor and learn to love Daniel for Daniel, or you need to leave it because you are being really unfair to both of you." He smiled at Rose and then turned his attention to getting Jake on his feet.

"Nick?" she called as he started Jake for the stairs.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Does Jake ever talk about Mickey? Him and Ricky being alike in other ways than looking like each other."

"Not really, mostly because despite being copies, they weren't. There were lots of little differences. Ricky had a mean streak in him that Mickey never did. Ricky started the Preachers 'cos of being mad over parking tickets. He wound up getting pulled into that whole Lumic thing when a friend of ours disappeared. Mickey now, he was idealistic, and I think, he wanted to prove to that Doctor of yours that he was more than what he called a tin dog."

"Yeah, he hated that the Doctor called him stupid. But the Doctor did know that he was way more than a council mechanic. Thanks, Nick, really. Thanks. You need help gettin' him up?"

"Nah, it ain't like I haven't done this before." He laughed.

Rose turned from the stairs. She needed to see Daniel. When she knocked on Adela's door, she wasn't sure the woman would open it. When she did, she was surprised by the mini flat that Daniel had built for the woman. He'd made sure that her rooms afforded her complete privacy. Marcus already had the sofa bed pulled out so that she would have a place to sleep. She could hear Daniel's snores through the open bedroom door.

"Can I see him?" she asked quietly.

Adela frowned but nodded. "Ja, sure. We just tucked him in." 

Rose followed her to the little bedroom. An IV bag hung from a coat hanger attached to a picture hook in the wall. Daniel hardly flinched when Marcus slid a needle into a vein then secured it in the back of his hand. He looked ill, his pale skin made his freckles stand out. Dark circles made his cheekbones appear sunken. Despite the shower, the odour of beer and sick clung to him. She had no doubt his first hangover would be epic. She chuckled softly when she remembered her first hangover at seventeen. She'd prayed for death while hanging over the porcelain god of stupidity. Adela's head snapped around, her glare made Rose swallow. 

"Sorry," she apologised, "I was just remembering my first hangover. This house will be filled with aching heads in the mornin'." 

"Your mum back yet?" Marcus asked.

"No, should be any minute. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I started the IV so that he doesn't dehydrate. That could trigger bigger problems that he doesn't need. I'm going to sleep in the chair in case things go wrong during the night. I suspect that he will just sleep it off." Marcus chuckled. "He'll definitely regret using Scottish ale to solve his romantic problems."

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned over, and gently pushed damp hair away from his eyes. He mumbled in protest and shifted in his sleep. "Marcus, how sick was Daniel after I left for the Ukraine?" 

"Rose, you know I can't answer that; it's confidential."

"Well, I can," Adela answered. "He nearly died, Miss Rose."

"Addie," Marcus cautioned.

"No, there has been enough hiding of the truth. She needs to know what happened."

Rose twisted, her eyebrows merged as she gasped then swallowed, "His head. He didn't fall over coils at work."

"No. He didn't. He was in the shower when the seizure hit. It was so hard; I thought he would break his back. There was blood everywhere. He slammed into the sink on the way down and then smacked the side of his head on the doorframe. Why he didn't break the bones in his face, I don't know." She glanced at an obviously uncomfortable Marcus but Adela kept going. "First one and then another. Then Jake was there and gave him the medicine and I thought it was over." Adela's voice shook making her accent harder to understand. She wiped tears away as she stroked Daniel's head.

"I went with him when the helicopter came that took him to the infirmary. When he was awake, he begged us not to tell you. He wanted you to think he was fine, but he wasn't. He had seizure after seizure that day. I thought," she half sobbed, "he would die. The day after they finally stopped, he dragged himself from the bed so he and Doctor Jones could find out why. They came up with the patches, but sometimes they weren't enough. He decided to leave because if he died, he didn't want you to see. But then he didn't and he decided to live -- for you. Your parents and the doctor, everyone tried to tell you that he was trying to prove himself, but you -- you wanted him to be another man. He is his own man!" 

Daniel grumbled and turned over. 

For a long second, Addie held her tongue then her eyes bore into Rose. "Mr Tyler loves you as if you were his own. Well, I love Daniel as if he was my son, and I will not let you hurt him like this again," Adela promised. 

Once more, tears welled in Rose's eyes. She couldn't bear the woman's anger. "Adela, I ...." She looked down at Daniel. Tears traced a path down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I truly am. Maybe, someday, you can forgive me." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. She hoped on some level, he heard her whispered words. "You should have said, Daniel. You should have. Adela's right; you are your own man, but you know what else? You are more like him than you think. You keep secrets and you tell everyone, everything is alright when it's not. That's so him. I never thought that I would say this, but he was wrong. About you, about me, about us and I am so angry that he left us like this."

Rose stood up and flashed a chagrined smile at Marcus and Adela. "Take care of him, okay?"

"Rose?" Marcus went to her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Whatever it is, I am not hurting him again." She glanced over at the bed and smiled. "That day on the beach, all I could think of was having the Doctor in any form, was better than not having him at all. I never thought of Daniel as anything other than the Doctor, and that was wrong." Her smile faded. "I was wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adela Steuben is patterned after the mother of a friend, She was born and raised in Germany, and sadly passed there a few years ago, She was born into a post-war and divided Germany. She faced the hardships that came with a country that had to rebuild itself. I think she would have liked her fictional self


	17. Chapter 17  Consequences

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

_Cyclonic winds tore through chunks of glass and metal, leaving behind gaping holes in buildings and consuming screaming inhabitants. Fires raged across the city, filling the air with the acrid smoke and the stench of burning flesh. No matter where he turned, no matter how far he ran, he couldn't escape the sounds of people screaming, locked in the throes of death. He ran across a field of burnt orange, trying to outrun the flames snapping and crackling at his heels. He whirled, trying to find the face of his beloved but saw nothing except the black spectres of death. The terrified man dropped to his knees begging for release, but nothing came. Until he saw her. She stood on a knoll, arms extended toward him, begging him to run harder. So he did. His lungs burned from inhaling the thick air, but he ran. He clawed his way up the knoll, scraping his knees against the rocks, tearing his clothes as he went. His nails broke off, leaving the tips of his fingers bleeding from shards of rock. She screamed for him to hurry....._

Daniel sniffed hard, jerking as consciousness returned. He regretted the movement that immediately sent stabs of pain shooting into his brain. The dream that seemed so real only a moment before quickly began to fade. What replaced the terror was almost as bad. His head felt as if it would split apart at the seams. His dry mouth felt like half the Dalek fleet rolled its way across his tongue, leaving behind sand mixed with scum that coated his teeth. Someone somewhere was frying an animal. His stomach rolled in protest of the stench. He cracked open an eye to survey what planet he had landed on only to discover a German-influenced bedroom. The light coming from the bathroom proved too much for his aching head. He pulled the pillow around his ears and rolled away in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. It was then he realised that someone had stuck a needle in his hand.

"You awake?" Marcus asked quietly. "If you are, I can get rid of the IV."

"Marcus?" Daniel moaned.

"Yeah," the doctor replied.

"Was I in an accident?" Daniel's tongue felt like a foreign object.

"No," Marcus replied, trying not to chuckle.

"Did I die and somebody forgot to tell me? Wait, I would have to regenerate," he muttered to himself. "Did I regenerate?"

"Again, no." This time, Marcus laughed. "How much do you remember about last night?"

"Last night? Did I have a ... the pub. I had a beer."

"You had more than one, and you don't hold your alcohol too well. Your blood alcohol level was 1.8. You, my friend, have a class A, number one hangover."

"My chest burns; why does my chest feel like I swallowed fire?"

"Probably because you threw up everything but your toenails several times during the night. Like I said; you don't hold your liquor well. Not too smart of a way to solve your problems. How's your stomach?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, soft food will help. Give me your hand," he ordered gently.

When Daniel complied, Marcus freed him from the IV and applied a snug dressing to the site. "You are extremely fortunate that you didn't have a seizure last night. I hope that headache is bad enough to keep you from being this stupid again. Now, take a good shower, brush your teeth, gargle and then come out and eat some breakfast," Marcus finished. "Oh, don't get the water too hot; you're liable to hit the floor."

"What time is it?"

"Half past eleven."

Daniel groaned when he heard that. Since coming to Scotland, he'd never slept past six thirty in the morning. In fact, the only times that he'd ever slept this late; he'd suffered from the side effects of the metacrisis. "What about Rose?" he croaked when he finally forced his eyes to stay open and his brain to function.

"Um, she's still here. Pete is still knocked out; Jake is curled up in your lounge with the ginger tea Adela made. You'll have to get moving to find out anything else."

"Addie mad?" He winced when he asked the question, afraid of the answer.

"No, scared for you, but not mad. How about you, Daniel; are you still mad?"

"I don't need a lecture, Marcus. I am properly ashamed that I acted like a right tosser, and I need to talk to Rose so...."

"Right, Adela left you a set of clothes on the chair, so I'll leave you to get dressed. A fresh patch is on the table. I've checked your labs this morning. You're good to go." Marcus stopped as he stepped away from the bedside, "you lucked out last night. Not lecturing or acting as your psychiatrist, just stating a fact. Don't do this again. I won't be around the next time, with drugs on hand, to keep you from seizing."

Daniel glowered at Marcus' back as the man walked across the room and out the door. When it closed, he closed his eyes against the thudding pain. Rose's image danced behind his eyes like a film. She laughed and ran with him from the alien soldier needing to be doused with a bucket full of water. She reached over and tickled him with New Earth's apple grass. She wept in his arms when they left Nerus Three after they'd stumbled into a war zone whose only combatants were children. He squeezed his eyes tight shoving the memories as far away as possible. Those events all belonged to someone else. Intense loneliness threatened to overwhelm him. The Doctor's faces ran like a trailer reminding him of all the prior selves. Somewhere inside the kaleidoscope, there had to be memories that would shut out the pain of messing things up with Rose. At the moment, though, the only memories pushing back came from the war and if he focused on that, he'd go insane.

Daniel breathed. First, one slow controlled breath and then a second. Slowly, he forced the cavalcade of memories behind mental steel doors. Organising and separating them one by one until his mind calmed and the pain lessened. He struggled to sit up and swing his long, gangly legs over the side of the bed. The shift in position sent a wave of dizziness through him. His stomach rolled, requiring several swallows to push its contents down. At the moment, the sound of a fly's wings was too much to bear as a stabbing pain shot through his eyes. This headache ranked right up there with the ones he suffered the day after arriving in this universe.

Deep shame hit when he realised this was entirely self-inflicted. His legs quivered with the effort of standing. He seriously questioned the desire to get pissed just because it was something the Doctor had never actually experienced. The man had faked it more than once to manipulate enemies but never crossed the line. Daniel wondered if his legs would hold him up while he padded to the en suite for a shower. There had to be a god somewhere claiming inspiration for the invention of the shower. Without that, everyone would still be standing under waterfalls. Daniel would actually worship that god.

A full thirty minutes passed before he finally walked quietly into the kitchen to find a bleary-eyed Pete and Jake both sitting at the table with cups of tea sitting in front of them. The sight of the two hung-over men brought a small smile to his face. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one feeling foolish. Jackie and Addie both flashed sympathetic smiles.

"Addie," Daniel started, "I'm so, so, so sorry." He walked over to kiss her cheek in apology.

"Sit, drink your tea, it will settle your stomach." She patted his arm gently. Daniel didn't miss the twinkle in her eye when she placed the cup of tea on the table.

"Could we all not yell, please," Pete moaned.

"Drink your tea, you daft sot," Jackie fussed. "And you, mister," she said looking at Daniel, "as soon as you're able, you need to go find Rose. Don't forget your sunglasses. The way those eyes look, the sun will burn a hole right through them -- if they don't explode first."

Looking completely chagrined, Daniel flashed a weak smile, hoping she would accept his apology. "I'm so sorry, Jackie." He winced in preparation for a sound smack. "Please, wait before you slap me senseless. I am very sorry for insulting Rose. I think I'd probably drop dead if you did it now."

"Oh, you plum, I'm not slappin' ya. That head of yours is enough punishment. You should know; mobiles are wonderful things. If ya decide to get pissed again, call me; I will send ya the video, but for now --" Jackie pulled her mobile out, pulled up the video and laid it in front of Daniel who was treated to the sight of himself singing loudly in Gallifreyan.

"You didn't?" Daniel groaned. He pulled a face when Jake chuckled, getting small comfort by the soft moan that followed.

"Shut up Jake," he muttered, plopping down on the chair next to his friend. He dropped his head on the table in shame whilst inching his hand to snatch the phone.

Jackie thwarted his effort to erase the evidence of his stupidity. "Uh, uh, Besides, I've already emailed it to myself." She chuckled with the phone safely back in hand.

Daniel glared then sipped his tea.

An hour and a half after waking, Marcus took pity on all three men and administered something for the headaches, but that didn't stop Daniel from groaning when he reluctantly stepped out into daylight. Adela's ginger tea and soft boiled eggs with toast contributed greatly to his ability to function at all. He slipped his sunglasses on and quietly swore when he began his search for Rose. The fact that she still hadn't returned from her stroll worried him. He scanned the land and trees around the front of the house.

Both his and Pete's SUVs were parked in the drive. A quick check reassured him that someone had returned his bike back in the little shelter at the side of the house. He needed to remember to find out who so that he could properly thank the person for returning it. Still, he didn't see any sign of Rose. He meandered closer to the dilapidated shed hoping that she had not actually gone up the hill. When he still didn't find her, he turned toward the back of the house and followed the path through the stone wall. Daniel sighed before trudging up the hill to the glen.

Even with his sunglasses, the afternoon light proved almost too much to tolerate. His headache notched up a level as he walked the edge of the glen. He tried to stay in the shade as much as possible, hoping that his head didn't implode, or his stomach explode before he found Rose. He contemplated yelling out, but a stab of pain changed his mind. Daniel plodded inside the tree line, scanning the rugged glen as he went. Twenty minutes later and halfway around, he spotted an indentation in the grass. Dreading the thought of leaving the shade, he sighed at his own stupidity and began the trudge out into the open. He was never getting pissed again.

Goat bells from a nearby herd tinkled across the glen. When he spotted her, she was in the middle of sweet smelling purple-hued grass apparently lost in thought. The sight of her sitting, chin resting on drawn up knees, reminded him of her first real adventure with the man who shared his face. He made his way to her until he stood over her, casting his shadow across her. When she didn't move, he wondered if she'd dozed off sitting in that position. Then he saw the tip of her tongue poking out.

"Aren't you hot sitting out here?"

"Sun feels good," she replied. She pulled her sunglasses down and squinted up at him. "How's your head?"

"Well -- I could say; it's fine, but --"

"It would be a massive lie," she quipped.

He dropped next to her and stretched his legs. She giggled at the sight of his trainers. "What's funny?" His arched eyebrow was just visible above his glasses.

"Before I answer, I want to see those beautiful dark orbs."

"You wouldn't be that cruel."

"Wanna bet?"

Daniel couldn't tap down the quiet groan when he peeked from behind the glasses. He allowed her ten seconds to inspect his bloodshot eyes before the burning pain forced him to slip them back on.

"You should know; you look like hell." She laughed at the face that he'd pulled in response to her comment.

"Thanks," he sneered. "It matches how I feel. Now, what's so funny?"

"You try so hard to be different from him, but you're still a pompous and bossy jerk, and -- you still wear trainers."

"Can we talk now?" he whinged.

"Yeah, I was just trying to delay an actual conversation. Most of ours tend to wind up with one of the other stalkin' off in a snit. Daniel, I--"

"No, stop before you say anything. I am really sorry for calling you that disgusting name and I deserved the Jackie Tyler slap."

"Oh, that wasn't a mum slap. You -- are not my first slap either. That privilege belongs to Jimmy Stone when I caught him with Clara Boone. First, I dumped a beer on his head, and when he jumped up, I smacked him two tables over." She giggled at the memory. "You got off lucky."

Daniel smiled at the picture forming in his head. "Still, I am so very sorry for what I said to you."

"Yeah, I am too. The whole thing about you being a bloody coward was -- just --"

"That's not what hurt, Rose. I am a coward of sorts. It was the crack about human DNA. That was a crack at Donna and that.... I couldn't breathe after."

"I am truly sorry, Daniel. That was -- beyond mean. Donna is a remarkable, brilliant woman. What's wrong with us; why can't we just talk?" Rose straightened and crossed her legs at the ankles. "We start out and then we just...." Rose let out a mirthless laugh. "Do you remember when I wanted to save Pete?"

"You mean when you ripped a hole in the space-time continuum? Yes, it's still tucked in there, along with getting swallowed by the Reaper." He flashed a smile hoping that she didn't get angry.

"Right; do you remember how they fought, sniping at each other?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, "it was one reason he didn't like doing domestics."

"That's us. We're like that" Rose hitched a breath.

"We don't have to be that way, though." When he spoke, Rose turned to face him full on. He gently pushed her hair behind her right ear and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We really don't."

"Why did you lie to me?" Her voice trembled.

"I didn't think I was lying. You'd waited so long; tried so hard that it felt absolutely wrong to burden you with the pain of watching me fall apart. At first, the treatment we worked out seemed to be working, but that night after Crystal's they ... the seiz ...." The word stuck in his throat forcing to swallow. "The seizures came back with such force. I don't remember the next day at all. When I could think straight, I padded to the labs, pushing an IV pole to look at the tests results and scans that Marcus ran while I was fitting. When we came up with the new treatment plan, I thought -- this is my life now. You would have felt sorry for me first but then, gradually, you would have hated me. I was, and I am a selfish wanker; I can't bear seeing pity in your eyes."

"Daniel ... I." Rose shifted her gaze while chewing her upper lip. When she knew she wouldn't cry, she turned back. "What changed?"

Daniel shrugged. "I didn't die. The day we drove into An Gearsadan, I felt alive -- like I'd come home. The air was clean; it didn't smell like Norway; it didn't have his mark on it. Then I found this place tucked into a hill. It was my place, and then -- when I looked at the surrounding mountains with their snow peaks, I thought; this is Rose's place. It never entered my head until we talked that day about Steve that it would be different -- that you would feel any different. You were so angry, and I didn't know why. So, I thought, I'll finish the house, and when you see the mountains, it will all work out. When we were in London, it felt right. When you saw me that night, in a Tux; what did you really think? Who did you see?"

She dropped her head and looked away, her voice trembled. "Him," she admitted. "You looked like he did the night we walked into Pete's house. I swear, I never meant to lie either. I kept thinking; if we just push on, we'll get it together. We are a right mess, aren't we?"

He blew hard before he answered, "I'd say that's a universal understatement."

"I can't stay here, Daniel. Not yet."

"No, I know that now. There is one more truth I need to tell -- and it may change how you feel about me forever.

"What Marcus told you last night?" Rose filled in.

He nodded. "When Davros whacked me mid-chest with that bolt, it short-circuited the metacrisis formation and amongst other things like headaches and a few marbles missing -- it left me with screwed up metabolism. When my blood sugar drops, it interferes with the ability of my brain cells to utilise glycogen. The residual artron energy in my cells tries to heal things, but it isn't compatible and that triggers the seizures. We've solved most of it, but my blood sugar still drops despite eating and doin' all the right things. Because of that, Marcus will never sign off on full field duty. That means -- I can't go on any Torchwood mission that could remotely be dangerous. If it hits when we're running from an alien, I would hit the ground and ... someone -- you, for instance, could get seriously hurt or --"

"Killed," she murmured. The flat, emotionless answer didn't reflect the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Yeah -- pretty much, one of the other of us. So -- it seems -- my running days are over. I did get him to agree to let me go on ride alongs in my capacity as science advisor as long as it's a mop up situation," he said with a sigh.

"Damn, that bites. So this leaves you doing what exactly?"

"Well, I'm not puttering around the garden, so it leaves me teaching and spending every other weekend in Glesga. On my odd free weekend, I'll work on my mystery."

"What mystery?" Rose straightened.

"I want to know what happened to the family who lived here. They just disappeared one night. Then I need to clear the shed so I can transfer the TARDIS before winter. The sooner she can acclimate, the sooner she'll begin a proper growth." He hesitated. "Where does this leave us?"

"I honestly don't know. Last night, when I saw you and Adela told --"

"What? Adela told you what."

"She told me how you actually got that scar. She's a bit narked at me."

"She shouldn't have. She's isn't really narked -- just a bit protective." He tugged his ear, embarrassed by that revelation. He'd have to remember to fuss at Addie. His smile faded to a thin line, "Rose, he's gone. We need to bury him as sure as if he were dead. Donna too."

"I know. That's why I've decided that I'm not coming back for awhile."

He huffed and glanced away. He'd expected it, but the words stung.

She plucked a piece of grass as she continued. "At least, not until I can close my eyes and put your name on his face."

"Right. How long?"

"I'm not sure. What with the crash and recent sightings, the Ukrainian government has asked Torchwood to open a branch in their country. It will take at least the winter to assemble a team, and train them. I think it would be best if I lead the start up."

He cracked a half smile and chuckled. "We are a pair, aren't we. Talk about him always running, we have it down to a fine art. First, I run up here, and now you run to Europe." He scrubbed his face then readjusted his glasses. His head ached. "So," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't promise --"

"You don't have to."

Daniel stood up. "Well, then -- we should walk back. There's no one else I want to help shatterfry her shell." He held out his hand and waggled his fingers. "Let's set her free, eh?"

Rose reached up, letting him pull her to her feet.

They walked across the glen, their entwined hands swinging between them. No one said a thing when they entered the house and climbed the stairs. They didn't notice the collectively worried glances or the way Addie retreated to the kitchen, followed by Jackie. Daniel eased inside the office, closed the door then led Rose to the creche. He picked up his sonic, laid it in her hand and gently smiled when his hand covered hers.

"No matter what happens from here on, I will always love you. You know that -- right?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, actually I do."

He nodded, his mouth tugged upward in a gentle smile and together, they pressed the button. For several seconds, nothing happened. Daniel wasn't sure his homemade sonic worked, but then it's thin red beam crackled against the shell. "To the future," he murmured when a tendril of steam appeared then enveloped the coral.

"To the future," Rose replied. She looked up and smiled.

 

 

Jackie handled the SUV with little difficulty as they drove back to Glesga. They made the first thirty minutes of the drive in silence much to the gratitude of Jake and Pete neither of whom were in the mood for conversation. They'd pulled on the C8 for the final leg of the drive when Jackie glanced at her daughter. "So?" she asked quietly.

"It's full stop, for now, Mum."

"Oh, sweethear'." Jackie glanced away from the road again, "I am sorry."

"I'm not, Mum; it's the right thing to do. You were right; I need to make a new life and -- when I can close my eyes and see Daniel. I'll go back."

"What will you do if he chooses to move on -- with someone else, like that Nora maybe?"

"Then, I will have the best friend ever, won't I?"

 

 

At dusk, Daniel walked behind the house, up the path to the glen. For twenty minutes, he cleared away the thick, purple grass, dug a shallow pit and then lined it with the stones he'd carried up from the house. When he was sure it would contain the tiny fire, he built a small pyre. Once he'd was properly prepared, he uttered the ancient Gallifreyan beginning words for funerals. Drawing on his last memory of Bad Wolf Bay, he'd spent the afternoon carefully sketching the Doctor in his Janis Joplin coat and Donna in her Pompeii dress. Now, he pulled the sketch from its folder and studied their faces one last time. Unconsciously, he scrubbed a hand across his jaw, feeling the mole that he shared with Donna then ran his fingers through the mop of hair that came from the Doctor. He'd drawn every detail to perfection.

Alone, he knelt by the pyre, taking one last second to trace a gentle finger across Donna's image. Tear drops fell, blurring the pencil lines of her gentle face. The sun dropped below the horizon, leaving a sky of deepening shades of purples and greys in its wake. He pulled out a lighter and waited for the first star before uttering the last words of the ancient Gallifreyan funeral rite. With a deep, sob-filled sigh, he kissed the paper and flicked the starter.

The orange and yellow flame shimmered brightly against the rapidly gathering darkness. He blew hard before holding the flame to the edge of the paper. It caught quickly, curling as he laid it on the tiny pyre. His silent tears dripped off his cheeks as the fire took hold, destroying the piece of art. The ashes intermingled with tendrils of smoke then floated away on a light breeze. For one brief second, Daniel stood next to another funeral pyre uttering the last of the funeral rite for a life irrevocably gone. When the paper disintegrated into ash, he carefully extinguished the flames, scrubbed his hands across his face and rose to his feet. "Time to move on," he said softly.

Using the light from the house to guide his footsteps through the darkness, he walked home.


	18. Chapter 18 Moving On

Daniel missed Rose. He missed talking to her, he missed walking with her and on one particularly lonely night as he stalked the house, he admitted that he missed dreaming about her. In the days and weeks after the party, Adela watched him throw himself into work in a desperate effort to bury the pain and profound loneliness. It hurt to watch him trudge down the hillside night after night too exhausted to think. Not once did he complain about the way life had worked out. Instead, he regaled Adela with tales of the Doctor living life on the slow path everywhere from London to a place called Orbis. She was sure a few of those tales were made up out of whole cloth. Living statues indeed.

It was disappointing that none of his activities included dating.

Summer turned to autumn and life fell into a predictable routine that brought them both comfort. Walking the glen turned into a new adventure every day. Shades of deep reds and gold combined with the dark green from the pines painted the hills as beautifully as any artist could and brought back memories of home for both of them. His work schedule kept them safe from becoming too maudlin, though. He was at work when her own memories threatened. She glanced out the window of her suite in time to see a large bird make lazy loops above the glen.

With a contented sigh, she pulled on her wellies, took the walking stick that Daniel had carved for her from beside her door and left the house promptly at two thirty for the one hour walk around the glen. She'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed hiking. Five years on, she still missed the feel of her hand in Edgar's when they strolled through the park by their home in Berlitz or hiked in the countryside. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she strolled along the length of the stone fence to the gate, made sure it closed securely, and then climbed the path to walk the edge of the glen.

The goats were nearby; she could hear their bells tinkling across the meadow. Adela looked out over the glen at the grass now cropped short by a small herd of Scottish cows that had spent the summer grazing the piece of land. Vegetation that shimmered in shades of purple during the summer looked dull and grey now.

She followed the path, making sure to keep to the shade of the trees. Before long, the leaves would be gone, leaving the stately conifers on display. She had no doubt Daniel would be up here with his camera, taking pictures of the way sunlight played on the greys and tans of the oak trees' bark. He'd point out the way the light played on an object or the way squirrels prepared for winter. He'd share it with the exuberance of a child that reminded her he was, in fact, seeing autumn through fresh eyes.

Maybe it was the relaxing beauty around her, but Adela quickly became lost in her thoughts. She sorted through her worries marvelling at how much her life had changed this last year. She glanced up at the sky and then back down at the house truly thankful for the new joys pushing away the grief. In less than two hours, he would return from class, change his clothes and go to work trying to sift through the mess left by the former residents.

Her eyes travelled to the ramshackle shed that he was determined to rebuild before winter. She had no doubt Don would be up for the weekend, joining Daniel in the endeavour. She'd come to like the tall Canadian. She did wish Daniel would tell Don the truth of his existence, but she understood why he didn't. She stepped around a fallen log, thinking about the easy bond the two had formed. Their bantering reminded her of her boys. Even as adults they were best friends. Addie hitched a breath at the memory of her sons and their antics.

Foolish old woman; no sense in going there, she thought.

She reached for a tree to balance her steps over another stump when a flash, a movement in the distance, caught her eye. Fifty metres on, she saw a man moving through the trees. The thought of a man skulking around the glen flooded her with panic. Screams echoed through the trees as the night when monsters clanged through Berlitz's streets filled her mind. Her daughter-in-law screamed Georg's name as they ran for the house. She felt Edgar's hands push her into the safe room. Addie ran. She caught her foot on a rock and landed hard on her knees. She pushed up and ran harder, stumbling down the hillside for the house. Once she reached safety, she'd turn her dog loose on the monster chasing her. Her knees ached with with every step, and then she was inside the house, bolting the doors as she ran up the staircase to Daniel's room. Only then did she remember the monsters had killed her dog.

Daniel walked out of Glen Coe Secondary school surrounded by chattering teenagers. On this day, he discovered one downside to teaching. Simply put; shepherding the gaggle of chattering S3's to their appropriate bus. "Nathan Kilgrew, wait till you get off the bus before you go drapin' yourself all over Melody Pond," he yelled from his place at the head of the line.

"It's alright, Mr Barrow, I don't mind," the curly haired girl called back with a grin. "e's got good hans, givs good backrubs."

"Melody, please, speak with all the letters to your words. It isn't appropriate to be hanging all over each other anywhere, but it's especially inappropriate at school. Now, hand on hips, fingers on lips -- at least until you are off the bus. Thank you."

"That don't even make sense, Mr Barrow," a student called back. "If our hands on our hips, how can we --"

"Thank you, Mr Stevens," he said as he pointed to the waiting bus.

He swallowed the urge to laugh when Melody peered back at him, one hand on her hip and the index finger of her other pressed against grinning lips. She tossed a headful of curls then turned to climb inside the bus with a group of boys leering in appreciation.

"Cheeky girl," he snickered as she disappeared.

There was just something about that girl. She reminded him of someone; he wasn't sure who. He'd spent a good portion of every day of the last three weeks trying to stay one step ahead of the girl so determined to fail. Half her teachers believed her incorrigible and a waste of time, while the others pitied her, considering her barely functional. They were wrong, she was, in reality, quite brilliant. The sign above his blackboard read, For those who think out of the Box. Melody definitely qualified.

Her head appeared in a window as he blew his whistle for the next fourteen students in the queue to board.

When the last student finally boarded and the bus pulled away, he took the whistle off and headed back inside the building to close out his day. "Hey, Daniel," a teacher called. "We're meeting up later, want to come?"

Daniel smiled, ignored her seductive tone and handed the roster to Sarah. "Not tonight, Nerys."

The woman flashed a disappointed smile and sighed, something he missed as he walked out of the office to gather his things for home. Minutes later, he stood next to his bike securing his satchel contemplating ignoring his sudden ringing mobile. But he'd promised Pete, Jake and Steve to always answer the phone. One of his hardest adjustments was the lack of a proper jacket. It was the tiny things like bigger on the inside pockets that he missed from life inside the TARDIS. The ringing stopped then started again just as he manage to retrieve the phone from inside his leather jacket. He pulled a face when he saw who called.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing -- it's ... are you coming soon?"

"Addie?" Daniel stiffened at the panic in her voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's silly, but when I went for my constitutional, I saw something ...." She dropped off.

"What? Addie, tell me."

"There was a figure -- a man up on the hill -- by the glen," she replied breathlessly. "I must be going senile. It's just --"

"Addie, secure the doors and then go to the safe room in the cellar. I'm phonin' the police. Go on now. I want to hear the bolts click while I'm on the phone." Daniel tucked the phone under his chin as he secured the satchel. He looked up in time to see Sarah Jane walk out of the school and waved her toward him. By the time she reached his side, Addie confirmed that she had locked herself inside the safe room.

"There's an intruder at the house," he told Sarah when she reached him. "Addie's really upset; can you follow me to the house and stay with her while I search the trees. I'm calling the police too."

"Sure, of course. Daniel, we never have intruders up here." Sarah turned on her heels to run to the car.

The thought of anyone harming Adela sent Daniel's heart pounding with fear. He pulled his helmet on and swung his legs over the Triumph. Seconds later, he roared out of the school's car park for home. He leaned the bike into the curves and roared down the straight-a-ways thinking of nothing but Adela's safety. When the turn off to home came into view, the blue lights of a police car making the turn brought a small measure of relief.

Daniel followed the car to the clearing in front of the house to see three more cars with flashing lights already parked in front. He knew Adela would be terrified. The sight would bring back memories of the night her family died. Sarah's sedan pulled in behind as he raced to the front door where an officer stood pounding.

"She won't answer," Daniel said breathlessly whilst pulling his mobile out. "Addie, it's alright. I'm home," he told her when she answered her phone. "The lights belong to the police."

"Daniel, the man?" even through the mobile, she sounded terrified.

"Whoever it was, he is probably gone, but Sarah Jane is here to stay with you whilst we check things out."

Sur, is she prone tae thae things "?" an officer mumbled in frustration.

"No, She's not. But she is a survivor of the Troubles in Germany. Something must have triggered a flashback"

Daniel smiled with relief when the bolt on the front door opened and a trembling Adela stepped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was thinking of Edgar and the boys when I saw the man and I panicked," she sobbed.

"It's alright. Sarah Jane will go with you to pack a bag. You can stay with Mrs McDonald. The officers and I are going up the hill and look for signs." Daniel hugged her close whilst motioning to Sarah to come up.

"I can't leave you," she protested. "Who will make sure you eat properly."

"I will be fine. It's just for a few days -- until I can upgrade our security. Now, go with Sarah Jane," he said kissing the top of her head.

Daniel turned back to the disbelieving officer. "Come on," he said as he stalked around the corner of the house heading for the path to the glen. Men in yellow vests, already searching the tree line, came into view, Daniel wasn't sure why, but the hairs on the back of his neck prickled; something was definitely off. They found nothing and were halfway back to the house when Daniel realised what was out of order. "This isn't the first time," Daniel muttered.

"Beg pardon, sur?" The now angry cop obviously felt his time wasted.

"This isn't the first time," Daniel repeated slightly louder.

"How's that, sur?"

"When I had the work done on the house, I came back from a business trip. There was a figure moving up here, moving through the woods. I thought it was one of the men, but ...."

The officer cocked an eyebrow. "Ye think someone is stalkin' ye, sur ?"

"Not me, the house," Daniel replied.

The man crossed his arms and tucked his chin. "Beg pardon?"

"The people who owned this house disappeared without a trace thirty years ago. No one ever found out what happened."

The officer cracked a smile and chuckled. "I know, it's stood empty all these years. Whin I wis a lad, my mates and I thought it haunted. Whin ah wis a teenager, we used tae sneak up 'ere tae catch spectres, bit that wis juist bairn stuff. There's na sic thing,"

"Right, just curious; did anyone ever claim to see one?"

"Weel -- mibbe. Naw me -- bit ... Rob Mcgliesh aye claimed that he did."

"Where's Rob now?"

"In Glesga, sir."

"Really?" Daniel pulled a face and then grinned. "Maybe someone should talk to him."

"Weel, a' thae years gaen, a'm sure he wouldn't hae muckle tae tell noo, wid he? The lady, sur? She cannae be calling us for nothing like this."

"She didn't, I did. You have to understand; Addie's entire family was lost during the Troubles. I have no doubt she saw something and flashed back. The question is -- what? But, that is for me to figure out." Daniel shook the man's hand.

Daniel watched the cars pull away and then turned his attention to Adela. He walked into the house to find her sitting on her bed in Sarah Jane's arms sobbing. Sarah flashed a helpless look at him as he knelt in front of her. "Addie," he said softly, "Addie, you're safe."

"I know, I don't why I'm doing this. I didn't cry then. I've never cried like this," she sobbed.

"Maybe -- that's why you're doin' it now," Sarah offered quietly. "You've held all that grief in. Now, it's come back."

Adela nodded and huffed heavily trying to regain control of her emotions.

Daniel took her trembling hand in his. "I'm calling Mrs Macdonald and then Sarah Jane will take you up. I'm gonna go on to Glesga and get Jake and a couple of the blokes to help install a new security system, yeah."

She squeezed his hand. "And the dog?"

"Dog?"

"I want a dog."

"Really, a dog?" he whinged.

She nodded, "A white one."

"I really don't want a yappy little dog, but if you ...."

"I don't want a little dog, Daniel. I want a big one -- with teeth -- to be here when I'm alone. Please." Her sobs finally lessened. She dabbed her eyes, then flashed a smile.

He hated the haunted look in her blue eyes, it brought back his own painful memories full force. He leaned up to kiss his forehead. "I'll ask Don to help me find the biggest, best trained, guard dog we can. But, Addie, why does it have to be white?"

"Because then an intruder will see him coming."

"Right, well, then -- a big white dog it is. Now, pack your bags while I do the cleaning up. For once, it's my turn to take care of you." He reached to push a lock of grey hair from her face.

 

Daniel found it hard to focus on the road as he made the hour drive into Glesga with a head full of worries. He didn't believe in ghosts, but right now, he wished he had the silly ghost scanner the Doctor cobbled together in the TARDIS. It didn't seem possible that a rip remained in the thin veil between universes. Even heartbroken and guilt-ridden, the Doctor would have closed any remaining gaps left by Davros' psychotic attack. But then, there was that tiny energy leak feeding the TARDIS

The possibilities that a separate reality continued to bleed into this one ran through his mind. The last thing this barely healing planet needed was another incursion. He weaved the bike around cars driven by people as intent on reaching their destination as he was. Rush hour had just begun to thin as he exited at junction twenty off the C8 onto Scots Avenue. Dusk fell across the city as he drove the ancient street to a nondescript, dilapidated brick warehouse housing Torchwood Four. It didn't seem right that this branch of defenders was stuck with a rundown building while Torchwood London's main headquarters resided in a state of the art architectural wonder. Even Jack's Hub had a better surrounding than this place,

"Hi, Harry," he called when he reached the control room.

The forty-year-old man, sitting transfixed in front of a computer screen, waved a hand in the air.

Daniel glanced at the screen and blanched. He made no attempt to hide his disgust. "Harry, really? At work? The home office does monitor usage of the internet."

"Not on the internet. It's a DVD smuggled out of a club, and it's not just lust, it's homework. We got a report that an alien disguised as human worked this -- if you'll pardon the pun -- little gatherin'. I'm just trying to figure out which lass it is."

Daniel walked over, rolled his eyes in disgust and pointed. "Not the girls, their decidedly -- god -- that's disgusting."

Jake walked up behind him and draped a relaxed arm over his shoulder. "You are still such a prude, Daniel. Whatcha pointing at?"

"The alien is the man receiving the benefits. If you watch him, he blurs out just a fraction, like he's trying to hold his shape while being -- you know. And I'm not a prude. I'm -- respectful."

"Right, Harry grab a couple of boys and track that guy down. Harry?" Jake immediately smacked the back of Harry's head.

"Oi, that's not fair. I was --" The older agent complained.

"Just go find that git."

"Not a git, Jake," Daniel fussed. "You're in Scotland, you should use the local vernacular."

"All right, Daniel, what is the local word for git?"

"Dobber. As in -- never mind. Harry, you better go find him." He shoved the man playfully. "Come on, Jakie, I need to talk."

"Every time," he muttered in disgust when they walked into the kitchenette that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since his last visit. This bunch was almost as bad as the Doctor. He was never sure whether the obsession came from Donna or if Addie's fussing had taken root. Regardless, he spent part of every weekend cleaning up and organising the kitchen whilst fussing about the need for neatness.

"Jake, really? I'm not your maid service. You are in charge up here. Please, assign someone to do the cleanin' up."

"Yes, Boss. What's got your knickers in a bunch anyway? You're not even supposed to be here."

Daniel dropped a dirty dish towel on the counter. Worry replaced the humour in his. "There was an intruder at the house. If I had a properly functioning TARDIS, I could run scans, but I don't. I need a team to go up and install an outdoor laser grid. Set up an EMF camera with a shutter trigger for night vision video. Take an EMF metre too, and then I want the security equipment for the house upgraded. Link everything to my computer and have monitors installed in the kitchen and Addie's suite, so she can have a view of anything approaching the house. Oh, and upgrade the monitor in the safe room. The camera angles didn't give her a good view of the front door, just the back."

Jake's eyes widened. "Daniel, none of this is a problem, but you do know most of that stuff is what ghost hunters use?"

"I know. We're going to adapt it to find a way to monitor the area for anything or anyone trying to come through the void again. Remember that family who disappeared from the house?"

"Yeah, no one ever found out what happened."

" I think they disappeared through a crack in time caused by the other Torchwood and now they're pressing back. I have to find a way to pinpoint the spot and then find a way to seal it off because, as much as I hate it, we cannot let them come through. It would be disastrous for the planet."

"I'll pull a team and go up first thing in the morning."

"Good, that's good." Daniel crossed his arms.

"Heard from Rose lately?" Jake asked, careful to keep his eyes almost anywhere except on Daniel's face.

Daniel shifted then picked up the dishcloth. "Um yeah -- a couple of weeks ago. She had a question about a piece of Nevra wreckage they found."

"And?" Jake prodded gently.

"She's seeing some Ukrainian diplomat that she met at the dinner during the conference," he answered.

"What about you -- gone on any dates you want to tell me about?"

"No. Well, one. I went to the school's welcome back dance with Mrs MacDougall's niece. Lovely lady; good dancer. I had a decent time."

"But no sparks?"

"No, I've -- been talkin' to someone, though." He dropped the cloth again. " What do you think about Nora?" he mumbled.

"The decorator lady?" Jake straightened.

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe -- I would ask her out -- maybe see a film."

"That's a start. I guess you're still a ...." Jake grinned.

Daniel rolled his eyes, his ears flushed red with embarrassment. "So -- what do you think?"

Jake's expression pinched. "I thought she was really nice. She's pretty, and if what Nick said is half true, she already has the hots for you."

Daniel arched one brow. "What did Nick say about her?"

"She and Rose almost came to blows over you."

"No! Addie would have said." Daniel protested, but only got a broad grin in response.

"She the one you're talking to?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah, actually, I think -- maybe -- I kinda like her." He kept his eyes averted, avoiding the sight of Jake's grin. "Add an oscillator to the equipment so I can track changes in the energy readouts." He changed the subject. "So, you've got this, right?" Daniel asked, not sure why he was nervous.

"Yeah, I've got this. Now, go call her and invite her to a film, and some takeaway. Just one piece of advice."

"What?"

"Daniel, you are human -- as human as I am, although maybe a bit more conservative. All right, you're a lot more conservative. Still, there is going to come a time when you want to -- you know -- do it. Make sure you have protection." Jake pulled his wallet out and pulled out a silver package, "You need to keep this in your wallet."

"Jake, does every conversation we have, need to come down to that?"

"With you, yes. I was there when things were brand new, and let's face it, except for a bit of snogging with Rose, things haven't really progressed. I won't be around to explain how things work when the time comes, and you're not ready to be a dad."

"Thanks, I will remember that, but I think I can deal with it -- if it ever happens -- Dad. I will meet you at the house in the mornin'. I'm gonna spend the night at the flat. Have you got the keys?"

"Yeah, come on. One more thing; have you talked to Don about acting as our liaison? Dealing with the coppers is becoming an issue. Every time there's a full moon or someone thinks they see something weird, we have to deal with some D.I. with a sword up their --"

Daniel pulled a face. "Language."

"Right, sorry. Still, the worse comes when we get called out to check out an unusual death."

"I have talked to him. He's thinking about it. He still thinks we're all bonkers, but he promised to let me know when he comes up in a couple of weeks."

"You tell him about you?"

"No, not going to. I like pretending I have a cousin, and he's turning out to be a good friend. Well, except for pestering me about Rose. That seems to be the thing for everyone."

"Get a girl, and it won't be." Jake laughed.

 

 

Daniel pulled the car into traffic. At the first stop light, he thought about Nora. The last time that he saw her, she was dressed in snug jeans and a jumper that showed off her beautiful figure.

She was so different from Rose in so many ways and the same in so many others. She lived the life of a divorced mother with the same determination and grit Rose used in defending the Earth. She seemed obsessed with beating life into submission, just as Rose wanted to beat the universe.

They'd talked a lot by phone this last month; about his teaching children with issues and her raising a boy pretty much on her own. He wanted to meet Robbie, but their schedules didn't seem to match. She was in Glesga this weekend -- alone, her son on a visit with his dad, and here he was, with nothing to do until tomorrow.

Daniel thought about her sitting alone in front of the telly, eating pizza. There really was no reason for either of them to eat alone when they could share a pizza.

He pulled the car over to the edge of the road, tapped the mobile on the dash for several seconds. He ran his tongue across his teeth trying to decide if, somehow calling Nora would be disloyal to Pete and Jackie. They both still hoped he and Rose would get together. He sniffed hard, pushed the thought away and dialled her number. The phone rang for several seconds prompting him to consider hanging up, but then he heard her Scottish accent.


	19. Chapter 19 We Have A Problem

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Daniel left the warehouse district and drove through the city to the upscale section of the city known as Gilshochill. Neat duplexes, posh residential buildings and stand-alone homes with fenced in gardens replaced the older and more run down buildings. Quaint new shops with awnings intermingled with ancient renovated buildings, giving the area a feeling of history. He doubted most of the residents actually knew anything about the lives of the prior inhabitants. Three blocks on, even the cars changed, Clunkers gave way to a variety of late model BMW, Mercedes and Volvo type cars. Regardless of the what the manufacturers called them on this world, he had no doubt they cost just as much as their counterparts back home.

'Turn left,' the computerised voice of the GPS ordered.

Daniel flipped the turn signal and negotiated the turn onto tree-lined Milngavie Street and parked behind Nora's silver sedan. He stared out the window at the semi-detached brick house she called home. He expected something -- fancier. A black ornate metal fence, its gate missing, surrounded the front garden I need to fix that, he thought.

The garden said a lot about the Nora waiting inside the house. Flower boxes underneath the windows displayed flowers in shades of gold and red. A small fountain took up one corner of the garden. She'd placed a small, decorative metal tricycle underneath for display. Robbie's football net took up space in the otherwise neat yard. Two bicycles leaned on the side of the house next to the wheelie bins. The mahogany front door bore a lovely autumn wreath. The lights behind the curtain provided a warm yellow glow to the front of the house making it feel like a great place to raise a kid.

The longer he stared at the place, the more his insides quivered. He should just go back to the flat. He didn't belong in her neat and tidy world. If he did go she'd be disappointed and Jake would tease him. Daniel hesitated, drew a breath and exhaled harshly, then stepped out of the car. He searched his memories for all the times the Doctor had entered a room confident and strong. He would just stride up to the nearest woman, grab her hand and invite her to run. That was how Daniel should act -- just like the Doctor. After all, he had all those traits and more. He also had the extra traits, including nervous insecurity, belonged to Donna. Somehow that didn't seem right.

A figure passed across the window. That would be Nora waiting for him. This was silly, he'd had no trouble with Mrs MacDougall's niece. He wiped his hand against his jeans and swallowed. "Onwards," he muttered as he nervously finger combed his hair, strode up to her door and knocked.

She answered before his hand returned to his side. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her in the doorway. It pounded in his ears the same way that it did whenever he saw Rose. His mind scrambled to find a suitable analogy for comparison of the two women. Other than their shared eye colour, they couldn't be any different. Rose had the body of a runner whilst Nora looked like a gymnast. Rose had dark blonde hair whilst Nora had auburn. Rose -- was like a lithe race horse while Nora looked like a delicate piece of porcelain. Daniel mentally kicked himself for that one. It was a ridiculous analogy.

"Hi," she said as she pushed her short hair behind both ears and smiled. The move showed off her heart shaped face and the way her lovely green eyes crinkled at the corners. She'd dressed simply; in jeans and a pale green tee. Daniel tried not to be obvious as he took in her beauty, so he glanced around the lounge. Taking everything in only took seconds, but it gave his brain time to connect with his tongue.

She had decorated the house with the same attention to detail that she had used at the house. The sofa faced the TV screen on the wall. Daniel smiled inwardly when he spotted a throw tucked away. She obviously used it to protect the expensive furniture from the misadventures of a six-year-old.

An oriental style rug took up space in front of the sofa. Two club chairs flanked the small, simple fireplace. One corner of the lounge held the possessions of a small boy. She'd hung a few expensive pieces of art on the walls, but there was a noticeable absence of breakables. The lamp by the sofa was a piece of art in itself. An alcove held the dining room table and chairs. A mirror hung above the table. Except for the pizza box and bottle of wine sitting on the table, nothing was out of order. He hoped she didn't notice the delay.

"Hi," he murmured whilst rocking nervously on his heels. "How are ya."

"Fine, I'm fine. A bit surprised you called. I ordered pizza. Ham and cheese the way you like it."

He tugged at his left ear. "Em, that's good, really, but do you have a fizzy? I haven't touched a drop of anything with alcohol since that night. Lesson learnt."

"I expect you did," she teased, "and yes, I do. So, why are you in Glesga? it's only Thursday," she said standing back to let him in.  
"Yeah, there was trouble at the house. I've sent Addie to stay with the MacDonalds for a few days whilst I redo our security, and I promised to find her a guard dog. So, since I can't do a thing about the dog until tomorrow and Jake and the team can't take the equipment up until then, I thought -- since I'm alone, and you said that Robbie was at his dad's ... maybe ... we could share pizza -- take in a film," he asked nervously.

Nora smiled. "I am a wee bit knackered and I have a big day tomorrow. Do you mind pizza here -- in front of the telly?"

She held her hand out to take his jacket. When Daniel handed the garment over, her fingers brushed against his, sending a rush of unexpected pleasure through him. In the back of his head, he heard the Doctor chide him for allowing emotionalism. He tucked the brief shout of we don't do domestics back in the far regions of his brain and followed her to the dining area. Nora waved him to a chair as she headed for the neat kitchen. He watched her stretch up to retrieve a glass and then go to the fridge for ice and a soft drink. He honestly didn't care what flavour. She really looked nice -- all stretched out like that. He swallowed at the embarrassing thought.

"So, What happened?" she asked when she returned with his glass.

"Em, yeah -- there was an intruder at the house. Well, actually, the person was up in the glen, so I guess that means he was more of a trespasser than an intruder --"

"Daniel, you're rambling. Bring it on in," she quipped.

"Right. Addie basically saw a person in the woods behind the house and flashed back to when her family was murdered."

"That's horrid. Is she alright?"

"She is, but it really scared her. I need to upgrade our security, so she will feel safe -- and find a dog, so I drove up"

"Should I go see her? I can after work; I don't get Robbie back until Sunday."

"No -- no. Like I said, she's staying with Mrs MacDonald's. Maybe, call her, though. She'd like that." He grabbed a slice of pizza until he could think of something else to say. "So," he said with a mouthful of food, "how's Robbie doing at his dad's?"

"He's fine. The child welfare officer required this little experiment. My solicitor was furious. Between prison and .... anyway, Robbie barely knows Ian. And now he has a new girlfriend and suddenly he wants to be a dad. So he sued for rights. Of course, when he finds out he has to p .... Sorry, I am a little -- " she sneered.

"Angry" Daniel reached to pat her hand. Nora glanced away and took a sip of wine.

"Yeah, a wee bit. Sorry."

"It's alright. I've been there, remember."

"Have you heard from Rose?" Nora asked.

"She's -- in the Ukraine, still. When we talked last, she made a point of telling me that she was ... dating a diplomat. It's good. She's trying to make a life. She deserves it; she hasn't really had much of one."

"Can I ask a question?" Nora asked as she set the glass down.

"Sure," Daniel answered.

"Forgive me, Daniel, it's none of my business. In all our conversations, you've never said. You two don't really -- fit. How did you get together? "

Daniel snorted, and then took a swallow of his drink before he answered. "Actually, it's -- a bit of a long story. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Not if it will upset you."

"No, it doesn't. I just tend to go on a bit ." He ran his tongue across his teeth and drew a breath, and lied. "I was always surrounded by science geeks who were surrounded by other science geeks. One night, five years ago, I was invited -- well ordered actually, by my boss at university to attend a fundraising party at the Tyler mansion, and there was Rose. I attended parties at university all the time, hated them. As soon as possible, I'd go back to my lab and carry on with whatever I was doing, but that night I stayed. I had fun because Rose was there. She was so alive and so different from the women I'd met before. They were all hands and pinches before they would write checks. I really did hate those affairs. Still, do."

He shuttered at the memory of Donna's encounters at office parties.

"Anyway, the next day, I called her. Before either of us knew what had happened, things just -- took off. I took a leave of absence from work and over the next few months, we played. Imagine twenty-nine years old and for the first time in my life, I discovered that you could play and the world wouldn't end. Her mother was furious but she got over it. We literally explored the world, from Spain to Thailand, the ruins in Mexico and even New York. Amazing city, New York. Anyway, we came home just in time for another party. This one was important. Then John Lumic sent those ...." Daniel sucked a breath. His expression tightened, his words trailed off. "People died that night. We'd stopped Lumic in London and helped mop up after, but ... Rose and I -- it changed after that night, and that -- was all my fault."

Daniel sucked in his cheek. He picked up a napkin, nervously twisting one corner into nothing. "The signs that something at Cybus industries was wrong were everywhere. They were pushing those earpod communication systems, linking everything through the satellites. If I hadn't taken that year off, maybe I would have caught what that nutter was up to before it all went pear-shaped. I lost nearly everything. After, I climbed inside myself and hid. I convinced myself that if I stayed on my job, people wouldn't have died. My home wouldn't have burnt."

Images of Gallifrey in flames and the politics that led to its destruction filled Daniel's mind. He drew a harsh breath. Sometimes, it was hard to keep the truth and the lie separate.

"I stopped seeing Rose," he continued. "She went to work with her dad building Torchwood, and I while went back to studying the stars, she met someone else and fell in love. We didn't see each other again until a few months ago when her dad asked me to work for Torchwood again. Because Rose was there, I said yes. That's when I found out that the man she'd fallen in love with was actually my twin brother. How's that for a family secret. After my parents died, my father's parents took me in but couldn't cope with twins so they placed him for adoption. His name was John Smith -- and -- he died. I still loved her, but when she looked at me she saw him, Anyway," he sniffed hard, "some very strange changes started occurring in space and we learned a scientist was trying hard to manipulate the weather for financial gain. Together, we tracked him down, eventually discovering that he actually had quite an army".

Daniel stopped. He leaned against the back of the chair as the events surrounding the day of his creation flooded back. "You don't want to hear about this," he muttered after a few seconds. He tucked the pain of that day behind walls and pushed the lies forward.

Her hand covered his. "Actually, I do. What happened, Daniel?"

His face grew hot, "There was a battle and part of our team was captured, including Rose. In the fight to get them back, people died. I -- was angry, I decided enough was enough and this time -- this time, I would make that person pay. And we did. We stopped him and destroyed his army before they could cause irrevocable harm to the planet. I broke into his control room and he shot me with an EM pulse weapon, and then -- I Killed Him." Daniel blew out a long breath puffing his cheeks out. He took another swallow of his drink. He didn't pull his hand back when Nora stroked the back of his hand.

"Daniel, God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I mean, I knew you were in an accident, but this... this sounds like a bloody film."

Watching her expression tighten made him realise that he'd talked too much. He pulled away and scrubbed both hands across his face then chuckled. "Yeah. It does, doesn't it? I wish it was. It's okay, I'm sorry," he huffed and started to stand up. "I should go, I'm -- really sorry."

Nora grabbed his hand, stopping his flight. "I don't want you to go. Have you told anyone outside of your friends what happened? A therapist? Someone?"

"No, to be honest, I don't know why I told you."

"Well, maybe it's time. What happened next?"

Daniel hesitated as he studied her face, looking for some sign that she would judge him a murderer and then hate him. She gestured for him to sit. He glanced at the door and then sat back down. "Next? Next, I blew his lab and -- we -- won. Pete brought in an extraction team to bring us home from a beach in Norway. Twenty-fours later, I woke up with a headache so bad that it left me curled in a ball, wishing someone would shoot me. I went downhill fast. At first, I thought, this is how I die. By the time that I started to get well, it was plain that I wasn't the same man. My thinking was scrambled, simple things flummoxed me, and for a genius that's not a good thing. Then the seizures started. I didn't want Rose to see me fall apart, so I left London and came back here. When I didn't die, and my head straightened out, I decided to build a new life; one far away from London and mad scientists with energy weapons. I wanted a new life with her. Rose tried; she really did, but she was in love with a man who didn't exist anymore and I just looked like him."

"But you still work for Torchwood," Nora asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. I owe Pete more than I can ever repay. He's been more of a dad than anyone in my life, ever. Thanks to the Troubles, I lost all my records both at the university and at home. My hometown was destroyed. Pete replaced it all and made sure that I had a job. Even now, he covers my medical care and frankly, what I do now, I do for fun. I will always want to keep my hand in the game to protect us. I just can't run anymore, and Rose ... Rose needs someone who can run with her."

"Can I ask you something else?"

Daniel cracked a half-hearted grin, "Sure, in for a penny, eh."

"We have talked about my marriage, your teaching, photography, you name it, but not once have you've ever said what happened upstairs that night. Why did she smack the fire right out of ya?"

He really should shut up. Instead, he tugged his ear and kept going and he had no idea why. If he'd talked this much with Rose they wouldn't be in trouble. "I suppose you should know. The pretending came to a halt. I assumed she'd like to live in a house and raise kids. I was wrong. She said things; I said things and then she ...."

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"It's good. We talked after, came to an understanding. Neither of us has really developed any kind of life after the Troubles. We were just -- stuck. She'd lost a lot, given up a lot and she needs to get that back. It's hard, though. I know because that's what I'm trying to do." The corners of his mouth crept up. "You should know, I don't usually tell people my life story, I'm not sure I know why I did. The only thing I really wanted to tell you is -- I sort of hoped that, maybe, we could, you know, em -- go out. Occasionally. If it's -- okay."

Nora sat back, her mouth opened and closed. He wanted to crawl into a hole. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I should've shut it." He grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Daniel," she started then stopped. "Daniel, I am a mess. I haven't dated anyone in -- years actually. I have to protect Robbie. I can't let someone in my life who just wants to notch his -- post."

Daniel choked on his pizza. Nora moved to pound his back until the coughing stopped, leaving him red-faced. When he could speak again, it was hard not to chuckle. "I have to tell you -- I've ... never ....notched anyone's bedpost -- at all. Jake would just like me to notch someones. I don't think he would care whose."

"You're kidding me," Nora said in utter disbelief. "That's a joke, right?"

"No, dreamt of it, sort of planned for it, but snogging is about it. No bedposts -- yet."

"Daniel, you are what -- mid-thirties?"

Daniel's ears turn bright red with embarrassment. "Thirty-four. In my defence, I was busy a lot and alone a lot and, Rose wanted to, but we agreed we should be married, and -- well...." he lied again. "Besides, not every bloke just ...jumps the post."

"I have never heard it put quite that way. You should see your face," she said giggling. "Beets are less red than your ears."

He chuckled and for some reason, he didn't know he started laughing. "So," he asked gasping for air, "can we -- you know -- maybe date a little?"

"Yeah, why not. I've not been with anyone since Ian. You want me to reheat that pizza?" She grinned.

"No, not necessary, just don't tell Addie that I pigged out on it. Want to watch something on the telly?" he asked through a mouthful of food and a grin.

When they finished, he helped clear away the mess then settled next to her on the couch, trying not to let the scent of her cologne drive him barmy. His nose flared when she tucked her feet up and reached for the remote. He, personally, had never curled on the sofa with Rose to watch telly or do anything else. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He considered toeing off his trainers but then worried his feet might stink after tramping across the glen. He rubbed his hands on his thighs, then glanced sideways. His lips twitched with a nervous smile. "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, since you like to fiddle, I thought -- Homes under the Hammer," she said with a cheeky grin.

It was close to midnight when Daniel shyly kissed Nora's cheek and made his way across the city to the pokey, two bedroom flat that he used when he was in town. The flat provided a place to stay when he came to Glesga. Beyond the basic comforts, there was nothing fancy about the place. It had a telly, a small, well-stocked kitchen that Addie hated, and a comfortable bed. It's biggest plus came in the form of safety. He pulled into the secure garage, parked and sat for a full five minutes staring at the concrete wall. He'd kissed Nora. As kisses went, it wasn't much. More like a brother kissing his sister. What if he'd betrayed Rose by doing it, though. He liked Nora and she didn't give two figs whether he ever chased another alien or saved the world again. Did kissing Nora make him any different than the Doctor? He loved Rose, the last thing he wanted... Daniel banged his head against the steering wheel.

Headlights flashed in his rearview mirror as a car came down a level and exited the car park. He half groaned as he grabbed his rucksack and got out of the car. At this hour the few residents who inhabited the building would be asleep guaranteeing his ride in the lift would be peaceful. The doors slid open on the third floor, across from the flat. He let himself in and let the door close behind him. The place smelt of trash. He'd fussed at Jake and he'd forgotten to empty the rubbish bin of last weekend's take-away.

Muttering soft curses at his own stupidity, he grabbed the trash container and trudged to the rubbish shoot before allowing himself to reflect any further on the evening. Visions of Rose joined the images of sitting next to Nora watching telly. Guilt intermingled with the realisation that for the first time since landing in Norway, his arms ached a little less for Rose.

By the time he plopped on the edge of the bed to pull his trainers, his body ached with exhaustion. Then the phone rang. He considered leaving it and just stretching out for a kip. By the fourth ring, he had the receiver in his hand. The last thing he needed after a perfect evening was Addie making a panic filled call to Torchwood. Jake would swarm the flat with a team of Torchwood medics, and he would never hear the end of it. He groaned at the gravelly voice on the other end.

"Harry, why are you calling me? Where's Jake?"


	20. Chapter 20   Aliens and Harems

Daniel drove across the city to the abandoned warehouse district with the same sense of anticipation and excitement, and only a slightly lessened sense of glee than he'd did when he bounded out of the TARDIS. And he loved it. His night couldn't possibly have ended any better. That Marcus would kill him when he found out didn't matter. Well, maybe it mattered a little. At the very least, it would guarantee getting him thrown into the infirmary for breaking both the rules and his promise to not break rules. Then, of course, there was Addie. Once she found about this little adventure, she'd kill him. Knowing the man would have to stand in a line headed by a little German woman was slightly comforting.

His jaw twitched. He'd forced himself to accept all the limitations shoved at him every day. But that didn't make them any less tiresome. _Besides_ , he thought, _I've taken all the proper precautions._ And he had. He'd gobbled a couple of bananas and applied a fresh patch. He was fairly certain he wouldn't pass out or have a seizure.

He crossed the River Clyde, negotiated the dimly lit streets and entered the more industrial area of the city. Other than a few pubs, there was nothing to recommend this particular real estate. Filled with shuttered buildings and ramshackle warehouses, it offered nothing to the tourists. Thanks to an appalling lack of streetlights, the area made a perfect haven for aliens and criminals alike. Six blocks on, the only illumination came from his headlights. Daniel drove past a sign with large red words: _Glasdùin Wɛrhɑʊs Sreath Lm liczba mnoga fɝbɪdən_ (Warehouse Road Closed: Entry Forbidden). He chuckled; someone had stolen the gates.

Daniel switched the headlights to night vision mode, instantly turning the sky and the landscape into an eerie green. He negotiated the narrow roadways running between the greyish-black buildings and half collapsed structures following the dashboard tracker. He rolled past the first building with one eye on Jake's and four other field agents bio-signs. He turned east between two buildings, driving past the row of empty shells that once provided generations with jobs. In the distance at the end of the row, he could see the backsides of a Torchwood van and SUV parked by a loading bay. He pulled the nearly silent car up behind the van and eased out, making sure to close the door quietly to avoid startling any entity with superior hearing.

He grabbed the med kit and tracking scanner to locate agents somewhere in the labyrinth. Harry had sounded breathless when he called, fuelling his worry. Daniel tracked their bio-signatures around three buildings before he finally spotted two signatures together, and three more somewhat spread out. The yowl of a cat followed by the squeal of a cornered rat broke the silence. He heard other rats skittering through and around a pile of rubble. Blowing out a nervous breath, he tucked the scanner in his pocket, stepped around the blockage and edged forward. He found two figures, unaware of his presence, crouching at the corner of the brick warehouse. He crept up and laid a hand on an unsuspecting Harry's shoulder. The older agent jumped back, nearly knocking Daniel over.

"Shite, Daniel, don't do that!" Harry whispered.

"Pay attention to your scanners! Where's Jake?" Daniel snapped. "What did you get yourselves into? I thought you were going to find the guy on the DVD."

"We did, he's in that building. Jake has a bio-damper on and we think he's hurt in there."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "I had five bio-signatures on mine; who else is here?"

"Ewan Donaldson, Bryce Anderson, and Elliot Munro, Craig Millar is on copter duty," Harry answered.

This is just great, Daniel thought. This was supposed to be a simple operation and Jake has turned it into a training mission. He'd kill Jake when he got him out, and then Pete would kill all of them. "Give me your earwig," Daniel demanded. He turned his attention to the young scientist who had no business in the field. "Steve, when this is over, we're going to talk about why you're even here, but for now, do you have your computer pad?"

"Yes, sir. This was just supposed to be a lark." Steve defended.

"Missions, even simple ones, are never -- just a lark." Daniel snarled when he took the earwig from Harry and adjusted the mic. "Jakie boy, can you hear me." Silence came back. "Come on, Jake, answer me." Daniel sucked a deep breath to control the fear rising with every second Jake didn't make a sound. "Jake, talk to me now!" Daniel ordered firmly

"Daniel?" Jake's voice cracked.

"Jake, turn your bio-damper off. I need to find you."

"No," he groaned. "Hurts."

"I know, but you have to. Come on, reach to your vest and press the button. You can do this, Jake." Daniel watched his scanner. Five seconds passed, then ten, and then the blip occurred with coordinates. "Yes!" all three men whispered. Daniel could hear the others saying the same thing.

"Everybody stay quiet. You'll confuse him," Daniel hissed.

"Jake, do you have your night goggles?"

"Yeah," Jake hissed.

"Good, I need you to turn your camera on so I can tell what's around you. Is the alien nearby?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"Okay, can he hear you?" Daniel said.

"Don't think so," Jake muttered.

Daniel heard Jake's ragged breathing worsen as he fumbled with something. He worried his best friend would pass out before he complied.

"Got it," Steve whispered.

The night vision camera showed green, grainy images of crates and a cobblestone floor. Jake's fingers appeared in the picture as he tried to turn his goggles to face the interior of the warehouse. For several seconds, they watched the camera scoot around and then the interior of the building came into view. At the far end of the large room, a being walked back and forth. Two human girls trailed behind, fawning over him. They moved out of camera range, but the camera shifted, bringing the creature back into view. When the view improved, Daniel swore.

"What is it?" Steve glanced at Daniel, his face pinched in worry. Harry's mouth set in a grim line, his eyebrows merged with the same fear and concern for his young boss.

"You know what a cuckoo bird is?" Daniel asked only to get blank expressions in response. "Right, different universe."

He scrubbed a hand over his face. The lack of support from people with real experience dealing with alien life in this universe made times like this difficult. "A cuckoo bird usurps another bird's nest, lays an egg and leaves. The bird that remains tries to raise a chick that is usually larger than the surrogate parent whose own chicks starve. What's in there is this universe's version of a species called the Drelèine. They shift to mimic the local population, and then they find females who can -- bring them to -- ecstasy so to speak. If they're successful, they convert the host, impregnate them and then leave. You -- invaded the conversion process."

"So he's defending his--" Harry looked at Daniel as if he were completely insane.

"Harem. The word you're looking for is -- harem. Love is what makes the universe spin," Daniel answered sarcastically while studying the feed from Jake's night camera.

The beginning of a headache edged in. Unconsciously, he reached up to rub his neck while casting his mind back to find the right language. It was harder without the TARDIS. All known languages were locked in his brain during his creation, but the seizures scrambled those memories and put a crimp in their translations. Combined with the possibility that the dialects might differ a bit in this universe, he worried that he would get it wrong. On the plus side, he'd accurately managed to translate most of this Earth's languages and about a third of the alien languages tucked in his memory, into the translator. That spurred hope that he'd zeroed in on the right dialect of the complicated language.

Daniel pulled the mike down, "Ewan," he called to the newest member of the team.

"Yes, Doctor Barrow."

"Have you got access to the trank gun?"

"Um -- yeah."

"Have you got the trank gun?"

"Um -- no -- it's in the van."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Get the gun and the net cannon. Load the gun with 100 milligrammes of Drenazine. Give the cannon to Bryce and Elliot. Work your way around to the loading dock windows. When I distract him, and I've got him fully engaged, I want you to trank him. He should go down in 45 seconds. Bryce?"

"Yes, sir," Bryce replied, his quivering young voice told Daniel that his adrenaline was pumping.

"You and Elliot need to net him. The girls will probably hide in a corner. Once he's secure; we need to secure the girls and get the medkit to Jake. Are we all onboard?" Daniel heard a soft chorus of 'yes sirs.' in his ears. "Jake," he called softly.

"Nnmm," he muttered.

"I'm coming to get you, Jake. Hold on, okay?"

As adrenaline flooded his body, Daniel's heart pounded in his ears. He closed his eyes for just a second, remembering the mad dash out of the TARDIS in an attempt to draw Davros' attention whilst Donna raced for the controls. "Right then." Daniel opened his eyes and flashed a manic grin. "Let's do this."

Without another word, Daniel rose and began moving to the entrance of the warehouse. He kept to the shadows, stepping quietly around empty crates and debris. He made his way one hundred yards inside, moving toward the sounds of keening. Someone had stacked crates in an apparent attempt to create a room. Guttural sounds of a woman in the throes of ecstasy came from the area. Halfway across the warehouse floor, in direct view of the first pseudo room, the second set of crates lay in disarray. What lay next to the mess forced Daniel to inhale sharply.

Jake lay unmoving. Daniel glanced up at the ceiling and then the area around the crates. Jake had obviously tried to sneak in from a loading bay door on the opposite side of the cavernous room, managing to make it to the crates. He'd probably tripped against something allowing the alien to discover his presence. Speed and fury made up for his inattention, leaving Jake in a crumpled mess.

Daniel looked up and found the window. Ewan crouched on the ledge, aiming the trank gun down at the target. He didn't have a clear view of the bay door, so he could only hope Bryce and Elliot were ready with the net cannon.

He drew a breath, stepped out of the shadows and strolled to the middle of the warehouse. When the alien didn't notice his presence, he turned to face the group in the crate room. The sight made him slightly ill. Six stone-faced young girls, maybe twenty years old, sat chained to the wall. Two more were stroking the creature. All, obviously under the influence of some chemical, made admiring noises. Daniel hoped the dialect he'd settled on was correct and stepped where he knew Ewan would have a clean shot.

"Hello there," he called to the rather ugly being engaged with the girls. "Sorry, really. I didn't know anyone knew about this place. Makes a great bolt hole, don't you think?" Daniel wondered how much it took to drug the girls in order to get them to their present level of acceptance.

The alien roared with anger at the sound of Daniel's voice. "How do you speak my words?" he clicked.

"Oh, I don't think these are your words. I'm pretty sure they're mine. So, you're what -- trying to establish a breeding colony?" Daniel asked.

"My vimin," the alien clicked back.

"No. No, not really. These are humans, not Drelèine. This is against galactic law. I'm sure there is some version of the Shadow Proclamation in this universe, and they would be very unhappy to discover a Drelèine on the hunt for mates, choosing humans to make babies. I really need you to stop. You need to release your hold on these girls, climb back in your ship and leave."

"Who are you, little thing, to tell me that I must leave. I will snap you in half!" the alien roared, emphasising his fury with a stamp of his left foot.

Daniel stamped his foot in response. "Not bloody likely, My name is Doctor Daniel Barrow, and this planet and these people are under my protection!"

Daniel suddenly felt empowered. He took two steps sideways, giving Ewan a clean shot. The alien roared again and charged. The dart hit him mid-chest, but he still kept rushing forward, forcing Daniel to backpedal quickly to avoid the creature slamming into him. The alien made it thirty feet before falling face down.

"Now!" Daniel yelled.

Bryce and Elliot raced from their hiding place. Just as the alien tried to regain his feet, Elliot fired the net cannon, knocking the alien down again. "You want me to trank him again," Ewan yelled from the window.

"No! I want him controlled, not bloody dead!" Daniel yelled. "Steve?"

"Yes, sir?" Steve answered.

"You and Harry get in here with the emergency kit, now!"

Daniel ran to Jake's side and dropped to the floor beside his best friend. "Jake, can you hear me? You're safe now."

"Daniel?" he groaned. "I think, I got it wrong."

"Yeah, you did a bit. We'll get it sorted, eh?" Daniel glanced at Steve when the young scientist dropped a medic's bag by Daniel's side. "Okay, Jakie, this will hurt. I'm going to put a collar on your neck. Then, I can turn you over."

"K."

Daniel eased the cervical collar into position, wincing at the way Jake grimaced then moaned when they lifted his head enough to secure the collar. He turned his attention next to way Jake's arm lay at an odd angle. "Okay, I'm so, so sorry, but this is going to hurt like bloody hell." Bones grated under his fingers as he straightened the arm. He held the arm steady while Harry positioned the splint, and pulled the tab to inflate the device. Pale, trembling, too weak to scream, Jake gagged from the pain and Daniel swallowed the bile rising up in his mouth. He moved on to exam Jake for other fractures. He checked his pupils and then pulled out the med scanner to verify that the head injury wasn't serious. The scan revealed three broken ribs, a bruised lung, and a cracked clavicle along with the multiple contusions consistent with a fall.  
Through his moans, Jake barely moved his legs, fuelling a worry the alien had damaged his spine. At the very least, getting flung full force against crates would leave him badly bruised. Daniel chewed his lip debating just how aggressive he should be to rule out an injury in the field. "Give me a needle from the med kit," he said to Harry as he ripped Jake's trouser leg. "I'm really sorry for this Jakie, but...." A loud moan as Jake pulled away relieved his fear.

"Help me," Daniel ordered Harry and Steve. Daniel took control of the agent's neck and shoulders and together the three turned the young man flat. Once Daniel was sure he hadn't missed a fracture, they eased him on the stretcher. Jake barely let out a moan, garnering concerned looks from the other team members. Seeing him so quiet scared the other young agents.

"Jake, you still with us?" Daniel asked.

"Nmm,"

"Come on, now. What's my name?"

"Dan'l -- I hurt."

"Yeah, I know. What is your partner's name?"

"Jake," came his confused reply.

Daniel gently rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. "That's your name, who do you live with?"

"Nick -- gonna be pissed," Jake answered.

Daniel glanced toward Ewan and the others. Bryce and Elliot were still wrestling with the alien while Ewan was unchaining the girls cowering behind the crates. Getting this situation properly sorted would be interesting, but for now, his concern centred on evacuating Jake.

"Bryce, get over here," he ordered. "Harry, you are in charge of getting our friend and the girls back to our warehouse. He needs to be in the sealed isolation unit. Anything else, he can shapeshift out of it. Put the girls in an interrogation room for now. Make sure you call Marcus and tell him that Jake is hurt." Daniel tossed Bryce his keys. "Get the back seat of my SUV down and then drive it in here."

"The closest hospital is the National. It has a trauma centre. Daniel, how are we going to explain what happened?" Bryce answered.

"We tell them the truth; he was mugged and fell about ten feet." Daniel fumbled for Jake's wallet. He tossed it over to Harry for safe keeping along witsymbolisingJake's partnership with Nick.

"How do we explain us?"

"Again, we tell the truth. We all work for Torchwood. When somebody mugged him, his alert beacon went off. We tracked him and found where they left him. End of story," Daniel hissed.

The four men lifted Jake's stretcher, then slid it as gently as possible into the back of Daniel's SUV. Jake groaned with the renewed pressure on his back. Steve stared in disgust at the banana peels before tossing them to the floor and sliding in the passenger seat. Daniel glared until Steve caught the hint and fastened his seat belt. Daniel backed out and turned the car around for the race to National Hospital. "Really, you leave banana peels in the seat and gripe about seat belts?" the young scientist said.

Daniel glared. "I took precautions and now, I'm taking precautions with you. Won't do if I have to hit the brakes and you fly into the windscreen, will it?"

Three minutes later, blue lights appeared in the rear view mirror garnering an expletive from both men. Daniel slowed to a stop. He realised two things. One: this was the first time that he'd get to flash his Torchwood ID to get past the police and two: his head was really beginning to hurt.

Daniel watched two officers in bright reflective yellow safety jackets approach the car from his wing mirror. The blue lights reflecting in the mirrors compounded the ache behind his right eye. He noted that they split up walking to opposite sides of the car, probably as a precaution against anyone bolting from the passenger side. Daniel lowered his window and grimaced when the torchlight hit his eyes.

"License and registration, sir."

"Could you just move the light a half inch one way or the other," Daniel said as he reached up in the visor, pulled the registration out and handed it and his ID to the officer, "We have an injured agent in the back. I need to get him to National Hospital. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Yes sir, I can tell; you were doing nearly ninety," the man said, this time, sweeping the light in the back over Jake's form. "Why didn't you call for an ambulance sir?"

"Because I didn't need them. We had the emergency equipment necessary to stabilise him, and I've used it. Now, I need to get him to Casualty at National. Please."

"You work for Torchwood, then?" he asked whilst studying Daniel's paper.

"Yes, could you just follow me?" Daniel snapped. The change in his tone brought a groan from Jake. "That would be now if you please!"

"Daniel," Steve cautioned.

Daniel glared at the officer who responded by shining his torch light over Jake, shifting his legs restlessly, in obvious pain. "If you don't want to lead us, you can follow us, but I'm leavin' -- now." Daniel glared expectantly at the officer, waiting for his I.D. back. "Did I say -- Torchwood?" He wondered how Jack's Torchwood just sailed past the police with such ease.

The officer hesitated a moment, looked back at Jake and then over the hood at his partner before handing Daniel's papers back. He nodded at his partner. "Follow me, sir," he finally ordered.

Daniel tucked his I.D.'s back in his pocket, muttered "bloody wanker," under his breath whilst watching the officer walk back to his car in his wing mirror.

"Things appear larger than they are," Steve quipped reading the message on the passenger mirror.

"At least, in their minds," Daniel said. He blew a harsh breath. Finally," he muttered as he pulled off behind the police car.

The flashing blue lights and siren contributed to a growing unease, but he stayed in place for the two mile trip to National Hospital's A&E. He ignored both the headache and Steve's worried glances. All he cared about or could think of, lay in the back of his SUV, moaning in agony.

The police car led Daniel under the glass roofed ambulance bay. He did have to give it to the officer; he'd called ahead for an emergency team to meet them. Daniel slammed the car into park and jumped out. "I need a trolley," he barked as he ran to the back of the SUV. "It'll be alright, Jake," he said yanking the back gate open. "He was mugged by an unknown assailant. He has a head injury, fractured arm, possible fractured clavicle and multiple contusions. We think he fell about ten feet," he reported to someone he assumed was a physician.

Daniel tossed his keys to Steve as medics slid Jake's stretcher on the trolley. "Move the car and get in here." He nodded toward the officer. "Answer their questions as best you can, but Remember. You're Torchwood."

With that, he followed the hospital staff and Jake inside. An impossibly young doctor looked back at him, "What's his name, sir?"

"Jake Simmonds. He's twenty-seven, no allergies, no illnesses."

Daniel claimed state secrets for anything Jake might mutter under his fragile Torchwood authority. It got him as far as the outside of a glass enclosed exam room, but no further. He pushed his hands through his hair trying to figure out why he felt so out of sorts, then tucked them under his armpits to hide that the way were shaking. He jumped when Steven appeared next to him. They both stood at the observation window watching the medical staff tend to Jake. At least, Daniel didn't have to explain away claw or teeth marks.

Steven pulled him sideways to allow an x-ray technician with his machine to roll through the door. Daniel silently thanked the universe that, for the most part, medical care, and standards equalled and in some circumstances exceeded 21st century Earth in his home universe. He wondered how they could advance medicine so far and not develop airplanes, but then the thought was gone. The young doctor came out and began nattering at him, forcing him to focus on the man's mouth.

"Does he have a family, sir?"

"Torchwood has power of attorney over medical treatment delivered to agents before the arrival of our own staff," Daniel responded.

"Yes, sir, but what about his family?" The young doctor persisted.

"Right, Rose -- we should call Rose," Daniel replied somewhat distracted.

"What, no," Steve interjected. "Nick -- Nick Peters is his partner. He's on his way; I've already contacted him. "Daniel, look at me," Steve ordered.

When Daniel complied, Steve groaned. Daniel's bloodshot eyes looked dull and filled with pain. "Doctor?" He looked at the young physician. "You need to get fifty ML's of dextrose -- now."

"What? Why, is he injured or diabetic?" The doctor turned Daniel to look at him. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm always fine." Daniel stumbled back as he pushed the young man's hand away.

"Daniel, how's your head?" Steve asked. He glanced at the now worried physician. "He has acute hypoglycaemia and with all the hunting and running through alleys, looking for Jake, I think he has burned off his reserves. We have about five minutes to reverse it before he has a seizure. God, we are all gonna get fired if anything happens to him. He's not even supposed to be in the field."

"Stevo," Daniel glanced at the young scientist in confusion.

"Yeah, boss?"

"My head hurts. Where's Rose?" With that, Daniel's eyes rolled up and he collapsed in the arms of the medic and scientist.

A disembodied voice called _code three_ over the loudspeaker while staff pushed Steve aside for the now unconscious man on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21 Things went a bit Wonky

Steve flicked through a two-year-old Radio Tymes looking at articles that were as boring now as they were when written. He hated waiting rooms, and he'd been sitting in this one for over three hours. He tossed the magazine, exchanging for a discarded classifieds filled with circled job adverts and showed it to Harry. "So, have you ever worked anywhere except Torchwood?"

"Nope, I answered an advert twenty years ago for a job as station monitor for satellite surveillance. All I had to do was keep an eye out for situations. I was pretty much on my own and the pay was great" Harry answered. "When Mr Tyler took over after the Troubles, he promised to upgrade the place, so I stayed."

"But, you're not Scottish."

"True, but I am Northern and I like it here," Harry answered as he sipped stale coffee from a styrofoam cup. "Wish Nick would come back and tell us something." He stood up and tossed the cup in a bin, and walked to the hallway only to stop. "Shite! When you called about Jake, did you tell them about Daniel?"

He glanced up with pinched eyebrows. "No, he was standing upright when I called, why?"

"How are your job prospects outside of Torchwood?"

"I don't know, hadn't thought about it. Again Why?" He said standing up to join the older agent at the doorway.

Harry turned to look at Steve with a hapless grin. "Cos' somebody called the boss, and we're about to be fired," he said nodding down toward the hallway. Four Torchwood medics, Marcus Jones, and Peter Tyler marched off the lift, turned right, and headed straight for them. There was nowhere to hide. The group stopped whilst Marcus said something before taking his team to the unit and Pete continued forward.

"God, he's narked," Steve mumbled.

"What the bloody hell did you bunch of idiots do?" Pete demanded when he spotted them in the doorway.

"Mr Tyler, I can explain," Harry started.

"Which one of you called headquarters?"

Steve's hand inched upward. "That would be me, sir."

"Why didn't you tell us about Daniel. And you," he whirled on Harry, "All your years on the job and you let this get out of control!"

"It started as a bit of lark mixed with a training session, but It went a bit wrong," Steve stammered when two blue eyes drilled into him.

"A lark? You called Daniel in so he could bail your arses out of a lark? And what -- you didn't think I wouldn't call the warehouse the minute I was notified an agent was down? Both of you get back to the shed and report to the new supervisor. I want a complete explanation on my desk by dawn and then." He drew a breath. "And then, all of you are suspended pending a review."

"Mr Tyler, this isn't Steve's or the others fault," Harry said.

"Harry, I expected better sense from you and Jake. Now, I'm taking two agents back to London injured, and I have an entire department down because someone thought tagging an alien was a lark. Now get the hell out of here!"

"They're gonna be okay," Harry murmured.

Pete crossed his arms. "Only because the universe occasionally protects idiots." With that, he stalked off leaving the two to stare at each other.

"Well, at least, we don't need the job adverts," Steve mused.

 

 

Daniel groaned, becoming vaguely aware of someone messing with his hair. He knocked the hand away and then scratched his chin. A wave of dizziness greeted his effort to turn over. A soft, feminine voice urged him from the edge of oblivion. He knew that voice and its owner always annoyed him.

"Jan?" he asked huskily without bothering to open his eyes. "Where am I?" Don't say infirmary, he thought.

"You're home -- in the infirmary," she answered.

"Damn," he replied, squeezing his eyes tighter, trying not to accept the reality his precautions had failed. Whatever had happened, it gave Marcus enough reason to return him to the safe confines of Torchwood's medical facilities. "What happened?" He groaned his way through the question.

"Well, from what I gather, you saved Jake's arse, the lives of eight girls, captured an alien and evacuated Jake to hospital. Oh and then you bottomed your blood sugar and --"

Daniel's eyes snapped open. "Don't you dare say it!" He lifted his hand knowing what he would find. "Get this out of me, and then find Marcus and my clothes. I have to get home. I need to install some equipment and check on Jake at National."

"You should know that if we brought you home, we'd bring Jake."

Daniel dropped against the pillow, glaring at her. He didn't know why he didn't like her, but he just couldn't be around her. "How is he?"

"Stable. He has a concussion, and you know about the broken bones. He'll be laid up for a few weeks. He's ... a bit ashamed everything went wrong, and when he found out about you, Marcus had to sedate him."

"That's just bloody fantastic," he growled. "Make yourself useful and get this IV out." He watched a moment of indecision flash in her eyes before she whirled to the counter to retrieve tape and a gauze pad. Seconds later, IV free, he glared first at her and then the door.

"You know you can be a real prick sometimes. Your clothes are in the cupboard. I'll fetch Marcus to deal with you."

Daniel laid his head back, ashamed that he'd snapped at the woman for doing her job. It wasn't her fault that he was back in this place. He drew a breath, sat up, waited for the dizziness to pass before swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed. He caught a whiff of his armpits and blanched. To say that he reeked was an understatement. When he caught a glimpse of his image in the bathroom mirror he cursed. A two-day growth of beard on his face meant he'd skipped right over Friday which meant ... Nora.

Daniel turned to the cupboard and rummaged through his jacket for his mobile. "Bloody --" he hissed when he discovered six unanswered messages -- all from Nora. He dialled her number, hoping that she would answer the phone, but it went to voicemail. Daniel clutched the phone to his forehead frustrated and angry. He wanted to smack someone, anyone. He took a breath and dialled her number again, trying to think of a message he could leave in fifteen seconds.

"Nora, forgive me, please. Jake had an accident and I got called in after I left you. I wound up having to go with him to London. I'm there now. In London, I mean. I will be back --"

You have exceeded your time, please try again, interrupted a disembodied voice.

He redialled. "Jake had an accident and I was called in to supervise the team. We wound up in a spot of trouble and --

You have exceeded your time, please try again.

"Agh! Right," he said hitting redial one more time. "Nora, sorry, In hospital; I will call."

Thank you. Your message is in queue.

Daniel stared at the phone and began to laugh. Every time the Doctor wore a Tux, disaster struck. The trend appeared intact; he kissed a woman, a disaster occurred. No wonder there were no Time Lords left. He dialled Adela's mobile knowing without question that she would answer. Her phone didn't make it past the second ring when her worried German accent flooded across to him.

"Mein Schatz, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Things went a bit wonky at work is all. Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, what?"

"I sort of -- had a date with Nora on Friday and it seems, I might have messed up -- a bit. She wouldn't answer when I called. Can you call her and tell her that I'm really sorry and that I will be back tonight. I have to see Don before I leave and then I'm coming home. I'm not sure of the time, though."

"Yes, of course, Schatz. Are you okay now? No seizures? Miss Jackie didn't say."

"No, things got a little intense with Jake, but I'm fine. I promise and I haven't forgotten the dog. I'll talk to you later." Daniel sighed when he disconnected then dropped the mobile on the table. He hated his proficiency at lying, and he especially hated lying to her.

Daniel walked to the shower, stripping his hospital gown as he went. The stream of water that sputtered and spewed from the shower nozzle did little more than send a pleasant warmth into his muscles. Eyes closed, he turned slowly, letting the heat seep in as he scrubbed off the sweat and gel from electrodes. He was glad the ache in his body was more in line with a day spent rebuilding the stone fence behind the house rather than the misery after muscles trying to split apart. That's good,he thought, _means the seizure wasn't all that bad._

He stayed under the water long enough to sort the events at the warehouse. Jake's broken body added to the wrath he felt and by the time he finished, he knew exactly where to place blame. Squarely at the doorstep of one Peter Allan Tyler. None of this would have happened if Torchwood London didn't treat Glesga Torchwood like a half-forgotten stepchild. Sticking Jake with five brand new agents was unconscionable.

London's agents trained rigorously to handle the unexpected, recognise aliens, get them safely off the streets and send them packing off the planet. He'd even helped develop a safe place to hide the rare ones they had to detain. Since Davros' messed with reality, even in Scotland, alien sightings had increased. Most sightings were the result of overactive imaginations, but not all. The real ones were usually lost, but a few, like last night, caused trouble. Pete couldn't leave Scotland without agents trained at least as well as the folks in the Ukraine.

He might not have a TARDIS or the life of a Time Lord anymore, but he had a life, and he didn't want Torchwood's troubles ruining its delicate balance. He blew out a frustrated sigh, wrapped the towel around his middle and walked to the sink to stare at his haggard image. As angry as he was at Pete, he'd just had a revelation. For as much as he missed Rose, she had closed the door but he had a chance with Nora. A half smile tugged at his lips. He wanted the chance to notch Nora's bedpost.

The thought surprised him. He picked up the toothbrush someone had left for him and spent a good three minutes scrubbing the scum from his teeth and the untoward thoughts from his mind. A mental to-do list replaced her image. First Pete, telling him off was the priority of the morning followed by a visit to Don. He needed to convince his adopted cousin to make the move to Glesga. Jake had spent an hour Thursday listing all the ways the police were becoming difficult and the warehouse incident proved the point. Jake could have died while the officer insisted on license and registration.

Mindful that Gwen or some other female might walk in, Daniel tightened the towel around his waist before walking back to his room. The sight of Marcus laying his mobile on the bedside table stopped him mid-stride. Daniel stood frozen for a second and then arched an eyebrow as his eyes shifted first to the mobile and then Marcus. "Checkin' my messages now, are ya."

"Jan said that you were a bit short tempered," Marcus stated quietly.

Daniel crossed to the cupboard to retrieve his clothes. Someone had taken the time to wash and fold his clothes. "Well, you can tell her I'm sorry," he said tossing the towel aside not caring that Marcus watched him step into his pants.

"Do you think that I'm letting you out of here or something? I'm not discharging you until I've run a scan and made sure you're stable."

Daniel grabbed his jeans and stepped into them and then grabbed a neatly folded vest. He pulled a face when he saw the tags, and groaned. He liked the jumper he'd worn to Glesga. Now a new one took its place. He glanced up at Marcus.

"The hospital cut the other off ya, Jackie bought that one for you," Marcus explained.

"I'll tell her thanks later." As he pulled the jumper over his head, glad Jackie remembered he loved cable knits. He grabbed his socks and trainers and turned to face his friend now blocking his path to the bed.

"We need to talk about this, Daniel, I told you not to go into the field. I told you it was dangerous. You were damned lucky,"

"We are talking about it. I'm stable. The patch strength is fine for a normal life, but obviously not for stress," he said defiantly. "They were in trouble. What should I have said: sorry boys, I'm not allowed. They sent Jake a poorly trained group of kids who barely knew what the net cannon was used for. They left the damn equipment in the van, Marcus. They took Steve along as back-up! What should have been simple with a well-trained crew nearly cost my best friend his life! That's not happening again. Now, you want to try and keep me here, give it your best shot because, frankly, it's not happening!" Daniel stopped to suck deep breaths to bring his temper under control. The sudden ring of his mobile startled them both.

Marcus looked down at the caller I.D. "It's Nora," he said softly holding the phone out to Daniel almost as a peace offering.

Ignoring the hurt in the doctor's eyes, Daniel snatched it and hit the little green phone on the screen. "Nora" He breathed her name. "Nora, I am so sorry about Friday."

"Daniel, Adela said that you were in hospital. In London. What happened?"

"Um, Jake disappeared Thursday night," he lied. "The boys called me just as I got back to the flat. We found him, but someone mugged him. They did a number on him. He tried to fight and they busted him up pretty badly. I guess I didn't take proper precautions when I went looking for him because after we got him to casualty, I passed out. The boys called Marcus and he showed up with a med team, scooped both of us up and brought us to London." He glanced up at the doctor and ignored his eyes rolls. "I think he over-reacted, but he worries."

" I thought -- I'm sorry," she said. "Are you okay? Is Jake okay?"

"He will be, they got his wallet and his commitment ring, which will kill Nick, but we can worry about that later. I will be there tonight before Robbie gets home. That is -- if I can come. Can I? Come?" Uncertain what he'd do if the answer was no, Daniel winced as he waited for her to answer.

"He won't be back until tomorrow night. I thought -- maybe -- you didn't want to. I'm sorry. Yes, come -- please, I'll fix a proper tea."

"Oh, I want too. I do. I have to finish here and then I will be there. We'll talk. I just don't know when," he said softly, a gentle smile softened the anger in his eyes." Hav'ta see Pete and then I need to find Don. I'll be there, I promise." When he disconnected, he clutched the phone for a second and then turned his attention to his friend. "Marcus, you're my doctor and my friend, but I'm not the confused abandoned being that I was a few months ago. I've changed. I have a life now. Friends and ... a life."

"Daniel, you've always had friends. You've just expanded the circle and that's really good -- it is, but we had a deal about your care. I'm just trying to do what's best for you, to give you the best shot at a normal life."

"And I'm grateful, I am. I've kept our deal. I'm not rushing around the world hunting aliens. This was practically in my backyard. I won't abandon my friends when they're in trouble, I just won't. Especially when I think, they've gotten the short end of the stick. Now, if you want to call a guard to stop me, go ahead. If you do, I quit. That ends your authority over me. Pete might not like it, though."

Marcus crossed his arms and studied Daniel before exhaling a long controlled breath. "Right then, I give. Do me one favour. Please."

"What?" Daniel replied still sullen.

"I've prepared new patches with higher levels of acetylcholine. If you're going to put yourself in these situations at home, wear them. You need a neurologist in Glesga. I know someone who I absolutely trust. Let me go see him and explain your -- difficulties and how we treat the seizures."

"You won't tell him to yank my licence?" Daniel asked quietly.

"As long as this is an aberrant episode, no one will yank your license, but I will not permit you to go gallivanting the world getting yourself and everyone else in trouble. This episode proved that I was right in that regard."

For a long moment, Daniel said nothing. Running his tongue along the back of his teeth, he shifted his gaze to a picture above the bed. "I'm not angry at you, Marcus. I'm angry cos' Glesga is treated like a stepchild. I'm angry because they aren't given the resources they need. I'm angry that after being up for almost twenty hours and travelling from home to Glesga, I was called out because they weren't properly trained. And most of all, I'm angry that Jake was hurt. Can I see him?" He finished softly.

"Damn, no wonder you crashed," Marcus muttered. "Yeah, go on. Nick is with him."

Thirty minutes with Nick watching Jake sleep was too much. He'd never realised how boring sitting at someone's bedside could be, but then he'd never sat at anyone's bedside. Nor could he remember the Doctor ever doing it, at least not for long. Daniel walked out of the infirmary and headed for Pete's office. If he couldn't fix Jake, he'd settle an injustice for his friends and deal with the fallout of his misadventure. First: he discovered that he'd suffered two seizures, one on the floor outside Jake's casualty room and the other on a stretcher whilst the staff was on the phone with Marcus. The more aggravating bit was the news that the entire division was on report. That was something he intended to correct now.

He paid little attention to the employees in the commons area on a Saturday afternoon. All of them were Torchwood employees. He reached Vitex's on-site building surprised to find two well-dressed men with earwigs. He walked up as if he were the most important individual on this Earth. The stone-faced men stepped together, blocking his access to the doors.

Daniel flashed his Torchwood ID at the men and smiled. "Sorry, I'm late for a meeting with Mr Tyler. I'm Torchwood's lead science advisor."

"You're not on the list, sir. This is a classified meeting." The agent had a deep southern American accent.

"Right, I'm not because my security clearance is above your pay grade. I'm not on any list. Now excuse me." Daniel tapped his foot. The American flashed a look at his partner and then spoke into his mike. Two sets of muffled voices later, the men stepped aside letting Daniel enter the building. His last visit flashed as he headed for the lift and Pete's office. It didn't seem possible months had passed since he walked the halls of this building. That day he'd told left for Scotland. Today, he was about to yell over Scotland.

He expected the lift doors to open to an empty reception area. Instead, four obviously armed men met him. "Margaret, please tell these nice men I belong here."

"He does belong here," she said.

"Really, I do, and I'm late. Really late. Won't do to upset the folks in the comfy chairs will it?" His left brow went up as he nodded toward the door. "That would be now. Right," his said blowing a harsh breath as he held his arms out in open invitation.

An agent stepped forward and patted him down. A little enthusiastic, aren't you, bloody bugger, Daniel thought. When he finished and stepped back, Daniel flashed a lopsided grin. "Was it as good for you as it was for me? Hmm, Good," he said, waving at the bemused secretary.

"I'm just doing my job, sir."

Daniel arched both eyebrows,"Of course you are. Now?" he said nodding toward the door.

"Thank you," he said when the agents stepped back. He nodded and then pushed the doors open to see Pete engaged in a conversation with two men, one of whom was Vice President of Great Britain, John Claymer. The other was his American counterpart, Vice President George Shields. From what he'd read about him online, Daniel already knew he didn't like him. He liked guns way too much for Daniel's comfort.

"Hello gentlemen," Daniel said brightly, "Doctor Daniel Barrow." He held his hand out. "Sorry that I'm late."

Pete's face darkened. Daniel didn't miss the vein in his temple throbbing. "Daniel. Gentlemen, this is our lead science advisor whose services are not yet needed."

"Em, sorry. Did I get the timing wrong? I am sorry. Pete, if I could just borrow you for a moment, I can give you the information you wanted and I will recheck how I went wrong on the time. Again, gentlemen, sorry." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Pete grabbed Daniel by the elbow and led him back to reception. He glared at his secretary who shrank in her chair. "I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Really, Margaret, and you lot, damn good thing he wasn't a terrorist," Pete spat at the four agents. "What are you doing here," he snapped at the man he considered almost a son.

"I need to talk to you about the shite training you are giving the agents in Glesca. You provide little support and when things go pear shaped, you suspend the team. Jake was just trying to do his job. Come on, Pete, that's not fair. Why did you send him a team with zero experience, anyway? And while we're at it, when are we getting Don to the liaison position with Glesga? The team is havin' a terrible time with the locals."

"We will discuss this later, Daniel. I have the bloody vice presidents of two countries in my office. I don't have time for this." Pete snarled.

Daniel didn't care who waited in the office or if they heard him. His voice rose an octave as weeks of frustration took over. "When, Pete? I asked you to do this a week ago. How can you allow them to be suspended for something you screwed up?"

"The same way I am suspending you if you don't get out of here. If Marcus says you can run loose, go back to the mansion and wait for me!" Pete hissed with one eye on the nervous agents.

"No, I am not leaving until we've dealt with this and then -- I need a ride to the copter pad. I am going home. I have things to do; a security grid to put up at the house. There was an event."

Pete gritted his teeth. "Daniel, I will tell you this once. Go Back To The House!"

Daniel scoffed, "Not bloody likely; I'm going home. Get Don to Glesga, and send a proper team of agents to provided training to those kids. Scotland has had five alien incursions in the last two months and your response was pitiful. I don't think you'd have sent that team to Rose!"

Pete straightened. "You're suspended, Daniel -- for thirty days. I am deducting the helicopter ride from your salary. Margaret?"

"Yes, sir?" the secretary squeaked.

"Give Daniel authorisation to use a land rover and arrange a copter to take him back to Torchwood Four. Notify Human Resources that, as of now, he is suspended with half-pay for thirty days. If he opens his mouth again, make it zero pay. And," Pete added when he saw the expression of complete defiance in Daniel's glare, "if he isn't out of my office in ten seconds have him arrested!"

"You wouldn't dare," Daniel hissed.

"Try me? Nine ...."

Daniel continued to glare but didn't move. "Send a team to train those kids. I'm not always going to be around to pull the bacon from the fire!"

"Eight ...." Pete replied firmly.

Daniel relented, turned on his heels and stormed out of the office. " I know the way to HR, Margaret."

"Sir, who was that?" the American agent asked.

"That, gentlemen, was my head science advisor and ... my pseudo-son. It's a long story which you don't have clearance to hear." Pete shook his head and returned to his meeting.

"Full stop, that one," Margaret commented, dialling the phone.

 

Before leaving the compound, Daniel managed a short conversation with Jake and picked up a new supply of patches from Marcus. He was certain Pete would relent on the suspension and charge for the flight home. If he didn't, paying Adela would pinch the budget and he still had to get the dog. He had no idea how much a flight would cost but factoring in fuel costs it would come close to ten grand. By the time that he'd stopped by the mansion to thank Jackie for the clothes, reassure her that he was okay, then found Don, he'd felt like his brain would explode.

He fell asleep in the helicopter, but the kip did little to ease the exhaustion. He skipped meeting the team and headed for the car park to pick up the car. Twenty feet away, he pulled the key and hit the remote unlock, so all he had to do was slide in behind the wheel. Daniel sagged behind the wheel, wondering just how wrong the whole weekend had gone. He sighed and pulled the car out of Torchwood Four's car park for the trip to Nora's. Right now, she filled his thoughts. Light traffic made for a quick trip. Tension fled when he finally pulled the SUV behind her sedan. Seeing Nora walk across the garden to the pavement prompted Daniel to exit the car faster.

"Hi." He hesitated. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you? Properly?"

Nora laughed slightly. "Why?"

"Because every time I kiss someone, bad things happen. I just want to know if the world will implode if I kiss you," he said, only half kidding.


	22. Chapter 22  Take Advice

Nora clutched the mobile to her chest trying to breathe. After almost a day and a half of hearing nothing, envisioning the worst of everything, she'd finally decided he'd changed his mind. And then Adela called. When she finally listened to those rushed few words left on her phone, she didn't know what relieved her most: that he'd hadn't changed his mind, or that he wasn't hurt, lying in some casualty alone. She never wanted him to know how she'd sat on her sofa and sobbed in relief. Still, whatever happened Thursday night left him angry and afraid. In the weeks since his fight with Rose, he'd fought hard to keep his emotions under tight control, always deflecting questions about his feelings with a glib answer or a silly grin, but when she finally talked to him, she could hear it in his voice; terror that yet again, he'd screwed up.

An immediate to-do list came up which meant a trip to Rinaldis to do the shopping. He was going to stay tonight whether he wanted to or not. That decided new bedding was in order. No thirty-four-year-old man wanted to sleep on rocket ship sheets under galaxy duvets. Addie had given her a menu to ensure that he ate properly. She laid the phone aside and went to wash her tear stained face. Then she started on her own mission. It had been so long since she'd even thought of fixing a real meal for anyone other than her parents or Robbie. When she returned home, she'd bought enough groceries for six, along with fresh spices and new bedding more appropriate for an adult.

"Nora?" her neighbour called as she rushed to help.

"Marge, hi," she said pulling out a sack of groceries

Only a couple of years older, the woman flashed a cheeky smile. "That's a lot of stuff; are you redecorating?"

Nora blushed. "No a friend is coming over is all," she said shyly.

Marge's grin broadened. "Oh, is it the jimmy who was over Thursday? It is about bloody time. It's been too long."

"He's just a friend. I did his house during the summer."

Marge giggled and grabbed another bag. "Oh Gawd, it's the teacher in GlenCoe. What can I do to help?"

"Marge, really, he's just a friend, but he was in hospital Friday and he needs a bit of looking after for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, then I guess we should change Robbie's bed, eh? Unless.... No, too soon for that. What did you get for dinner? I've got a nice bottle of Chardonnay you can have."

"It's just chicken, and thanks, but he can't drink. Can you -- maybe help get dinner started?"

"Lead the way, I have about three hours before Nat and Tommy get home."

The sun started its slow slide across the sky staining the horizon with rich shades of purple and coral. Nora glanced at the clock and slipped her cardigan on waiting for Daniel to arrive. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous. The aroma of dinner filled the house. Marge had even talked her into lighting a candle. 'It'll add a welcoming touch, she'd said. She didn't want atmosphere; she just wanted the gentlest man she'd ever met safe.

A smile tugged at her lips when she glanced out the window in time to see his SUV pull up. He got out of the car, stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood there looking at the house. His body language told her all she needed. She immediately walked out of the house and crossed the small garden to meet him.

Without hesitation, she held her arms out letting him walk into her hug. She revelled in the way his arms felt around her. She tightened her grip, giving him the hug that he desperately seemed to need. Snuggled against his chest, she could feel every tense muscle in his body. He sounded so forlorn when he asked for a proper kiss.

She stretched up, letting his lips brush against hers before tentatively kissing. It was a long sweet kiss, filled with longing and passion. When they broke apart, Daniel said nothing but didn't move. His breath tickled her scalp as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He was waiting, but for what? An invitation? They seemed to stand beside the car for an eternity.

"So, is the world imploding yet?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"No, give it a minute, though, it will. Besides, I like standing here. Of course, the neighbours might talk about the stranger snogging you."

"My neighbours will be ecstatic that I even know a man. What happened? What really happened?"

Her hair ruffled when he blew a long, harsh breath. When he didn't answer, she pulled back enough to see his pensive expression and pained eyes.

His eyebrows merged, "All the way over here, I kept wondering if I should tell you, but I'm afraid you'll think I'm bloody mental."

"I've met your friends, you're not mental," she said gently.

"Thanks -- I think." He pulled her snugly against him. She felt his heart racing the way Robbie's did when he tried to explain away his behaviour at school. "You said that Torchwood protects us against outside forces that threaten this world," she said, hoping to get him started.

"Right. Well, it also deals with threats that come from off this world -- like aliens. None of them are green, but I'm sure they will show up, though. God, I really do sound mental. Come on, let's go in." He pulled away but kept an arm around her waist.

"The reports that have been on the news about strange lights and sightings of weird beings are true," Daniel continued as they walked. "Torchwood contains and covers them up. Thursday night, it went wrong. Harry called to tell me Jake was in trouble. We solved the issue, but he wound up with a nasty concussion and a couple of broken bones because the new agents weren't prepared. I did fine until I got him to casualty when the lack of sleep caught up and my stupid problem reared its head. I didn't wake up 'till this morning -- well closer to noon actually. Anyway, the way it seems that Torchwood London neglects the Scottish branch infuriated me. The kicker came when they took me back to London without even bothering to tell Addie."

"Breathe, Daniel."

He stopped. "Right, Addie didn't find out 'till Friday afternoon when Jackie called her. It all set me off, and I -- sort of -- pushed past several American and British agents into Pete's office and pulled him out of a meeting with not one, but two vice presidents -- and sort of -- yelled. He didn't take it well, so he -- suspended me." Daniel cocked his head and arched his eyebrow, "technically one could say -- it's all your fault."

"My fault," she smacked his chest playfully.

"You let me snog you, thus the whole 'things go wrong when I'm snogged'." He stopped at the gate. "We could stand here for five minutes, something is bound to happen."

"Technically speaking a polite kiss on the cheek doesn't qualify for a good snog, but I'm under strict orders to feed you properly. If we don't go inside something will happen in my kitchen. I can see the newscast now -- Glesga home attacked by residents' stew."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, tell me it's not chicken."

"I talked to Addie. It's chicken."

He chuckled. "She always fixes chicken when she thinks I've neglected eating. That and eggs. Does it have dumplings? She does make a really good chicken and dumplings."

"So, how long are you suspended and when will you call to apologise?"

"A month. Maybe, I'll call Rose and let her do it, then I avoid more Tyler trouble" he mused.

"Sorry," she said, poking him with an elbow. "You screw up --you apologise. It's a rule in the Filson house."

She giggled when he pulled a face. "Yes, Mum," he whinged.

Almost as a Pavlovian response, the aroma wafting from the kitchen triggered a rumbling in Daniel's stomach. He missed Nora's expression as she sent him to the sofa. Obeying her instructions to get comfortable, he toed his trainers off and sank against the plush sofa back, and closed his eyes to the sound of her soft humming. He'd never noticed that when she felt content she hummed. He wasn't sure why, but the image of a crow on a platter, popped in his head, eliciting a self-loathing groan. The thought immediately preceded his mobile ringing. Glancing at Nora with a look of resignation, he pulled the device from his back pocket.

His expression brightened when he heard Jackie instead of Pete. He'd spent the afternoon avoiding the man's calls.

"About time, you plum. We've been worried to death about you. Where are you? You didn't go to the flat; we had Harry check. Addie says she hasn't heard from you. You can't do that."

"Jackie, I'm fine, just needed time to think, so I picked up my car and now I'm at Nora's. Is Pete still mad?"

"Yeah, what do you think? You ploughed into a meeting that he worked weeks to set up. But it's alright, he fixed it. Talk to him" Jackie ordered.

The sound of the phone changing hands brought a groan from Daniel. He looked up to see Nora standing at the counter encouraging him to talk. He heard Pete's heavy breathing and finally a muffled hello.

"Pete."

"Daniel, where are you?" the older man snapped.

"I'm at Nora's. Look, Pete, I Am Really sorry about earlier. I should've never have brought Rose into the conversation. That was patently unfair. I am truly sorry. It's just -- the boys don't deserve to be punished because of poor training or because they called me to help."

"They weren't, and, if you would have shut up long enough, you would have discovered that they were suspended for poor judgement. You, of all people, know that missions are not larks. If they'd called for backup, the whole event would never have happened, and Jake wouldn't be lying in an infirmary bed with a concussion and broken bones, and you wouldn't have collapsed. The crack about Rose was uncalled for, but you're right. We've relied too heavily on you and Jake to solve problems up there. The pair of you have done a phenomenal job straightening the place out but the lack of proper training of your new agents has left the two of ya a bit hung out. And you have a right to be angry."

"Not me, Pete -- Jake. He is there every day trying to make it right. I do catch up every other weekend. It has to be fixed."

"I am. A team of instructors will be there on Monday to teach military tactics for safe retrieval of both the alien and our agents. I also talked to Jake this afternoon. He told me about the incursion at your house. Instead of being in a snit, you should have explained. I have ordered a second team to your house to upgrade the security. Jake said that you diagrammed a setup for detecting possible rift activity, so they'll set that up too."

Shame etched every line of Daniel's face. He squeezed his eyes against the tide of guilt. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Pete answered. "Marcus will let him go home tomorrow,"

"That's good. Am I still suspended?"

"Oh, yeah."

Still pensive, Daniel opened his eyes. Nora had set dishes out. "Well then, you should know. I ... might not have enough to pay Addie. I pay her from that check."

"I found that out today too. Seems, she sends hers back because she thinks it's the right thing to do. I'll talk to her. Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel tried not to sound dejected.

"This is work related only. You do understand that? Right?"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure," Pete said.

Relief flooded through. A half smile crept up. "Good, that's good. So -- a month then?" he said.

"Yep, except for medical exams, you are not allowed at Torchwood. You can't burst in my office like an impatient, angry three-year-old. Stressed or not, I expect better. You want to say bye to Jackie?"

"No, but I've got another question. Have you heard from Rose?"

"Yeah, she's made a lot of progress with setting up a functional Torchwood office. And, before you ask, she's making some progress with grief counselling. When's the last time you talked to her?"

"About three weeks ago."

"This mess aside, how are you doing with her gone? We haven't really talked" Pete asked.

"I miss her, but I'm getting there," he said wistfully.

"Alright, get some rest. Use this month to clear your head. Say hello to Mrs Filson," Pete said before he hung up.

Daniel stared at the mobile's blank screen for a long moment before glancing at Nora. The fact that she didn't launch into a barrage of questions was a relief. Instead, she just smiled reassuringly. He smiled back when she came around the counter holding two plates loaded with greens.

Knowing Jake was okay, combined with the knowledge that Pete didn't hate him, was a great start to the night.

"Come on, tea's ready. Can you grab the tureen? I've got the salads," she said.

"Yep, sure," Daniel answered, joining her at the counter to retrieve the tureen, feeling its weight and warmth in his hands. The Doctor's image popped into his head. The Time Lord stood at the TARDIS console, lost and alone. The image brought a rush of pity. For as much as he missed the stars, with all the running and adventure, he liked this moment of security on the slow path. Still, the thought that he might never again chase down an alien threat or visit some new world wrenched his heart. He flashed a smile, hoping she didn't notice the slight sigh of sadness.

"What?" Nora smiled as she set the plate of steaming stew in front of him.

"I was just thinking about Pete," he lied.

"And Rose?" she asked as she set her own plate down and took the chair beside him.

"This smells good," he grinned, deflecting the question.

"Thanks, it's Addie's recipe. You still miss her don't you? Rose I mean?" Nora asked quietly. She kept her focus on the food ignoring the desire to study his eyes.

"Um, yeah. I was thinking how much fun we had on our adventures, wondering how I bolloxed it all up."

Nora dished up a plate of stew but said nothing.

Daniel's expression grew distant. "Pete says she's in grief counselling which is good."

"That's a good thing, she can figure out how she feels about --"

Daniel drew a breath, forcing Rose's face behind a wall. "The thing is," he said interrupting her, "this morning, when I woke up, I didn't think about Rose, I thought about you. That's never happened before." Daniel's hand reached out to take hers. "I thought of how hurt you must have been, and I didn't want you to think I'd just snogged you for my bedpost. I knew you'd be angry, but then you found out what happened. You understood. That matters -- doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does" She smiled. "Eat your dinner," she said softly.

They spent the rest of the meal in relative quiet, giving Daniel time to think of what could happen between him and Nora. After the last two days, he didn't want to be alone, but if he allowed his feelings for Nora to grow, he would soon have no choice but tell her what he truly was. He should eat, kiss her again, and go back to the flat. That's what he should do.

Daniel stole a quick glance sideways. Nora appeared focused on swallowing a sip of wine. He copied her by taking a sip from his own glass of still water. Apparently, his right foot had its own mind because it inched out to rest against her left. When she didn't pull away, he flashed a shy smile. His breath hitched when Nora ran her heel across the top of his foot, and first up then down his calf. Rose had never done that. The sensation sent a rush of unexpected warmth through him. She flashed a smile, drew her foot back, and pushed away from the table.

"I'll get dessert. It's carrot cake," she said, collecting the plates.

Unsure of what to next, he leaned back trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing. "That sounds good, I like cake. So, I never asked, how is Robbie's visit going?"

Nora set the cake down and watched him tuck in with glee. "I talked to him today. I don't think he's very happy. He sounded very hyper on the phone. I'm not sure that Ian gave him, his medicine. "

"Did you count the pills before you gave Ian the bottle? If the counts off ...."

Nora glanced over at the picture of her six-year old. "We are not going there tonight. Tonight we are going to focus on you getting your head sorted and a proper rest. I've made up Robbie's bed for you. So, when you're finished, take a hot shower. I picked up a pair of lounge bottoms and a T-shirt while I was out; they're on Robbie's bed."

"Nora, I can't spend the night. What'll your neighbours think?"

"You asked the same question about kissing outside. You need a good night's rest, so you will stay."

"I just don't want them to think anything untoward about you, is all," Daniel said as he carried the remaining dishes to the kitchen.

"Quit worrying about my neighbours. Besides, my neighbour made the bed," Nora said as she took the plates. "Addie has you well trained. Now," she said as she pushed him toward the bath,"go take your shower. I mean, if you're not driving back to that pokey flat to spend the night reviewing your mistakes."

He hesitated. "Truth told, I don't actually like that flat," he said with a shrug then complied.

 

On the way to the bathroom, Daniel passed Robbie's room. He peeked in and smiled. Except for the dark tan and grey duvet covering the bed, Nora had tastefully decorated the room with a space theme. She appeared in the hallway, moving so silently that her sudden appearance startled him. "I did it after I helped with your office. The ceiling has glow in the dark stars. What do you think?"

"I think -- this is amazing. Love the spaceship walls. Most people make them look like rockets; yours looks an intergalactic warship. I love the little pods. How did you pick the design?"

"From you. You were telling me a story about a war in space, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, this looks much more peaceful; you even painted a green cross on the ship turning it into a hospital" Daniel said sounding wistful. He sniffed then looked down into her gentle eyes. This was wrong, even thinking of getting involved was wrong. "I should go. I'm sorry, I should really go."

"Daniel, when do you plan to stop running? What happened in the Troubles that makes you so afraid to reach out of that tight little circle that you have around you?"

"Nora, I ...."

Nora reached up and kissed him. For just a second, he hesitated, then slipped his arm around her, pulled her tight, and covered her mouth with his. He teased his tongue tentatively against her lips. When she sank against him, his heart pounded in need. Everything that he wanted from Rose, but couldn't have was now kissing him. He just had to leave Rose behind. The turmoil made his head hurt. Was he just lusting after Nora or did he truly care for her? The thought pushed through the pleasure as if the heat of the kiss burned, forcing him to pull away.

"I don't know what to do. When I left Thursday, all I wanted was you and then Jake happened. I lead such a screwed up life, Nora. I want to play football with Robbie and teach the kids at school and take you for walks on the glen, but then I have this whole other life that I love." Images of the time war flashed in his head. "I have friends who are a part of that life. I have to protect them the best way that I can. I didn't do that during the Troubles." He wanted desperately to place his fingertips on her temples and share with her just what he was, but that wasn't possible.

"Daniel, this guilt you're hanging onto because you survived the Troubles when others didn't, is killing you. I know what you really are; a man caught up in a war against maniacs. You are so ashamed of what happened that you've hidden away even from the girl you loved. But you have no reason to be ashamed. I'm sorry you don't agree, but you are a good man."

Daniel scoffed. The idea that anyone could see a condemned genocidal killer as a good man was ludicrous. "No, I'm not. Really, I'm not."

"Daniel, everyone has to make choices. You made choices that saved others. "

"Yeah, but it's more complicated than that."

"Tell me," she urged.

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Alright, I understand that is probably a state's secret, so tell me this; why is chasing aliens fun? Is it so you can kill or maim them?"

"No," Daniel said in disgust. "I can save them, keep some idiot from autopsying and then plastering it on telly, and -- I like contact with the unknown."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me. It sounds like someone that I want protecting me."

"What if I hurt you? I screwed up with Rose so badly, Nora."

"Oh, Daniel." Nora reached to cup his face in her hands. "If it helps, you should know that I am just as afraid of letting you into my life. Why do you think we've spent a month talking on the phone? Ian left me shell shocked from the betrayal and the abuse. I made the decision Thursday to give you a chance because you listened. Most men run when they hear. Well, they would if I told them about Ian or Robbie's Hyperkinetic Disorder. You gave me hints on how to help focus him."

Daniel buried his face against hers. "That's because you're easy to talk to, and I grew up thinking weird so I've learned a few tricks. I just passed on what worked for me."

"Good, because it's your turn to take advice. You have to let go of what happened during the Troubles and whatever happened with that crazed scientist. It's leading you into situations where you get hurt. You killed a man who tried to kill you. That's self-defence. As for Rose, I understand if you aren't ready to let go. We'll just go slow."

The salt of unshed tears stung Daniel's eyes; he chewed his lower lip.

"No matter what you decide about her, you have to abandon the guilt. When you're off suspension, do the job safely, and let the Tylers and Rose become your family, not your burden." She stroked his face then dropped her hand. "Take your shower."

"Yeah, I didn't really want to leave," he replied before leaning down to claim her mouth.

 

Daniel stepped underneath the powerful shower massager; and placed his hands on the marble tile, letting the pulsating water beat into his still aching muscles. The tension slowly ebbed, taking the last of his anger with it. The idea that he'd been a complete prick with Pete remained. He scrubbed his hair, massaging the tension out of his scalp whilst pushing thoughts of Nora joining him away. The Doctor always managed to keep such thoughts tightly under control, but for Daniel, it was a constant battle, usually resolved by Jake's method for shower control.

The shift from pleasantly hot water to a sudden blast of frigid water killed any remaining effects of untoward thoughts. Once he was sure that any evidence of his daydream no longer existed, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. A brand new toothbrush, still in its wrapper, lay on the sink counter. Daniel wondered what Nora daydreamed about when she did the shopping. Dressing in flannel lounge pants and the Tee made him feel like a kid at a sleepover. He towelled his hair dry, finger combing it into a semblance of control, then let out a sigh, hoping he was relatively presentable.

"'Bout time. You take longer to shower than a woman," Nora laughed when he finally came out of the bathroom. The look of his tee clinging to his slightly damp torso brought a smile to her face. "I've got popcorn, ginger ale and the one film I can't normally watch."

Which is?" Daniel asked.

"Cold Dawn, it's a zombie film by this new director, Donna Sharples. The heroine wakes up in a house with amnesia and spends the film avoiding death while trying to remember who she is." Nora placed a pillow on the coffee table before she scooted to the end of the sofa. "I thought, it's the closest thing to your interest that I have," she said with a smile.

"Zombies, wonderful. My luck they'll come through the window." He made a point of rolling his eyes while dramatically groaning. He dropped down beside her and propped his feet on the pillow. "Alright, you've got the remote." He popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Somewhere, thirty minutes in, the exhaustion took hold. He slid down a little on the sofa. A scream from the film barely drew a comment. A moment later, he stretched out on the sofa with his head in Nora's lap, relaxing into the gentle strokes of her fingers gliding through his hair. His eyes drifted close to the soft pressure against his scalp, easing him to sleep. She brushed against the scar on the side of his head. Where did you get this, she wondered. What horrid thing caused a scar like that? Who sends a geek genius to fight monsters in the dark?

 

Daniel shifted, sighing as he slipped further into the realms of sleep. His eyes quivered under his eyelids as the dreams started. Every stroke of her fingers took him back to a time in the Doctor's life when he was happy. The dreams rolled up from his subconscious; his childhood spent playing in pastures of deep orange grass, walking with his first wife, hand in hand, across the gardens of his first estate, whilst listening to the silver leaves of autumn sing. The birth of their son. He shifted slightly, his breath quickened as his dreams shifted and morphed into his mistakes.

Nora shushed him gently, kissed his forehead and resumed the gentle massage, this time avoiding the scar that, even in sleep, apparently held sway over his life.


	23. Chapter 23 Mummy, There is a Spaceman in my Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said AU Scotland kept their Scottish names and I have tried to give a flavour of the Scottish accent throughout this trilogy, I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, we meet a very special little boy and learn Daniel is far more of the Doctor than he wants to admit.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/ceeare/media/britishwillsmithinspirationforRobbie_zps55a8ab3d.jpg.html)

Nora stood at the window watching a silver Sportster come down the street toward her house. Her heart felt as if it had taken up residence in her throat. Five years. Five blessed, relatively peaceful years were about to come crashing to an end. She still didn't understand why the Child Welfare Office would think it was okay to let Ian back in their lives. _"He's gone through all the counselling the courts required. He has rights, Mrs Filson._ " Rights, she thought. How could he have rights after putting me in the hospital for a week? Nora closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping that when she opened them, the street would be empty. But it wasn't. _Damn, he isn't even supposed to be here,_ she thought, fighting the wave of panic threatening to overwhelm her.

Nora closed her eyes again, this time making sure to breathe slowly and deeply. When she felt her heart slow, she held her hands out to make sure they were not trembling and forced a smile. With one more deep sigh, she turned from the window and walked with measured steps to the door. The last thing that she wanted besides Ian's presence was Daniel waking up and stumbling into a confrontation. He was in no condition to deal with her ex-husband. She drew one more breath and opened the door to a rambunctious child and Ian.

"Mummy," Robbie squealed throwing himself against her. The momentum knocked her back giving Ian the opening he needed to step inside.

"Shh, Robbie. Inside voice remember." She kissed the top of his head as she wrapped her son in a tight hug. "Did ya have a good time with your da'?" Nora asked the question while running her fingers through his hair hoping she managed to hide that she was checking for marks.

The boy cast a wary glance at the man who was supposed to be his father. "Sure, yeah. He has tri-vast games for his telly 'n' the lady is okay. She doesn't cook lik' you do, Mummy."

Nora watched Ian's face darken. "Put your rucksack in your cubby; we'll unpack it after." She gave him a gentle push toward his corner of the lounge then turned to face Ian. In his mid-thirties, muscled, with a ruddy complexion, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, Ian could still send a girl's heart racing. She'd loved that remarkably handsome face once, and revelled in the way his hands felt on her body. They'd lasted two months before she realised what he was. She'd hung a painting in his flat without asking. Now, the possessive way that he cast a look at the art on her walls and the expensive furniture in her lounge sent a shiver through her.  
"Bit fancier than when I lived here, innit?" Ian sneered. "Ye git some jimmy keeping ye ?"

"I have a job, Ian."

"Doin' what?" he scoffed. "Not that decoratin' crap you used to go on aboot?"

"I'm an Interior Designer. Why are you here, Ian? You were supposed to drop him off at the CWO at four."

"Aye, well, I wanted to see how my kid is livin'. Make sure he's in a proper environment and all. He said he plays football. Says he's even won a trophy. I wanted to see what kind of league you put him in."

"He's in an under seven league for children with disabilities," she said flatly.

Ian's lip curled in disgust. "He's in a what?" he sneered.

"Keep your voice down, he's very proud of his accomplishments." She glanced over at Robbie already heading for the bathroom. Tension always made him need to go wee. Nora looked back at Ian wishing he would go before Daniel woke up.

Ian's eye's narrowed. "No kid of mine is playing in a league like that. I'll get him a proper placement first thing tomorrow."

"No you won't. He is under enough pressure with this."

"Stop treating him like jessie, he'll soon get used to pressure," Ian said.

Nora winced inwardly. Nothing had changed in the five years since she'd filed for their divorce. "Keep your voice down, he's very proud of his accomplishments."

Nora looked back at Ian, wishing he would go before Daniel woke up. Instead of heading to the door, his expression softened, trying to lure her with the same old tricks he used when she first met him. He reached for her hand trying to pull her toward him. "Why are you still here – in this house Nora?" he purred the words seductively. "My family told ya to move to Inversnecky while I was away. They would have helped you."

She flinched at the touch, and pulled away, struggling to control her anger. She ignored the way his eyes narrowed. "Help me. I didn't need anythin' from your parents then, and I don't need anythin' now. This is my home, Ian, bought with my first commission, remember? It's solely in my name, and this is where my parents and my friends live. When I can, I make arrangements for your ma to see Robbie, but I don't want your da' anywhere near my son. Please, I'm asking you to go."

"Yer still mine, you know," Ian whispered before turning toward the door. "I ain't never gettin' married again."

"No, I'm not," Nora hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mummy, a spaceman!" Robbie came running from the hall.

 

 

Daniel wriggled in his sleep, stretched, and unconsciously scratched his nose. The last of a vampire inspired dream faded as the real world edged its way into his consciousness. Someone close by giggled. He lay perfectly still, making sure his breathing stayed slow and even. This time, soft, tentative footsteps creeping slowly across the carpet, followed the stranger's soft giggles. Daniel could hear the excited breathing quicken. He turned over in the direction of the intruder, wriggling again to get comfortable while continuing to feign sleep. The being crept closer then dropped heavily beside the bed. More giggling followed a pair of small elbows pressing into the mattress. After a long moment, the mattress sank a bit further as the individual leant closer blowing mint-scented breath against his face. Daniel cracked one eye open to see a small freckled face with green eyes, topped by auburn hair grinning at him.

"Yer in my bed," the small boy said.

"Really, I thought this was my bunk -- on a spaceship."

"No." he giggled, "It's my bed. Are you a spaceman?"

"Yeah, I sort of am. Must've gotten caught up in a transport beam somehow. Have to say, it's a very comfortable bed you have here."

Still giggling, the boy jumped up and ran. "Mummy, there's a spaceman in my bed. Mummy!"

Daniel chuckled as he tossed the covers back. He could hear the boy still calling about a spaceman and Nora shushing him when a second voice filtered in. A male voice telling the boy to straightened up. It was all he needed to follow -- at least to the hallway.

Ian whirled, his blue eyes darkened. "You've got a bloke staying here -- with my kid!?"

Nora stepped in front of Robbie and forced a cold, calmness into her voice. "Who I have in my house is no concern of yours. But yes, a friend got out of hospital yesterday and he needed to stay with someone."

"Mummy, what about the spaceman? There's a spaceman in my room," Robbie chortled as he bounced up and down.

"With my kid? You--" Ian stepped closer.

"Did you give his medicine yet?" Nora interrupted, changing the subject. In five minutes, she felt as if everything she had accomplished in five years was dissolving into chaos in front of her son. She stepped back. trying to figure out how to manoeuvre Ian out of the house and away from Robbie.

"No. He don't need drugs, he needs a bloody butt whippin'. Look at him bouncin' around like a rabbit. What do you do, plop his arse on the naughty step for discipline? Now that I'm back, that'll sure stop. Who's the jimmy in yer bed."

Nora stiffened. Robbie froze behind her. "He's not in..." She sniffed hard refusing to be baited. "I'll say this once, Ian Filson. You ever touch my son, and I will see to it that you stay in gaol."

Ian edged closer to the hallway intent to see where the man was. When he stopped and turned, the look in his eyes sent a shiver through Nora, forcing her to grit her teeth. "Well then, you'd better lay a switch to his arse, he wet the bleedin' bed. Like a two-year-old," he snarled when he turned back. "My Megan was disgusted."

Excitement fled as Robbie stared at his father, his expression pinched in fear and uncertainty "Mummy?"

Making sure Ian could see him, Daniel walked into the lounge waving one finger in the air. "Um, excuse me, don't mean to intrude, but--"

"Well now, look 'ere. Not much to him, is there? You got something to say, pal?" Ian snarled.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Daniel Barrow -- Nora's friend. Yelling in front of children is never a good idea so might I suggest you stop. You're frightening Robbie." Daniel flashed a smile.

Ian snorted in derision. "Maybe you should mind your own business, eh."

Nora flinched at his tone. "Ian, please. Go."

Ian dismissed Daniel as a threat and turned to face Nora. "No, this jimmy needs to stay out of our affairs. I ain't leavin' till we settle this drug thing," he answered.

Daniel moved closer, making sure to keep his tone light. "Em, excuse me -- again, sorry. Robbie, why don't you do a spaceman a favour, okay?" Daniel nodded toward the bag the boy had dropped in his corner. "Could you put your rucksack over there in your room for your mum, eh?"

Nora flashed a smile of gratitude. Daniel's eyes had darkened and his ears reddened. The muscles in his jaw twitched despite the smile on his face. This was the last thing he needed on top of his misadventure with Jake. She exhaled when the little boy quickly complied. Daniel smiled at Ian as he placed himself in front of her. Her heart pounded as she moved closer, ready to pull him back. One punch from Ian and he'd be back in the hospital.

Once the boy was out of sight, Daniel's smile faded. "Now, I'm sure you're aware that Nora has full custody of Robbie and thus all decisions are hers, including his medical care. I'm also sure you're aware that by not following his care directives and showing up here when there is a permanent exclusion order against you, is cause for an arrest."

"Who do ye think ye are?" Ian growled.

Daniel's voice went cold. "Like I said, I'm a friend."

"You shaggin' her?"

Daniel arched his left brow as he crossed his arms to hide clenched fists. Taking a second to ensure his temper stayed under control, he ran his tongue over his back teeth, then flashed a wide smile. It gave him a slightly manic expression. "Right then. We seem to have a bit of a communication issue, so I will be very plain. You need to leave. Now, Mr Filson."

"Ian, just go -- please," Nora pleaded.

When he didn't move, Daniel stepped around Ian and walked to the door. "Nora, why don't you call the CWO, and tell her that Ian brought Robbie home at half past seven this morning instead of delivering him to her office as ordered." He suggested as he grabbed keys from the side table, and opened the door.

With a wary eye on her ex-husband, Nora moved toward the phone. Robbie raced back in the lounge but froze when he saw his father. Ian flashed a half smile. "We'll finish this later. Robbie, I will see you in two weeks," he said, walking out the door.

Daniel tossed the keys lightly and glanced at Nora. "Just need to get my med kit, be right back."

"Your shoes," she called as he followed the man outside.

The cold bite of the dew-laden grass sent Daniel quick stepping across the yard. It wouldn't be long before the autumn dew turned to early morning frost. He hit the remote to his car so that he could grab the kit and get back inside. He stopped mid-jog when Filson stepped to the car and crossed his arms.

"Can I help you, Mr Filson, my feet are cold," he said.

"You're messin' with my family, pal. I don't like it when someone messes with what's mine."

"Is that what this custody suit is about -- coming back and laying a claim?" Daniel asked.

"It's about keepin' what's mine, and they are -- mine."

The half grin on Daniel's face froze. He moved forward until he was just inches from Nora's former spouse. "Really? I 've heard how well you treated -- what's yours and as I told you, Ian -- may I call you Ian?"

"No."

Daniel sniffed then cracked a cold smile. "Too bad. Take advice -- Ian; leave Nora alone. She's built a life for herself and Robbie, and I won't let you mess with that."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me? I am the man that you don't want to make angry." Daniel studied the man in front of him and then laid a gentle hand on Ian's arm as he eased past to the car door. His eyes flashed and for a few seconds, his mind brushed against Ian's. A bird's eye view of his formation filled Ian's mind, but then the image was gone -- followed by the thought to forget what he witnessed. "You won't like me angry. I'm not a nice man when I'm angry. Like I said; stay away from Nora."

Ian stepped back, confusion etched on his face. "Next time, pal."

"Have a wonderful day," Daniel called, heart pounding with both the shame of what he'd done and its impossibility.

There were incarnations of his progenitor who would have done so without thought. The fourth came to mind. Big haired with an ego to match, but that wasn't what Daniel wanted to be. The last two days, he'd called on the traits of his progenitor more than ever, not something he wanted to make a habit. For all the man's faults, brushing against someone's mind without consent was not something he would do? Would he?

Daniel huffed.

There were times an eidetic memory came in handy and this was one of those times. Ignoring his feet growing numb with cold, he memorised Ian licence plate as the man drove away. When the car was out of sight, he tucked the number away for Don, grabbed his med kit, and made sure that his emotions were in check before trotting back inside. He was glad to find Nora with a cup of steaming tea. "It's a bit brisk this morning," he said lightly when he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"You are a proper nutter," she said bringing him the tea. "Your feet are red as a holly berry."

"I'm fine. How about you -- are you alright?" He cupped a hand around her face.

"Fine, I'm fine," she said, visibly sagging. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

"I'm glad I was able to help," he said clasping the cup in his hands, letting its warmth seep into his hands. "What did the officer say?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the brew. He needed the seconds to make sure his shields were firmly in place. He didn't want her to see the shame of his act against her ex.

"That since he violated the terms of the agreement, she would move for child support and no rights to visitation. How about a good fry up for breakfast?" she offered.

"That's good, no beans, though. I'll make up the bed and get dressed. I'm going to give Don a call. He was going to arrange a visit a kennel. Since Robbie's home, maybe we can do it today. Want to come; they have puppies," he asked when he finally met her eyes.

"Daniel, I don't want a puppy," Nora moaned.

"No, of course not, but Robbie can play with them. In fact, why not just forget the fry up. Let's just get dressed, and I'll take us out for breakfast." He tossed the med kit lightly. "Deal? Sunday in the park or – dog kennel as it were?"

A slow smile played across Nora's face replacing the fear. She slid an arm around Daniel's waist and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Sunday at the dog kennel with Daniel, it is then."

Daniel hadn't really expected Don to arrange a visit so quickly, but he did, making for a far better day than he thought possible. The bigger surprise came when Don told him he was in Glesga. It didn't take a genius to figure out Pete had asked him to check up on him. Part of him resented someone checking up on him. The practical side pushed the irritation away. When he asked if he could come, Daniel said yes. He needed Don, and not just for the dog. Having Don around would take the pressure off.

 

He'd never paid attention to how parents dealt with children in a restaurant. But then, he'd never sat in the family section either. When he went out to eat, it was usually with the boys from Torchwood or a five-star affair requiring suits and ties. Sitting across the table from Robbie, visions of what the boy would be like off medicine danced in his head. How such a small body contained so much energy was a mystery. Watching Robbie bounce up and down, and chatter with everyone who passed by, he planned to add a better understanding of hyperkinetic disorder to the list of things that required his attention. Robbie also reminded him of why every companion sans Susan thought the Doctor quite mad. In self-defence, he pulled out a napkin and began sketching the engine of a Nevra shuttle which fascinated Robbie. He launched into a gentle story of space battles, missing a tall red-head man strolling casually up until he felt the smack in the back of his head.

"Oi!" Daniel squeaked, wincing at the fit of giggles his discomfort produced from Robbie.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, you daft sod," Don said, laughing at the way Daniel rolled his eyes.

Don came around to sit next to the boy wiggling with excitement. "Who are you?" he asked with his best, 'I'm a cop and you're a suspect,' expression.

Robbie sank down, intimidated at first, but then popped back up, his curiosity too much to contain. "Are you a spaceman? Daniel is a spaceman. Did you know that a spaceship beam put Daniel in my bed? That's where he comes from, a spaceship."

"Did he? No, I'm not a spaceman; I'm a policeman. I get to arrest the bad people. Should I arrest Daniel –" He leant over, nose to nose, "or you?" The little boy erupted into giggles, spraying juice-laden spittle into Don's face.

"I am so sorry, Don." Nora jumped up handing napkins to Don while scolding her still giggling boy.

"Believe me, Nora, that's probably the cleanest spit I've ever received." He laughed. "So, you lot look like a regular family," Don teased.

"Um, no, don't go there, eh." Daniel nodded toward Nora who looked away embarrassed. "What did you decide about our talk yesterday?" Daniel arched an eyebrow enforcing the change of subject.

"I talked to Pete. And -- in case you are wondering, and I know you are, I am not up here checking on you. He talked to the chief of D's for Glesga and it turns out there is an opening in the homicide division. If they like my record; I have a new job."

"And?" Daniel asked. He hardly looked at Don while drawing the next section of the engine for Robbie to copy.

"Then -- Torchwood will have a liaison officer, probably by next week. Which means, madam decorator, I'll need help – decorating." He flashed a cheeky smile at Nora.

"So, what about this kennel; did you check them out? I don't want to drive forty kilometres if it's a fly by night."

"Nope, Riegel's Premier Kennels has a superb reputation and when I talked to the owner, he was more than glad to show you his dogs, even on such short notice. Gotta say -- from the pics that I saw, the dogs are gorgeous. And per Addie's instructions, they are big and white. He is even willing to give us a demonstration of both the guarding and agility abilities. So who's car are we taking?

"Mine. Em, we ready then?" Daniel answered, pushing the chair back.

"What?" Don said, "I can't have a cup of coffee?"

"Get it to go," Daniel answered.

Don grinned watching his lanky cousin walk to the register. "He okay?" he asked softly. "He left London in a snit."

"He's okay. He talked to Mr Tyler and had a good night's rest. Did you come up to check on him?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, he doesn't like it, but ... anyway, might as well combine two jobs in one, eh." Don answered, grinning at the way Daniel turned to watch Nora wrangle Robbie toward the door. "He's lonely, Nora, just too damn stubborn to admit it." Don glanced at Robbie. "You two might just be the best thing that ever happened to him." Don swooped Robbie under his arms. "I arrest you in the name of fun," he said, laughing when the boy burst into giggles again.

The C9 took them east out of Glesga toward Dùn Èideann. The carriageway wound between gentle hills and rolling pastures running alongside clear blue lochs. Twenty kilometres out of Glesga, Daniel turned off the main road to the A79, a narrow country road that led them south along the edge of the River Ards which bordered the Great Forest. An early morning rain had given way to clear blue nearly cloudless skies. The drive out of the city washed away the early morning fears and worries over Ian. The brilliance of the autumn colours against the landscape made sullen moods or concerns for Ian's actions impossible. Stands of woods intermingled with drab, brown fields where stone farmhouses stood abandoned next to active farms. Every kilometre took them past pastures containing black faced sheep or herds of tough, large black cattle.

Forty-five minutes after leaving Glesga, they rounded a bend in the river, crossed over an ancient stone bridge and caught sight of a stand of trees dressed out in colours of deep golds, burnt oranges and reds at the river's edge. The iconic scene reminded Daniel of Mount Lung, making it impossible for him to pass by. To the amazement of Don and Nora, he stopped the car on the edge of the narrow road, got out and walked around to the boot, and called for Robbie.

"Daniel?" Nora asked when he pulled out his camera and handed the expensive piece of equipment to a hyper six-year-old.

"He's fine. Won't be a minute," he said lightly as he knelt by the boy. "This is called the lens; it's sort of like your eye," he said, showing him how to focus and where to click the button to snap a shot. Once Robbie's small hands had a sufficient hold, Daniel stood up and whispered something neither Don nor Nora quite caught. The two watched the hyperactive boy transform into a calm, focused child as he discovered his world through the lens of a camera.

"Can we see the river, Daniel?" he asked after making several practise shots.

"Sure we can, just hold my hand, okay?" Daniel answered. "We'll leave Mummy up here with Don, though. Is that okay?"

"Daniel?" Nora looked at him afraid for Robbie.

"Won't be a minute," Daniel said as he led the boy down the embankment to the edge of the water. Nora and Don followed watching the man and little boy tune out the universe. Tears stung Nora's eyes watching how patient he was teaching Robbie how to line up shots of the reflections rippling through the water. She smiled watching his fingers close around her son's little hands as he showed him how to zoom out for photos of the leaves that had fallen in the river and collected around the boulders rising out of the river. She nudged Don when Daniel turned Robbie toward a large oak. Missed by most people, she watched Robbie point out how the sunlight played across the light tan bark leaving shadows and shapes, and then took another picture.

"Almost hate to remind him we have to go," Don said.

A combined yell of 'we'll be late,' brought the attention of the two photographers back to their drive. Daniel retrieved the camera and hoisted Robbie up for a piggy back ride up the slope.

"See," Daniel said breathless from the climb, "told ya he'd be fine." Nora swatted him playfully as he waggled his eyebrows to make her laugh.

"I can take pictures, Mummy."

"Yes, you can. When we get back this evening, we will upload them to the computer and you can pick out the best ones to print and frame." She kissed his forehead. "But now, we have to go look at the dog.

Daniel grinned. "Right then. Onwards?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Onwards, you daftie."


	24. Chapter 24 Finn

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

An hour and a half after leaving Glesga, Daniel drove through the tiny hamlet of Blàr mac Faoilteach, wishing that he had the time to take pictures of the ancient farming village. Now, time, epidemics and the Troubles had left the village with little more than a collection of ancient buildings and a dozen elderly residents. Despite the lack of his beloved mountains, the landscape was still breathtaking.

He drove another dozen kilometres until Don spotted a large white sign displaying the logo for Riegel's Premiere Kennels, home of the Berger Blanc Suisse dog. _Oh, Addie, I hope you appreciate this; I really don't want a dog,_ he thought as he turned right on a narrow dirt lane that wound its way through low hills and woods. But he had no choice, he would rather be beaten to a pulp than disappoint the older woman.

With a sigh, he made one last turn onto a gravel road leading into a circular drive and stopped in front of a neat, two-story brick house sitting behind the proverbial picket fence. Rambling rose bushes covered the white fence, enclosing a large garden. Flowering vines covered the arched gate. Flower beds in front of the house sported the last blooms of autumn. He wasn't sure what to expect: dogs running wild, an enormous house with kennels a la 'Come Home Lassie' from original Earth, or police dogs attacking dummies.

"It's beautiful," Nora murmured.

For a kennel, the place was remarkably calm, maybe too calm. After the last few days, quiet sparked worry. Times like this, Daniel longed for the simplicity of the Doctor's sonic so that he could get a better idea of what lay hidden. Concerned that a raging guard dog would frighten Robbie, he had Nora wait until he checked things out without trespassing. The welcome sign pointed to a large black iron dinner bell. Daniel assumed ringing it would bring the owners -- or a big white dog.

Don joined him at the fence and shrugged. "Thought you might need a little backup. Kinda quiet, huh?"

"A bit too quiet, I'd say. Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we getting a little too paranoid?" Daniel asked while reaching to ring the bell.

"With the messes you find? No." He laughed.

A cacophony of barking from four large dogs announced their presence, bringing a slim, blond, middle-aged woman dressed in jeans and a loose fitting work shirt to the door. She carried a small puppy in her arms. Daniel grinned when the owner commanded, 'quiet' in German, instantly restoring peace. Addie would have no trouble maintaining control over dogs trained in her native language. The shepherds fell silent as they took positions behind their mistress.

"You needn't worry, they are very well trained," she greeted as she came through the gate. "I'm Helen Reigel, you must be the Barrow party." She shifted the puppy much like an infant and reached to shake hands. Daniel noted they were calloused and strong, probably from years of wrangling large dogs. Her leathered skin gave witness to time spent outdoors. This was a woman accustomed to working hard for a living and he instantly liked her.

"I'm Daniel Barrow. This is my cousin Don Noble, and," he said, pointing to the car, "that is Nora Filson and Robbie." Nora waved back. "Can I ask, Mrs Reigel, why are they so quiet?"

"Because, Mr Barrow, I start training in puppyhood to ensure that they will behave properly." She turned back to the dogs who sat straight, waiting for a command from their mistress. "Spiel," she ordered brightly. With that, the dogs scattered across the garden chasing each other. "Now, I need a puppy lover, do you suppose that young lad would be interested?"

"What does that mean?" Don whispered to Daniel.

"It means to play," Daniel whispered back. "Mrs Reigel, you would make his day."

Daniel watched the woman settle Robbie with the pup then leaving Nora to supervise, he and Don followed her to a kennel building set away from the house. Instead of large runs, the inside looked like a typical home. Eight adults and four older pups played in the grass and gravel kennel yard. The place was spotless. A command stopped the initial seconds of barking. It was obvious that the puppies struggled to contain their excitement. The dogs all looked loved and well cared for.

"So, tell me why you're looking for a dog, Mr Barrow."

"I'm away from home a lot, and a few days ago there was an intruder at my house. We live outside An Gearsadan and are a bit isolated. The incident terrified my housekeeper, so she wants a dog, preferably one that is large, white with big teeth. But I need a dog with an absolutely sound temperament that is safe with children. I teach and my students occasionally come by with their parents, and -- Robbie will visit." Daniel flashed a hopeful look at Don. "Don researched it for me and here we are."

"Well, you've seen my dogs. I have two trained as low-level protection dogs right now. By that, I mean they are not to the level of police dogs, but they will hold an intruder until ordered off and, if necessary, they will attack on command. Otherwise, they are pets. A child or an older adult could stumble over them and they will lick them. I have also trained 2 dogs as seizure alert dogs."

"Really?" Daniel's interest perked up. "Can they do both?"

"Um, no, not really, although some dogs naturally do the job without the training. Can I ask why the question?"

"Just curious." Daniel looked away.

"My cousin has issues in that regard. He just doesn't talk about it," Don filled in.

"Right then, come with me. Let me introduce you to Finn."

No longer able to contain Robbie, Nora joined them with the puppy in hand. Their hostess disappeared into the kennel and brought out a large male whose tail wagged so fast that Robbie thought he would fly like a helicopter. Even with the happy tail, Finn remained calm and under control.

"This is Finn. He is two years old and is cross training for search and rescue and light protection. That means, on command, he will detain an intruder using as much force as necessary to stop an attacker. The rest of the time, he is a big baby who can find lost kids."

"You're kidding, right?" Nora asked.

"If you want, I can give you a demonstration. Let me put the pup in the house and then we'll go to the training yard.

Once puppy free, Mrs Riegel led them to an expanse of yard set up with A-frames, see-saws and even a fake house front. Robbie pointed to the white poles planted firmly in a two-metre straight line. A garden shed stood at the far end. "Robbie, do you see that shed down there?"

"Uh huh."

"If it's okay with your mum, we're going to play hide and seek. I'm going to take Finn away and you are going to run all your energy out by racing across the training yard. Play on the see-saw, crawl through that funny tunnel thing and then I want you to hide in the shed. When you get there, you must be very quiet so Finn can't hear you. When he finds you, you can hug him then -- when you come out, one of these two will pretend to snatch you. Finn will protect you. Remember, it's all a game."

"Mummy, can I? Please, Mummy." The boy jumped up and down with excitement.

Daniel met Nora's worried expression. "It'll be fun. I'll pretend to be the kidnapper." He grinned maniacally at the prospect.

"No, you won't," Don protested. "If that dog knocks you over, you're so skinny it's liable to snap you in half " he laughed. "I've done this before in Canada. The trainer taught me how to stand. Do I get a sleeve? It's a cool sleeve."

"Oi, who is supposed to be the child, the six-year-old or you two? Go on with ya. Robbie, go play."

The adults laughed as the child took off running while Mrs Reigel took Finn away. For the next twenty minutes, he ran, skipped, jumped through training tyres and finally took off for the shed. An assistant appeared with a protective sleeve and helped Don into the device. Once adjusted, Don shot an excited grin at Daniel, shook his arm making sure the sleeve stayed in place and then raced to hide behind the shed. Nora stared, gobsmacked by two grown men acting as goofy as Robbie.

"You're both nutters." She laughed.

"Got a watch?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to time how long Don stays on his feet with a -- what do ya think, seventy -- seventy-five-pound dog -- hanging off his arm -- thirty-six seconds?"

"You're awful." She punched his arm playfully.

"I know." He grinned.

Five minutes later, Mrs Reigel returned with Finn. The still happy dog sported a tracking harness and a twenty-foot lead. The dog's body quivered with excitement as Nora allowed him to sniff Robbie's cap. "Search," was the only command Mrs Reigel gave. The dog gave a cursory sniff of the air turned and to Nora's utter amazement, followed Robbie's exact path and within seconds started digging and scratching at the shed door. Robbie burst from the shed to throw his arms whilst squealing in laughter.

Nora and Daniel watched as the dog kept his body between his owner and the small boy. They couldn't hear the command that Mrs Riegel gave as she unsnapped the lead and called the dog to her side. Don timed his part of the game to that moment and made a lunge for Robbie. He grabbed the boy, who continued his part by kicking and screaming. Finn whirled, barking and growling. Don dropped Robbie to the ground and advanced, threatening Finn. Nora and Daniel watched the dog launch his lithe body in the air. The power at which the dog latched onto the heavily padded sleeve stunned Don. He stumbled, trying to shake him loose only to hit the ground with a thud.

"Twenty-nine seconds," Daniel announced with a grin, "I think I'm buying a dog."

Robbie and Don rejoined them, wearing broad grins, "So, cousin." Daniel laughed, "what do you think?"

Robbie launched himself into his mother's arms. "Mummy, that was fun. Don was funny. Can I do it again? We need Finn to chase away bad men."

The comment startled her, but Nora smiled and shook her head. "No, love once is quite enough."

"I think Addie will love Finn. Mrs Riegel, why did Finn place himself between you and Robbie? I mean, he was happy and gentle but it was obvious," Don answered whilst brushing his jeans off.

"Robbie has – differences, doesn't he?" Mrs Reigel asked tousling Robbie's hair.

"Yes, a bit," Nora answered.

"That's why I brought Finn out. He is extremely bright, easily trained and very sensitive to the people around him. I show these dogs in competitions for working ability and conformation. That sensitivity makes him unsuitable for the ring, but for a home security dog, he'll be perfect."

"Why does it make him unsuitable for the ring?" Don asked.

Mrs Riegel laughed, "He wants to make friends with the judges. He just doesn't take it seriously, so I decided to place him as a pet. I have not found a home that I approve of for him – until now." She released Finn from her side and they watched the dog go first to Robbie and then to Daniel.

The dog sniffed him thoroughly then slipped his head under Daniel's hand, nudging for a pat. "So how much is this wonder dog?" Daniel unconsciously began stroking the dog's ears.

"Under normal circumstances, a thoroughly trained dog starts at ten. Finn hasn't completed his training and because his temperament is a bit soft, I've reduced the price to five--"

Daniel reached for his wallet.

"Thousand," she finished.

Daniel's eyes went wide as his smile faded. "That's ... pounds?" he stuttered.

"Daniel, I told you they weren't cheap," Don whispered.

"I thought," he hesitated. "I don't know, five hundred quid – seven fifty at the most. Harry will have a proper fit if my accounts go down five thousand quid."

"Who's Harry?" Don asked.

"He's Daniel's accountant, a bit of a tightwad," Nora answered. "I had to account for every penny when I designed the interior of the house."

"Five thousand quid," he groaned. _Oh, Adela Steuben, he thought, I better get my banana pudding and pizza whenever I want._ "So, Mrs Reigel," he gulped, "do you take cheques?"

While Robbie ran with Finn, Daniel and Nora sat in the Reigel lounge going over documents, registration papers, a contract, and feeding instructions that rivalled his own dietary requirements. It had never entered his mind that buying a dog could be so complicated. The hardest part came in writing a cheque for the dog. He almost kissed the dog breeder when she took pity on him and reduced the price an additional five hundred quid. "There goes the new shed," he quipped when he finally turned the piece of paper over.

"Shed?" Nora leant over to ask.

"Yeah, Don and I have sort of been clearing the old one out. I thought before it got too cold, I'd rebuild it. Guess I'll just shore it up for now," he answered, tucking his cheque accounts book back in his pocket.

When they walked outside to see Don tossing a Frisbee between Robbie and the dog, somehow the money didn't seem so much. Mrs Reigel called Finn to her side and snapped a lead to his collar. "He's all yours. Call me if you have any questions."

"Yes, ma'am."

The drive back to Glesga was far quieter. Nora reached into the backseat and nudged Don awake when the countryside gave way to the outskirts of Glesga. Light traffic made the trip across the city faster. They dropped Don off at the restaurant to reclaim his car and drove home. When he pulled the SUV behind Nora's car and glanced in the back seat, he grinned. Only his seat belt kept Robbie in place as he cuddled against Finn, asleep.

"Remind me to keep the camera handy when he's around," he said softly. "I still can't believe I did this. I never thought much about money before. Not until the house. My hand shook writin' those numbers. I mean forty-five hundred quid. For a dog."

Her soft laugh brought his attention back to her. She looked tired and a bit pensive, the apprehension of being alone in the house plain on her face. "You want to come back to the house with me?"

"I almost wish I could, but I can't. He has school tomorrow. Ian won't be stupid enough to come back until after the CW meeting."

"I'll just carry Robbie in for you, then." Daniel eased out of the car and opened the back door to retrieve the sleeping child. Finn lifted his head and watched intently as Daniel unlatched the seat belt and lifted the boy from the car. The memory of his own long-dead son and even Susan flooded back. As Robbie snuggled against his chest, he forced himself to remember those memories belonged to a different life. He hoped Nora missed his sigh as he turned for the house with the dog shadowing his every step.

Ten minutes later, he stood at the front door, unsure of how to say goodbye to her. Daniel hitched a breath when he looked into Nora's soulful green eyes, contemplating whether to show her what he was. TARDIS cloister bells echoed a warning in his head with the thought. Maybe Rose was right; maybe he was a coward. His fingers traced a path down her face then gently kissed her. "Can I come back Friday night?" he murmured.

"No, you can't," she replied.

"Oh." He straightened in confusion. "I thought we ...."

"It's not like that, numpty. I have to go to Edinburgh. I'm meeting with a solicitor to present my designs for his new house. I won't be back until late so Mum and Dad will have Robbie. But since you're not going to work at Torchwood, I was wondering.... We can come up – Saturday – maybe."

"Right." Daniel breathed, "I'd love it. I thought maybe..."

"That I didn't want to see you? Really? After the weekend that we've had? How could I not want to see you again?"

"Well, let's face it, I have a terrible track record on reading women," he scoffed.

"You read women just fine, thank you very much. Maybe, if Addie doesn't mind, we could spend the weekend?"

He beamed; his tongue touched his upper lip as he grinned. "Addie won't mind." He cupped her face in both hands. "So, then -- Saturday morning, eh? You know, there's an autumn festival in GlenCoe; it'll be perfect. I had a great time – well, except for the passing out thing, and getting suspended, other than that, it was a great weekend," he rambled.

"Daniel, I ... oh, hell." She rose on her toes to stop his words with her lips.

Doubts about reading women, or betraying Rose disappeared into nothingness as Nora hungrily kissed him. Daniel pulled her as close as possible, pulling away from the door and closing it. They kissed until they both required the wall to hold them up. Daniel's hands took on a life of their own. She groaned with pleasure when his fingers inched under her jumper. Daniel could feel her shiver at the touch of his hands when they found their way to her breasts, teasing her nipples until they hardened. All he could think of was ravishing her right now, right here. Her nails lightly etched against his skin. A deliciously painful warmth flooded his nether region. He felt Nora press hard against him, urging him onward.

"Mummy," Robbie called, cutting through their ardour like a bucket of ice water.

"Coming, sweetheart." She gasped. "Daniel's just leaving."

"Cannae come?"

"No, stay in bed. Nap time," Nora called back. Her eyes never left Daniel.

"Saturday," Daniel huffed.

"Right. Saturday." She pulled away trying to breathe again. "Daniel?"

"Yeah," he answered halfway out the door.

"I really like you – a lot, I think." Uncertainty filled the hesitant statement.

"Yeah," he grinned broadly, "me too. I mean, I like you – a lot. Saturday then, eh. Come on, Finn," he said, grateful that the door closed so that Nora couldn't see a grown man almost skipping to the car.

 

Somehow, the drive home was far shorter than when he'd left. He stopped in An Gearsadan long enough to retrieve Addie, then drove the last few miles home listening to Addie read the long list of instructions. The last thing he expected when he made the turn to the house was a line of cars parked in his drive. He'd all but forgotten the security upgrade. "Addie, why don't you settle Finn, and I will find out why this lot is still tramping through the house, eh?"

"Will he listen to me?"

Daniel snapped the lead on the dog then gave it to Addie. "Mrs Riegel said just keep the leash on him when he's outside. It's just until he's used to us and the property. He should be fine."

He smiled when she whispered heel in German and headed for the house. He turned his attention first to the car parked by his shed stunned to find Jake in the back. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"Yeah, well when we got back to the office, I discovered this lot still drinking tea so I kicked butt and hustled them up a bit. We've been here about an hour. Where've you been?"

"I had a day. I can have a day, can't I?" Daniel grinned. "I bought Addie her big white dog. He's a beauty."

"How's Nora? Did you remember what I told you?"

The knowing grin on his bruised face irked Daniel "Nora is good." He ignored his second question. "We had a good time. How are you feeling after your misadventure?"

"Tired, achy and very stupid. Who knew an alien would have a harem? Marcus gave me some pain pills, but I don't want them yet. Sorry about your suspension."

"Yeah, yours too. My gob got me in trouble. It's fine, though. Pete and I talked."

"So I gathered. He's sending up a couple of tactical trainers to join our new temporary boss tomorrow."

"New boss? Why do we need a new boss, you'll be back soon enough?" Daniel pulled a face at the thought of a buzz cut, muscle-bound drone filling Jake's position because of their debacle.

"Well, you're suspended, Harry is suspended for two weeks, and I'm out for at least the next month; somebody has to watch the children. You should know, the new boss came with to check things out."

"Who is he?"

"Not a he," Jake replied quietly. He looked away from Daniel before swallowing the answer. "It's R..." The rest came out muffled, making it difficult to understand.

"Excuse me, Jake, I thought you said --"

"Rose, it's Rose and ... she's in your office checking the feed from the sensors the lads set up in the woods."

"Rose is here?" Daniel glanced toward the house with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Damn -- wasn't expecting that. Maybe, I should check on the monitors," he said more to the air than Jake.

"Daniel," Jake warned.

Daniel glanced at the house and then up the hill. "It's fine, you rest here and I'll ... be back," he said walking away.


	25. Chapter 25  Hello

Daniel hated the way it felt to have blood rushing in his ears or how his lungs, constricted with anxiety, made it impossible to suck in a breath. He didn't even like to admit he suffered anxiety; it was an insult to his heritage, and to his self-image. And yet here he was, hiking the hill, trying to deal with the how the way Rose's sudden appearance made him feel. Now that they'd made an agreement to go their separate ways, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He loved her, he did, but he was no longer in love with her. Was he? Did that make what he felt brotherly love, fatherly love, ex-boyfriend attachment? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't lust after her anymore -- except in the middle of the night when the demons come out.

He needed time to think and put things in perspective. To that end, he climbed to the top of the knoll, checking that cable was buried properly then headed for the four men installing the parabolic microphone and reflector. He made a show of checking the line of EMF cameras, but he could only delay returning to the house so long. The men picked up their tools and headed back to the shed. He huffed, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed to where Steve and his team were installing the satellite dish. When there was nothing left to check, he was forced to admit that between Steve, and some guy from London whose name he didn't catch had things well in hand. He'd put off the walk to the house for as long as possible. He knew Rose stood at his office window, wondering why he'd ignored her presence.

He walked back to the SUV and chuckled at the sight of Jake, head back, mouth open, snoring softly. He gave him a gentle shake, wincing at the way he groaned. "Come on, mate, time for the house," he said

"Huh," Jake replied, still half asleep.

"Nick," Daniel yelled at the dark haired young man intent on calibrating the oscillator.

"Yeah," he yelled without looking up from the delicate piece of equipment.

"I'm takin' this stubborn partner of yours for a proper lie-down."

Nick straightened and flashed a smile. "Thanks, Daniel. He was afraid of mussing your bed."

"I'm fine, just needed a minute, I can supervise the satellite now," Jake said as he stepped out of the car, groaning with the effort.

"Right, of course, you can. Come on, you dumb, blond Brit. At least, a Scotsman has enough sense to stretch out," he teased whilst pulling Jake to his feet. It felt good to repay a tiny bit of all that he owed his best friend.

The walk to the house exhausted an already tired Jake. By the time they were at the door, his false bravado fled. Daniel tightened his grip, supporting most of Jake's weight as he eased him through the front door. Jake's heavy breathing became ragged and pain filled. Daniel managed him to the sofa and helped him get comfortable. "You need to take the pain pills Marcus gave you. I'll get you a water. Take them and get some real sleep. That lot will be at least a couple of hours."

"Okay, thanks," Jake mumbled as he settled against the plush sofa.

Daniel glanced up the stairs and then at Jake splayed out, eyes closed, looking miserable. The need to settle his friend beat out the possibility of a confrontation with Rose. Addie had the dog out on a get-acquainted walk around the house. It was odd to hear his deep bark echo through the woods. A moment later he had Jake upright long enough to swallow two pain pills. "If you need anything, give a holler. I am going up and see the new boss," Daniel said, placing the bottle back in Jake's pocket. It was odd to be the one tucking a comforter around a friend. "Here's the remote, football is on twenty-two."

"Daniel, can I ask you a question -- seriously?" Jake asked, his voice husky with exhaustion and pain.

Daniel straightened, and sighed with resignation "Sure."

"How did you and Nora really get on?"

A soft smile broke across Daniel's face crinkling the edges of his brown eyes. "It went ... really well. We had a ... good time. Met the ex; he's a piece of work, but overall, I ... had a day."

"Well enough that you think things might progress?"

"Yeah, I do," Daniel answered.

"Then get upstairs and tell Rose, cos I think -- she might have plans for getting back together. She asked a lot of questions about how you were getting' on, and if you were dating. I told her you'd seen a couple of hens, but I didn't know where you were at. You're my friend Daniel, but so is she. I don't want to see her get hurt anymore than she has been."

"I don't want her hurt either. Get some rest. Later, I need to ask you a few things." Daniel glanced up the stairs. "Once more into the breach, eh?"

 

Daniel took the stairs two at a time, launching his lithe body up the steps like a mountain climber. He passed the etchings lining the wall; each picture a version of family photos. His prize sketch showed every incarnation of the TARDIS interior circling the ship as if it were the sun. Every companion from Ian and Barbara to Donna along with the Doctor, the Tylers, and Rose hung on this wall. He'd sketched her with her blonde hair hanging across her face, and her tongue just peeking at the corner of her mouth. She was there, smiling at him every time he took the stairs. He stopped at the landing, sniffing hard as he traced a finger across her face before turning to the faces of Ian and Barbara. Their memory felt so old.

"You two barged right ahead when you travelled with him. Wonder what you would say now, eh? Right then," he said gathering his courage for the last steps to the office.

Watching Daniel glance at the house and then deliberately turn to hike the hill sent a rush of hurt and anger through Rose. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it most certainly wasn't going up the hill. She closed her eyes and forced the hurt away. After all, in truth, the feelings were entirely selfish. She'd given him little hope of coming back, so why should he want to rush to her side? When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't see him.

She forced self-pity away and turned her attention to the terrarium, marvelling how much the tiny bit of coral had grown in the weeks since she'd last seen her. She gently ran a finger across the TARDIS infant feeling her vibrations all the way up her arm. Maybe she recognises me, she thought. Footsteps on the stairs brought relief and a smile. The pattern could only belong to Daniel. It had the same 'take two steps at a time,' tempo that belonged to the Doctor. It required all of her effort to keep her back to the door when she heard the knob turning quickly followed by the creaking hinges. Her smile broadened when he fussed how brand new hinges shouldn't need oiling. Rose let out a shaky breath before turning to face him, her mind suddenly blank. All she could do was stand there smiling as he flashed that goofy grin that belonged to the.... Rose inwardly cursed her mind's betrayal.

Daniel looked so different now; no longer haggard or out of sorts; the outline of pectoral muscles plainly visible under the snug jumper. Still razor thin, all his work put into rebuilding this place showed in a far more toned body. The words she'd planned fled, leaving her to stutter, 'hello.'

"Hi, how are ya," she said, her tongue just poking out. She wanted him to grab her up in an earth-crushing hug, but he just stood there.

"Hello," Daniel replied rocking on his heels. 

The moment of hesitation passed, and then she was in his arms. His breath tickled her hair. Instead of lifting her chin to give her the kiss she longed for, he gave her a brotherly peck on top of her head and then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see why you needed thousands of pounds worth of equipment up here. I am responsible for expenses now. Harry said something about an intruder." _That's not what I wanted to say,_ she thought, chastising herself.

Daniel's face froze and then he shifted. "Right it's actually the third time we spotted someone, never clearly and no sign after. The family that lived here thirty years ago disappeared without an explanation. I need to make sure there isn't a weak spot in the barrier or perhaps a bubble universe. The sightings are spaced about a month apart. The oscillator will tell me about changes in energy and the rest will capture any images which will suggest the weak point. Simple. However, that's not what I meant. Why are You here?" he repeated. "The last I heard from Jackie and Pete, you were staying in the Ukraine until at least Christmas."

"Well, Dad called yesterday morning to tell me what happened and asked if I could come home to help out since Jake is laid up and Harry is suspended. He said you were ... unavailable, so -- here I am."

Daniel chewed his lip, frustrated. "Right. I suppose he would. He should have said last night. So, have you seen our shape shifting friend?"

"Yeah, interesting fellow, he must be telepathic because I watched him shapeshift into the Doctor, coat and all. We're holding him in the isolation chamber until we find his ship and can get him off-world."

"I'm sure it's camouflaged; the TARDIS would be if its circuit wasn't stuck. So you'll need to do a DNA trace. It's in the warehouse district somewhere. You'll need to tag it -- well, they both will need tagging so we'll know if he tries to sneak back. How are the girls?"

"We took them to the infirmary in London for a detox. He managed to impregnate two. Jan managed to remove the embryos without any problem."

His natural mistrust of Jan mixed with anger at that bit of news. "She will not experiment on those embryos. They're an innocent new life form."

"No one said anything about experimenting. She put them in cryogenic stasis. The whats'it won't get them when he leaves either."

"Drelèine, he's called a Drelèine. I suppose stasis is alright, although letting them die would be better. It eliminates some future scientist discovering them and deciding, 'oh look at that, that's interesting. Let's play with that and see what develops.'

"See, you still have trust issues when it comes to human dealings with aliens." Rose crossed her arms with a toss of her head, sending her blond hair rippling across her shoulders.

Daniel flinched and straightened to his full height as he ran his tongue over his back teeth. "Right. Well, I need to check the feeds so ...."

Her eyebrows knitted "Sorry. I'm sorry that came out snarky. I didn't mean to sound that way."

"Rose, what do you want? Last we talked you were happily involved with that Ukrainian fellow, Mikel...."

"Dolinski," Rose finished. "That's over. It just got boring."

"Right. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi, and check on the TARDIS. She's grown since we shatterfried the shell, hasn't she?" She turned toward the terrarium.

"Yeah, a bit. She's actually doing quite well. She's averaging an inch a month in here. I wanted to have her spot ready outside by now, but clearing the shed and rebuilding the crèche has taken longer than I expected. Between working two jobs, it's a bit hard. At least, I'll have some free time on the weekends to shore things up a bit, so it doesn't fall in."

"Yeah, a whole month," she said, making sure not to look at him.

"Pete told you he suspended me." He scoffed. "I deserved it. Seems my reputation for having quite the gob is well deserved."

She looked away, hiding the soft smile that crept up. "Can I ask about the drawings? The one of the TARDIS is brilliant. Who are all the people?" she asked.

Daniel swallowed then ran his tongue across his back teeth, obviously glad that conversation had changed. "Well, the first collage are the people he knew on Gallifrey. The rest are a few of the companions from the early days. When someone asks, I tell them that this is how I remember the pictures from my grandparents. They believe it. I've tried to keep them just different enough in case, by chance, they have an alternate here. I still need to do one of Wilf. Him, I'll keep the same because he's Don's granddad."

"But you did me and Mum -- and Pete, too. We're not really family."

"Sure you are. No matter what, Rose, I consider you family. Pete's always saying that I'm included so ...." He scratched the back of his head.

"Is that what I am now, your sister?" She regretted her sullen words the second they came out.

"Rose, I'm confused. What is it that you want from me?"

She studied his face. His eyebrows knitted; he tugged his ear the same way that the Doctor always did when stalling for time or trying to solve a riddle. "I honestly don't know. I guess ..." She exhaled slowly. "I guess, after Mikel --I wanted to make sure that we're, at least, still friends."

"We are friends; at least, I hope we are."

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked shyly. She wanted him to say no.

Rose could see the answer in his eyes. They twinkled, just the way they did that night so long ago. The way they did before she threw it all back in his face. Rose froze. She didn't want to know the name of the woman who made him look like that. Her heart cracked with the pain of her own stupidity. She'd lost the Doctor – again. "Yeah, actually I am," she heard him say. The words roared into her head.

"I'm seeing Nora Filson," he continued.

"The decorator?" she asked. Mum had been right.

"Interior designer. We spent the last few weeks talking and now we're seeing each other."

He announced it so matter-of-factly that any hopes she had they could start again, were gone. She smiled. "That's. Great."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I ...." he said gently.

"Don't you dare be sorry. It really is great. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He sniffed hard. "Come on; let's go see how they're doing outside. Addie should have Finn back by now, you can meet him." He slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Finn, who's Finn?" she called following him out the door and down the stairs wishing she could bolt for the car and flee back to Glesga.

They eased past Jake asleep on the sofa and stepped out into the clear late afternoon. "That's Finn," Daniel pointed to Addie coming from the woods with the white shepherd trotting contentedly by her side.

"You've got a dog." She stared, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the intruder, whoever or whatever it was, scared Addie. She wanted a dog. Don't tell her, but this next month, things will be tight. My accounts took quite the hit."

"How much?"

Daniel arched an eyebrow and grinned. "If I told you, I'd have to wipe your memory." He chuckled. "Let's just say, I expect a call on Monday."

Steve's voice brought Rose's burst of laughter to a stop. Both their heads turned to see the young scientist waving them over, confused as to who to call first. Daniel turned, grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into a trot to join him, Daniel turned his attention to the wave rolling across the oscillator's screen. A broad grin tugged at his mouth, "We have a base pattern for the rift energy. Now, all we need is to pinpoint the exact spot where the leak occurs. Not a bad accomplishment for a Sunday afternoon, eh? Rose, remember when you went ghost hunting with Him?"

A sad smile tugged at her mouth. "Yeah, I do," she said as that day replayed itself. The theme to Ghostbusters filled her head, making her bite her lip.

"That's what this does, no cybermen, though." He grinned, unaware of the effect the question had on her.

She forced a lightness, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure. This will feed into the office, and I can track the output and pinpoint the spikes. The EMF cameras and the parabolic speaker will help pinpoint the actual attempts of something trying to come through. Once I have the readings down, we can reverse the flow back into the rift and seal any tear. Since the whole thing seems to cycle every six to eight weeks, it will be mid- November before I'll have a clue. By then, Jake and I will be back to work and you can tie up your loose ends in the Ukraine."

Daniel turned his attention back to calibrating the equipment missing the hurt flickering in Rose's eyes. Steve flashed a sympathetic smile as he turned his attention to Daniel's explanation. "Rose, come on," he reached to pull her down, "watch this line. The green one is this planet's natural energy pattern. We are looking for that little red dot," he said pointing to the screen, "to become an actual wavelength. We can come close to achieving what the TARDIS scanners could. It's not as precise, but it's good. What do you think?"

"I think it's bloody brilliant. Can we extrapolate this to other monitoring systems?"

"Yep, with a big enough satellite, we can track any energy based intrusion. Radar works pretty much the same way. We send energy out and it bounces off an object and you get a reading. This works the same except it bounces off an energy source. Once we make it bigger, we can fine tune to detect any energy wave sent toward us."

"This is just like old times, innit? When we figured out how to track the bad guys and then chased all over trying to stop them." Excitement filled her voice.

"Right then" Daniel slid a weatherproof cover over the monitor and stood. "Well, this is all we can do for now. Steve, can you check out the feed to my computers? I'll take Rose up the hill and check the rest of the equipment. Then you guys should pack it in. It's getting late and I have a call to make and class to get ready for." Daniel flashed a smile at Rose. "Coming?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah, sure" Rose stood up, desperately wanting to take his hand, to feel those fingers wrap around hers again. To pretend just one more time that it was his hand, but she didn't. He pointed the way up the hill and she followed, feeling very much alone.

"So, I guess Jake and Nick are staying here," Daniel said as he hugged her goodbye. Her eyes searched his with such intensity that he cupped her face in his hands. "I've never stopped, Rose, not for a single day," he whispered, then kissed her forehead.

"I know. Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"Be happy, okay?"

His brows merged. "Right." He stepped back and let her slide into the passenger seat of the SUV.

The door closed and he tapped the roof signalling goodbye. He blew out a frustrated sigh as the SUV pulled away. The sadness in her eyes when she climbed into the car broke his heart. How hard would it have been....?

 

The last shafts of daylight played through the trees, sending out shadows ahead of the encroaching darkness. Daniel stood, listening to how fast the sounds of birds calling flock mates to roost, replaced the noise of a dozen technicians tramping through his woods. For the moment, he just let the dusk wash over him bringing with it the realisation that he was bloody tired.

He hesitated before walking in, letting his fingers trace across the symbols carved into the wood weeks ago. He'd never imagined anyone else's name beside his except Rose. He leaned his head against Donna's symbol. "You said this would all work out, but it's a mess. I don't know what to do; tell me what to do, eh," he whispered. Somehow, if he concentrated hard enough, the cosmos would send back a reply. Instead, he swore he heard her voice calling him inside. "I'm going bloody mental," he muttered before walking into a house filled with the aroma of Addie's cooking. His stomach growled in response.

He half snorted at the sight of Nick, crouched by the fireplace, starting a fire. Not a bad idea considering the chill in the air. He moved to help Jake, who was groaning as he shifted, trying to wake up. His friend's eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of sleepy, pain filled, blue eyes.

"Hey, Boss, how long have I been asleep?" Jake asked.

"Couple of hours, how ya feelin'?" Daniel caressed his head.

"Sore. Where's Nick?"

"Right here, partner," Nick answered. Daniel smiled and walked to the kitchen leaving Nick to get Jake sorted.

"Daniel suggested we stay the night. And, since I'm on holiday and you're on sick leave we can actually stay a couple of days and get mothered a bit. Or, I can drive us home in the morning."

Jake extended his hand out to his partner for help to sit up, grimacing against the pain. "Having seen his guest rooms, I'm all for staying. We don't have much with us, though."

"Daniel said he'd loan us tracksuits for tomorrow and since we both sleep starkers, we don't need anything else," Nick answered Jake's concern.

"Decision made?" Daniel called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're staying."

"Good, Addie says tea is almost ready." Daniel walked back into the now slightly over-warm lounge. Without a word, he turned the thermostat down to sixty degrees, then stepped aside as Nick helped Jake shuffle to the bathroom. Not too long ago, he'd been that stiff and sore. Even with Nick's help, it would take the man a minimum of five minutes to finish his business and wash up. Just enough time to make a call before tea. Without hesitation, he pulled his mobile out, dialled Nora's number, and tried not to sound like one of his giddy students when she answered.

The voice answering came as an enjoyable surprise. "Hello, Robbie, where's your mum?"

"Cooking macroni and cheese," the six-year-old bubbled back.

"It's macaroni, Robbie. Can you tell her I'm on the phone?"

"I had fun today," Robbie continued.

"Did you now? What part was the best?"

"Taking pictures. I had fun taking pictures, cannae take pictures some more?" Daniel could hear Nora asking for the phone. "Mummy, I'm talking to Daniel," Robbie whinged.

"Nora," Daniel whispered her name when she finally snatched the phone from her errant child.

"Daniel, I didn't expect you to call. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I had to call. I had to tell you. Rose is back. She was here with the team when I got home." Silence filled the air between them. Daniel's heart began to thud in his chest. "Nora?"

"How did it go?" she asked with uncertainty.

He heard the way she hitched a breath when she asked the question. He swallowed to keep his own voice from shaking. "It went okay, I think. I told her -- about us."

"And?"

"And -- nothing. Nora?" His voice cracked.

"Yes, Daniel?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Come up early Saturday. Tell Robbie I will get him a camera of his own. Okay?"

"We'll be there early, I promise."

Daniel disconnected wondering how to fill five days until Saturday. _Maybe Donna answered after all._


	26. Chapter26 The New Boss Comes To Town

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

The sound of TARDIS engines whrooping six AM ended Daniel's lovely dream. He had one minute to plod across to the computerised alarm clock before it slipped into the second, louder mode designed to ensure that he actually got up. His eyes drifted close, letting the seconds pass by, something he rarely did. Usually, the thought of the cloister bells shattering the morning was enough to get him up, but this was too lovely a dream to give up. The first deep dong of the bells echoed in his brain. Daniel dragged himself from the warm bed, cut the bells off and trudged to the shower. He considered the possibility that engineering cloister bells as a backup alarm may not have been the best of his ideas. As the bath filled with steam, he ran a list of possible less annoying sound effects, like -- birds. Sweet trills of the birds had to be a better choice. Mindful of his guests, he skipped the usual serenade when he stepped in the shower. Why did humans in both universes invent Mondays?

Not a sound came from Nick and Jake's room went he went past on his way to breakfast. The first scents of the day drifted through the lounge. The sound of Finn's toenail's clicked across the floor as the dog, tail wagging, came to meet him. It made Daniel realise how thoroughly domestic he'd become in the last few weeks. He ruffled the dog's ears then went for his cup of morning tea. 

"The boys are still asleep," he said after he kissed Addie's cheek and took the plate of eggs and bacon from her. "How'd the dog do last night?"

"Oh, he was fine. We're going to be great friends. Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel grinned through a mouthful of eggs and potatoes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Addie poured her coffee and sat down across from him.

"Sure, anything except how much he cost. Just, don't send your pay cheque from Pete back this month," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she answered. 

"I'm not. I like the big goofy dog."

"How was the weekend with Nora?

"You and Jake," he chuckled. "It was -- truly good. We're going to see each other. And Robbie is ... brilliant. He's a natural with a camera, so I'm getting him one of those simple point-and-shoot ones."

"What about Rose? How do you feel about her coming home?"

"Have to say, I was surprised to find her here. I ... can't go back there again, Addie."

"She's a good girl, Daniel, just a bit _verwirrt._ "

"I know she's confused, and I know how much she hurts, believe me, I know. But," he paused and then smiled, "you know ... when you are in school and your first crush is the cheerleader who's in love with the football or the rugby captain? Whenever they are away from you, all your thoughts are about them, and when you're with them, you can't breathe."

"Yeah -- yes I do. His name was Heinrich," she mused.

Daniel ran his tongue across the back of his teeth trying to organise his thoughts. "That's me and Rose. She's the cheerleader, the Doctor-- well," he drawled, " that part is obvious. I'm the git from the science club. But then you grow up and realise you're never getting the cheerleader. A few weeks ago, I thought that I wouldn't be able to breathe if Rose came back. I wanted her to know that I was still here, still waiting. But when I saw her yesterday, I was glad that my friend came home, but that's it. I just wanted to hug my friend and hold Nora's hand. Does this make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, Schatz. I like Nora, she's a good girl and she adores you. Truth be told, she is who I would choose for a daughter-in-law ... if it were my choice." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Go to work."

"I'm leaving you the car in case you need to do the shopping." He took the last bite of eggs, walked over to the nook by the door for his keys and helmet. "She and Robbie are coming up early Saturday morning for the Autumn Festival. She's spending the night. Is that alright?"

"It's your house, Shatz, and Nora will help me. I should tell you, -- I have a friend taking me to the festival." She flashed a motherly smile, then added the scraps to Finn's breakfast. 

"Excuse me, wha --what? Who and why didn't you tell me, you were seeing someone?"

"I don't tell you everything," she teased. "Remember the conversation we had about new loves? Well, I met a widower in the village; Mr Borwick. He's a farmer. He's taken me for tea a few times." She smiled.

"I think -- that's -- bloody marvellous." He kissed her cheek. "Behave, eh?"

~~

Early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, sending thin shafts of light across the covers. Rose blinked in the semi-darkness of the hotel suite. She had to spend six weeks in Glesga it wasn't going to be in that dinky little flat Torchwood owned. She started with her toes, then ankles, working up through each group of muscles stretching her slim body, making sure every muscle burned from the pull. It was a ritual born of years of waking up on the run. 

Rose pulled herself out of bed and headed for the luxurious en-suite and a waiting shower. She stripped her knickers and tee off, turned the water on full blast and waited for the bathroom to fill with steam. The pulsating water sent a prickly stinging sensation against her skin, reminding her she was alive, and if she was alive.... As long as she was alive, there was hope. 

Steam swirled around the shower enclosure, relaxing away the last vestiges of the same dream she had every night. Water beat down on her head massaging the tenseness from her scalp. This morning, instead of the clear plans that usually began her day, she struggled to bring her jumbled thoughts under control. Usually, by the end of her morning shower, the day's plans were set. Today, though, she kept wondering if the plan made sense. 

Rose finally stepped from the shower, towel dried her hair and let the warmth of the heat lamp in the ceiling dry her body. She avoided actually looking in the mirror at her own image. She just didn't want to deal with knowing that all of the dimension jumps had aged her looks. Without make-up covering the dark circles, she looked more like thirty than twenty-five. Still, she thought as she put her damp hair up into a clip, I'm not too bad. 

She dressed, tucked the key guard, mobile and her I.D. in the pocket of her windcheater and left for a run. She stepped into bright sunshine and a chill in the air that otherwise would have made her turn back for a warmer jacket, but with running, the temperature felt great. The streets in London would have been too crowded even at this hour to enjoy a good run through the city, but as Rose fell into a rhythm, she found she quite enjoyed running the streets of central Glesca. Each step pounding the concrete brought order to the emotions threatening to drown her.

Adrenaline pumped through her body fuelling her further into the heart of Glesga. She ignored her hard breathing and burning muscles as she pounded the concrete. Office workers arriving for work filled the pavement on the way to work in the high-rise buildings rising up around her. Long, practised habit slowed her pace exactly twenty-five minutes in. Other than a steady direction toward the heart of the ancient city, she'd not paid much attention to her surroundings. Rose stopped, leaned against a wall and pulled out her mobile to check her coordinates. For a long breathless moment, she stared at the device then scrolled down the menu choices until she found the directory and typed in Nora Filson. She hovered over the send button debating whether checking up on the woman was the right thing to do. 

Daniel might have the Doctor's memories but he was incredibly naïve. She knew exactly where the trait came from. She'd observed Donna enough times to know, despite her brusque demeanour and loud voice, the woman was too trusting, usually resulting in her heart getting broken by some man. Rose hit send. In the blink of an eye, Nora's address for home and work appeared on the screen. Ridiculously simple. Ridiculously dangerous. 

Rose glanced around to get her bearings and then looked down at the address on her phone. Fate was too kind. Nora 's office building was three blocks from where she was standing. Rose put the map directions on audio, tucked the mobile in her pocket and resumed her run. Old and new brick and glass buildings rose up around her as she turned the corner to Cafogan Street and jogged, weaving through the crowd of coffee clutching workers headed for their dull lives. Not so long ago, she aspired to one of those jobs, but now she couldn't imagine being stuck in a cubicle or office living the life of a drone. 

The mobile announced 'you have arrived,' outside the rough stone and glass building with wide glass doors. The perfect combination of ultra modern, and tradition, the building bore the name C.M. Rosen & Company. The office building raised an impressive ten stories above street level. C.M. must have done well for himself, she thought. Rose pushed through the rotating door and walked across the marble tile floor drawing the interest of security guard. She made a point of smiling brightly at the man as she scrutinised the directory looking for Nora's name. 

"Excuse me," she called to the guard who'd returned to his desk looking bored.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Nora Filson, do you know her? She gave the building but forgot her suite number. I have an appointment with her in --" Rose checked her watch. "Ooh, late. My run took a bit long. That suite number --" She smiled with her tongue slightly peeking through.

"Office or home?" the guard asked.

"Oh, office. I just took my job and the guy who had it before -- my gawd, a folding chair against the wall was his idea of a decoration. I can't work like that."

"Eight-seventeen. Yer fine, Miss; she just went up. Mrs Filson is excellent 'n' as sweet as thay come. Th' building is a better steid wi' her." 

Rose grinned; the man's Scots accent wasn't as harsh as some she'd heard, but it was still thick. "Yeah, this a posh building, though. For an interior designer, I mean. I hope I can afford her work." Rose laughed. "Can I just ask, why did you ask me?"

"There was a jimmy hangin' around. Just want to keep her safe. Ah knew he wis fake whin he asked fur th' decorator,"

Rose glanced at the lift doors. "Really?" Rose replied keeping her concern hidden,"Well, better get up there, eh?"

"Yes, just sign my sheet and you can go up. Welcome to Glesga, Miss."

"Thanks," Rose answered whilst signing her name.

Rose followed a group of posh looking women into the elevator, ignoring the looks flashed in her direction. She stepped off on the eighth floor, quickly finding Nora's office, and stopped outside of the door. She drew a breath, unsure if it was to gather her courage or steady nerves. She didn't expect to hear muffled angry voices when she walked into a tastefully styled reception. Rose stepped closer trying to catch bits of the conversation drifting from the back room. She heard enough to realise that the male voice probably belonged to the man the guard chased off. 

"Nora, it's Rose Tyler. Sorry for being late. My run took longer than expected," she yelled. 

The voices stopped and a second later Nora appeared with a man behind her. Her eyes had that deer caught in the headlights expression Rose had seen in her friends' eyes too many times. "Miss Tyler," she greeted Rose with a shaky voice. "My assistant went for lattes. She'll be right back. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering you mocha with whipped crème. It gets the blood pumping in the morning." 

Rose's fake smile broadened. "Oh, I'd love a cup, thanks," she said memorising every detail of the man behind Nora.

The good looking bloke had a dangerous look in his blue eyes. He'd already laid a hand on Nora; the woman was rubbing her wrist. She'd known a man like this one; once -- a long time ago. He stepped from behind Nora and toward Rose, his posture rigid, with cold eyes, glaring at her. 

"You'll have to come back; she's busy right now," he said.

Rose as she straightened and met his glare with a cheeky smile. "Did I mention, my name is Tyler, and my time is quite valuable. The appointment was made days ago, and I'm afraid, I must insist," she said pulling the mobile out. Rose broadened her stance and crossed her arms making sure her thumb stayed planted over the emergency icon. If she hit send both Glesga police and Torchwood agents would descend on this office in minutes. There were benefits to being Peter Tyler's daughter and one included help when she was in trouble.

She stepped away from the door letting the glowering man pass. "Have a great morning," she called as the door closed behind him.

"Unhappy client?" Rose asked when she turned back to face Nora.

"No, unhappy ex-husband," Nora replied. She drew a breath, folded her arms to hide her still shaking hands and forced a smile onto her face. "Mind you, I am glad you came, but Miss Tyler, why are you here?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. You should put cold flannels on your wrist before it bruises."

"Right. Um, you can follow me to the back if you want. Daniel told me you were back." Nora said turning for the back room. 

Rose followed her through the hallway to a room filled with bolts of material, paint and flooring samples all arranged neatly on shelves. A computer with designs pulled up on the screen sat on the counter. "Yeah, I'm taking over Torchwood here until Jake is on his feet and Daniel is ... well ...." She left the rest unsaid. 

"No longer suspended?" Nora filled in.

"He told you about that, huh," Rose smiled tightly.

"Yes, he stayed with me Saturday. I have to say I'm kind of glad. I don't think he should be running around alleys and warehouses," Nora said. 

"Yeah, neither do a few others," Rose scoffed. "It really ticked off Marcus."

Nora nodded toward the coffee pot, "Help yourself, I'll be right back." A moment later, she was back with a cold flannel wrapped around her wrist. She smiled when Rose handed her a steaming cup of the hot liquid. "So, what can I do for you? I mean thank you, but ...."

"I just .... Daniel told me you two were ... seeing each other." Rose hesitated unsure of why she was standing here.

"We are." Nora took a swallow of the brew.

"Can I ask, what did he tell you about us?" Rose winced even as the question came out of her mouth. 

"He told me how he met you before the Troubles. It seems your relationship was ... a bit convoluted especially when you fell in love with his twin -- John."

"His twin?" Rose's eyes widened in shock. "He -- he told you about his twin?" she stuttered.

"Just that when you two broke up, you met his twin and that ... until a few months ago, he didn't even know the man existed. Daniel's family seems a bit -- messed up. It must have shocked you, running into an identical twin like that."

 _You don't know the half of it_ , Rose thought. "I was stunned, to say the least, and -- I'm stunned that he told you something so private. That's not like him. I should go." Rose mentally kicked herself for coming. It was completely juvenile to come check out the competition. The next words were just as surprising. "If you like, I can have one of our security staff install a call box on your door. You'll be able to buzz people in."

"You don't have to do that, really. I'll be fine." 

"No, you are a friend of Daniel's and he is still Torchwood. We take care of our own." Rose set the cup down. "I'll have our security here this morning."

"Miss Tyler, before you go, I want to apologise." 

"For what?" Rose shifted uneasily. 

"The way I spoke to you at the party. You should know; everyone who worked on the house knew Daniel's health was precarious and he was so excited about you seeing the house. I have to tell you that I really thought you were bit of a...."

"Bitch." Rose grimaced as she said the word. "S'pose, maybe that night, I was. If you want, I can have cameras installed at your house too, so you know when bozo shows up." 

"Thanks." Nora readjusted the wrap on her wrist. "Miss Tyler --

"Rose; call me Rose."

"Right. Rose. You should know that Daniel loves your family, and he desperately wants your friendship. It crushed him to think that he'd disappointed your father."

"I'm sure it did. Nora, there are things about Daniel that you don't know." 

"I know," Nora said with a tense smile, "he is the gentlest, angriest man I've ever met. I know he's utterly guilt-ridden, and he believes people died during the Troubles because he was off having a ball with you. He thinks --if he'd stayed, he would have noticed that maniac and stopped him from misusing university professors. And, I know he thinks, he's a murderer because he killed a man who was trying to kill him." 

"You think you're so smart, don't you." Rose bristled, resenting the way this woman understood Daniel, maybe more than she did.

"No. No ... I just listen -- to what Daniel doesn't say. For instance, until this past weekend, he still hadn't let go of the hope that you'd come back. It was in his eyes and in the tone of his voice every time he said your name. I'm sorry his brother left you both on that beach. I can't imagine why, unless he thought for some reason that he's chosen a life not fitting a relationship. But please; I am begging you, don't make Daniel pay for it."

"Right-- I need -- to go." Rose turned.

Her chest constricted, making it impossible to breathe. Every step back to reception felt like she was dragging herself through knee-deep mud, like the time she'd landed in the middle of a war zone. One more slightly off-kilter dimension jump gone wrong in her attempt to find him. When she had the door knob tightly in her hand grounding her in the moment, she turned back, expressionless, to face Nora. The Doctor's grinning mug filled her mind "The last few days, all I have imagined is what it would feel like to have him hold my hand again, to feel his hands on my skin, his mouth on mine while he was inside me." She sniffed hard. "Do you know, we've never ... I can't believe, I just told you that. I really have to go to work."

Nora stood stock still, open-mouthed; unsure of what else to say. "Thanks -- for the security," she finally muttered.

"Right," Rose said walking out the door. 

 

The walk to the lift passed in a haze. She refused to let the tears burning her eyes come, instead, digging her nails deep into her palms, forcing the pain away. She would not cry, not again. It felt like forever before the lift doors opened to the lobby allowing her to make her escape outside. A quick ten-second assessment of her surroundings reoriented her for the run back to the hotel. Each footstep struck the pavement with a force that spread up her spine. Dodging the pedestrians that now crowded the streets came easy. She caught flashes of her reflection in freshly cleaned windows as she ran past glass-fronted office buildings. She ran until her lungs burned for oxygen and her muscles ached with the strain. Images of the TARDIS dematerialising, over and over, filled her head. 

The Doctor screamed her name across the cosmos, urging her onward. Rose ran unerringly back to the hotel. She raced up the steps, jogged across the hotel's marble floor for the staircase, taking two at a time until she reached the fifth floor. The hallway was empty when she pulled the fire door open for the jog to her room. "Shite," she cursed when she fumbled the keycard, forcing it until the light turned green and she managed to push her way in. The bed sank under her weight when she collapsed heaving, gasping for air. Every breath felt as if it were her last. Slowly, her oxygen deprived lungs calmed as she focused on the swirls of plaster sculpted in the ceiling. 

No man, alien or not, was worth this pain. 

Sprawled across the bed, Rose let herself drift, unaware of how much time passed. The ringing of her mobile cut through the grey shrouding her mind. It took a second to recognise the voice calling her boss on the other side of the void.

"Boss?" Steve asked sounding worried

"What?" Rose answered dully.

"Um, I sent a couple of guys to the address you gave, so that's squared. You're late, we're little worried about you; first time in the city and all: anything wrong?"

"No -- I'm fine. Just went for a morning run. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Well, you might want to hurry that up a bit."

"Why, is that alien causing trouble?" She asked, rising up on her elbows.

"No--no, but Don Noble just called us on Daniel's line. He says he's our new liaison officer. He wants to meet with you. He's on his way over." 

Rose pulled herself upright. "Don Noble; the copper from London?"

"Yes, ma'am. Daniel has been working on getting him up here for weeks. He took the job this morning."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Rose said. A smile played across her face as she pulled herself upright, ready to start part two of her life.


	27. Chapyer 27 Transitions

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Thus far, the day's only high point came in the form of the bike ride to school. Daniel walked out of the building into a clear, bright, sunny day with clenched teeth and a tight grip on his clipboard. The air held just enough chill to make the gym class's football game fun. At least for most of the kids, but that did not apply to his class. They trudged behind him, grumbling every step of the way to the football pitch. This was the first year that the authorities allowed his students to mainstream into the regular gym classes. Actually getting his rambunctious group to enjoy the privilege was proving almost as difficult as getting the head powers to agree that his students were entitled to be treated the same way as others. Their attitude made a less than spectacular day worse.

The slide into misery started at eight fifteen. with the appearance of the district's head teacher for special education. Miss Monica Campbell. Her personality fit the clothes she wore: a grey skirt and jumper. He glanced at her, standing in the corner with her clipboard, looking over half glasses, watching him like an Ice Warrior waiting to pounce. She'd spent most of the morning criticising his teaching methods. Her constant disapproving looks and ever so slight shakes of the head, mixed with marks on an assessment form, sent the fiery Melody Pond off on a tangent. 

Every ten minutes, the curly headed, mouthy teen jumped up, asking the rather grumpy woman who died and made her god. She mixed the question with remarks of the woman's ties to the Sassenach and her mother's heritage. When he had no choice but to send her the office, the hurt in the girl's voice made him feel like a failure. For that, he would never forgive Miss Campbell. He signed her into detention, glared at Sarah Jane and returned to class, ignoring the anger in Melody's green eyes. It would take weeks to reclaim her trust. Now, the group trudging behind him made their complaints about head teachers and unfair evaluations well known. Dealing with dead creatures in spaceships or horny, harem loving aliens in warehouses was so much easier than this bunch of first and second years.

One of the boys pushed ahead to grab the ball, shaking Daniel from his thoughts, sending him racing to stop the kids already on the field from becoming targets of an impromptu Dodge Ball game. Did this universe even have Dodge Ball? 

"Nathaniel, I swear, if you do anything but kick that ball properly, I will have you in the office next! The rest of you, stop whinging and shift!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir," the boy's answer came back, with another thirteen choruses of the same coming from behind.

Daniel turned to the middle-aged somewhat portly man the district had sent to be his assistant teacher. "Mr Addis, can you watch them? I just need to check something."

The man nodded, but the way he shrugged his shoulders told Daniel he was less than happy. He had just about had it with the day as well and it wasn't even two. Daniel moved to the edge of the field and pulled out his mobile. It had buzzed at least dozen times during the day. He scrolled through the messages to find four from Torchwood, three from Don and two from Nora. Nora never sent messages to his mobile. For that matter, neither did Don, but the priority for answering went to Nora. 

His stomach twisted when he read the first and sank when he read the second. With the head teacher still in the building, he didn't dare call. He couldn't afford to be suspended from a second job. What kind of an example would that be for his students? It was disconcerting to swallow his pride for the sake of a paycheque? There was a new thought, actually worrying about money. Daniel looked over at the field, made sure no-one could see him sending texts back to her and typed are you ok? At least she would know that he wasn't ignoring her. Kids yelling drew his attention to his students running up and down the field. It was a relief to see they'd settled into the game and apparently, were actually having fun. One hour and thirty minutes 'till this day is over, he thought whilst tucking the phone in his back pocket. At two, his class trudged back to class with Mr Addis whilst he reclaimed Melody for the long, silent walk back to class. 

Precisely at three, the bell ringing the end the day brought fourteen heads up from their reading assignment. The kids first looked at Daniel and then the district head teacher before moving to get their rucksacks. Inwardly, Daniel smiled. Since the football game, they had all tried to be on their best behaviour. He watched his usually raucous class rise from their desks, quietly slide their chairs in place and sling their rucksacks over their shoulders. Even Melody stood quietly in the queue waiting for the second bell. They all tossed the head teacher cheeky smiles when Daniel released them from their day at second bell.

Daniel stayed behind his desk as Miss Campbell finished her notes. He swallowed when she looked over her glasses at him.He just smiled and waited. "You'll have my report next week, Mr Barrow. I will tell you this; your classroom management is actually quite good for a first-year teacher. You handled the girl this morning quite well," she said tucking her notes in her satchel. 

"Melody Pond," he answered.

"Excuse me?" the woman replied.

"The girl has a name -- Melody Pond, Miss Campbell. Thank you for the day and I look forward to reading your report. _I'm sure you will detail my deficiencies in brilliant red letters_ , he thought while keeping a polite smile on his face and hands clenched behind his back. 

"Yes, well good day, sir," she said with the same imperious tone that had set his teeth on edge all day.

"Sam," he said to his assistant, "I will be back in a minute. I have to make a call."

"Sure. Daniel, why don't you go? I've got this," the older man offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go. Ye'v checked yer mobile twenty times today. Go call the lass. Although, I might have to tack a note on the board in the teachers' lounge. Somethin' like; lassies, lay aff, Daniel finally has a lassie, " The older man chuckled.

Daniel grimaced then smiled, his eyes crinkled at the edges. "What makes you think it's a girl? It could be Addie telling me to catch up the shopping," he said.

"Lad, I might have grey locks and married for nearly thirty years, but I remember that look. You go all dreamy eyed when yer looking for her texts. Now get out of 'ere and call the lass." 

Daniel chuckled as he grabbed his satchel and helmet from the cupboard. "Right, thanks. See you tomorrow," he said.

"Daniel," Sam called as he walked out the door.

Daniel turned and sighed waiting for the comment that would come about his lack of diplomacy with Miss Campbell.

"Ya did good with that old battleaxe. She had no reason to be such a bahookie wi' ye. We'll get Melody back in line. She's a good girl despite her mouth."

Daniel's shoulders relaxed, and his grin brought back a little of the twinkle in his eyes. "Bahookie, Sam? I don't think that's a scholarly term," he said.

"No, but it fits, now get out of 'ere."

 

Daniel nodded and walked away. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew it was rude to skip the usual goodbyes in the office, but he didn't really care. Right now, the last thing that he wanted was to engage in conversation reviewing his day with the head teacher and fourteen recalcitrant students. It was easy to dodge past the kids in the bus queue although he was sure he'd have to soothe hurt feelings for not answering their calls of goodbye. A few of the teachers turned their heads when he half ran to the bike parked alone in the school car park. There, no-one would overhear his conversation. 

The instant his helmet dropped on the bike saddle, the mobile was in his hand. Listening to the trill of her mobile while he secured his satchel was maddening. He hated leaving messages. By the time he hemmed and hawed his way through, time had run out. This time, he got lucky. Her Scottish brogue was a bit thicker than usual, her voice trembled a bit when she answered. 

"Nora, I have wanted to call all afternoon, what happened?"

"Ian showed up at the office this morning. He wanted me to call the CW office and tell the worker I lied. She's called an emergency meeting at four thirty. I am on my way there now."

"Are you alone? I can call one of the boys to go with you." Daniel clenched his eyes against the pain of knowing he couldn't protect her.

"It's alright. I'm with my solicitor and ...."

He opened his eyes. He hated the anger rising in his brain. "And? And what?"

"Rose was here. Well, not here, but at the office. She came in while he was ranting. I think --she came to check me out." Her laugh was really more of a nervous twitter. "She sent over one of your blokes to install a voice-activated lock on the door and she had them install a security system at the house."

"I am gobsmacked. I'll -- call her, but I'm still going to have someone watch the house. I wish I could come. Is there anyway, you can come stay here."

"Daniel, I'm not running from Ian. Not again. You don't run from the things you chase."

"The things I chase are usually just as scared as I am. He's.... Please be careful. Call me as soon as you are out of the hearing, alright. What about Robbie; where is he?"

"Mum and Dad have Robbie. Ian wouldn't dare go there. I will, it's going to be alright. It just rattled me when he showed up again. Thanks for listening. I mean that."

"I miss you. I had a great day yesterday. I'm getting Robbie a camera tonight. If the weather's good, he'll be able to take pictures. Did I say I miss you?"

Nora laughed softly. "Yes, you did. We're at the courthouse. I'll call when we're done."

"Okay." Daniel disconnected, drew a breath and made a decision. 

 

"Don?" he answered when his pseudo-cousin answered the ring. "What are you doing?"

"I am sitting in a hotel room I can't afford, looking at the adverts for flats, why?"

"I need a favour." Daniel held his breath as he explained.

"I don't have any pull up here, Daniel, but I will go into that place you call an office and see what I can pull up. 

"How about staying at the house, it's free and I can get Nora to agree."

"Yeah, that might be a bit much. Look, let me work out a detail with that bunch of yours. They need to learn how to tail suspects anyway. Don't worry, Cuz, I'll make sure they're safe."

"Thanks, mate, really. Call me back." Daniel found his lungs worked again when he disconnected. He pulled a face when he opened his eyes startled to see that Sarah had managed to walk up on him unnoticed.

"Sarah, hey," he said through a tense smile. "Did you need something else? Did I forget a sick note?" He regretted the snide, petulant tone the second the words came out. It seemed today was his day for inserting his size 10 and a half foot squarely in his mouth.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing -- nothing. I am fine."

"Daniel, please." Sarah Jane crossed her arms worry plain on her face. "Every day you stop in the office and say goodbye. Today, you get stuck with an unscheduled evaluation, the kids drive you barmy, and you have glowered at almost everyone all day. When you weren't glowering, you were checking your mobile, and after last Thursday, I know things aren't fine. Is it Addie again?"

"No. No -- Addie's fine, she's mothering a couple of friends of mine." Daniel shifted.

"So what is it? It's not like you to get rattled."

Daniel looked away and swallowed. Sarah was more than his boss -- she was a friend. Telling her couldn't be a horrible mistake. When he looked back, he couldn't hide his worry. "Remember Nora?" he finally asked.

"The interior designer who did the house? Sure, she's a lovely girl."

"She's separated and her ex is causing her difficulty, and -- I can't be there." He clenched his jaw. He stared off at the building, puffing his cheeks as he blew a long slow breath. 

Sarah Jane cocked her head to better study the expression on her friend's face. "Daniel, are you in love with Nora? Oh my god, you are." Sarah Jane grinned when he winced. "I am speechless. Oh, the singles are going to be so upset."

"Sarah, really? Not you, too."

"No. I'm sorry. Is there someone you can call to check on her?"

"I did. Don's moved to Glesga. He can't start work 'till next week so he's going to stay with her. At least, he is if she agrees, but it's not the same."

"I know," Sarah said laying a hand on his trembling arm. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I can't do much until I can convince her to move here. Don't worry. I'm not calling off again. I need my job, and since we're talking; why did that woman show up today? I thought I was doing a good job."

"You're doing a great job with those kids, but it seems they had a concern because you were in hospital Friday. They wanted to make sure that you were fit."

"I did the job all summer, and haven't missed a day until Friday. Because that woman showed up, it will take me two weeks to get Melody under control. Sorry. Sorry." He blew hard again. "I need to get home."

"Daniel, you know, I will not let them do anything with your class. I have final say over who teaches at this school."

"Yeah, I know," he answered. "Sorry, I need to go. I will see you tomorrow." He swung his legs over the Triumph. "I promise to be in a better mood, eh." He flashed a smile, pulled his helmet on. He nodded goodbye and started the engine. The image of Sarah Jane standing arms crossed, reflected in the helmet's array of rear-view mirrors. He regretted his attitude with his boss, but at this moment, he just wanted to wash away the stress of a lousy day by opening up the Triumph. He pushed the cycle to the speed limit, leaning into the turns, ignoring the way the wind blew through his jacket. He pushed the accelerator, feeling the vibrations from the engine between his legs and up his spine as he went faster letting the scenery turn into a blur. 

 

This was freedom. On the back of his bike, racing down the tarmac, speeding around curves with the mountains surrounding him. The boundaries between solid ground and space wavered and he was unfettered by the restrictions of this planet. This was the closest that he could come to the feeling of flying through the vortex. Days like today brought the urge to gather up those that he loved, load them in the safety of the TARDIS and run. Instead, he was stuck on Terra Firma forced to deal with a life that his progenitor always managed to escape. He hated the unfairness.  
Daniel pushed the bike faster, ignoring the way the chilled air cut through his clothes. The image of Robbie laughing at the edge of the river replaced the memory of the Doctor alone at the console. He loved Nora and Robbie. He honestly did. He loved Rose too, but what he felt for Nora was different. The way he felt about her sat differently in his heart, leaving him confused. 

The confusion sent his foot down again. Lost in the adrenaline rush, the sudden appearance of the sign for An Gearsadan stunned him. Daniel slowed then pulled off the road underneath the sign to catch his breath. Sweat coated his head when he removed his helmet. He sat there, feeling as if he were drowning in the tide of emotions swimming around in his head. How did humans do it, day after day, year in and year out? _Truth told, not all did,_ he thought. A few gave into drugs and alcohol whilst a few more wound up completely barmy. Maybe he belonged to the latter. There had to be a way to sort the emotions. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his mind drift back searching for some skill his progenitor had that he'd failed to access. His last three incarnations were emotional wrecks. How did they manage to keep it all wrapped tight? 

'They did it by putting one foot in front of the other and soldiering on. That's what Time Lords do, they soldier on', a woman's voice suddenly whispered. 'Come. Home.'

Daniel's eyes snapped open. "I have completely lost it," he muttered. He glanced at his watch --it was only forty-five minutes past three. The court proceedings didn't start for another forty-five minutes. 'Come home,' the strange voice whispered again. "Right, it's the wind," he said as pulled his helmet on and started the engine. Another cyclist roared past as he made a U-turn for home, driving less like a maniac. By the time he made the turn for home, he felt under control. 

The unsettled feeling left by the voice may have gone, but the question of its source remained. Daniel's first act after parking the bike sent him to the shed to check the monitors hoping they had recorded an intrusion. But, nothing read out of the ordinary. There were no unexplained energy spikes or EMF recordings to indicate anything had occurred. That left two options. One, the workings of a hyperactive imagination, and two wasn't possible. He chuffed at his own foolishness and turned for the house. He walked through the door to see Jake lounging on the sofa and Nick stoking a fire. 

"Hi." He dropped his helmet and keys on the console and walked over to the sofa

"Hey, boss, Adela has the dog out. She was getting worried about you," Jake said.

"Yeah, sorry, I went for a ride. Jake has anyone from the warehouse called?"

"No." Jake groaned with the effort to get off the sofa.

"How you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm better. That one over there won't let me move without him hovering and Addie -- I want to bloody clone her." Jake swallowed his groan when he chuckled.

"Don't get yourself thrown into crates and I wouldn't have to hover," Nick interjected. "Daniel, Addie said if you came in before she did, your snack is on the counter. She also said, and I quote this, 'don't test me after Thursday."

"Right, Jake can I talk to you?" Daniel flashed a look of apology toward Nick. "Em, sorry, but ... alone?"

"Sure." Jake shrugged at his partner. "Alright, what's up?" Jake asked when he followed Daniel into the kitchen. 

"Um, it's personal," he muttered through a mouthful of sandwich. "Remember that first night in the suite?"

"Yeah," Jake scoffed. "That is not something I'm likely to forget."

"Well, you handled that like a friend so, all kidding aside, here's a question, and don't take it wrong, but have you ever shagged -- a girl?"

"Once. When I was sixteen, on a dare. Why?" 

Daniel looked at his obviously confused friend feeling ridiculous. He chewed his lip in trepidation. "Nora is coming up here this weekend."

"And you think you might finally --"

"Dance ... maybe ... I don't know."

"Daniel, are you telling me in that head packed of his or Donna's memories, you don't know what to do? Really?"

"The seizures have scrambled a few of the more distant ones. Here's the thing, the last time he -- danced, it was his eighth incarnation -- lovely girl; an architect."

"First, Daniel, there is nothing wrong with saying, sex. Say it -- c'mon -- sexxx." Jake chuckled at Daniel's embarrassed expression. "Right. You are kidding me -- about him, I mean."

"No, before that, it really never entered his head and then it changed with his ninth. By the time you lot met him, it was eyes for Rose only, but they never -- danced."

"What about Donna?"

"Well, her memories are bit scrambled too. Besides, if I look at hers, well... that's a bit like being a peeper, innit?"

"Okay look, if the time comes, when the time comes, just be yourself, go slow and let her lead you where she wants to go. She has Robbie, so unless she adopted him or stole him from a pod somewhere, she will know what makes her happy. She'll teach you what you need to know."

"You think so."

"What else is bothering you?"

"She has CW appointment. Her ex is making trouble." Before Daniel could continue, his mobile rang. His shoulders sagged in obvious relief. "What happened?" he asked moving away from his friend.

"The sheriff renewed the no contact order and he has refused Ian visiting privileges. He did give Ian's parents supervised once a month, two-hour visits at the welfare office. Unless he is willing to give up his parental rights, Ian is still required to pay support. He was furious. They all stormed out." 

Daniel could hear the fear mixed with relief in her voice. "When you get home, you'll find Don waiting."

"What? Daniel, no," she said.

"Listen. Listen, I know it's a bit much. But this is when men like Ian get dangerous. Don needs a place to stay until he finds a flat and you need protection. I know it's a bit obsessive on my part, but please don't refuse. He's also arranging for a couple of the lads to stake out your parents encase that family decides to go there."

"Daniel, I -- don't know about this. What about Robbie?"

"Just tell Robbie, my cousin needs a place to stay, but he won't see him all that much. Please." Daniel rocked on his heels waiting for her to decide. If she refused his only backup plan was Harry staking out the house for the next two weeks. He could hear her indecision in her breathing. 

"He does scare me and I do trust Don," she finally said in resignation.

"Good, that's really good because ...."

"Because what?"

Her tone made him wince. "He doesn't have to go to work until next Monday, so he is going with you to Edinburgh Friday."

"No. He's not. Daniel, that's my job."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. I can't wait 'till Saturday."

"I'm hanging up now, worry wart. Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I say, I think, maybe, I love you."

"Really?" He grinned. "Really," he repeated in awe that she had actually said those two little words -- to him. His heart raced. Before he could answer, she disconnected.

 

Don Noble stood at the gate to the warehouse waiting for the buzz allowing him access to the weirdest job he'd ever had. And that was saying something. Fresh out of high school, he'd worked as a hair boiler, boiling various kinds of animal hair until it curled. The odour was disgusting, but the job paid well. He'd lasted an entire month before giving it up for something more exciting, learning how to milk snakes. That one brought him enough money to pay for his first semester's off-campus housing. This job just might top them. The buzz unlocked the gate allowing him to saunter through. Ten years that it had taken to become a DI and now, he was a homicide inspector working as a liaison to an organisation that chased weird things. 

The door cracked open making him feel very much as if he were walking into a trap. Long habit kicked him into stealth mode, easing into the expanse of the empty warehouse. Keeping one eye on what might pop out of the shadows, he eased across the floor to find the door leading up the stairs open as well. Someone was watching and that someone was playing silly games, something that he would not tolerate. It slammed shut and locked when his foot touched the second riser. He resisted the urge to yell up the stairwell, deciding a fist in their mouth would probably be a much better teaching tool. This time, instead of caution, he tool the steps two a time, fully expecting the next door open and waiting. What he didn't expect, stood just inside waiting, grinning from ear to ear.

"Blondie, might have known you would do something so silly," he groused when he saw Rose standing, legs apart and arms crossed.

"Just a little welcome to the club for the guy who thought Daniel was a druggie."

"Okay, deserved that. Now, how about a hug." Don grinned as he opened his arms. He pulled Rose into a hug enjoying how she snuggled against his chest. "Welcome sort of home. How did you get stuck in this place?"

"Well," she answered pulling back, "they play lousy pool in the Ukraine."

"What happened to the boyfriend?" 

"Daniel told you about him, eh?" Rose groaned.

"Well, enough to know that he was jealous." Don clicked his teeth and winked. "So. Daniel has worked for weeks to get me here and now that I am, he's suspended, you're in charge, and I need a favour."

"Sure, you want to see an alien?" Rose answered. The tip of her tongue just peeked out.

"What? No -- well, yes, but that's not what brought me here. I've been told that this bunch needs practice with their surveillance skills."

"That's true, they tend to blunder in. We have a training team coming up tonight."

"Right, I came to offer my skills to teach them and I have even brought their target." Daniel pulled out three pictures and handed it to Rose. "That's Ian Filson--" 

"I know that bloke, he was at Nora's office giving her a hard time." Rose straightened. "He was acting a total knob with her."

"Yeah, I am staying at her place while his nose is out of joint. The other two are his parents. Daniel is worried they might try to snatch her kid from her parents' house. And considering the guy's criminal record, I have to agree. The boys can practice and if necessary, tag him until the locals show up."

Rose studied the photos thinking of the look of fear in Nora's eyes. An involuntary shiver went through her. "What kind of record?"

"I don't think Daniel knows this, but he put Nora in the hospital for a week. He did prison time for rape and assault."

Rose's eyebrows knitted as she handed the pictures back. "Bloody hell, Don. You have to tell him. He's getting involved with her!"

Don shook his head. "It's her story to tell; I'm just protecting her. So...."

Rose crossed her arms and nodded. "It's quiet and this lot needs practice. So sure, yeah," she sighed and then smiled. "So -- have you seen an alien yet?"

"No, I don't want to see some lab experiment gone wrong," Don said while walking around the large room filled with desks, computers, and CCTV monitors. "Must admit, this place looks like the inside of a police command centre." He whistled.

"It is, except we monitor for what doesn't belong. C'mon, I'll show you, Ned." Rose linked arms and lead Don from the large room to a lift that went down six floors, putting them five stories underground. They made their way down a dank, dimly lit hallway. 

"As long as the lights are low, he stays in one form. Thanks to Daniel, we have a low-level dampening field around the cell, so don't get too close. It can give you a bit of a headache."

Rose led Don into the cell containment area. He stopped, mouth open, too stunned to speak. The bi-pedal creature behind the Plexiglass walls looked as if someone had cobbled a rat's body to very hairy human legs. Hairy arms ended in four digit hands. His sex was more than apparent. 

"Is that what took Jake out?"

"Yup, we are pumping a sedative into the air to keep him drowsy. The first time I saw him, he transformed into the Doctor. I thought I'd gone barmy. Steve had to stop me from opening the cell. We are still trying to trace his ship. When we do, we'll sedate him, inject a transponder in both the ship and Ned then get him the hell off the planet."

"Right, this is what I'm supposed to clean up with the locals?"

"Yep. Fun, innit?"

"You. Are. Bloody. Mental?" Don chuckled. "I need to get to Nora's. Has Daniel explained this place to her?"

"Dunno, maybe. You'll have to ask because I don't think he would tell me. and I'm not on her list of confidants," Rose sighed deeply.

Don turned to face her with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Blondie. I really thought you two would make it when I met you that night. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Have you been with them -- when they're together?" Rose asked softly

"Yeah, I spent yesterday with them."

"Does he ...."

"Love her? Yeah, sorry, but he does. Every time we've talked, he just sounds different when he says her name or talks about her. But, I don't think he realised it until this past weekend"

"Did he ever talk about me?" Rose's voice cracked when she asked the question.

"Yes, he did. Until probably the end of September, he hoped you would come home, but when you told him about the boyfriend, he quit." Don reached up to wipe an errant tear from Rose's cheek. She jerked from the touch, sniffed hard and turned from the containment area.

"I think, I must have gotten too close to the field," she muttered. "C'mon, let's get your team together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: British High Schools are different than US. 9th and 10th graders are labelled year 9 an10, but in Scotland, they are S1 and S2's. A jimmie is the term for a guy or a bloke and pal is used instead of mate when referring to your friends. Bahookie is a term that is equal to a**hole, Courts in Scotland are different as well. Civil matters are handled by Sheriff's Courts. I have tried to scatter the terms through because they are, after all, in Scotland. Enjoy,


	28. Chapter 28  Candy Floss

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Five of the longest days of his existence drew to a close when Daniel collapsed in bed at midnight on Friday. He'd redone a guest room to make it slightly more child-friendly and after ignoring the good-natured teasing from Jake and Nick, he made sure a room for Nora was as comfortable as possible. He stretched out and stared up at the ceiling wondering just how to handle having her presence -- in his house. In a room so close to his. Was there an etiquette for that sort of thing? He really couldn't use the middle of the night to rebuild an engine. He closed his eyes trying to keep fantasy at bay. The very idea of the possibilities was intoxicating, but the last time he'd given into the fantasy of possibilities, disaster resulted. Trying hard to maintain a proper level of self-control, he breathed. Long slow deep breaths, matched with the steps required to replicate his progenitor's sonic screwdriver with the aid of TARDIS circuitry. Starting with the wiring, connection by connection, circuit by circuit in agonising detail, he built the device in his mind's eye until exhaustion took hold and sleep claimed him.

His next conscious thought came at seven AM thanks to the whroop of his alarm. He jerked awake taking a second to focus and then smiled. It was finally Saturday. Today he would wrap his arms around Nora, kiss her and.... The possibilities brought a smile and a flush of warmth resulting in a low groan. Today, he would not take the chance. He forced the feeling into stretching every muscle until they burned. When his control was in place, he scrubbed his hands over his face, counted to ten and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up to strip off the sheets. 

Addie insisted sheets be changed every Wednesday and Saturday, and for once, she wouldn't have to fuss. He stuffed the dirty linens and skivvies down the laundry shoot and reached for the brand new bed set he'd bought-- just in case. If anyone heard him whistling whilst changing the covers over, they would no longer question if he'd gone mental. They would know. He stopped at the full-length mirror for a quick check of his physique. For as much as he wished different, despite the outdoor activity that defined his muscles, he still didn't have hips and per Donna's description, he was too skinny for words. Were blokes even supposed to have hips? 

"You're an idiot," he muttered as he padded across the carpet to the loo for his morning needs and a long hot shower. The pulsating water beat against every muscle shaking the last vestiges of sleep away. By the time that he stepped from the shower to towel off, he was sure he'd prepared for a perfect day. The persistent ringing of his mobile interrupted the plans running through his head to ensure a great day. A second of fear rose as he grabbed the thing before it managed to vibrate off his nightstand. 

Rose's Torchwood ID flashed on the screen ramping the fear into a moment of full blown panic. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Calm down. I just wanted you to know that Nora and Robbie got off without trouble. But, I wanted to catch you up since Don figured you might be worried. From the sound of your voice; he was right."

"I knew something happened. When he called last night, he didn't sound right. What is it?"

"Ewan and Bryce were on surveillance at Nora's parents. They ... caught the Filsons at the house last night. They were night demanding to see Robbie. While they waited for the coppers to show up, grabbed enough shots of Mrs Filson cursing Nora's mother to warrant additional charges of harassment. Don and Nora were on their way back from Edinburgh when we called to tell them and he told us not to call you."

"Why not? You should have," Daniel snapped.

"So you could do what exactly? You would have just obsessed all night for no reason."

"What are we going to do with that family?" Daniel's voice trembled with rage

"Well right now, they have figured out the MacGregors and Nora aren't sitting targets. Other than that, I don't know, but it's a good thing she's coming up. On a lighter note, we found Ned's ship."

"Ned?"

"Yeah. You know, your shape shifting friend."

"You lot named him Ned?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, thought maybe you might want to come back with Nora on Sunday and help us send him off."

He knew without hesitation that she was smiling the way she always did. "I'm suspended, remember. Pete said I couldn't step on Torchwood property."

"I won't tell if you don't," she teased.

"I might, but I'll need a lift back, but I have classes on Monday."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I have bills to pay. Harry clamped down on my expenses. He threatened to put me on an allowance, so I don't as he put it; squander my resources. Made me feel like I was two," he whinged. "I never thought I'd say this, but I need my job. How domestic is that, eh? Bet ya never thought you'd hear that from my gob, or his; did ya?"

"No," Rose whispered. "I really didn't. You sound so --"

"Ordinary -- domestic? I have a mortgage and carpet that isn't even blue. Of course, my bike is. Blue, I mean."

"You really do love her, don't you? It's not a rebound thing at all, is it? I thought, maybe ... but you really do love her." 

The comment stunned him. The shift in conversation left him scrambling. He could hear the incredulity in her voice. There was no malice or anger, just stunned acceptance -- as if the thought had never occurred to her.

He swallowed and then sniffed hard. "Yeah, I really do. I didn't think that would ever be possible, but I do."

"We didn't really talk last week. I just have to know. Have you forgiven him, Daniel? Even a little?"

"I've made peace with him. That's one reason why I did the sketches. Nora thinks that he's my brother."

"John, I know. I nearly dropped my teeth. Might have warned me about that one last Sunday." She chuckled. "How about me, Daniel?" Her voice wavered. "Have you forgiven me, even a little?" 

"I never needed to forgive you. You were -- are in love with him," he murmured.

"I just wish that I hadn't been such a witch."

"You weren't, and never could be. You were my cheerleader." said.

Rose laughed. "What?"

"I have spent weeks trying to figure this out. You know, when the geek is in love with the cheerleader, but the cheerleader loves the rugby captain. I'm the geek and you are the pink and yellow cheerleader. With you, I was so scared -- all the time that you would never see me for me or -- if you did, I wouldn't measure up."

"Daniel, I never meant to make you feel like that."

"I know that. I wrapped you up with everything that I lost from the TARDIS and I thought that without you, I could never have anything again. But I was so wrong. Because of you, I survived when I should have died. You made me grow up ... Rose?" he said when she went silent.

"I'm still here," she answered in a low voice.

"Do you remember when I told you that I would always love you, no matter what?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I meant that and I still do, but this is different. How I feel about Nora is different from how I felt about you. Can you understand?"

"Yeah, actually -- I do. She's your Doctor."

A slow smile of understanding crossed Daniel's face.

"Have you told her what you do for Torchwood?" Rose continued.

"Yeah. I did."

"Have you told her about you?"

"No. I can't. At least, not yet. I mean, I've practised what to say, run the scenarios in my head, but they all end with her grabbing Robbie and running for the other side of the universe. I can't risk that. Not yet, anyway." Daniel marvelled at just how loud the silence filling the distance between them became.

"Yeah, listen, don't worry about Nora." When she finally spoke, her voice no longer quivered. "You have fun today. We'll keep an eye on the bozo. If you come up Sunday, I will make sure you get home. When you're ready, we'll find a way to show her without scaring her. Are you going to Mum's fancy dress party on the 31st? This earth doesn't have Halloween, but she's doing her bit to invent it."

It felt good to hear the resentment leave Rose's voice. Daniel closed his eyes feeling like a tonne of weight lifted from his shoulders. "Yeah, she called me Wednesday night. I thought it would be a good time for Nora and Robbie to meet Tony, have a little fun. Addie really wants to see Jackie and Pete, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your mum."

Rose chuckled. "Would you mind if I invited Don?"

"Don? -- no. Blimey, no. No. He would probably like seeing the mansion without a gun in his face. He told me about his first meet-up with your mum. Are we good, Rose?" 

"Yeah, we're good. See you Sunday," she replied before ending the call

Daniel clutched the mobile feeling as if one door had closed whilst a new, wider one opened beckoning to him, but the feeling mixed with a fleeting image of the Doctor chasing something strong enough to force a sharply drawn breath. The image lasted only a second, tempering the relief that came with Rose's phone call. The fleeting images came sporadically leaving Daniel feeling disoriented from a telepathic link that shouldn't exist. He shook his head, sending fine droplets of water flying from his wet hair, and tossed the mobile to the bed where it landed with a gentle thud. He wasn't going to let some image in his head ruin his good mood instead focused on brushing his teeth, shaving and getting dressed.

He stood one more time in front of the mirror, this time studying his reflection. New haircut, clean-shaven, fresh breath, new jeans, jumper -- all in order, he thought, running his tongue over his teeth. He'd hadn't spent so much time in front of a mirror since his ninth-self regenerated into this face. He usually pulled clothes on, finger combed his hair and went off. He rarely even shaved on the weekend. But not today. He glanced over at the dresser. One final touch, he thought. Daniel picked up the small bottle of cologne and spritzed. 

"Took you long enough," Jake teased when Daniel took the steps down to the lounge to see his guests drinking their morning tea.

"Very funny. You lot need to get dressed. Nora and Robbie will be here soon," Daniel sneered heading for the kitchen. The clock on the kitchen wall showed five minutes before eight. 

~~

"Keep an eye on your rear view mirror and if you see a car that stays behind you for more than ten minutes, hit the panic button Rose gave you," Don instructed. 

"I'll be fine." Nora laughed while strapping Robbie into his seat. "And thanks for watching the house. Ian won't be back, though. Why don't you come with us?"

"Because I need to get ready for my job, and if I am staying here, I need to set up your spare room. By the way, if I didn't say thanks -- thanks. The free room and board will help with a deposit. And I have missed not having someone to look after. Now, get out here and have fun with my cousin." 

Don smiled when Nora stretched up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Watching her pull away, he pulled his mobile out and dialled Rose. They had already set up a hidden protection detail making sure that Nora drove out of Glesca safely. Crazed ex-husbands or not, she was a good woman and she and Daniel deserved to find happiness with each other. But then --so did Rose.

"Hey, Blondie," he greeted when she answered. "She's away. Make sure the 'copter keeps her in sight. I was just wonderin', now that the kiddies are settled, how 'bout you and I check out this town? I have never been this far north"

"To be honest, I haven't seen this town as a tourist either." Rose giggled.

"I looked up a few things. We could do the arcades or something called Prince Charlie's Square." Don offered.

"Pick me up at the warehouse. I'll be ready." Rose answered. Maybe coming to Glesca wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought. 

~~

The image of the silver sedan on the security cam sent Daniel to the driveway with Finn at his heels to wait for Nora to make the turn up the drive. His face split with a grin when she stopped behind his SUV. Robbie started for the door before his mother turned the engine off. Daniel helped get the backseat door open, not expecting the six-year-old to bound out. "Robbie, don't," Nora fussed.

"But Mum, it's Finn. And Daniel!" the boy exclaimed as he dropped to the ground to wrap his arms around the dog's neck.

"I'm glad, I'm in there somewhere." Daniel laughed, opening Nora's door to help her from the car. She was in his arms snuggling against his chest before he could utter hello. "Hey you," He murmured kissing the top of her head. "I missed you. Rose called me about what happened at your parents. Are you all right?"

"We're fine. They scared Robbie, but Dad settled him down. Your friends showed him their cameras, and by the time Don and I got there, he was fine. My parents, Don and I talked and decided that Don should sleep in my spare room for a while. It helps both of us, really. You won't worry and he can save for a bigger deposit for a better flat."

"Yeah, he lived with his -- with Granddad in London. Five years in that city and the bloke never paid rent." Daniel laughed. "How did Edinburgh go," he asked. He slipped and arm around her waist to walk in the house. "Finn, house," he ordered. "C'mon Robbie, Adela has a surprise for ya." He kissed Nora.

"I got the job." She leaned heavily against him. "It's going to be great. That's the other reason that it's a good thing Don is staying. I can take the train in the morning after dropping off Robbie and Don will get him from school. Or, I can put him in the after school care club." She looked up with a smile.

Daniel swallowed hard. Pride glistened in her eyes making it almost impossible not to pull her into his arms and kiss her. "Good. That's good," he whispered against her hair before kissing her temple. 

"What's planned?" she asked.

"Well, there is the parade in GlenCoe at eleven. My class has a float in and I thought Robbie could ride up top with us. He can throw candy to the crowd. There is a fair after, but first ... Addie has breakfast.

~~

Promptly at ten, Daniel was surprised to see a land rover pull into the drive. Addie answered his questioning expression with a warm smile as Nick helped her slip into her windcheater. "The boys and I are going with Mr Borwick. You three need some time together," she explained.

"Actually," Nick continued, "If Robbie here doesn't mind, we thought after the parade, we could take him to the fair and fireworks and you two --"

"Could have some real alone time," Jake finished with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I don't know," Nora said glancing up at Daniel.

"We'll see, yeah." He put both hands on her shoulders as he bent to see her eye to eye and smiled warmly. "It's safe here, okay. C'mon, you lot. Let's not keep Mr Borwick waiting."

Tourists and residents surrounding GlenCoe crowded the narrow streets of the small village, making it difficult to reach the town centre. For once, Daniel didn't mind using his ID to get where he needed to be when others wanted him to go a different way. He manoeuvred through the traffic until reached the parking designated for parade members. With Nora leaning against him and Robbie straddled on his shoulders Daniel weaved through the crowd to reach a ten-foot float covered in blue material. Four-foot stars lined each side of the float. A large bust representing Scottish authors took up the rear of the float while bookcases filled with fake books took up the front. A dozen young teens and their parents scattered around the float, adding the final touches. All looked up when they saw their teacher walk up.

"Nora, let me introduce my students, who are, for the very first time, being allowed to participate in the school's entries and for that reason, had best be on their very finest behaviour." Daniel laughed.

"Class, these are my friends, Nora and Robbie. Robbie," Daniel grunted as he lifted Robbie over his head, "is going to help throw candy to watchers. Melody Pond, front and centre. You too, Kenny Harris," Daniel ordered. 

"So," Melody started, grinning up at him with one arm draped casually around Kenny's shoulder, "You're not gay?"

"What!" Daniel gasped, turning bright red, trying to ignore Nora choking back laughter. He hoped Jake was nowhere near him, but then he saw his best friend standing back laughing into Nick's shoulder. 

"Melody Pond!" Her guardian snatched the girl back. "You apologise to Mr Barrow! Now!"

"Why? Everyone was thinking it, not just me. He's never with a girl in the village."

"Mrs Stiller, it's alright." He forced his embarrassment down while flashing a professional smile to reassure the woman. If there was anything that he's grown used to, it was Melody's tendency to just let words tumble out. "Melody, if I were gay, it would be none of your business, but no, I'm not. Nora lives in Glesca. So, can I trust you with my assignment?"

"Yes, sir; didn't mean to make ya mad."

"Right. You and Kenny are both assigned to keeping Robbie safe. Make sure he doesn't hang over the edge of the stars. And,! He said waving his long index finger at them whilst arching his eyebrow, "mind what you say in front of him, got it?"

"Yes, Mr Barrow." Both students chimed together while flashing cheeky grins.

"Nora quickly grabbed Daniel's camera snapping pictures of Daniel lifting her son to the float and snapping pictures of his backside as he stepped up to verify that the teens fastened him into the safety harness correctly. When he turned back all he could see was her bright smile. 

"Want to ride with me? I'm monitoring the camera while Mr Addis drives." He grinned.

"Will he be okay up there?"

"Yes, he is well fastened." Daniel kissed her cheek, ignoring the dramatic groans of his students.

"That girl has quite the gob, doesn't she?" Nora leaned against him chuckling. 

"Melody is a trial. Reminds me of someone I used to know a long time ago." Daniel thought of the remarkable woman lost to the Library.

"Why haven't they ever been allowed to do this before?"

"Because the powers that be didn't think kids with learning issues could deal with the stress. My kids have had a ball building this float. Their maths scores went through the roof when they started planning this project. The district head teacher thought I was expecting too much, and I proudly proved him and Miss Campbell wrong." Daniel guided her to the passenger side of the lorry pulling the float. 

"Sam, meet Nora. Nora this is Sam Addis; he keeps me from doing my nut at least once during each day." Daniel said with a broad grin.

"Aye, I do. It's nice to finally meet ya, lass," Sam said as he held his hand out to help her slide in.

Daniel situated the cameras so that Nora could watch Robbie gleefully toss candy off the side. While the sight made Daniel smile, the expressions of his two most notorious students brought him the most joy. Melody showed little effect from her run-in with the Miss Campbell and now seemed to delight in caring for her young charge. "Look at our girl, Sam. She's bouncing right back."

"I told ya, she's a good girl despite her gob," Sam said as he started the engine, inching the lorry forward.

"It's a long story," Daniel said, answering the question in Nora's expression.

The line of floats snaked through the parking area and onto the main street of GlenCoe past gleeful children and adults waving at the parade participants. Mr Addis drove a steady five miles per hour down the parade route, with Daniel hoping that Addie was using the video camera. 

"Look, Daniel," Nora chortled when she looked at the dashcam, "Robbie's using the camera you gave him."

"Smart lad, isn't he?" Mr Addis laughed. "So, Daniel, what are you two doing after the parade?"

"Um, we are just going to the fair," Daniel answered. "Unless ...." He looked hopefully at Nora who just smiled.

"They've set up some nice rides, did ya see the Ferris wheel and I think there is a barrage balloon tethered in Anders Field for free rides," Sam offered. "Personally, I am taking my Meggie on the Ferris wheel. A little cuddle above the minions."

Daniel blushed and Nora burst into giggles. "Sam!"

"What," the older man feigned and then grinned, his purpose achieved.

The two relaxed against each other, their hands intertwined as the three joked, and laughed at Daniel's tendency to blush. As the parade wound its way up the streets Sam grinned when Nora's head finally rested against Daniel's shoulder. Once the lorry stopped, both Daniel and Nora were out the car to retrieve a giggling Robbie from the swarm of teenage girls trying to mother him. Daniel lifted him down with a broad grin and handed him back to his mother. "I can trust you lot to behave at the fair, right?" His glare quickly turned to a warm smile. He slipped an arm around Nora's waist to begin the hunt for Addie, Jake and Nick.

"Robbie?" Daniel took a chance and flashed a smile at Nora hoping she wouldn't get angry when she heard this question. "Do you mind spending some time with Miss Adela, Jake and Nick? I promise Nick will give horseback rides."

"Daniel?" Nora protested.

"What are you and Mummy going to do?" Robbie asked tugging his mum forward.

"We're going for a walk, ride the Ferris wheel, maybe even try out a .99 or two. Might be gone for awhile, but you'll be fine with Miss Adela, and my pals; they will make sure you have fun."

His eyebrows pinched and eyes narrowed as Robbie studied Daniel with such intensity, that the man swallowed. ."Will you make my mummy laugh? Mummy never laughs, not really. Will you?" he challenged.

"Robbie!" Nora choked out while Daniel knelt in front of the boy, ignoring the crowd moving around them. 

Daniel tried to display the same seriousness as the boy in front of him."Robbie, I promise, I will do my very best to make your mum laugh. So -- can I borrow her for the afternoon?"

Robbie's eyes travelled first to his mother's then back to Daniel with the same serious expression. "Okay, but I want pictures."

This time it was Daniel who nearly choked at the child's innocence. "I'll see what I can do," he finally uttered, winking at Nora.

"Alright then." Daniel stood up, "I am officially shanghaiing you for an afternoon of grown-up fun. And I mean it." His grin broadened as he waggled his eyebrows. "Pictures optional."

"Daniel Ulysses Barrow, shame on you." She looked at Robbie, and then Daniel. 

Daniel flashed a manic grin. "Come on Robbie, let's find Miss Adela."


	29. Chapter 29  New Beginnings

With Robbie on his shoulders, acting as the lookout, they weaved through the crowd in the general direction of the fair. It required twenty minutes of searching but they found Addie and Mr Borwick standing over Jake as they forced him to sit on a bench to rest. "That's not fair," Robbie said.

"What's not fair?" Daniel asked.

"Jake has pink candy floss, can I have candy floss, Mum?"

"No, it's bad enough you'll eat hot dogs," she said.

"Ah, processed meat in a tube," Daniel said as they weaved closer to their target. Three minutes late, they pushed through the crowd to see Addie waving them over.

"It's about time, I mean how long does it take to walk from a car park, Jake quipped. 

"Football pitch, actually the other side of. It was a good walk through five maybe six hundred people," Daniel said with a manic grin as he lifted Robbie down. "Don't overdue, and thanks. Really."

"He'll be fine," Nick said as he lifted Robbie Up onto his shoulders.

"I was talking about Jake," Daniel said with a grin.

"Bye, Daniel. Make him have fun, Nora," Jake said as he stood up and started walking with Nick following close behind.

"Ja, goodbye," Addie said kissing his cheek, "have fun, I will watch them."

When she turned and followed Jake and Nick, she stepped close to Mr Borwick letting the man reach for her hand. Daniel grimaced when she didn't pull away.

"Are you sure he'll be alright," Nora asked glancing back at Robbie's rapidly disappearing head obviously worried about leaving her son. 

"I promise," Daniel answered still watching Addie. "Jake and Nick will be in seventh heaven looking out for him. They're talking about adopting, so it'll be good practice. And Addie lost her grandbaby in the Troubles. Did you see how Mr Borwick took her hand? Is that proper? At their age?" he said draping an arm draped around her shoulder. He glanced back one last time before they made the walk to his car.

"Of course it is. I think it's cute. What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Unless you really want to ride the Ferris wheel, I thought we could go for a walk in the glen and then there is something I want you to see. After that, we'll see. " 

"No, I think the glen sounds better," she said as she leaned against his side enjoying the way he steered her through the crowd on their way back to the car. She liked this side of Daniel, taking charge. As they walked she glanced up at his face studying the way his eyes crinkled at the corner with even the slightest smile. She'd never intended to give him her heart. When a soft sigh escaped he just tightened the pressure of his arm in reassurance. She reached up and let her fingers intertwine with his. Her breath quickened when he traced his thumb across the back of her hand.

After the run-in with Ian, the trip to court and then the Filsons; it was nice to just lean against him, and feel safe. When the car was in sight, he hit the remote on his key to unlock the door. For a second Daniel hesitated before opening the door, pulling her around to face him. Her heart pounded harder at the soft, dreamy expression in his eyes. She couldn't resist when he pulled her snugly against him and rested his chin on her head. His breath tickled against her scalp. Neither cared a few passersby twittered when he pulled back, dropped his face to hers and brushed her lips with his. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that left her wanting more.

When it ended, his dilated pupils and gentle smile promised more than love; they promised security and safety. With his arms still around her, he glanced around and then lowered his head to kiss her again; bolder and full of so much potential, her knees buckled slightly. A shiver of unexpected fear flooded her, filling her with dread. She wanted desperately to be alone with him, but giving herself so completely, terrified her. 

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his concern plainly evident.

"Daniel, I want to be with you but ...."

"But what? Nora, we can go back if you want." 

"It's silly," she said, shaking her head.

"You shivered, so it's not. Is it me? Am I being pushy?"

He looked so bewildered. "Oh, Daniel, no. l want what you want...."

"But?"

"It's just.... I never told you about how Robbie was conceived." Nora chewed her lip, unable to look at him. "I was too ashamed."

Daniel straightened, and eased two long fingers through her hair, gently pushing a stray lock behind her ear. He sucked the back of his teeth and then bit his top lip to control his anger. "He hurt you, didn't he?" 

Nora nodded but refused to meet Daniel's eyes. "With him, there was never tenderness. One night, I came home from my internship inordinately tired and sick. Ian came home after a game all excited about their win. He was already rat-arsed when he walked into the kitchen and just started -- pulling me to the bedroom. I was bloody sick so -- I -- refused. I told him no. That I was sick. He went ballistic. I still remember his hand flying out, backhanding me across the floor." Nora huffed. "He pushed me down on the table...." She shuddered in his arms. Tears pricked.

"Don't," Daniel whispered. " Don't. I am so sorry. We can go back." Daniel whispered. 

She pressed her forehead into his chest and huffed."That's just it, I don't want to. I want that ... walk. We're a mess, aren't we? You've never, and since that night, I've never." 

"Let's go back to the house and walk the glen. Maybe after, we can just cuddle and talk. Things will go where they go. Okay? I just want to hold you." He kissed her gently again.

Nora giggled against his mouth, feeling immediately silly. "Who are you and how did you fall into my life?"

"My name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow and sometimes.... Sometimes, the universe is kind," he answered.

"Let's go." She pulled back, reached behind and opened the car door. 

There was that smile again, so gentle and warm. She reached to stroke his cheek before she stepped inside. A minute later, snuggled against his side, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She imprinted on every detail as he started the engine, and drove out of the car park. The tension in every muscle body fled with every mile Daniel drove away from the school and toward his house. When the car pulled into the drive, she hated the idea of moving away from the safety of his side. She had no choice, Daniel bounded out of the car, pulled her door open and wiggled his long fingers in an invitation to take his hand.

"House or glen?" He grinned.

"Glen," she answered taking his hand.

With her hand tucked firmly in his, Daniel led the way behind the house and up the path leading up the hill. Nora marvelled at each long step he made, pulling her along until they reached the tree line. Daniel pulled her close slipping an arm around her waist as they made their way through to the glen. "Betcha, I can beat you to the centre of the field before ya," he challenged.

"Really? Those skinny legs have no power. I run every day." She grinned in response.

"You ready?" 

Nora looked at him and then took up a starting position. "One."

"Two," he teased hesitating as she prepared to take off.

"Three!" she shouted, sprinting down the slope toward the middle of the field. 

Daniel laughed, counted slowly to twenty and then ran, catching up with ease. He swooped her off her feet and laughed as they landed in a heap, sending a flock of birds in the air protesting their disturbance. Nora rolled over on her back, feeling the stiff, dried grass sticking her through her jumper. Daniel leaned over her, blocking the sun. The effect gave him a halo, broadening her smile. She reached up to push his hair away from his eyes. 

"I love your new haircut," she said.

"It's more of a restyle. The barber said that it made me look more professional." He stretched out next her leaning up on one elbow, sheltering her. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"You are so remarkable. I never thought I could love like this."

Nora froze. "You loved Rose?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I did. I do, but this. This is different. I wish I could explain, but please believe me -- after what happened the last time I said those words, I wouldn't say them again unless I meant it. I'd made up my mind never to love anyone again. But you ... you just kept talking. To me. You didn't expect anything. _Or to be him_ , he thought.) Last weekend when I woke up in Torchwood's infirmary, I didn't think about disappointing Rose, I thought about betraying you. Remember? I meant it when I said I thought about you and Robbie first." 

He traced a gentle line down her cheek. "Today, for just a minute, I pretended he was mine. It was a great feeling. Does that make me sound possessive? I don't mean to be. He looked so happy up on that float. After the weekend for him to trust me... I'm not used to people trusting me." 

The expression on Daniel's face held Nora's attention more than his rambling words. He always tended to ramble when he felt unsure. Shadows played across his face, highlighting the side of his nose. The slight five o'clock shadow hid the small mole on the edge of his jaw. Freckles scattered across his cheeks gave him such a boyish look, so different from Ian. A steely inner reserve hid behind Daniel's gentle exterior, but his eyes gave witness to the moral code he lived by. Ian's eyes held nothing but cold cruelty. Once she thought she couldn't live without Ian's rugged good looks. How in the name of sanity had she ever lusted after Ian? 

But then, Daniel had lusted after Rose. The thought that they were both misguided idiots widened her smile. He stopped speaking, looking at her so bemused, she chuckled, and then leaned up to kiss him. This time, he deepened the kiss, his tongue teased across her lips, sucking her upper lip until it puffed under the pressure. She opened her mouth and let him explore her mouth, as she explored his. Its warmth spread through her body as her fingers laced through his hair. He'd changed his toothpaste since their last kiss. Daniel lifted her up into his arms then settled back against the prickly, dried grass. Her legs opened, letting his right leg rest between. He left her mouth trailing kisses down her throat. His hand started under her jumper sending a shiver of desire through her when suddenly, he stopped. 

"I'm so sorry, I should have asked," he huffed, terrified that he'd rushed her.

"I kissed you, numpty. But I was sort of wondering, could we do the house -- go to the house? Can we go to the house?" she panted heavily. A flock of birds flying overhead sent a long shadow trailing across them.

"Yeah, house. Can we ...." he asked huskily.

"I think we might," she answered.

 

Daniel pulled her to her feet and kept an arm snug around her waist as they crossed the field and skirted the tree line, stepping over fallen logs. They made the walk back in contented silence listening to the sounds of the woods. Fallen, dried leaves crackled underneath their feet. A field mouse hunting for fallen pine nuts scampered across the ground in front of them. Above them, squirrels chattered as they jumped tree limb to tree limb. Daniel held her securely as they took the steps down the hill and walked through the gate across the patio. Their sudden proximity to the house brought on a fit of nervous giggles from Nora. 

"What?" Daniel asked with his own chuckle.

"What will the dog think?"

"I literally have no idea, but I am not taking pictures." Daniel laughed, hugging her closer.

Finn met them at the door, excited to see his people home. Daniel ruffled his ears and sent the dog to lie down. He glanced up the stairs, drew a breath and looked down at Nora. "C'mon. I want to show you something," he said stopping at the bottom of the stairs long enough to remove the picture of the TARDIS, and then led her up to the office. Other than a new security monitor, little had changed. Still clutching her hand, he led her to the larger terrarium that now housed the baby coral. "It's grown," Nora murmured awed by the delicate organism that had tripled in size since she'd first seen the thing when they designed the office. 

"Remember this?" Daniel showed her the sketch he'd drawn of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, but you've added to it. Daniel, this is beautiful. It should be in an art gallery."

"No," he scoffed. "Please, don't think I'm demented, but I've wanted to tell you what this actually is, for weeks. I want you to understand this part of my world. This isn't just a piece of coral, it is alien. John gave it to me on the beach," he half lied. 

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It -- she will eventually mature into a sentient machine called a TARDIS. She is a living time machine. Well, I say living; it's alive like coral is alive. When it's grown, it will be able to configure itself however it wants and will be mildly telepathic. If you close your eyes and quiet your mind, you can feel her presence. It is irreplaceable, so you can't tell anyone outside the Torchwood family. Someone could get the wrong idea and try to hurt or destroy her.

"What?" She stepped back startled.

"She doesn't speak with words; it's more subtle than that. When she's grown, she'll try to anticipate what her pilot wants. At the moment, all she can do is feel your emotions and try to reflect peace. Give it a try. Just close your eyes and let go. Tell me what you feel."

Nora's grip tightened. "She?" she repeated, wondering if this was a joke, or if he truly was a nutter. 

"Well, I think she's a she. She feels like a she, but I won't know for sure till she's older.," he said.

He looked so serious, so afraid. She huffed and did as Daniel asked. It took an effort to push all the worries and fears of the last few days away. For a moment, nothing happened and then a look of wonder spread across her face. She squeezed Daniel's hand as tight as she could. She felt a tendril of gold weave itself through her mind. It lasted just a second and then was gone. 

"Daniel?" she asked, in awe. 

"I just wanted to show you." He took her finger to caress the coral with a delicate touch. Her finger seemed to glide over its surface sending a shiver through her body, leaving her feeling warm and safe.

Nora turned to cup his face in her hand. "You are the most remarkable man. You understand the stars, teach kids everyone else writes off, accept me and Robbie with all our baggage and you create art like I wish I could. You are.... Come here you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so lucky that you walked into my office." 

Daniel kissed her again and then led her out to the hall. He froze, unsure of what to do next. He ached for her, but the last thing he wanted was to make her feel rushed or pushed. Nora ended the pain of his uncertainty by taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Without a word, she slipped her hands under his jumper, encouraging him to strip it off. When he did, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. 

There was no longer doubt or fear, there was only love. Daniel dropped the jumper, kicked off his trainers and stepped out of his jeans. He moved to help her pull her jumper over her head. His hands slid up her back, lightly scraping her skin. She trembled in anticipation as he unfastened the white cotton bra. His skin shivered when Nora traced a line of kisses across his chest, taking a second to tease his nipples. Daniel groaned with pleasure. When she looked up, her smile alone sent a rush of heat through him Nora turned and pulled him stumbling to the bed 

.Jake's words; 'let her show you what she wants to do,' echoed in his head. God, Daniel thought, this is real. He was sure his tentative grin made him look mental. Daniel stood there gaping, unsure, his y-fronts increasingly uncomfortable.

Nora pulled the covers back, slid her knickers off and crawled under the covers."C'mon, Daniel, it's alright," she encouraged.

"I don't want you hurt," he replied, his voice raw with desire.

"I'm fine." 

Daniel crawled under the covers, feeling Nora's bare skin brush against him, making the bulge in his pants grow. Her hand slid under the covers, pulling at the edge of his pants touching him. "These come off." She giggled.

The way he chivvied out of his pants reminded her of Robbie getting caught doing something terribly wrong. "I love you," he whispered. His breath tickled lightly against her ear. He nuzzled her hair, gently pushing it away from her ear exposing her ear lobe. A moan of pleasure escaped when he sucked ever so lightly on the lobe before moving down her neck to the top of her shoulder tickling her between kisses with his tongue.

"God, Daniel, please," she begged, lacing her fingers through his hair. "Your tongue is magic. How do you --" she groaned with pleasure. 

"I don't know," he said, gently kissing down her chest to the flat of her belly, where he blew a gentle raspberry against her navel. She giggled at the sensation. He traced a path upward again. She rolled her head sideways exposing her throat to his mouth. He lightly sucked her breast and then kissed his way back down. Nora shifted under him letting his body have full contact with her. Her legs fell open letting him settle there. She desperately wanted him inside her, "Need you, so long, Daniel," she begged, but instead, she felt his fingers explore her sex, memorising her body like Ian had never done.

Daniel explored with his hand and mouth, lost in learning every curve, every tremor in response to his touch. Her musky scent drove him forward. His tongue traced its way down toward the flat of her belly, and then back up to her breasts, teasing each nipple until it was hard. Nora trembled against him as she kissed his chest, letting the s soft hair tickle against her face. His hand stroked against her breast, revelling in it, and then kissed lower, letting his right hand stroke her sex. He slipped first one, then a second finger inside. He slid them in and out, scissoring inside her, stretching her. His murmurs of delight as he discovered her was intoxicating in its own right. Her wetness spilled across his fingers as she came so close to the edge. 

Never had she felt like this, finally falling into a world she didn't know possible. She bucked up against his hand, her muscles contracting tight around his fingers as he stroked her. She was so close now, writhing, her hands fisting into the sheets. His fingers moved harder and faster in time with her moans of pleasures. Daniel lowered his head down to kiss her sex. She keened as her knees drew up, muscles quivering as she tipped over the edge. 

He withdrew his fingers, slipping them into his mouth. "Daniel don't stop. I need you -- inside, please. Now," she begged. Daniel pulled her still shaking knees apart and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her sex. Nora arched forward to pull him in. He pulled out then slid in, the back and forth friction driving him on to satisfy his own need. 

Nora's legs locked around his hips, meeting each thrust. "Harder, love, now," she begged. Daniel lifted his head to watch her face contort in pleasure. Daniel groaned as he turned toward her, pulling her into his arms, pounding into her without conscious thought. All that mattered was bringing them both to completion. Nora's muscles contracted hard, pulling him in deeper. He buried his face against her neck, and slipped his hands under her, lifting her hips for a better angle. They both gasped at the sensation. Nora's nails dug into his back. Their bodies covered in sweat, the entire universe ceased to exist as Nora's legs wrapped around him, locking him in place.

Nora's hips rose to meet his. Their cries of pleasure blended as Nora leaned forward once more to become one with him. Daniel slowed and then increased his thrusts until an explosion of light behind his eyes matched the spasms that came with his release. He was unaware of the profanity that escaped as he pumped Nora full of his seed. Nora screamed her own release as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her body. Both collapsed, each gasping for air. Slowly, the universe came into focus as they lay with each other just trying to breathe. Daniel finally, reluctantly pulled away but kept her wrapped in his arms. Nora had no idea why, but as she lay in his arms and wept. 

Daniel kissed her temple, wondering how many nights she'd spent in pain, crying alone. She shifted in his arms, sighed deeply before she lifted her head, and smiled. He gently thumbed her tears away. "Better?" He smiled at her.

"Sorry, don't know why I did that. It never felt like that before. For a newbie, you did good." She laughed. "Did Jake tell you how to do that?"

"No. Nooo. To be honest, I did look up some things. But most of it just sort of came. Did I notch the bedpost?" 

"Oh yeah, but you better not brag to anyone," she said sternly.

"Nora," he protested, "I would never do that, but -- can I say -- I'm chuffed." 

"I know." She chuckled.

"Want something to eat? Addie left ham."

Nora leaned on her elbows with a wicked grin. "I would like something to eat."

~~

Rose stared out the warehouse office window at the boats sailing the River Clyde. Every bit as wide and busy, the river was almost as beautiful as the Thames. Alternating bridge lights in shades of purple, blue and green shimmered off the black water reminding her of the London Eye back home. 

That was another thing this world lacked, a proper observation spot for the whole of London. There were so many tiny little differences between this side of the divide and the other, fuelling the moments of loneliness that still ate at her. But not tonight. 

Tonight, for the first time in years, she was a peace with herself and the world. She'd had a long heart to heart talk with both Daniel and her mum and then spent the day exploring the city with Don. He wasn't bad -- for a Canadian. She liked that he was not only funny and intelligent but filled with common sense. Other than occasionally holding her hand, he never tried to hit on her. And that was nice. He didn't make her feel guilty for not climbing into bed with him. Truth told, she'd had enough of that in the Ukraine. She looked at the stars twinkling like faerie lights against the night sky and asked the universe to protect her Doctor -- where ever he might be.


	30. Chapter 30 So Long, Ned

The trill of a ringing mobile spiralled through the darkness straight into Daniel's sleep-fogged brain, yanking him up from the loveliest dream. For once his sleep had remained free of the monsters that usually snapped him awake in the middle of the night. The persistent noise stopped, and he sank back against his pillow, completely relaxed. If the weight across his leg hadn't been so uncomfortable, he would have let the darkness swallow him whole. Unfortunately, the pins and needles made it impossible. He wriggled, just a bit, huffing with relief when the weight shifted off. He cracked one eye open, stunned to find the room in total darkness. He'd thought it was a dream at first. It didn't seem possible, but here she was; in his arms -- asleep. Using his long index finger, he gently lifted the hair from her face making her wrinkle her nose in response. 

To have Rose in his arms and his bed had been the Doctor's secret dream from the moment he regenerated into his tenth face. In an odd way, that desire came close to reality when he turned himself into the human John Smith. Daniel wondered if any part of the Doctor realised he came close to unconsciously substituting Joan Redfern for Rose. A moment of his own panic struck when that same thought hit him. For a second, his heart pounded wildly with the fear he'd used Nora. But then she shifted again, reflexively bringing his arms around her. The thought vanished like a wisp of smoke in the autumn air. It wasn't possible to love this much and the feeling be fake. 

The phone buzzed again making him ease on arm off her to reach sideways to grab the annoying contraption. His voice, still husky with sleep, cracked when he tried to speak. "Yeah, walking in the glen usually makes me sleepy too," Jake teased.

"Jake?" Daniel whispered. "What time is it?"

"Um, nearly nine," Jake chuckled. "The fireworks have ended and we are headed for the car."

"The car? Home?" Daniel squeaked, filled with enough panic that Nora raised her head to blink in sleepy confusion.

"Yeah. And his Lordship wants to know if you took pictures and made Mum laugh," Jake said in obvious pleasure knowing that Daniel was squirming. 

Nora sat up and looked around. "Oh, God, Daniel. How long?" she whispered as she reached for his dressing gown.

"Um, Jake, how long? Are you in the car yet?"

"Getting in the car now," Jake replied.

Daniel winced when he heard the car door shut. Under ideal circumstances, the drive took fifteen minutes. At least the village would be crowded, slowing down the drive. "Half hour max," he replied to Nora as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Jake, just drive safe, okay, and make sure you restrain Robbie properly," Daniel ordered eyeing Nora in the dim light fastening the dressing gown around her lithe form. He giggled as he flipped on the light and reached for his crumpled pants and jeans lying in the middle of the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess our walk in the glen took a bit longer than we planned."

"I'd say so," she replied as she walked over to wrap her arms around his waist. "We'll have to be quieter on our next walk." She grinned. 

"There was a song a long time ago titled Afternoon Delight. Don't remember who sang it, but we had it, eh?"

"I'd say so." She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm taking a shower; you should probably wash your manky armpits before they get here."

Was Nora supposed to walk so stiff, he thought, watching her walk to the en-suite "Right," he replied his voice raw with desire. 

He needed to research how often a person could dance in one day. His own muscles ached as he zipped his jeans, and made his way to grab a tee from the drawer before heading for the hallway loo. He could hear Nora singing as he flipped the bathroom light on and stepped to the sink for a quick wash. A proud grin tugged at his mouth when he looked in the mirror, wondering if somehow, he looked different. 

The sudden flash of light behind his eyes startled him, forcing him to grip the sink. The person suddenly staring back at him looked tired and haunted. Daniel swallowed when he realised the Doctor had reached out across the universe trying to make a connection with something, someone -- anyone. He ached with such an intense loneliness that Daniel wanted to sob. The image lasted seconds, fleeing like a bad dream in the light of day. 

Daniel sniffed hard, then shook the image away. He'd told no one about the visions, or that his psychic connection to the man was as strong as ever. Lately, as the Doctor's obvious loneliness deepened, they had come more often. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help," he said softly, as he reached to touch the mirror. "It's not quite like you planned, but we are happy. She still loves only you," he whispered.

Daniel flashed a sad smile, watching his reflection replace the Doctor's lonely image. He sighed, grabbed a flannel and washed his face and armpits, The slug of mouthwash replaced his usual thorough oral care.With one last touch to mirror he headed for the stairs.According to his inner clock, they had fourteen minutes before everyone got home, just enough time to make a couple of sandwiches and pour two fresh glasses of milk. Finn stood at the end of the staircase, wagging his tail with an anxious expression in his eyes. "Sorry, I guess we forgot ya. C'mon, I'll let you out and fix your bowl," Daniel said, whilst ruffling the dog's ears. The dog raced for the door, bolting outside the second the door cracked open.

Fourteen minutes and twelve seconds later, Finn pulled the bell at the back door. Before Daniel could let him in the dog let out a low bark and tore away for the front of the house. Daniel glanced up at the security cam to see Mr Borwick's lorry pull into the circular drive. "Right on time," he said whilst taking a bite of the sandwich. He'd hardly made it halfway to the lounge when the door burst open with Finn making little, excited yips. The big dog scrambled first to Robbie and then Addie. Daniel deliberately avoided eye contact with Nick and Jake as the boy dove towards his arms. 

"Daniel, we saw fireworks. They blew up everywhere. Mum never let me go see fireworks before. Did you play with Mum? I took lots of pictures; did you take pictures?"

"Yeah, Daniel," Jake teased, "did ya, huh -- did ya?"

Daniel kept a smile on his face as his eyes followed the backs of all three adults practically running for the kitchen laughing. He would pay them back. He laid his sandwich down as he kissed the boy's sticky face and picked him up. "You, young man, are a mess. Your mum is upstairs having a wash-up, so, how about we draw your bath down here? I can borrow some of Miss Adela's bubbles and turn on the bubble machine? What do you think?"

"Do I hav'ta?" Robbie whinged

"Yeah, I think you sorta do," Daniel replied with a mock groan from the boy's tight hug around his neck.

"K."

Nora stood at the top of the stairs watching Daniel kneel down to lift her son, kiss him tenderly and head off to the bathroom as if he had done the deed for years. Never had she dreamed she would witness a man be so gentle with her wee boy. Once the door closed, she made her way to confront the three laughing adults. She'd watched their expressions, especially on Nick and Jake's as they fled to avoid laughing aloud over Robbie's innocent questions. They were funny, but still.... She eased past the door to see two heads with embarrassed expressions swerve when she walked in.

"And just what is it that you two think is funny," she asked looking decidedly parental, "cos, I know Addie wouldn't laugh."

"Not at the wee one. But at Daniel's red face, I'm not so sure." Addie laughed. "He is not comfortable with the subject at all."

"Nora," Jake walked around and slipped his good arm around her shoulder. "You are the best thing that ever happened to that silly git. I have known him for a long time and I've never seen him so chuffed. He'll say he's just being respectful," Jake sneered, "but you should know anything that's off colour embarrasses him to the max. He can't even say the word. Try it; say the word in front of him and watch his ears turn flaming red." 

"That is -- because he is a gentleman, not all rowdy like some I know." Nora made the comment with a grin, hoping she'd kept the meaning hidden.

"Yeah, well, there is that. And then again, some blokes just need a good swift kick." Jake hugged her, understanding exactly what she meant.

"Did he eat, Nora? You know he's much better, but he still has to eat on time and take his medicine," Adela said, ending the torturous conversation.

"Um, no. I don't suppose either of us did." She smiled. "I'll chase him in."

"They. Are officially a couple," Jake said with a cheeky grin after Nora walked away.

"Yup," Nick acknowledged.

"So, what are we gonna do with Rose?" Jake mused.

"What are you talking? You leave Miss Rose alone," Adela looked up from making Daniel's sandwich.

"Addie, she needs someone. She needs a woman," Jake offered.

"What?" Nick spewed, choking on his drink.

"Not like that, you idiot. You know for a mate. She needs a best mate to go clubbin'. You go clubbin' -- you meet people -- you meet people -- you get dates," Jake explained.

"You two need to leave Miss Rose alone," Adela said. 

"Addie, Rose has spent too much time alone. She obsessed over the Doctor for years and look where that got her. She needs someone. It isn't gonna be Daniel, and personally, I think that's a good thing. That bloke just wants a family. It's like he's just tired of all the running. But Rose, she's an adrenaline junkie, so she needs someone who can kick it like she can. She needs a bloke and the only way to get her started is with a best mate. And that -- my friends -- means a woman," Jake concluded.

"That's the most convoluted thinking that I've ever heard." Nick shook his head.

"No it's not; it's entirely logical," Jake defended.

Addie walked around and gently smacked Jake. "You two need to leave Miss Rose -- alone. When she is ready, she will move on. Until then, we will do what friends always do."

"What -- watch her dry up, and blow away? That's not right."

"No. We support her, and we love her. That's what friends do."

"Addie." Jake slipped an arm around the older woman's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I've been doing that for five years. Now, it's time to shift it a few notches. Wonder how much she likes Don?"

"Oh, this is not good," Nick scoffed. "Jake as a matchmaker; the world will not survive."

Nora walked back in the lounge in time to see a soaked six-foot man with Robbie wrapped in a towel walk out of the bathroom. "This boy will make a sports star in swimming. Oh and we probably shouldn't use the whirlpool and bubbles together. The less said the better, well except, lesson learnt, eh, you little monkey?" Daniel said with a straight face.

"Daniel made a mess, Mummy, a big one." Robbie squealed.

"Yes, well, Daniel needs to eat and take his medicine and you need to do your teeth, so let's go okay." She took Robbie in her arms. "Go," she said with a nod to the kitchen, "get something to eat, and I will put this one in bed."

"Yeah, Finn grabbed my sandwich. I forgot to feed him."

"You horrid person," Nora teased. "Come on Robbie, bed."

"Daniel?"Robbie called.

"Yes?" 

"Will you come say goodnight?" 

"Sure, I will." Daniel caressed Robbie's head.

"Daniel?"

"What," Daniel replied softly.

"Will you be my dad, instead of Ian? I don't like him, he's mean to Mummy."

"Go to bed," Daniel kissed his head again.

Without a word, Nora headed for the stairs with a child in tow. 

Thirty minutes later, Daniel stepped from the shower freshly scrubbed, content with life; except the part coming in just a few hours. Everyone, especially Nora and Robbie, would be going home. He'd already decided to take Rose up on the offer to see Ned off, but after that, it would be another week before seeing Nora again. He stepped to the sink to do his teeth when he saw her reflection in the mirror. Twenty-four hours earlier, he would have been embarrassed she'd caught a glimpse of him nude, now it seemed as natural as breathing. "Hi," he sputtered through a mouth of toothpaste.

"Robbie's asleep. He barely made it past his getting in his pyjamas before he was out like a light."

Daniel spit toothpaste out, wiped his face and turned to face her. "Good, that's good. What are we...." He left the question drifting.

"I've checked. The boys are watching telly with Adela and I'm -- knackered. Can we just have a lie in?"

"I would love it." He grinned then reached for his pyjama bottoms and tee. "I have to say, I am a bit knackered too." Daniel walked up, slid an arm around her waist and gently kissed her forehead. 

Morning came with cloudy miserable Scottish weather in full force. The alarm whrooped through the darkness jarring Daniel from his sleep dream reminding him exactly why he needed to chuck the damn thing into the nearest bin.He eased his arm out from Nora and then slid quietly out of bed to turn the alarm off before the bells started. When he turned to get back in bed, Nora shifted to the middle of the bed leaving him about twelve inches of sleeping space. The idea to shift her came and left. Even in the dim light, she looked too peaceful to disturb. 

The sound of rain lashing at the windows made him glad the house was snug, but then the sound of whimpering snapped his attention to the door. Daniel padded quietly over, opened it to see Robbie sitting in wet pyjama bottoms, crying softly.

Robbie looked up his face wet with tears. "I can't find Mum. I ruined your bed, please don't be mad."

"Shush now." Daniel leaned to lift the boy from the floor. "Let's just get you a quick wash up."

Daniel closed the door and carried him to the bathroom. "Your mum is asleep -- she needed a cuddle too, so -- she slept with me. Is that okay?" he asked as he stripped Robbie and started a warm bath.

"Did Mummy have a bad dream too?"

"Did you have a bad dream, Robbie?" Daniel asked whilst lifting him into the tub and then handed him a flannel. "You know, when I first got sick, I ruined a couple of beds, so don't worry. We'll toss the bedding in for a quick wash and next time you come to visit, we'll have a special pad to keep it safe."

"Are you still sick?"

"No. No, I'm not."

"Daniel, are you going to spank me?" Robbie asked the question so softly that Daniel wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly.

"Why would I do that, Robbie?"

"Ian said only babies wee on themselves. Mum doesn't know, but he spanked me and said he'd do it again if I ruined his bed, He told Mum he'd spank me too," he answered fearfully.

Daniel blew his cheeks out with a frustrated breath "No one will ever spank you again, Robbie. You were very tired last night and had loads to eat and drink. And, you fell asleep before you could make a proper trip to the loo. On top of it, you were all cuddled up, warm and safe when the rain started, so your body just relaxed."

"So, you're not mad."

"No. Now, wash up and we'll get you dressed. Everyone else can have a lie in while you and I load your pictures on the computer. 

"Daniel, can I ask somethin' else?"

"Sure, what?" Daniel answered.

"What's a friend with benefits mean?"

Daniel blinked. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Gran told Granddad; she was glad Mum met you because she needed a new friend with benefits, and maybe it would be more. What does that mean?"

"Robbie, you do know that listening in on grown up conversations is rude, right?"

"Sorry. But what does it mean?"

"It means -- that I have a privilege your mum doesn't. She is my dear friend, but there is just me, but I have her as a dear friend and I get two because she has you. You are my benefit. Understand?"

"Yeah." Robbie brightened.

"Come on then," Daniel said, lifting him and wrapping him in a towel. Let's get those pictures fixed."

Three hours later, the sight of his mother coming down the stairs sent Robbie running to her. He clutched an array of pictures proudly showing her how Daniel had them ready for framing. "Sweetheart, inside voice please; people are sleeping," Nora reminded when he demonstrated how the fireworks in the pictures really sounded. It wasn't long before Nick and Jake appeared at the top of the stairs wondering if an invasion was under way. Shortly after, the entire household was up and in the kitchen, admiring Robbie's skills as a photographer. The rain pounded until after twelve, finally easing enough for Jake to safely make a dash for the car. Part of Daniel regretted the two men were returning to their own flat for Jake to continue his recovery. It meant life would returning to boring during the middle of the week. 

Waves of goodbye finished, he returned to help with the washing up and packing Nora's overnight case in the boot of her car. He hated the way the boot slammed shut after, signalling the end of a glorious weekend. There was no other way to describe the last two days except to say gloriously spectacular. From seeing the way Robbie's face lit up when he rode the float to the expression in Nora's eyes when they made love; it had all gone perfectly. A yip from Finn snapped his attention back to Robbie playing one last game of fetch with the dog. He groaned as he blew his cheeks with a heavy sigh, knowing how much he would miss not waking up next to Nora tomorrow. 

"Hey, you," she called from the door. Are we ready?"

"Yeah, boot's all packed," he answered, "Robbie, time to go," Daniel called as he walked back to the house. "I'll just grab my kit and make sure Addie knows that I'm coming back by tea time."

"Already have it." Addie handed the kit to him. "Be safe and let me know if you'll be late." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll not be late. I'm coming back right after we set things right with Ned."

~~

"Are you sure you're ready to see the other half of my life?" Daniel asked as he turned onto Broomielaw Avenue and drove along the quay to the warehouse district. In awe, Robbie watched the ferries and barges travel the river occasionally remembering to snap pictures. 

"You promise that Ewan and the others will keep that one distracted?" Nora asked.

"Absolutely. Unless you give the okay otherwise," he said. 

"In for a penny," she grinned.

Daniel pulled the car up to the gate, keyed in his I/D and waited for the gates to slide back. True to his promise, Ewan, Bryce, and a young man Daniel didn't recognise were in the compound with football nets already set up for an impromptu game. Robbie giggled when he recognised Ewan and Bryce from his grandparents. "C'mon, you." Daniel laughed helping Robbie to get out. "Run your energy off while I show your mum something. We'll be right back."

"K," Robbie answered as he took off running to see his friends.

Daniel waved at Harry and then reached for Nora's hand. "So, ship first then." His usual manic grin matched the excitement in his eyes.

With no idea where she'd hid the ship, Daniel led the way through the door and across the cavernous warehouse floor to the lift. Rose would be waiting in the offices on the second floor. Nora gripped his hand in anticipation. When the door slid back, they stepped off to an empty hallway. Seconds later, Rose stuck her head out of a door. "It's about time you two got here." She laughed. "What's first, ship or Ned."

"Ship. Who's got the transponder?" Daniel asked.

"Steve, he's in the lab waiting for you to do the final checks and to make sure it's coded correctly. He wasn't sure how complicated it should be so he did one for RNA and one for DNA."

"I think for this, the RNA transponder is the way to go," he answered.

"What's the difference, they're both unique," Rose answered. 

The question made Daniel smile. She had the same glint in her eye that she had when she tried to explain the future to the idiot Adam. Her question wasn't presented as a student would ask, but as a researcher seeking to clarify a choice. The shop girl from the Powell Estate belonged at university. The depth of her knowledge rivalled a few professors that he -- the Doctor had known during his reign at UNIT. 

"True, but the component RNA is more resistant to damage by ultra-violet rays, which is a benefit in a spaceship. From the information Steve sent me, the ship is DNA coded for isomorphic control. If we do anything that could be read as a change to his DNA, the ship controls will freeze, and then we'll be stuck with him for another six weeks while he recoups from removing the transponder. Likewise, if the ship is keyed for brain activity, the gas sedation he has received combined with darting him would change all that and he wouldn't be able to lift off. It's a stretch, but RNA is the way to go. We can still use the DNA transponder on the ship its self," he rambled. He wondered whatever had happened to that one while he walked to the lab.

"So, Nora?" Rose asked. 

"You ready to see a space ship?" 

"I -- guess so," Nora responded. "Can we wait for him, though?"

"Sure, tea then?" Rose offered.

"Yeah, tea would be good."

It took a phone call, half an hour later, to remind Daniel not to get lost in the work. Nora grinned with relief when he came back, looking chagrined. "Sorry. Sorry," he said, running the last steps to Nora. He shrugged an apology to Rose, wincing a bit from the death grip Nora had on his hand. 

"Ship, then?" Rose led the way to the lift. Nora leaned against Daniel as they descended into the bowels of the old warehouse. A winding labyrinth of halls led them to an open space housing the obviously alien craft. Nora gasped when she saw the little ship sitting on a mechanic's lift. 

"Once it's dark, we'll take it outside, and under the cover of a black, stormy night," Daniel said dramatically, "Ned will fly off, never to return." 

Daniel walked Nora around the ship that resembled a large, lobster. The front portion of the ship had a large egg shape that tapered toward the centre portion of the vehicle. Two claw-like appendages lay folded against the sides of the ship. Landing gear resembled pontoon boats making it appear that the ship could float or even dive under water. Nora dropped Daniel's hand circling the ship in absolute awe at what she was seeing. Robbie's little voice echoed in her head, _Mummy, there is a spaceman in my bed._ she turned back to Daniel with a stunned grin on her face.

"This is real, isn't it? Not a movie prop, but a real alien spaceship?"

"It's real. From a race called the Drelèine. I think this one was a bit off-course, the pilot got lonely and decided to visit. Then, he decided to stick around and start a family, not easy without a mate."

"This. Is. Not. Real," Nora declared to the sound of Rose's laughter. 

"That's very close to what I said," Rose said when she joined her, "when I first saw an alien."

"You don't ...." Nora's thought of an alien autopsy was obvious in the look of revulsion in her eyes.

"No. They don't. I made sure of that," Daniel said.

"Can I see him? Ned I mean." Nora asked.

"You sure that you're ready? Ned is -- alien even for me, and I've seen blue people and even a tree person," Rose asked.

"You're ragging on me aren't you," Nora said with disbelief.

"I promise, she's not," Daniel reassured her. "C'mon then.

Daniel draped an arm over Nora's shoulder and followed Rose back through the hallways until they reached the containment cell. The being behind the walls startled Nora. She stared, open-mouthed, and then started forward. 

Daniel grabbed her back. "Rose, you should up the field five percent," he ordered whilst rubbing his temple. "Ned is telepathic," Daniel explained to Nora, "so he can convince you that you're looking at a lover or even a mound of gold. Once he's tested your thoughts, he shifts to your heart's desire. The EM field around the cell interferes with that ability. They also pumped an anaesthetic gas in to keep him too drowsy to try anything, but that's been turned off so as not to over sedate him."

"How are you going to get him to his ship?"

"We'll dart him like they do wild animals. Once he's out, Steve will inject the transponder and we'll slide him in his ship. Once he wakes up, he'll leave voluntarily and hopefully never come back."

"And catching him is what happened to you last week. This is what hurt Jake?"

"Yeah, well the boys misjudged things a bit. That doesn't happen often. Mostly I just interpret data."

"You are all barmy, all of you," Nora snapped, suddenly angry. She turned to flee into the hallway.

"Nora?" Daniel pleaded, suddenly terrified this was too much for her and that he would lose her. He easily caught up with her, pulling into his arms. Her breath came in ragged pants as she fought down her panic. "I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered. His own breath brushed against her ear as he reassured her. When he felt her calm, he pulled back to see her eyes still filled with fear. "Part of what you are feeling comes from the effects of the field. It gives me a headache. I can't stay around it for long. I swear, I don't get into this aspect much, and I would never involve you."

"But you could get hurt -- or killed."

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I can do that crossing a street in London. Or around University. Have you seen how those people drive?" He scoffed.

"But you won't quit?"

"No. I won't quit," he murmured. "I can't. These are my friends and I have a responsibility to keep them ... and you, safe. I love you. Please."

Nora looked up in his eyes. "I love you, but if you get killed doing this, I swear, I will kill you myself." Her nervous chuckle was utterly mirthless.

Daniel gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I promise then, not to get killed. Let's get you home. We'll skip the launch. Anyway, Addie will kill me if I miss tea." 

Nora stopped and pulled away. She ran back to Rose, hesitated and then hugged her. "My house for tea one day this week. Don is staying. And you should know something."

"What?"

"You get hurt, I'll kill you too. I mean that." She shivered when she looked back at the alien who now paced the cell. "Really," she said looking back at Rose, "stay safe, okay?"

Rose smiled and hugged back. "I'll do my best."

o0o

Nora slipped on a jacket before stepping out in the damp air. A fine drizzle fell from thick clouds obscuring the night sky. Robbie had gone down easier than she'd expected. Tonight for the first time, she hadn't reminded him to go to the loo before bed. Don was out on a new case and with all the security in place, she wasn't worried about Ian showing up. She stared up at the sky waiting for the thin trail of Ned's ship. Promptly at eight thirty, a light flashed across the sky, quickly swallowed by the clouds. "Bye, Ned," she murmured. She smiled, knowing that her life had just taken a bend that she had never, in a millennium, would have expected. And she rather liked it.


	31. Half Truths makes for ugly Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
>   
> 

Daniel didn't bother stopping at the house after school. He simply walked out of the building, mounted his bike and roared from the car park intent on making it to Glesga faster than the usual two hours. If he pushed a bit over the edge of the seventy miles per hour speed limit, he could shave at least a few minutes off that time. He had one goal tonight and the majority of his thoughts focused on bringing his plan to fruition. His month of suspension was drawing to a close, and with her job in Edinburgh ending six days ahead of schedule, the timing was perfect. Winter threatening to make an early entrance added to his decision to ask her now. Neither of them needed to make this trip once the snows started. 

An hour after leaving school the carriageway skirted Loch Lomond. The hills, turned golden by the late afternoon sun, reflected in the water. The landscape, more brownish orange now, reminded him more everyday of Mount Lung. Every day, except Wednesday and Friday, were spent taking his camera around the Highlands, capturing the changes wrought by the late autumn weather. But on these two days, he only thought about getting to Glesga, and Nora and Robbie. They made being stranded without a TARDIS on this rock bearable. 

At five ten, he arrived on the outskirts of Glesca just in time for the height of rush hour traffic. He weaved in and around cars and lorries competing for every bit of pavement rehearsing his speech in his head. The words had to be just right. Telling the kids in his class off came easy, but he was rubbish at formulating the right words when he needed to ask a woman to make a life altering decision. Rose was proof of that. While that had not turned out the disaster he'd thought, the fact remained, he did not have his progenitor's glib tongue. This time, he would make the question more about her and less about why he had built the bloody house. Besides, she already knew that part. He would have to make a few changes to things so that the house reflected more of her and less of Rose. 

Working out a way to support a family was an entirely new experience. It was not something the Doctor had to worry about for seven hundred years. Daniel, at least, had Donna's common sense and stringent accounting skills to keep his finances straight. Of course, if he messed up the accountant would call. He'd talked to Pete about family insurance plans, but the conversation hadn't gone quite as expected. Pete kept asking if things were moving too fast. He'd known Nora almost as long as he'd known them, so he knew they weren't moving too fast. He lay in bed at night dreaming of what the house would sound like with Robbie there all the time. 

Someone's blaring horn snapped his attention back to the traffic around him. Working his way between the cars occupying the neighbouring lanes, he crossed the bridge over the River Clyde for the fifteen-minute ride to the exit leading to Gilshochill and Milngavie Road just as dusk began settling across the city. The sight of Robbie playing with his friend in the front garden brought a warm smile as Daniel pulled his bike behind Nora's sedan. He barely had time to pull his helmet off before two small, bundled up, squealing boys made a dead run for him. He dropped his helmet on the saddle and swooped Robbie into his arms. 

"Hi, Daniel. Do you have treats?" the excited boy next to him squealed whilst still jumping.

"No, Tommy," he answered, as he dropped Robbie on the saddle of the bike. He handed the helmet to Robbie and swung Tommy up behind his best friend. "Mind your legs, the muffler is very hot."

"Hello, Daniel," Tommy's mother yelled, waving from her own garden. "Nora just beat you in," she laughed.

"Yeah, thanks, Margaret. Alright, you two monkeys, it's getting dark. Let's get in." He tapped the helmet on Robbie's head before lifting him off the bike. He walked the boys back to where the woman stood by the fence. "Was she tired?"

"Yeah, but I have a feelin' she'll perk up when she sees you." The woman flashed a cheeky grin sending a flush of embarrassment through Daniel. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what?" Daniel replied, his mind half inside with Nora, and the other half on the boys vying to make one last goal into the net.

"I'm really glad Nora has met you. You are the best thing that has happened to these two. I never thought she could trust a man again. I also think you should know that the whole neighbourhood is glad for Don being here."

"Is my cousin behaving?" Daniel chuckled.

"Well, except for his horrible attempts at a barbeque. You would think someone from Canada would know how to barbeque properly. His mates from the force came over last Saturday, and I think they wound up with pizza." 

Daniel laughed at the idea of Don in an apron over a grill.

"And, hav'ta say, since he's moved here, I've nae seen hide or hair of that ex of hers," she continued.

Daniel straightened and set Robbie down. "Can Tommy play with him in the house?"

"Sure." Margaret nodded at the boys.

When they were inside, he turned back to Margaret. "Has Ian driven past the house lately?"

"No, at least not for the last couple of weeks. What with all the cameras you've had installed and Don moving in, Nat and I think he's gotten the point. At least, I hope so; he scares her enough."

"Did you know them -- in the beginning?"

"She didn't tell you?" Margaret crossed her arms, her expression darkening.

"She tried, but ... it was too hard, so we dropped it."

Margaret nodded, her green eyes hardened at the obviously painful memory. "We'd just moved in two weeks before. She was so shy and sweet, he was a famous footballer. We thought they were the perfect couple, but then we saw him shove her when he thought no one was looking." Her voice went cold. "Nat found her that night. He watched Ian tear from the house, leaving the door open so he went to check. He found her on the kitchen floor -- her pants down around her ankles." Her voice hitched. "She was unconscious. Nat wanted to kill him. She spent a week in the hospital and when she got out, she refused to move. No man, except her dad, has sat foot in that house since -- until you. She's never even dated. You brought her back to life, Daniel."

Daniel's cheeks blew out as he clicked his teeth softly. "If you see anything, you'll tell Don, right?"

"Of course I will-- for as long as she's here," she said with a knowing smile. "But, I don't think that'll be long. Shame. Tommy will miss his friend." She winked.

His eyebrows knitted. "Excuse me? Why?"

Margaret chuckled at his blank expression"Please, are you telling me that your heart's desire isn't to gather the both of them and take them away from here?"

"Ah, yes, well," he stammered, tugging at his ear. "It's not certain, I mean -- I haven't.... Blimey, it's getting chilly, isn't it?"

"Right. You're looking a little flushed there, Daniel. You should get in." Margaret nodded toward the door.

"Right, I'll send Tommy over," he said turning to the door, embarrassed that his intentions were so obvious. He felt his face warm listening to Margaret chortle about them having a really good night as she walked in her house. Daniel wondered what it was about him that so many of his friends loved to see him turn red. Shaking his head, he walked into the house to find Nora standing by the door with a mug of hot tea already in hand. 

"You've been talking to Margaret. You need to warm up." She grinned as she glanced in the corner toward the boys. "But you might have to wait until bedtime."

Daniel leaned down and kissed her gently before taking the cup. "This'll do for now," he said with a gentle grin. "That will do, gentlemen," he chided gently when the boys began to giggle. 

Daniel took a swallow of tea before hanging his jacket up and following her into the kitchen. Whatever she had started for tea smelled delicious. His mouth watered, matched by his hungry stomach grumbling at him. He couldn't resist lifting the lid off a steaming pot of home made soup. Nora flashed a look of disapproval and popped him with a kitchen towel. "What? It smells good. What else is there?"

"Roast beef with Yorkshire pudding and loads of vegetables. The Scotch Broth is to warm you up. I'm tired of takeaway for Wednesdays." She grinned. 

Daniel reached over to push a stray lock of her hair back. "I want to ask you something."

"What," she replied while pulling the roast from the slow cooker. 

"Nora." He chewed his lip, feeling suddenly as if he was jumping from the TARDIS to the Crucible without a weapon. He drew a breath and swallowed. "Okay, here it is. I've thought about this the whole way down here. I'll understand if you don't, I will. Really -- I will."

"Daniel, you're doing it again."

"Right. Okay, move in with me. For real, not because of Ian or anything, but because -- I love you and winter's coming and I'm expecting it to be brutal. So that means we won't see each other as often if we don't. But if you marry me when the divorce is final, we can start our own family. I want to be a proper dad to Robbie and a real mate to you, so will you?" His words came out in a torrent. He barely drew a breath before continuing. "Marry me?"

Nora stood in front of him, looking inscrutable; or at least to him, her expression seemed inscrutable. Daniel's heart pounded while silence roared in his ears. She just stood there, the moment caught up in a causality loop. Any second now, the scene would repeat itself. "No --" she started answering. All he heard was no -- again. He was sure that he failed to hear her correctly.

"Oh, I -- am sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's too soon isn't --" His face fell. His eyes suddenly found another spot to study.

Nora placed her fingers on his lips. "You know what frustrates me with you? In fact, it drives me barmy."

"Sorry, I don't mean to," he stammered.

"Oh, Daniel. Every time someone says no, you look like a beaten puppy. As if you have committed some horrid crime just by the askin'. Maybe, before you panic, you can listen to the entire answer."

"It's women's faces. I can never figure out if I've read them correctly. Some people are highly offended if you stick your fingers in the marmalade jar. I mean, it's bloody marmalade. I never figured out Rose, or her mum, for that matter. The first time I met Jackie, she thought I would -- you know. Then when Rose and I came back the first time, I walked up to her exspectin' a hello and she sent me three centuries back in time. God, that woman can smack."

Nora shushed him with her fingers again. "Daniel, I am not Rose, and I am certainly not her mum. You should know that by know. I do want to move in with you, but I'm not ready to get married. This one has been a nightmare. Even with the new court date, there is no guarantee the divorce will come through. So, no -- to marriage, but I will move in with you."

"Really?" He grinned, wanting to whoop with joy. "My suspension is up and you are finishing your assignment. Friday is an in-service day, I can bug out about one to get stuff for his room. When you come down Friday, it'll be ready. I can go to London early to take care of things with Pete, be home by noon. We can be a family by Saturday afternoon. You think?" He breathed.

Nora stroked his face gently. "You are so silly. Everyone that counts has known for a month."

"Known what?" He looked at her, perplexed.

"We're already a family. Robbie even told his pals at school you're his real da'. He took that picture of the two of you with Finn to school so he could prove it."

"You are kidding me." He stepped back to look out at the boys playing. "Really?" he asked, just as Robbie looked up from his game to flash a smile.

"I'm a dad. I want to be a better dad than mine. I want to be like Wilf." His eyes never left Robbie.

"Who?" Nora asked, confused.

"He was my great granddad, he was ... he was a remarkable man." Daniel turned back. Sometimes, he forgot that the story they'd made up months ago was just that: a story. Daniel swallowed as he pulled Nora into his arms. He didn't want it to be a story. 

"You are going to make a great da'. Now, here is your first job, send Tommy home. It's time to eat," she murmured against his chest. 

"Yes, ma'am. Tommy, time to go home," he said. 

Forty minutes of stuffing himself to the point of gluttony came to an end with the last bite of banoffee. Nora frowned when he licked the last drop of cream from his upper lip and then burped; loudly much to Robbie's delight and his embarrassment. 

"Really?" she said eyeing him sternly. 

"Sorry," he said. "Just sort of escaped."

So," Nora said casting one more half serious glance at Daniel before turning to Robbie, "Daniel and I have something we need to talk to you about. You have the final say in a decision we are making."

"Are we getting a dog, Mum? If we are, can I have one like Finn? I told Tommy about how smart Finn is, but he doesn't believe me."

"We aren't getting a dog. We are moving -- to GlenCoe -- with Daniel. You would have Finn all the time. Addie would take care of you when Daniel and I aren't home."

"We wouldn't live next to Tommy anymore?"

"No, but Don would stay here like he does now and you could see Tommy when we come to visit."

Crestfallen, Robbie stared at the remains of his pie. Either Mum or Daniel had drizzled caramel across the top so that it looked like a little spaceship was going to fly off the top. Only the base remained. He stabbed the fork in the middle, but let it fall to clang against the edge of the plate. His hands disappeared under the table. "Why can't Tommy come with?" he whinged.

"Because his mum and dad would really miss him if he came with us. You remember when I took you and your mum to the Harvest fancy dress party at my friend's house in London?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you wanted Tony to move back with us. His mum said no, too. You'll meet new friends in GlenCoe."

"But I've always known Tommy."

"We'll come back and visit as much as we can, and you can web chat," Daniel offered.

"Can Finn sleep in my room and keep the bad people away?"

"Yes. I'm sure Addie won't mind."

"So, what do you say, sweetheart? Do you want to move to GlenCoe, and live with Daniel?"

"Yeah, but I want my rocket ship. So other spacemen can come visit like Daniel did. No one believes he's a spaceman."

Daniel swallowed his laughter, reached over and pulled Robbie to his lap. "That's because they don't know me." He kissed Robbie's head. "Eat your dessert. Then bath time, okay?" Daniel grinned at Nora. "My second move as a parent, eh?"

An hour later, Daniel made sure that Robbie had taken all the necessary precautions for a dry night, kissed the boy's damp head, and snuggled him under his duvet. He watched Robbie tuck his toy rocket next to him. When he bought the thing at the Science Museum, he'd never guessed it would become so important to Robbie. That was their first mid-week date. But until tonight, Daniel had no idea how much his trips meant to this small boy. With one a gentle stroke to Robbie's head, he switched the bedside lamp off, letting the night-light brighten the room. The stars over head twinkled against the ceiling. Daniel stood at the door watching Robbie get comfortable and then gently closed it nearly shut. 

The sight of Nora towelling her hair sent a rush of painful, blissful desire through him. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but tonight he was too tired to do more than wrap her in his arms. He went to the drawer where he kept his pyjamas, pulled them out and headed for his own trip to the shower. Maybe it was the coming change in the weather, but he felt inordinately tired tonight. Or, maybe it was that he felt and entirely new emotional state -- complete contentment. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down, washing away the grit left from his bike ride. The last thing he expected was a hand sliding down his bum.

"Hurry up," Nora giggled. "I'm tired and could stand with a good cuddle."

"There used to be a word for people like you." He chuckled.

"What, tart?"

"No," he said sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain, "vixen." Water dripped from his hair, running down his nose and cheeks, forcing him to blink his stinging eyes. "If you want, you can scrub my back," he teased.

"I don't think so. Hurry up, I'm warming the bed. You want to watch the telly or listen to music?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm knackered," he called, finishing up and turning the water off. He stepped out to find Nora holding a wide bath towel. "Thought you were warming the bed?" he grinned.

"This is more fun." She scrubbed the towel down his chest, making him turn around for his back giggling when his manhood twitched with anticipation. "Go on," he whispered, his voice husky with desire. She grinned and handed him his bottoms before flouncing out of the bathroom. It was a good five minutes before he slid under the duvet, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thought you were knackered," she teased.

_Thick, acrid smoke filled his lungs, threatening to trigger his respiratory bypass. Paralysed, the scene playing out around him as if he were stuck inside a hologram. The black woman, in the Victorian dress of a bar maid, screamed for the children to run and they did. Like rats leaving a sinking ship, children scattered around, attempting to escape the machine rising from the factory floor. Someone, a man, screamed at him to save his son. But he couldn't; his feet refused to move. He watched his face fly above him, grab the boy from the collapsing platform, and then cackle that he was such a loser. Why couldn't he move? Robbie's face suddenly contorted in agony as the fire caught him._

Daniel bolted upright, covered in sweat, coughing and hacking, sure the flat was on fire. There was no smoke, but he was still unable to catch his breath. Odd shapes and shadows contorted in the sea of black surrounding him. He should be in the TARDIS, but this wasn't the TARDIS. He jerked away from a cold hand grabbing at him. "Daniel," the voice called softly urging him into reality. "Daniel! You're alright, it's just a dream, sweetheart."

Violent shivers racked his body; his chest moved painfully as he sucked in a breath of air. The voice called again, sweetly, reassuring him that he was alright. He liked the voice. Hands touched his face turning him toward its source. A blurry image coalesced in front of him. His vision adjusted to the darkness as his chest moved again. "Nora?" he finally squeaked.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. It's okay," she said softly.

"Sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please. Tell him," he sobbed. "I tried to save them, I did but ...."

"Come on", she murmured, pulling him down into her arms, letting him rest his head on her chest. Nora pulled the duvet up over his shoulders. "What happened that scared you so badly?" she whispered as she stroked his head until she his breathing even out into sleep. Every night that she'd slept with him, he woke up at least once with a nightmare. This time, it was more like a full blown night terror. She kissed his forehead and slowly fell back asleep. 

Daniel blinked in the darkness, knowing instantly that it was five AM. He didn't want to move, let alone get up. He turned to see the digital clock displaying its time, shining in the dark like Robbie's night light. Some how, the idea of the two-hour drive to school was far less appealing than the drive from school. A slow smile crossed his face when he remembered that it was the last time he'd make this ride. His mind already raced with things that he needed to do right after classes. First, a trip to the Ribaldis' in An Gearsadan for linens for Robbie's room, and maybe, quick and easy space theme decals. He scrubbed his hands across his face before turning over to Nora spooned next to him. He kissed her temple, smiling when she turned to him before opening sleep filled eyes. 

"Hey you," he whispered. "I have to get to work, gotta family to take care of now." He kissed her gently.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, huskily.

"I'm fine, slept like a baby with you here. Didn't even dream," he murmured.

"Okay." she smiled sleepily. "You'll call me when you get back, right? So I don't worry."

"Yes, now go back to sleep." He kissed her again and slipped out of bed for a quick shower. 

Nora lay half asleep, listening to him getting dressed. It was unbelievable that he couldn't remember the dream, but he never did once he was properly awake. This time, despite being sound asleep, he'd sat frozen with tears running down his face. He'd whimpered, shivering against her chest for almost five minutes, before the dream faded and he fell back into a deep sleep. The nightmare left her exhausted. Now, he was in the shower trying to dress as quietly as possible, completely unaware of the demons stalking his sleep. She drifted back to sleep, knowing that in mere minutes he would be on his bike riding through the darkness to school leaving her to figure it all out.

~~

The school run had taken longer than she anticipated and now she worried Rose might have given up on her. Nora still wasn't sure calling her was such a good idea, but the blonde was the only one she could think of that would have a clue what Daniel had actually suffered before he'd fallen into her life. Who did he want forgiveness from, and for what? The questions had swirled since his panicked dream. Now she clutched her portfolio in one hand and satchel in other moving through the crowd at the Banrighinn train station toward the coffee shop. When she finally made it to the haven inside the station, she was ready for caffeine, even if it was in a paper cup. She made her way past the crush of customers at the register, automatically smiling when she spotted Rose at a tiny table for two. When the woman held up two cups, she could have kissed her. 

"Hiya. Sorry, I'm a bit late," Nora said breathlessly, dropping her things by a chair.

"S'alright. You sounded upset this morning. What's happenin'?" Rose slid the second cup of coffee toward Nora. "It's still hot."

"Thanks," Nora took the cup and settled in the chair. "This is bloody marvellous," she said when she set the cup down. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, not a problem," Rose said. "You sounded upset when you called. That ex of yours isn't causing a problem, is he?"

Nora chewed her upper lip, "No, Ian is staying away since he had that run in with the CW. This is about Daniel. Do you remember when we talked in my office a few weeks ago and you said there were things that I didn't know about Daniel?"

The furrow of her brow deepened in concern, "I do remember; I was being a bit of a nosey parker," Rose answered.

"Yeah, I was glad you were that day. If I knew how; I'd would have done the same with you." Nora said.

Rose snorted."Is this why you wanted to see me at eight in the morning? To check me out?" 

Nora glanced down and took a breath, She would not let this spiral into a repeat of that night at Daniel's house. "No, it's to find out something about Daniel. I'm sure you know he has nightmares. I'm sure they're about what happened when he was hurt, but...."

"But?" Rose asked cautiously.

"They are getting worse, and last night he begged me to ask 'him' to forgive him. Who's _him?_

Rose blinked, and then she blinked again. "I thought he worked through that," she murmured. 

Nora leaned closer, "Worked through what?"

Rose looked away, her eyes darted around the shop before she drew a deep breath and levelled her gaze on Nora and lied. "This is a bit convoluted so bear with me. You know how I met Daniel, but you don't know how I met John. I was on a mission, and someone stepped around a corner, took my hand and said 'run.' I stood there staring into Daniel's face, hearing a very posh English accent, and I ran. Before I knew it, I was involved with a man who should not have existed. We wound up separated and I came home. Several months later, Daniel and I were trying to stop the mess with the climate underground when we managed to get inside a warehouse housing complex. We rounded a corner and there stood John with his team trying to disable a computer. There was no time to talk with Davros and his men were coming, so we ran. Daniel yanked open a door and we tucked in a room to find a second bank of computers. The two of them realised it was on a countdown, so John moved to get everyone out and Daniel started shutting it down. That's when Davros found him and shot him. When he fell, he hit something and the thing cascaded. With Davros screaming in fury, he managed to run. The building went up seconds after we got out. John whirled on Daniel and called him a mass murderer."

"But it was an accident?"

"Yes it was, but John didn't believe it, he thought Daniel deliberately blew the building, and it didn't help when Daniel told him at least not one more innocent would die. There they were, identical twins, and instead of hugging each other, or even having a _what the fuck moment,_ John stared at him and said, _'you murdered those people. I could have stopped them.'_ He didn't say another word to Daniel. He just looked at him as if Daniel was wrong for existing and then--"Rose blew a harsh breath. "He just walked away." 

Nora's eyes narrowed. "And that's what he wants to apologise for; disappointing a man he didn't know for saving the world from a madman? And you loved a man who could be that cruel?"

"I did and I do, to this day. John didn't mean to be cruel. He's brilliant and funny; an adrenalin junkie of sorts. If he saw a button, he had to know what it controlled, and how it worked. He could never stay in one place very long; always looking for adventure. While we fought the Cybermen in London during the Troubles, John fought them elsewhere.When we met, he was working to stop a terrorist group in the middle east. But he did change; one too many deaths, I guess." Rose squeezed her eyes tight and drew a breath. When she opened them again, her voice cracked. "Daniel shouldn't have even been on that mission. It was an anomaly that they even met. After, when we were all on the beach waiting for a transport, John took his team and left. He didn't realise Daniel was hurt, none of us did 'till the next day." Rose leaned forward, swirling her coffee cup, watching the little vortex go counter clockwise. 

Nora let out a pained sigh. She resisted asking why this woman hadn't told Daniel he had a brother. She couldn't tell if Rose was sad, bitter or both, but she didn't want to make things worse. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Did Daniel ever talk to anyone about what happened?" she finally asked.

"No, he insisted he was fine and if you ask him now, he will say the same. I tried, but I wasn't very good at it. He does the same thing his brother does; he soldiers on, " Rose said.

Soldiering on; like that ever works, Nora thought bitterly as she stood up, gathering her things, half wishing she'd never come.The tight, polite smile she flashed at Rose bordered on a grimace. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, I appreciate it. Don't mean to rush, but I've got to catch the train," she said 

Rose glanced away, her eyebrows merged as she chewed her lip. "You two moving in together yet?" she asked when she looked back at Nora.

Nora froze."Actually, yes. This weekend."

Rose stood up and slipped her jacket on, "Good, that's good. Just do me one favour," she said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Hold him, so that he knows he's not alone. Eventually, you hold him long enough, he'll come to believe he has nothing to apologise for."


	32. Rat Bastards and Murderers

Don Noble stepped around the brick wall of the abandoned storefront, motioning Rose and Ewan to stay behind him as he checked out the long narrow alley running between two buildings. The very air smelt of rubbish and decay. Steam, rising up from the vents, carried the stench of a dead body, making everyone's stomach roll with disgust. Don glanced down at the petite blond next to him quivering in obvious anticipation of meeting whatever monster lurked down in the tunnel underneath those grates. 

"Are you sure you're tracking Ned? I really want to know before I go down there," Rose muttered to Ewan.

"We could back off and get Daniel," Don quipped. "Make sure the signal is working correctly."

"Right, we just packed Nora off and you want to yank him. By now, he is probably sitting in front of the fireplace cuddled up, watching Robbie play with the dog," Rose replied.

"At least, he's warm," Ewan groused. "Are we doing this because it's bloody cold?"

"Before we do, I just want it understood that no one uses my shower after being in these tunnels. Took an hour to scrub the muck away from last our venture," Rose said.

"Right," Don said with a grin, "Once more into the bowels of this city. I can't believe I gave up a perfectly good DI position just to help you lot stay out of trouble with the locals."

Don handed his torch to Ewan and used a pry bar to lift the covering off the grate. Three torches sent shafts of light down the hole to the floor of the tunnel. The lights reflected off puddles of water. "I will go first. Ewan, take up the rear," Don ordered. He turned and crouched as he stepped off the edge, letting his foot find the first rung of the ladder leading into the steam tunnel. Halfway down, the torch light flickered as Rose followed, descending into the darkness. Don worked his way down a few more steps, then jumped the last three feet to the bottom. 

The dank puddle splashed up his trouser legs when he hit the ground, bringing an uncharacteristic bit of colourful profanity. He kept one eye on Rose as she descended the ladder and the other down the tunnel watching for any movement. When they were together, Ewan pointed the scanner first left and then swivelled right. The bleep of a bio-signature grew slightly louder. "That's definitely Ned, but he has a partner. I have two heat signatures." 

"Come on, then." Rose stepped in front of the two men and followed the track. They hugged the wall as close as possible without actually touching the slime-covered walls. Fifty metres west of their original position, the tunnel divided off into a V. The air grew thick with humidity from the steam generated from ancient heating systems that were still relying on water. The steam pipe above their heads vented excess steam into the street above, adding to the oppressive feel. Ewan walked ten feet ahead of Don and Rose, watching the beeps on the scanner grow fainter. He turned back, taking the left side of the tunnel only to return.

"I guess we go right. They are down here, but they could go up one of these vents. There is another piece of good news." Ewan looked up at his boss. "The body heat signatures are increasing, but you won't like what they are."

"Don't say it. Please, don't say it," Rose grimaced.

"Okay, I won't say it," Ewan said, with a shrug of apology.

"How many?" Don grimaced with the question.

"Not many, really. I've seen worse since I came to work for Torchwood."

"Right, so let's go. What's a couple of thousand rats?" Don grimaced again. "Ow," he yelped when Rose punched him.

"I told you not to say!" Rose snarled. Rose pulled out the repellent, drew a breath and followed Ewan into the right side of the tunnel. They eased through the tunnel, hiking through the stench and muck, hunting the two aliens who, by now, had no doubt shifted to mimic their surroundings. The muck grew thicker underfoot, as the air grew more foetid the further under the city they travelled. Don followed the curve of the tunnel watching for vents, but when they disappeared, he knew they were crossing under the river to the warehouse district. 

The deeper they went into the seemingly endless tunnels, the louder the scratching and squealing of the rats grew. Rose stumbled, nearly falling, dropping her torch into the muck. The beam caught sight of the nasty creatures skittering mindlessly across the floor and her feet. She fought back the urge to scream her disgust but refused to pick up the torch.

"And I have my dead hooker," Don muttered, shining his light on the obstacle in Rose's path while retrieving the torch. He wiped the muck off on his jeans, then handed it back to Rose.

"Damn, what the hell did Ned do to her?" Rose stared, shocked at the remains of the young woman whose abdomen was ripped apart exposing her reproductive organs.

Ewan gagged before he spoke, "My guess, she didn't survive the conversion process." The sudden loud beeping from the scanner drew his attention to the figure looming less than fifteen metres ahead. "Don," he whispered attempting to draw Don's attention from the corpse. "Don?" Ewan repeated when the man was slow to answer.

"What?" both Don and Rose snapped.

"Have you and Rose got your weapons out?" Ewan asked, pulling his own out.

"What? No, for what -- rats? We are not shooting rats in the dark down here." Don shone his torch on the hooker's clothes rummaging for an I.D. "A bullet ricochet could hit us, and rats aren't worth the powder."

Ewan lifted his torch to shine further down the dark tunnel. "Not rats, Boss, but I think -- we found Ned."

Rose and Don both stood and let their torch beams join with Ewan's, to shine toward a looming figure. "Ewan, turn the EMF transmitter on, I can feel him trying to test my barriers," Rose ordered.

"Done," he whispered. 

The effect wasn't quite what they expected. Ned roared his displeasure. Unable to shape shift, he lunged for the kill. In one move, Don shoved Rose behind him and reached for his weapon. Unable to get a grip on the barrel, Don dropped his head and charged as if he were a bull buffalo during mating season by the Yellowknife River. Ned screamed in rage when a bullet from Ewan's weapon struck the mid chest, just as Don hit his mid gut, hearing the air go out of him. Ned roared, shoving him, then swiping Don across the chest with his clawed hand, ripping through his jacket. 

Stunned by searing pain from razor-like claw slicing into his chest, Don stumbled away, reaching for his weapon. Ned charged again, his roar echoing through the tunnel, followed almost instantly by the loud crack of Don's .44 discharging into the large hairy chest, sending the alien toppling forward. A second bellow filled the tunnels, as the second shape-shifting Drelèine charged out of the blackness toward them. The thunder of weapons firing filled the space, as Ewan and Rose both emptied their revolvers into the alien bent on killing them. Time slowed as they rushed to pull Ned off where Don lay. When they rolled the alien away, Don audibly gasped, inhaling deeply to fill lungs nearly crushed from Ned's weight. He gratefully accepted Ewan's extended hand to stand up. He stared down at the alien's body. 

"Well, fuck, this is going to get my cousin narked to no end," Don said through clenched teeth.

"Harry," Rose yelled into her mic, as she hit the homing beacon on their vests. "We need an extraction. I've got three bodies. Don's injured."

"Got you, boss," Harry's crackling voice came back. "I've got your location one click from the South Street exit. You're under the river."

"I know where we're at. Start the team in here to clean up. We're tagging this location and then we're walking your way. Make sure Steve is on his toes. We're coming now." Rose looked at Don. Even in the dark, he looked shaky. This mess would not make Pete happy with her. At least they weren't carrying Daniel out. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She hooked an arm around his waist. 

The hike out from under the river took almost forty minutes. By the time they hit fresh air, Don struggled against the urge to collapse. Rose eased him onto the concrete abutment leading outside the entrance. His legs quivered with exhaustion. He huffed against the fire burning in his chest wall. He envisioned a raging infection of alien germs, eating his skin away. At the sight of Steve running toward him with a med kit, he realised how Daniel felt. It was just a little aggravating to know you'd screwed up and came out on the losing end.

Steve ripped the remains of his blood soaked jacket, Kevlar vest and shirt off.Cold air hit his skin, sending shivers through him. Dried blood matted his chest hair. The top of his blood-soaked jeans was now a sticky mess thanks to the half-dried blood. Four deep claw marks crossed his chest wall. Steve flashed an apologetic smile as he cracked open first a bottle of saline and then three bottles of solution.

"Damn, that must have been one helluva swipe. Good job you had your vest on, or he would have ripped your chest open. You should know, the next bottle is a disinfectant and it's gonna burn," he said pouring the saline across the wounds. "Sorry," he said as he reached for the next solution.

Don rose up from the concrete wall, hissing loudly when the first red solution hit the wounds. "What the bloody hell is that, pure alcohol?"

"Yeah. No, Daniel invented this stuff after the last run in with Ned. Get ready cos here comes number two. It will stop nasty beasties from eating your skin off," Steve dumped the green liquid across Don's wound. That one brought him to his feet cursing. He grabbed Steve's hand to stop the third. "Sorry, but I have to do all three."

"Ned didn't hurt this much," he protested.

"Well, yeah, but the beasties are infecting you even as we speak." 

Hands pushed him back down. "Man up," Rose teased.

"Man up. Hell, I'd like to see you -- never mind," he said, sitting back down shivering. The third bottle of purple solution finished the job and eased the burning. Steve quickly covered the wounds with a field dressing and wrapped a surprisingly warm blanket around him.

"When we get you back, you'll need to shower and then I will give you a shot of antibiotics, two pills and something for pain," Steve finished.

"Is this what Daniel did before I got here, teach you field medicine and invent weird stuff?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Our meds are second to none, now. Personally, I will be glad when he's back, even part time. And Jake. Sorry, Rose; you are a good boss, but those two are special-- you know."

"Yeah, I'm not offended. Let's get this one back," she said

Getting in the SUV proved more difficult than it should. Don settled against the seat and tuned out the drive back to the warehouse dreaming of a shower. It was difficult to ignore the aroma inside the vehicle. Rose lowered the windows to eliminate the chance of anyone losing the contents of their stomach. A destination had never looked so good as the warehouse entrance ten minutes later. The lift ride to the centre was only slightly more tolerable. He walked in the shower room, stripped off the remains of his disgusting clothes and kicked them to a corner. He'd already opted to burn them and charge Torchwood their replacement value. 

He gritted his teeth against the stinging pain of hot water running into the gashes, flushing away the muck and dried blood. Fresh bruising joined the disinfectants staining his chest a myriad of colours. Don hated admitting, even to himself, that stuff burned so badly that he'd nearly wet himself. The need for his cousin to go back and rework that formula a bit topped his list of things to discuss the next time he visited GlenCoe. Well, actually, he needed to scrap it and start over. Still, the scars would make interesting war wounds to discuss with some future woman in his bed.

He stepped out of the shower in what Torchwood four laughingly called a crew lounge, grabbed a towel and dried off. The jar of heavy duty antibiotic cream Steven had given him smelt almost as rank, as the solutions stung, but the pain eased within minutes of lathering across his chest. With any luck, the two pain pills he swallowed next would leave him if not pain-free, at least comfortable. Ned's image still haunted him; the creature made a foolish mistake coming back, and a bigger one bringing along a friend to get revenge. Don did have to give it to Daniel, the transponder thing worked to perfection, although the EMF thing made the two aliens a bit cranky. Moving gingerly, hissing against the stabs of pain, he pulled on a tee and a pair of lounge pants and headed for Rose's office. 

Unsure if it was the beginning effect of the tablets or the stroll, he was exhausted. The sight of her standing by the window made him hesitate, and then he knocked softly to get her attention. Freshly scrubbed, her hair still damp from her own shower, her sweat suit clung to her curves. When she turned to face him, he sucked in a breath. "He was an idiot," he said. 

"Yeah, he was. Little rat bastard and his pal should have stayed in space," she replied. 

Don swallowed and then shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Ned," he said softly.

Her eyebrows merged. "Sorry; what are you talking about?" 

He snorted as he walked toward her, wishing the pain pills would hurry up and kick in. "My cousin; the one I haven't met, who thought leaving you on a beach was a good idea. That man -- is definitely an idiot."

Rose eyes narrowed in irritation "You just said you don't know him, so why would you think he's an idiot."

Don snickered. "Because any man who'd leave you behind, regardless of his reasons, is -- at the very least, an idiot. Not something I would ever do. 

"The D -- John is not an idiot," she declared.

"What else would you call a man who'd leave you. And, do you realise, you always stop with the D and then change to John? Why do you do that?" 

Rose winced and turned her attention out the window, her shoulder sagged. "Because, weird as it sounds, his nickname is Doctor. He is one, and I ... always called him, Doctor." She breathed the word as if it were a prayer. "He thought what he did was best. He wasn't -- an idiot, just misguided."

"Sorry, Blondie," Don said, gently kissing her temple as he draped an arm across her slim shoulders. "I have a tonne of paperwork to file in the morning. Two dead hookers and a pair of rat aliens should make for an interesting 'your eyes only,' read for the Chief Inspector. You gonna tell Daniel about Ned?"

"Yeah. If I don't, Jake will when he comes back in a couple of days. Besides, now that Daniel's suspension is over, he'll catch up. If we don't give him the heads up, he'll think Jan is autopsying Ned and his friend." Rose crossed her arms and leaned against his shoulder. "It's starting to spit snow."

"I'll miss you when you go back to London," Don said as he kissed the top of her head. "It was fun having you here; it made my adjustment to Glesca much easier."

"Really?" She turned to face him with a smile that always made her brown eyes sparkle. 

"I think so. You going to the court house for Nora's divorce from slime bag next week?" Don asked.

"No, I'll be gone by then. I don't get him. Why would you refuse to sign your divorce papers? The court stopped his rights to Robbie and renewed the protective order; you'd think he'd get the hint," Rose answered.

"He's a control freak. Anyway, once it's done, Daniel and Nora can get married. Maybe -- we can get them to do at your mum's Nollaig party and really start a family."

"Yeah," Rose said with a sigh. "Mum has quite a party planned."

Don tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You can start again too, you know," he said huskily.

Rose stepped back with a smile. "Don, you are my friend. I don't have many friends, and whilst I admit the side benefits would be -- great... really great, I don't want to mess with our friendship."

"Right," he said, dropping his hand to his side. "Me either, and ... the benefits don't have to mess up our friendship." He smiled gently then kissed her forehead. "Tonight, though, the only benefit I could offer would be a cuddle."

"Good, let's get you home. We can pick up Chinese on the way. Steve says it's easier than pizza on your stomach with those antibiotics." This time, her smile was genuine with just the tip of her tongue poking out.

"I have a real place now. I can offer you the spare bed -- if you want it," he quipped.

Rose stopped her SUV in front of the house, slid the gearshift into park, and smiled at Don sleeping in the passenger seat. Whilst waiting for her to pick up the takeaway, the effects of Steve's powerful pain pill hit him full on. He looked so peaceful that she hated waking him. She'd already let his watch commander know that there had been an incident under the river and that he'd need the rest of the weekend off to recover before returning to work. She assured the man that, despite the injury to his chest from an animal attack, Don would be fine. They would send over a report to the Chief Inspector later in the day after they all had some sleep. The poor sod would think he'd fallen down the rabbit hole when he read the activities of his new inspector. 

"Hey, sleepy head, you're home." She prodded him gently. "C'mon."

Don stirred, blinked sleepily and looked out the window at the cold blackness. Snow drifted lazily through the air. "Thought it quit snowing," he said huskily.

"Started back a couple of minutes ago," she answered, getting out of the car. 

The blast of cold sent a shiver through Don. He grumbled his dislike, eased stiffly from of the car and reached for his keys. He flashed a half smile at Rose as they made their way up the sidewalk and into the house. Don unlocked the door and stepped in a house that suddenly felt very empty. He'd become used to Nora being up when he pulled a late night. The sight of Robbie's empty book corner sent a pang of regret through. Rose closed the door behind him and reached up to help him shed his jacket. 

"Come on, let's eat," she encouraged. 

"Yeah, we still have beer in the little fridge," Don said quietly, leading the way to the kitchen.

With one hand across his chest, Don leaned down, pulled two bottles out, and passed one to Rose. The kitchen clock chimed the hour. It was just past two AM. The sound reminded both of why they were exhausted. Don watched Rose pull out two plates and forks and begin dishing up savoury heaps of fried rice with egg rolls on each plate. She nodded expectantly toward the silverware drawer and headed for the lounge. Don joined her, easing his lanky, sore six-feet-four frame to the couch. 

"So," he started, with a mouth full of food. "How are we writing this one up?"

"I don't know, something like _'murder victim found in tunnels, perpetrators caught. Tried to fight; now dead,'_ " Rose answered, chewing on her egg roll."

"I can work that. Here's the next question. What are you gonna tell Daniel about Ned?"

"Yeah. The truth; he's going to be disappointed that he didn't save him. He's like John that way, always wanting to save everyone."

"That's -- not what I heard from the guys."

"What do you mean?" Rose turned to look at him full on.

"Didn't Harry tell you that the night they had their first run in with Ned, Daniel gave that thing a chance to leave. He told him that if he chose not to, what happened next was on him. Daniel just made sure the boys had the stuff to contain him. Harry said that the geeky scientist we know and love turned absolutely cold. He said the look in Daniel's eyes told him that if push came to shove, Harry had no doubt Daniel would have killed Ned. I think the biggest reason he's going to be mad is that he wasn't there to make the offer."

Rose looked away thinking of the first adventures with the Doctor before he changed, the way he acted with Cassandra and even Adam. His words on the beach came back. _'That's me when you first met me._ ' How could she have missed that in Daniel?

"You okay?"

"I was just wondering how hard it must be for him to bury that half of his personality. He convinces everyone that he is in such control, even me. It makes me wonder what will happen if it's ever tested."

"Well, I can tell you that my dad always said Aunt Donna had a slow-burn temper, but when she blew, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, that's probably where he gets it," Rose lied. "Donna's half of the family." For the several minutes that they ate in silence, Rose pictured Daniel bursting out of the TARDIS. She still couldn't believe that she'd ever accused him of being a coward.

"Jake comes back in a couple of days," Don said when he finished. He made sure that his eyes stayed on the far wall, just above the television.

"I know." Rose nodded as she expertly used chopsticks to spoon the last bite of food in her mouth.

"You're probably just gonna go back to London. I just want you ... to know... I'll miss you," Don said. 

She turned to face him, her tongue peeking at the corner of her mouth. "We have had a good time, haven't we? At least ... when we weren't chasing murderers and alien rat bastards, "

"I think so. Um, I was kidding earlier, but it is very late, and I don't want to risk waking up sick with no one around. There are three beds in this place. I'd really like it if you stayed in one."

"Don," Rose said. Her breath hitched.

"I'm not asking for a shag, Rose. You're my friend, I just want to go to sleep knowing that you are tucked in safe." Don laid a hand on her leg feeling her shiver a bit. "Like I said earlier, I couldn't do me, let alone you."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I think. Speaking of sleep, you need to get some. C'mon, get to bed," she ordered standing up. "I'll do the washing up."

"Right," he answered, reaching for a hand to get up. 

She slid her arm around his waist and walked him first to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. She pulled his covers back and helped him get comfortable. When he settled then sighed as his eyes drifted closed, she couldn't resist smiling. Rose brushed his hair back and without a thought, leaned over to kiss his forehead. She flipped the light off and walked out, leaving him to his dreams.

The washing up took minutes. She made sure to leave the kitchen so spotless her mother would be proud. She walked out to the lounge and sighed at the mild disarray left from not just the impromptu dinner, but Nora and Robbie's exit. The reading corner: the remains of a busy morning, it all needed tidying up, and doing it meant she didn't have to think -- about anything. Especially the man in the bedroom. The lounge came next, followed by the bathroom. She stared in the mirror studying her image. Where did that nineteen-year-old girl go? When did her eyes get such a hard-edged glint? The Doctor's smiling eyes and manic grin flashed through her head, forcing her to sniff hard. She ran her fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. Every time she allowed herself to think about him, a tide of loneliness and anger swept through her. 

Rose wiped the surface of the sink, tossed a rag underneath and pushed away, making sure the flannel and towels hung neatly on the towel warmer. Her eyes swept the bathroom one last time. Assured her handiwork was sufficient she walked out, turning off the light as she went. This was no place to be. Breathing got harder, fuelling a desire, then a need, to run ... far and fast. She slipped on her, fished the keys from her pocket and headed for the front door in need of a new assignment anywhere but Glesga.

Hand on the knob, she stood frozen, thinking of all the times spent walking away from offers of friendship, male or otherwise. She'd left home to get away from all the invitations just to go for a beer after work. She'd pushed a perfectly good man away because he wasn't good enough to be the Doctor. Now she was pushing Don away. She liked the tall, cheeky redhead -- a lot. He hadn't asked much; just to sleep in an empty bed in case he became ill. 

_That wasn't too much to ask. Was it?_

Rose tossed the keys on the console, took her jacket back off and went back to check on her friend. Even deeply asleep, his pained expression gave witness to his discomfort. Red hair fell across his damp forehead. She wouldn't do it again. This time she would put her loyalty to the Doctor second. She walked over to the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back. He felt warm; not dangerously so, but enough that he would need to see Steve in the morning. Rose sighed, slipped out of her jeans and jumper, leaving just her vest and knickers on, then slipped under the duvet. She froze when Don, even asleep, felt someone close enough to cuddle and shifted toward her.The slight movement elicited a whimper. He wriggled a bit, blew a pained breath and settled his head against her shoulder. She let out a long, slow breath waiting for him to wake up, but when he didn't, she let herself relax. Slowly her own exhaustion pulled her under.


	33. Life is in the Details

Fully expecting another lecture on moving too fast, Daniel managed to arrive at work, with enough spare time to tell Sarah Jane about Nora. _Bosses,_ he thought, _needed to know so they could adjust the paperwork._ He was never going to figure humans out. Instead of lecturing, she'd grinned and said 'about bloody time.' Sure, he'd managed to keep further details private, he walked to the teachers' lounge for his morning cuppa to find everyone shouting congratulations. He glared at a decidedly guilty looking Mary as co-workers pummelled his back, kissed his cheeks and pumped his hand. The most private details of each other's lives fascinated them: it was embarrassing. He never discussed his private life, well not much anyway. Just to tell them that Nora had finished her job early and Robbie's team voted him the most valuable player for the six and under league. And the last bit he'd only told the football coach. 

. He avoided the lounge for the rest of the day, spending the time in his classroom grinning in nervous waiting for the end of the day. When it finally came, Sam handed him his rucksack and helmet and smiled. He was tempted to kiss him right there. He made the fifteen-minute ride home to trade out the bike for the SUV. Before much longer he would have to park the bike for the winter anyway. Daniel cranked the radio up and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the duo singing I've been so sad since you said my accent is bad. He loved this duo. Since discovering their quirky music collecting their music had become a passion. He belted out the next set of lyrics; I'm just going to have to learn to hesitate to make sure my words on your Saxon ears don't grate. He loved this part of the lyrics, especially with all the ribbing he'd taken over his Scottish Accent. It had gotten a little bit thicker since moving to the Highlands. No one would know he'd.... He almost thought born. His singing ended. He focused the rest of his drive on what he needed for the house.

Sometimes the universe shined in tiny ways; like finding a parking spot in An Gearsadan's only box store close to the entrance. With the tourist season in the in-between time of the year, he would only have to contend with the locals rushing into the store for the late afternoon shopping. He watched a lorry pull out of a prime parking spot and managed to manoeuvre the SUV into the vacated spot just ahead of a competitor, He almost felt guilty for beating the person into the slot. Almost, but not quite. Ignoring the hand gesture by the other driver, he grabbed a trolley that someone had left shoved next to a pole. He put one foot on the bottom shelf and pushed off, skateboarding across the parking lot. With a bit of luck, he could grab what he needed and get home within an hour -- an hour and a half tops. 

It was easy to blame Donna's DNA for his love of shopping, but truth told it was the doctor's love of bartering that shined every time he entered a store. It took a bit to get used to shops refusing to alter their prices. He wished Howie worked at this Ribaldis'. At least then, he'd get the employee discount. A withering gaze and an angry shout from the security interrupted his train of thought, bringing his trolley skateboarding to a halt. 

If the Doctor could see him pushing a cart down the linen aisle, he'd fall over the console railing, and regenerate from the laughing. He tossed several packs of sheets, a duvet and two pillows in pretending not to notice a girl tossing purple silk sheets in her cart. I'm not the only one, he thought weaving his way to the home décor department. Shelves lined with wall decorations, wallpaper and various stickers became the focus of his attention next. He studied various designs, trying to decide what looked better; the rocket or the outer space theme. His fingers slid under the edge of box tab for a better look at the paper. 

"I wouldn't if I were you," a woman's voice behind him cautioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't open the box, they get testy."

"Do you work here? I really do need to look at the entire pattern. I suppose I could take both, but that might be too spacey -- don't you think?" He waved both boxes like batons hoping to distract her.

"Actually, I don't work here; I'm the loss prevention officer. How old is he?"

"Who?"

"Your son?"

"My son?" Daniel smiled. "Six, he's six; loves space."

"You have a rocket corner lamp and a rocket duvet; I'd go with just the space wallpaper. Where's your wife? Isn't she helping?"

"Oh, they're still in Glesca. They'll be here tomorrow night and I want his new room to look like the old, so he'll feel right at home."

"That's a lot of work for one night, mate," the woman said with disbelief.

"Yeah, well that's alright, I really don't mind." Daniel grinned. He studied the boxes again and popped them both in his cart ticking the items off his mental list. Along with visiting the toy aisle, he needed to pick up the flat pack boxes for the bookcase and table. By the time he finished, his hour and a half window for shopping had passed, taking his good fortune for breaks with it. Daniel stood impatiently in line, paid for his purchases and hustled outside, disappointed that a cold mist of rain had started. For as much as he loved his Triumph, the change in the weather made him glad for the car. 

He packed his purchases in the boot and looked up at the cloud-laden sky, hoping the truly rotten weather would hold off for a few more days. He'd studied the weather patterns for weeks, passing on his concerns to Pete, who passed them on to the Metropolitan weather service. Winter would be early and it would be cold. Daniel slammed the boot and slid into the car for the drive home. It was already quarter five.

Two hours after getting his cargo home, Daniel stood with wallpaper glue tripping off a brush onto the plastic he'd laid down to protect the floor. Robbie's bed sat stripped of its linens in the middle of the floor. Daniel stared with a mixture of disappointment and shame at the three strips of off-kilter wallpaper hanging on the wall. He'd painted a perfect replica of the console room of the TARDIS. How could it be so hard to match three lousy strips of wallpaper? Maybe once the bed was back in place, Nora wouldn't notice that one-half of Saturn didn't quite match the other, or that the rocket looked as if it had gone through a black hole. He let out a long sigh and looked around the room. He still needed to hang pictures, put the barrage balloons up, set up the reading corner and the list went on.

An array of items still needing to be accomplished lay on the bed in order of their importance. A half dozen pictures of various galaxies and star systems that he'd downloaded from the space research centre should go up next. He popped open the packaging and began matting and framing each picture. Half an hour later, he had them arranged and hanging on the walls in the area he'd designated for Robbie's corner. That just left the table and bookcase. He ripped open the flat pack boxes, tossed the directions, and plotted out the build. A sonic screwdriver would come in handy right about now, but he would have to rely on the battery driven one left over from the house remodel.

He had the first set of screws to affix the left side to the back when a wet nose prodded his armpit. "Finn," he groaned, "go find Addie."

"I'm here with your tea. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, obviously worried for him.

"Of course I know, I have a perfect sense of time." He barely looked up from the next set of screws. "It's seven --ish."

"It's nearly nine and you missed your tea. You stop with the next screw and come eat. Your medicine is on the tray. I'm not moving until you do," she fussed.

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Can't be. Can it? What do you think of it so far?"

"I think, it's adorable. Come and eat -- now."

"Right." He sighed, stretched his back, and rose from the floor admiring his handiwork. "It really doesn't look too bad." He walked over, dry swallowed the pills and took a bite of the thick roast chicken sandwich loaded with lettuce and even tomatoes. The first bite reminded him that he really was hungry. "This is good," he mumbled, through a mouth full of food. The sandwich quickly disappeared, followed by mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. When he'd finished, he turned back to the corner and sighed. "I guess the rest can wait, yeah?"

"Ja. You still have work tomorrow," Addie said when she picked up the tray. You move everything from behind the bed, pick up the plastic and scoot the bed back. I will make sure the bed is fixed and the curtains are up. That will just leave you with the bookcase and his table, Ja?"

Daniel looked at the mess. "Right, um, is there anything you can't do, Addie?" He slapped his palms together. "I'll get this cleaned up." When Addie reached in the hall for a rubbish bag, he broke out laughing.

~~

As hoped, Sarah Jane let him out of the rest of November's in-service day to get Robbie's room finished. He wasn't sure if she had done it out of kindness, or to get rid of him; especially since being hyper, pencil tapping and doodling during the district head's portion of the morning bordered on rude. Daniel didn't think that was entirely a fair assessment since Rory Williams was boring. If ever the planet needed to be defended using boring as the main defence, the man would be the perfect weapon. He'd spent over an hour discussing the last three years of student progress statistics and how GlenCoe secondary was behind in eight of the fifteen parameters. It was mind numbing. If listening weren't bad enough, Mr Williams had diagrams -- with boxes. By the time Sarah Jane let him leave, Daniel was positive that he'd lost one hundred IQ points.

Finishing Robbie's room proved much more satisfying, but time was growing short. He hated that. He missed not having the ability to use the TARDIS to get around the annoying issue of lack of time. "Addie, I have his reading corner together. Do you know where I put the rocket lamp?" Daniel called an hour later hanging from his precarious position over the bannister railing, a note of desperation in his voice. 

"Did you get it out of the boot last night?" she called up the stairs, trying not to laugh. "Don't you let Robbie see you doing that, he will copy you."

"Right," he answered. "You're right, I won't," he said racing down the stairs past her ignoring Addie's call to wait. He bounded out the door, forgetting an inch of snow had blanketed the ground and that he was shoeless. "Oh, bollocks," he yelped turning back for the house. "That's not funny," he whinged while grabbing his wellies and pulling them on.

"Ja. It is." Addie laughed.

Daniel pulled a face and went back to the car. The floor lamp still lay at the back tucked in its box. He'd nearly forgotten the model rocket. All he needed was a half hour to construct a remote control so that it did more than just take off and land. When he was done, it would be a proper ship, capable of zipping about the house. He grabbed both boxes and headed back to the house. "Give me fifteen minutes to set this up and then come tell me what you think. What time is it?"

"It's just after three. The snow has quit, so they should be on time."

"Right, the rocket won't take an hour. I can make it," he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Forty-five minutes later, Daniel was back hanging over the bannister. "Addie," he yelled, much to the delight of Finn, who answered with a bark. "Come see," he called when she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Alright, I'm coming," she called back.

A minute later, Addie joined Daniel by the door, waiting for him to push it open. When he did, she grinned. A large poster of a space ship hid the flaws in his wallpaper hanging skills. Star shaped fairy lights went up the wall, secured in the shape of a star cluster. A second set wrapped around the head of the four poster bed. He'd even added lights to the black curtains, to give the effect of starlight at night. New space linens adorned the bed. He'd stencilled a star base on the area rug next to the bed. The bookcase with books, play table, and a special present with a dark blue bow took up one corner. 

"Daniel, this is wonderful," Addie murmured.

"Yeah, I've put a racetrack under the bed on the off chance that he wants to play with cars." Daniel walked over to the dresser and picked up a small box. "I've built him a little copy of a TARDIS. You open the doors and there's a clock inside."

"Schatz, is that yours, with the funny alarm?"

"Yeah, I thought he would like to have it since he liked the picture that I drew, so ...."

"Well, I think he will love this room." Addie walked over and hugged him.

It was half five when her car appeared in the drive and came to a stop in front of the house leaving tracks cutting through the fresh snow. Daniel dashed to meet them, snatching the car door open before Nora had the chance to turn the engine off. Much to the delight (or disgust, he wasn't sure which) of a six-year-old, he helped her step from the car and wrapped his arms around her. Seconds later Robbie was jumping at his side, demanding his own hug. Daniel boggled his eyes at the boy making him laugh. "Best get inside, I'll get the luggage," he said relieving her of the keys as he quickly kissed her. When she turned to quick step into the house panic flooded him. He'd committed his life to not one human, but two. How do I tell her what I am? he thought. You don't, came next.

It was a whirlwind settling in. By nine, bags were unpacked, Robbie was tucked in bed, and Daniel stood at the fireplace, wondering what he'd done. His fingers traced the Gallifreyan symbols carved into the mantle. He'd never told anyone what they stood for. He needed to add Nora's name, but couldn't quite bring himself to obliterate Rose's. Listening to the flames crackle, feeling the heat against his legs, his mind raced through the events of the last months. The dread of losing it all again seeped into the pit of his soul. By not telling Nora the truth of what he was, he was lying, He hated lying. He played with the idea of breaking a long-standing -- lives long, in fact -- rule. He could touch her mind; implant the truth in such a way that she would think that she had always known. He just needed to wait until she was asleep. Decision made, that's what he would do. Her arms encircled his waist. Her face lay against his back. He covered her delicate hands with his, and let out a sigh.

"Hey, you okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Nora crooned, 

Daniel turned around until he had her securely in his arms. "About the time the oceans freeze, that's when I will have second thoughts. I'm just worried I'll mess up. It is what I do best, innit?"

"You will, goof and so will I. We're human, we all mess up." 

Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, filled with passion and deep longing. She felt so right: fit so tight against him. He wanted to freeze the moment. His hands moved to her face, his fingers laced through her hair, tempting him to brush against her mind. He had no idea what to do. 

"Let's go up," she whispered pulling him away from the fireplace.

That wonderful, painful warmth returned, spreading through his loins at the mere touch of her hand. All thoughts of telling her anything fled, He nodded, letting her lead him to the stairs.

 

The idea of rolling out of bed Saturday morning came way down on his list of things to do, but he had no choice. He'd promised Pete he would show up for a return to work lecture. He needed to ease out of bed, get dressed and drive to GlenCoe to meet the helicopter, but he didn't want to. Pete wanted him to come in, act properly chastised, and sign papers, but for about thirty seconds, he honestly thought of breaking a promise to a man he considered almost a dad. With Nora spooned next to him, turning enough to watch her sleep difficult. He shifted enjoying the way she wiggled against him. Her chest rose and fell with each soft breath. Long eyelashes, curled up ever so lightly, lay in contrast to her ivory skin. The sight of her nearly toppled him into another world. 

He scrunched his eyes, forcing reason to return to his thick head. He had a responsibility to Pete. The man had kept his word to send proper support to Glesca. And then there was Marcus; he needed to discuss Robbie's medicine. The boy was small for his age; perhaps they could come up with a combination of drugs that didn't affect his growth so much. He needed to talk with Nora's parents. He needed to.... The list went on, topped by worries of disappointing Pete. He kissed Nora's temple. She stirred, mumbled something unintelligible, before curling on her side to get comfortable. Damn, your beautiful, he thought.

Daniel groaned softly, and against his better wishes, eased out of bed carefully tucking the covers snugly around her. He grabbed his clothes and went to check Robbie's room. The boy lay curled on his side, with his rocket tucked under his pillow. The dog bed beside the four poster twin bed lay empty. At first, he thought the dog had returned to Addie's room, but then the large white dog lifted his head to study Daniel as dispassionately as if he was a stranger. The sight made him smile. Daniel eased away, chuckling softly, knowing that he was not on the dog's list of masters. He glanced back just in time to see Robbie shift. The dog waited until the boy settled and then gently placed his head on Robbie's chest. 

Not wanting to risk waking the six-year-old, Daniel headed for the downstairs bathroom. He finished dressing and headed for the kitchen to find a glass of water sitting next to a fresh patch and his meds. Addie walked out of her suite carrying a tray for breakfast. "I used my kitchen to make sure Robbie doesn't wake up. My boys could smell breakfast even if they were in a coma. Eat and be safe, Ja."

"I left a note for Nora on the mantle. You should see Finn. He's on the bed with his head on top of Robbie's chest. You've lost the role of master to a six-year-old," Daniel chuckled.

"We were never Finn's masters. That dog's heart belongs only to that boy; Finn's just been waiting for him to come back."

"Yeah, he is a good dog, and Robbie loves him, but he pinched the budget." Daniel swallowed his tea. "That's one reason I'm going to London. We need that paycheque, so Nora can put hers back in her business. God, I never thought I'd say that." He pulled a face, then quickly finished his breakfast. He stood up and kissed Addie's cheek. "I should be home no later than one."

 

Unhappily stuck with a parka that would make Donna proud, the need for a warm coat aggravated Daniel. He missed his Janis Joplin overcoat. He liked that coat; it was comfortable in all the right places. Warm coat or not, the cold pre-dawn morning sent a shiver went through him. This was yet another annoying factor to his creation. It wasn't fair that he had not inherited the Doctor's tolerance for the cold. The snow started again just as he turned onto the main road. It was nothing major, just enough for Robbie and Finn to have fun later in the day. 

Pete sent a helicopter to wait for him in GlenCoe making this a doable day. Twenty minutes later after leaving the house, they crossed the Glesga skyline. Shades of gold spreading into coral and purple pushed the back of the night. By the time they crossed the Scottish border, Daniel was asleep, oblivious to the countryside and villages of Northern England.

The pilot called to him just as the outskirts of London came into view. Daniel opened his eyes and looked out to see thick grey clouds filled the early morning sky. The day did not match his mood, at least not entirely. The entire parts he usually managed to keep well hidden, sometimes even from himself. The helicopter crossed the city, flew over the Thames and past Torchwood London. Daniel caught a glimpse of their reflection as they passed the towering glass fronted building. He turned away, thinking how much his life had changed since his summer visit. He was more grown up now, more comfortable in his own skin than his summer trip. Then, he'd poured everything in trying to convince Rose that he was as good a man as his creator -- father -- brother. What was the Doctor? 

Sometimes, when he was alone with a thousand years, give or take, worth of memories, Daniel thought he was as muddled as ever. There had to be a way to reconcile the issue so that he could find a way to tell Nora. Daniel leaned back and watched the landscape speed past underneath them. Five minutes after passing Torchwood, Daniel saw Torchwood/Vitex slide by. He hit his mic, "Where are we going?"

"The mansion, sir. Should have said, sorry."

"S'fine. I wanted to see Mrs Tyler anyway," Daniel answered. The helicopter dipped ever so slightly as the estate came into view. Two minutes later, Daniel unconsciously smiled at the sight of the mansion. The pilot circled the estate, dropping lower until the wind from the ship's rotors bent the trees surrounding the landing pad. Daniel watched the SUV pull up close to the pad, and Jackie, Pete and Tony step out of the car waiting for him. As soon as the helicopter landed and the rotors stopped, he was out, bounding toward them. 

"Come here, Plum," Jackie said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Me," Tony squealed. "Hi Daniel, where's Robbie? Did he come with you?"

"No, sorry," Daniel extricated himself from Jackie's arms and knelt to gather the five-year-old in his arms. "When I left, he was still sound asleep. He will be down, though, for two whole weeks during the holidays. At least, if your mum and dad let us stay for holiday.

"I hate to be the person who ends this lovefest," Pete said, "but can we get in the car, it's bloody cold." He grinned.

Daniel carried Tony in the mansion almost as a shield between him and Pete. It always felt odd to hand his coat off to a butler. It still felt odd that Jackie Tyler had a butler, but he sat Tony down and handed his coat to the man whose face he didn't recognise. Any other time, he would have engaged the man in a discussion on the role of the butler in a modern day society, but today he just followed Pete into his office. He glanced at the file lying on the desk and half grinned. For someone who had not existed more than a few months, it leaned toward the thick side. He could see pink sticking out from the edge of the manilla folder.

"Is that my work record?"

"Yup," Pete answered. He handed the file to Daniel with the expression of a disgruntled parent. Pete's blue eyes twinkled in enjoyment making Daniel squirm a bit. He dropped down into his chair with a nod toward the club chair in front of the desk. "Before I let you off the hook, have you learned anything?"

"One shouldn't bound into offices ranting?" Daniel grinned.

"What else?"

"Don't test the boss?"

"Daniel, how about getting your facts straight before you break into a fight to begin with. You know, I have avoided this conversation for a month, because I'm not mixing family business with work. When I suspended Rose --"

"You suspended Rose? When? How can you suspend Rose, she's your daughter. Well, stepdaughter still, Pete -- really?"

"Yes, she came in all high and mighty, informing me that she would make the experimental jumps with the dimension cannon whenever she liked, and just who did I think I was interfering. It was in the first year after she was stuck here. She had her moments of bull headiness too, but we worked through it. You were right to be angry over staffing, but there is a time and a place. You need to understand that. I'm sure you teach that to your students."

"Yeah, I should have sat down and smiled until you felt guilty." Daniel flashed a grin. 

"Right, so that's settled. Now -- there is something else that I want to talk about. No one expected you to abandon your team, but Daniel, you can't put yourself in places where you can get hurt, especially when there are agents with you who could have netted and tranked that alien without you walking in that warehouse. I don't want any of our agents to put their lives willy-nilly in harm's way, but that especially applies to you. I think there are times when you either forget or choose to ignore the fact that you're human now, not a Time Lord. I don't understand this whole regeneration thing, but Rose says that you can't do it and I don't want to bury you."

"Cremation on a pyre; it's a tradition," Daniel answered with a cheeky grin. 

Pete crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow in frustration. "Daniel," he droned.

"Pete, I am well aware of my limitations, but I am still going to react like he does. However, now that I have to worry about Nora and Robbie, I will be more careful. Promise."

"So, you two -- all moved in?"

"Yeah, as of last night."

"Well, I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. We both hoped you and Rose could work it out."

"Pete?" Daniel shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, if you are happy, Jackie and I will welcome her and Robbie with open arms. You two did look really happy at Jackie's Harvest party."

"Good, because -- I have a favour to ask," Daniel said.

"What?"

"Nora doesn't want to get married but I want to have a commitment ceremony. It's a short version of a Gallifreyan marriage ceremony, which lasts all bloody day. This is just her parents, you, and Jackie giving us permission to join with each other. For me, it's the same as marriage, but it isn't legal because -- well, it's Gallifreyan; not human."

"What do we do?"

"You tie a ribbon around our wrists and say 'you freely give me to her. Jackie repeats it and her parents do the same'. Legal marriage or not, I want her to know that I'm serious. I also need to make sure I've protected Nora and Robbie, so I ... need ... to change my paperwork and my will. Can you do that? Arrange all the right paperwork for insurance and stuff." Daniel suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked, perplexed.

"Every time I say stuff like that, I remember how he hated domestics. The mortgage, a house with doors, a bloody will -- I have all the things that would tie him to one place. He was stuck a few times back home -- on Earth, and he hated it. I should. I have all that tucked in my head, but I don't. I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, remember that feelin' when you forget the flowers on her birthday or don't do the flippin' shoppin' right. So. Are we good?"

"Yeah, do I have to sign something official? I -- sort of -- need my pay cheque."

Pete slid the file over and flipped to the pink reprimand form. "Sign that, I will make sure your cheque is deposited into your current. Sign the one underneath and I will update your insurance, and you're right."

"About what?"

"This is a very strange conversation. I am sure I would never have had with him." Pete chuckled as he took the papers back. "Now, go talk to Jackie about Rose. She wants to know what you know about her and Don."

"What about them?"

"Are they -- you know..."

"Don and Rose, really? That's news to me. I'll have to call him -- her. Which one should I call? I talked to Rose the other day, she never said."

"Well, convince her mother." Pete pushed back from the desk and walked around it. "How many people you plan on inviting to this commitment ceremony?"

"Well," Daniel answered, standing up. "Just you lot and Nora's parents, the boys, Rose, Don and Addie."

"Hmm, better use the guest house. I'll give you this, Daniel. You keep life interesting."

~~

True to his word, Daniel made the turn into his half mile long driveway shortly after one. He was still stumped by his incredible desire to be home instead off on an adventure. It went against every aspect of his wiring. He pulled a face when he reached the house. Addie's little sedan was parked by the bike shed, but Nora's car was gone. Daniel swallowed, his heart rated increased, his lungs constricted. She's changed her mind and taken Robbie. Why would she do that, he thought.

Now thoroughly panicked. Daniel turned, and walked back to the lounge, calling first for Addie and then Nora only the silence of an empty house came back. He glanced up the stairs, dreading what he might find. Calling for Nora as he went, he took the steps two at a time. Not even Finn answered. Now terrified, he threw open Robbie's room to find the bed made and toys put away. He ran to his room and threw open the door, fully expecting to find Nora's things gone. 

"Took you long enough, I was starting to think this wouldn't work," Nora said from her place on the bed. 

He gaped, his mouth opened and closed at the state of his -- their bedroom. Shadows cast by flickering candlelight danced across the wall. Every candle Addie insisted on keeping seemed to be in this room. The light scent of lavender filled the air. Nora lay naked, stretched out waiting for him to join her. When she moved like a lithe cat, stretching seductively under the covers, he swallowed hard. Each and every time the sight of her lying there, in his bed, left him aching with raw desire.

"You daft woman," Daniel said, sagging with relief. "You. Are. Completely mental," he said. 

"Addie took Robbie and Finn to Mr Borwick's farm for the afternoon. They won't be back until after four." She leaned up on one elbow, letting the duvet fall away. 

Her grin was the only invitation he needed to start stripping. He joined her a second later, gathering her in his arms with a kiss. Her hands traced their way down his chest, sending shivers of delight through him. Daniel's mind raced with all the reasons he should hate being a human, but as her hand touched him, he decided that, despite its limitations, he rather enjoyed this puny life.


	34. Mistakes in Judgements

Ten days after Nora and Robbie moved in, Daniel drove them into Glesga for their court date with Ian. The success of this venture meant everything to their future. He'd tried to be as supportive as possible, but there was no denying her fear. She'd smiled and chatted with Addie, but when quiet, the smile faded to a grim line. He hated the way her eyes darted every few seconds to the clock, as she mentally counted the seconds down until their departure. For the entire two-hour drive, she'd stared out the window barely answering Robbie's questions. Straight up at ten AM, he pulled the SUV into a spot in the court's car park and glanced sideways at her. She didn't move, but then he saw her shoulders rise and fall with a pained sigh. He reached across to her lap and lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Eww," Robbie proclaimed, breaking the tense moment.

"Right," Nora said. "We should get this done."

Daniel helped Nora out, lifted Robbie in his arms, and reached for Nora's trembling hand. Shivering despite warm coats, they started for the ultra-modern glass building housing the Sheriff's courts to wait for Nora's parents. A pair of lions at the entrance distracted Robbie, making the wait a little easier. 

"Here they come." Nora nudged Daniel. It was a relief to see the McGregors, Don and Rose all walking toward them.

"Wonder what happened to Don; he's walking a mite stiff, isn't he?" Daniel noticed.

Robbie's head popped up from behind the massive sculpture. "Is Don hurt, Daniel?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine," Daniel said, lifting Robbie from the statue.

"Hey, Cuz," Don greeted when they walked up.

"Thanks for coming. Rose, really. It means a lot." Daniel said, smiling at the way her parents hugged Nora. "Mr McGregor, Mrs McGregor." He nodded.They made him nervous. He couldn't help it; they smiled, they were polite, even warm, but the way Mr McGregor studied him, he felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Daniel," her father said, returning the nod as he gathered his grandson in his arms. At least her mother flashed him a warm smile. 

"Daniel, you can let go of my daughter's hand, she is fine," her mother said, chuckling.

"We should go find the solicitor. Don, are you okay?" Nora glanced at her tenant and friend, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I had a run-in with a suspect last night. I won, enough said," he said with a cheeky smile. "Rose is staying around to play nurse."

Daniel arched one eyebrow at the comment.

"Not like that," she answered the expression on Daniel's face, elbowing Don at the same time. 

"Right," Daniel smiled, "I'm glad you stuck around instead of going back to London." 

"I'm using up my holiday time before I go back. I haven't had one in the last five years. I thought I was due."

"I'd say," Daniel chuckled. The constantly tired look in Rose's eyes had fled. They sparkled again. "So, into the breach, as they say," he said. No one missed the way he clutched Nora's hand.

Watching Robbie bury his head against his grandfather's shoulder, Daniel wished that they could have left him at home. The solicitor fought to keep him out of this mess, but the judge insisted on talking to him. The group trudged silently into the building and found their way to the third-floor hallway. Designed to promote a sense of calm in nervous or distraught visitors, the ultra modern building contained a six-story central atrium housing an aviary. Visitors and staff could watch songbirds and colourful finches fly through and around trees growing year round in the centre, or they could go up to a sixth-floor gallery for a grand view of Glesga's central government district. 

When Mr McGregor set Robbie down, the boy raced to the glass wall circling the atrium. "Mum, Gran, look at the birds inside. Daniel, can I take a picture?"

"Sure, come on. No pictures of the people, though, okay?" Daniel helped him use his camera for several shots, amazed by the effect taking a few shots had on calming the boy down. "Alright, we have to go now," Daniel said after the tenth shot. "We can't be late." 

Nora guided the group to courtroom seven, relieved to see her advocate waiting for her. The man cast an imposing figure, already dressed in a black robe with a white wig in his hand. Between the robe and his rather stern demeanour, Robbie began to whimper, "I don't want to be here, Daniel, can we go home now?"

Daniel knelt on both knees, making sure to look into Robbie's frightened eyes. "No, you can do this, okay? Remember, the court wants to talk to you. What you have to say is important."

"Hi, Mr Kennedy. Is there a place Mum and Dad can stay with Robbie until the judge needs him? This is scaring him a bit," Nora explained.

"Sure, bring the wee one into the play room. The court set it up just for this reason." The surprisingly soft-spoken advocate led Nora, her parents and Robbie away just as Daniel turned to see Ian Filson walk in with his parents. The sight of the man made Daniel's skin crawl. He would rather deal with an alien invasion than being in the presence of the man. Unconsciously, his hand curled into a fist. 

"Easy, Cuz," Don whispered in his ear. 

Daniel's cheeks puffed as he blew a breath to stay in control. In the back of his mind, he knew there would come a day when no one would stand between them. Daniel considered finding a way to deliberately brush against him long enough to twist the man's mind -- just a little. He glanced away, struggling against the desire. When he looked back Rose was watching. The expression in her eyes told him she knew. Of course, she would know. When she'd first met the Doctor, he would have gladly ripped this trash apart. Daniel had that same urge now. Rose ever so slightly shook her head, flashing a look that plainly said -- don't.

Daniel forced down the urge and forced his attention to Rose and the way she settled next to Don. There was the subtlest change in their body language around each other. They weren't really touching, more bumping occasionally. Their bodies brushed against each other ever so lightly. That first night at Crystals' in the pool room flashed back. That night, he'd burned with jealousy, now he found it not only an interesting phenomenon to study but hoped Jackie was right. He could no longer claim the title as an alien scientist studying human actions and reactions. He was human and even after all these months, he still couldn't make heads or tails out of most human relationships. Rose had suffered because of his inability to read her. The very thought sent a wave of guilt through him. Daniel half smiled at the memory of Rose guiding the Doctor through a few of his rockier moments of human interaction.

"What?" Rose asked when she saw his expression change.

"Nothing, it's silly. Nerves, I guess."

"Well, now you have to say," Rose said, with an understanding smile. She rubbed his arm in support.

"I was just thinking about how humans act. I don't understand it any better now than ...." He remembered showing Van Statten how to play a delicate instrument.

"What?" Rose asked again. Her eyebrows knitted in concern for him.

"Do you remember Van Statten?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said, pulling a face at the still distasteful memory, "I do."

"Remember how he wanted to benefit from --"

"Yeah?" she stopped him.

"He had all that money, and still ... he wanted more regardless of the cost or who was hurt. I didn't get him then and I still don't. Ian is the same way. I don't understand what makes him tick." Daniel glanced back down the hall to where the man was following his parents and advocate into the courtroom.

Rose chose her words carefully, as she always did when these two were in the same room. Keeping Daniel's secrets had become second nature. "Yeah, well, don't feel alone in that one. I'm not a geek who grew up in a cocoon, and I don't get him," she replied.

"Hell, I've been a copper for ten years and I never get them," Don chimed in, casting a look of disgust at Filson's disappearing back. 

Daniel grew quiet. He hated waiting. Even the ten minutes spent waiting left him anxious. He wanted her out of this building and away from Filson. He started down the hallway only to have Don pull him back. "There are guards here. She's okay, and her advocate and parents are with her."

"Yeah, you're right. Of course, you're right." He blew a frustrated breath again. "It's just -- she was really scared this morning." He clicked his teeth and changed the subject. "Did I tell you we're having a commitment ceremony?"

Rose straightened. "Mum said you wanted to do it at the Nollaig party. Nora actually agreed?"

"Yeah, she did," he grinned. "I still can't believe it. Even with this behind us, she just doesn't want a legal marriage yet, so this will do. We're doing it in Pete's office at the mansion before your mum's party. I can't believe it's just a couple weeks away." 

Rose nudged him to look down the hall. Daniel's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"He was about to storm the walls," Rose teased.

Nora walked up, slid her arm around Daniel's waist and leaned into his side, letting him put a protective arm around her. "The Sheriff is talking with Robbie now. It took a few minutes to get Robbie to agree. The man was really sweet, he even took his robe and wig off," she explained.

"Filson is already inside." Daniel kissed the top of her head. "We should go smile in his face, eh?"

"Leave it," she said. "Let's get this over," Nora said.

The inside of a human courtroom didn't seem much different to Daniel than a Gallifreyan courtroom. Out of habit, Don launched into an explanation of a Sheriff Court. "Officially, the judge is called a Sheriff. There is no prosecutor for the court in a divorce, just his side and Nora's. He will call the social worker for a report on how much better Robbie is since you've been around and he will call Nora and Ian. They don't have to testify, but it will make things better for our side if they do."

"Nora is testifying. Right?" Daniel glanced down at her. She just nodded and leaned tighter into his side, avoiding making any eye contact with Ian. 

Daniel squeezed her hand before she walked around to the advocates' table. The glass wall separated them, making it impossible for Daniel even to squeeze her shoulder in support. Ian's parents glared at him, giving him the same sick feeling their son did. His eyes never left the older couple, making a point to sit directly behind Nora. Seeing the malevolent look in the man's eyes gave him a slightly better understanding of Ian. They'd barely settled in their seats when the clerk announced the start of proceedings. 

The sheriff presiding over the proceedings wore a suitably stern expression made all the more austere by his black silk robe worn over a black suit. A long, white bow tie and archaic white wig completed the imposing look as he glared from the bench. Daniel noted that he already sounded angry when he called the court to order. "Am I to assume both parties in this matter are present in the court room?" 

"We are, sir," both men said. 

"Good. Before we start, I should make both parties aware that I've spoken at length with the child in question. I have also read the reports of the psychiatrist, the Child Welfare Officer, and the social worker who evaluated both parents. We will review those in a moment. First, Mr Kennedy, Mr Scott, are your clients ready to proceed?"

"Yes, sir," both men chimed together.

"Mr Kennedy, present your client's petition." 

Daniel cringed as Nora's advocate read of the events leading to Ian's first trip to jail. His leg bounced with fury listening to the spiralling level of abuse. Over the course of a year, the man went from yelling profanity to actively harming her. Kennedy enumerated the police reports where Nora was shoved, slapped, hit, kicked or punched. Daniel wanted to scream his rage, listening to the hospital report of not one, but three rapes Ian inflicted on Nora. Rose reached across to hold his hand. He glanced at her parents who both visibly paled. Nora had told no one of the first two assaults. 

The Advocate listed the number of times Ian broke restraining orders before that last night. When the litany finished, Daniel could see Nora's shoulders heave slightly. She was silent, but he knew she was crying. The voices of the advocates faded. His ears roared. Now he knew why she couldn't tell him what had happened. Daniel wanted Ian Filson wiped from this Earth, and with any luck, he'd find a way. He felt a painful squeeze on his shoulder distracting him from the train of thought. The painful grip didn't end until Daniel made eye contact with not just Rose, but Don as well.

Daniel became aware of the Sheriff's voice again. "Mr Scott. Can you explain why your client has steadfastly refused to sign the divorce papers, despite knowing that any contact with his wife is strictly forbidden?"

"Sir, Ian Filson and Nora McGregor married seven years ago in a religious ceremony. He took his lifelong vows seriously. It is his strictest belief that to dissolve his marriage is an affront to the Church, condemning him to hell. He has attended anger management classes and wishes to make a life with his wife and child."

"So are you telling me that even now, he refuses to sign the dissolution of marriage?" 

"He does, sir. He also wishes to regain at least partial custody of his son while attending court-ordered marriage counselling with his wife. He believes that said counselling will restore the love and trust his marriage needs to recover from his mistakes in judgement." 

"His mistakes in judgement," the Sheriff repeated. "Is that--what he feels his actions were: mistakes in judgement?

"Yes, sir, and we are prepared to enter into evidence the results of his counselling thus far. We are also petitioning the court to require that Mrs Filson cease and desist from the relationship she is enjoying with one Daniel Barrows. The relationship exposes his son to an immoral climate." 

Daniel stiffened at the mention of his name. He swallowed the rising urge to kill Ian.

"Does he?" A cold smile spread across the sheriff's face. "Mr Filson, are you prepared to testify?"

"Aye, sir," Ian stood, casting a quick, smug glance at Nora.

"Mr Filson, when you took your son on a court ordered visit, was it before or after your last counselling session?"

"It was after, your Lordship," he answered.

"Right. Do you believe you acted in accordance with your counselling that day?"

"Well, with the visit as a whole, aye, sir."

"Once he got over my rather scary demeanour, I had a lovely chat with your son. He is quite the youngster. Bright, well mannered and frankly, sir, he is terrified of you. As I said, I have reviewed a host of reports. They all state Mrs Filson has managed to avoid speaking ill of you in front of her son. I must say, that impresses me. All of the reports indicate that Robbie is under the impression that if he should wet the bed or fail to play football to your specifications that he will suffer physical punishment. You have said as much to both the CWO and the social worker. Am I correct, sir, that you do not believe Robbie has a learning disability combined with hypertonic disorder?"

When his advocated nodded, Filson rose. "His maw babies him, 'n' wants to pump drugs in him. He just needs discipline, that's all. He'd outgrow that stuff soon enough if he wur wi' me."

"Have you discussed his condition with the workers, including the proper method to discipline him?"

"Aye, sur. It's a bunch o' nonsense; he's six and they wantae put him on a bloody naughty chair."

"And you would ...."

"Well, a spankin' never hurt me, sir."

"Mr Filson, you are aware that physical punishment is strictly controlled in this country, and in some situations subject to banning by the courts?"

"Aye, sir."

"And knowing that you would still resort to using it with your son?"

"Well, not every day," Ian defended.

"Thank you, you may sit down, Mr Filson."

"Mrs Filson?"

"Sir." Nora's voice trembled slightly when she arose.

"Marital counselling is an option the courts can order to preserve the family unit. Have you availed yourself to counselling?"

"I had counselling after Ian went to prison. When I had Robbie, they told me that he might have issues because he came too soon, so I took parenting classes on raising a child with difficulties. I will not attend classes or see a marriage counsellor to restore a union with Ian, sir."

"Is there no way that you can forgive your husband and return to a proper matrimonial state?"

Nora shook her head. "No, sir." 

"Thank you. You may sit down," the Sheriff said with a reassuring smile.

"Is Mr Daniel Barrow in the courtroom?"

Daniel looked, first at Don and then Nora's advocate, before standing.

"Mr Barrow, I have a few questions for you."

"Yes, sir." 

"You are involved with Mrs Filson and the minor child?"

"Yes."

"If you were in a position to discipline Robbie, how would you do it?"

"Well, I have to say, I don't use a naughty chair either. Forcing a hypertonic child to sit still makes little sense to me. Since he and his mother have come to live with me, he has had a couple of meltdowns. He started throwing his papers because he didn't grasp a school concept. I just picked him up, handed him his camera and off we went for a walk in the glen. While he takes pictures, we talk."

"Have you found that a useful distraction?"

"Oh yes. The more pictures he takes, the more he calms down. He carries his camera pretty much everywhere now."

The judge snorted. "Yes, he managed to take my picture earlier. Mr Barrow, do you intend to stay involved in his life?"

"Oh yes, sir, I do."

"Thank you, Mr Barrow. You may sit down. Now, Mr Filson," the Sheriff said, turning his attention back to Ian, "I have discussed the relationship between Daniel Barrow and Mrs Filson with the CWO and counsellors in regards to its effect on the child. They have all reported the child is calmer and his grades in school are improving. This marriage is irrevocably broken. It is in the best interests of both parties that it ends. Noting the objections of Mr Filson, I forcibly dissolve this marriage. Taking into account that Mr Filson has openly stated that he would ignore both the child's paediatrician and psychiatrist's treatment orders and withhold necessary medication, I am awarding full physical custody of the minor child Robert Ian Filson to his mother. The CWO's report, indicating Mr Filson's failure to follow visitation directives, plays a part in my decision to permanently sever his parental rights. The protective order for Mrs Filson will extend to the minor child for a period of five years. At the end of that time, the court will revisit the order. I do not take this move lightly, but I consider Mr Filson's refusal to accept his child's status and the attempts by his parents to remove said child from the care of his maternal grandparents an ongoing threat to the child's welfare. This order is effective immediately. Thank you. This concludes this case."

"You can't do this!" Ian jumped up, his face dark with rage.

The Sheriff stopped and turned. "Mr Filson, you have bullied your wife and your child, attempted to manipulate and bully the court staff, and from what I have heard you say, you refuse to change. It is done and if there is another outburst, I will send you to jail. Do we understand each other?"

"My client apologises to the court, sir." Ian's advocate pulled him back.

"Rightly so." The man retorted and walked out.

"What just happened?" Nora turned to face Daniel and Mr Kennedy. "Is it over? It's finally over." She hugged the man next to her and watched Ian and his parents storm from the courtroom. Daniel walked around the glass wall and pulled her into his arms. He glanced over at Don with a worried smile. They all knew it wasn't over. Ian wasn't the kind of man who lost gracefully. All Daniel wanted was to get Robbie and Nora out of Glesca.

They walked out of the courtroom to see Robbie waiting with his grandparents. He ran straight toward his mum, only to stop midway. His grandfather instinctively pulled him off the floor in his arms. Nora and Daniel whirled to see Ian storming toward them. 

"You bitch! You are not taking my son!" Ian screamed.

Daniel pulled Nora behind him, barely aware that Don had stepped next to him. "Ian, it's over. You will stay away from them," Daniel snarled. 

"You think I'm gonna let a skinny arsed knobdobber like you shag mah wife and turn mah son into a nancy-boy, ye've got another thing comin'," Ian roared, ignoring the guards coming toward him.

"Get out of here Ian. I won't let you near them. You can walk away. This is your one and only chance to avoid the consequences." Daniel pulled away from Don, moving to stop Ian's advance. 

"You get the hell away from mah property," Ian snarled.

Daniel stepped closer, his fists balled in rage. If he could have, he would have reached inside Ian's mind and snap it in half. A hand on his shoulder started to pull him back, but Daniel jerked forward. He kept his hands firmly at his side. "You. Will. Never. Go anywhere near Nora or Robbie. Ever again. Do you understand me? I will protect them. Get ou --"

"Protect this, ya bastard." Ian moved so fast that Don couldn't prevent the man's fist from connecting with Daniel's face. Daniel's mind reeled in slow motion as his face exploded with pain. Robbie, screaming his name, filled his ears as he crashed into darkness. 

"You bloody bastard!" Don shoved Ian away from Daniel's inert body. Court guards slammed Ian against the wall, quickly handcuffing him. 

"She's mah bitch!You'll pay for this, ya fuckin' bitch!" His voice carried through the halls. Visitors and court personnel scattered as guards hauled Ion from the chaotic scene erupting in the hallway. 

His parents telling him to shut up blended with Robbie's terrified wailing. High-pitched wails of 'he killed Daniel,' disappeared as the McGregors carried Robbie, kicking and screaming, from the scene. 

"Get a medic over here!" Don yelled, stopping Nora from lifting his head. "Nora, he'll be alright. We just don't want to move his neck. He snapped pretty hard." Rose turned to make sure help was on the way. Daniel lay inert, unaware Rose had run for help or that Nora sobbed in anger.

"Medic's coming up," Rose breathed heavily when she returned moments later. "They've secured Ian. The Sheriff is furious. I'm sure they will revoke his licence."

"Excuse us, step away," Two medics appeared immediately, pushing them away to examine Daniel. Once they were sure that there was no serious damage, a medic pulled a capsule out and snapped it under Daniel's nose. The second listened to Rose list his litany of health issues informing them that for the moment, Torchwood had his medical power of attorney. Two seconds after the aroma from the rescue capsule hit his nostrils, Daniel came up sputtering and swinging.

"Easy mate, settle," the medic said, easing him down. 

"Robbie -- he hurt Robbie," Daniel muttered, confused. 

"Robbie's fine, sweetheart. Mum and Dad have him," Nora reassured him. 

As consciousness fully returned, Daniel's vision cleared. He pushed the medic's hand away as the man tried to shine a light in his eyes. "I'm fine, just get me up."

"Sir, we really should get you to Casualty and have a doctor look at you. You took quite a hit."

"Glass jaw, bloody embarrassing, really; I'm alright. Don," he said, extending his hand, "get me up." 

"Cousin, just let them check you out."

"Fine, I'll get up myself," he said, ignoring the advice. He drew his legs up under himself in order to stand.

"Alright, you stubborn git," Don muttered. He slid his arms under Daniel's armpits and helped him to his feet. "You alright?" he asked, bracing himself in case Daniel went down again.

They all watched him sway with dizziness, but then it passed, and Daniel flashed a reassuring smile. "Thanks, really," he said to medics while working his jaw. "Nothing's broke, but I think I might have a sore jaw for a couple of days. Where is Ian?"

"He's in custody," Rose answered. "Are you sure, you're okay? You look a little loopy."

"I'm fine. Can we just collect Robbie and get out of here. With my luck, this mug will wind up on a front page somewhere, and I will have to explain it to my students." He slid his arm around Nora's waist. "Let's go home." He hissed when he kissed her temple. "Rose, Don, we had lunch planned at the McGregors before this. You are still coming?" he asked. "You never told us why you are moving like an old man. Don't think I didn't hear that grunt."

"Yeah, well, maybe, I'll tell you someday." Don's laugh sounded hollow as he draped an arm over Rose's shoulder. "The Americans have an expression. Let's blow this pop stand."


	35. The Wibbly Box

Daniel had predicted an early, harsh winter, he just hadn't expected it to hit on the way out of Glesga. Not quite ready to let go of the terrifying experience of watching Ian punch Daniel, Robbie spent the first half hour of the drive chattering. Nora tried to pay attention, but his conversation was mostly about nonsense, punctuated by calls of, 'are you okay, Dad?' She glanced back often hoping to reassure him, but the incident had terrified him. He'd clung to them most of the afternoon, refusing to let Daniel out of his sight long enough to even go the bathroom. When Daniel had announced it was time to leave, he rushed out of his grandparents' home ready to put Glesga far behind him. Thirty minutes outside of Glesca, with the snowfall thickening, he grew quiet garnering a worried glance from Nora. She smiled at the sight of the boy, clutching his camera, asleep with his head leaning against the window.

Daniel glanced away from the road long enough to flash a reassuring smile. The sight of his beautiful face, bruised and swollen made her want to scream. She could well imagine Addie's reaction. She reached over to stroke the side of his face. 

"What?" he said.

"You should have gone to Casualty," she said.

"I'll be fine. Will be interesting to explain to the kids though."

Nora smiled."And Addie?"

"Yeah, that will need a bit of finesse," he chuckled then groaned. "Don't make me laugh, it's still sore. New experience -- getting punched. Can't say I like it much."

Nora glanced in the back again and once assured Robbie wouldn't notice his mum breaking a rule, she unfastened her seatbelt and slid over to nestle against Daniel's side. The rest of the drive was spent with his arm draped around her shoulder. For the first time since she'd slid from under the covers, she felt safe, watching the landscape turn white making everything seem fresh and clean, and listening to him just breathe. 

"Mein Gott, what happened?" Addie stared at Daniel when he carried Robbie through the door of the house.

"Nothing, I'm--" he started as Nora pried Robbie off and sent him to the loo.

"Don't you say it," Addie fussed.

"Ian hit him," Nora explained. "He's in the gaol now, Hopefully, they'll keep him there. Scared Robbie have to death."

"Why?" Addie took their coats as the two pulled over their wellies and set them in the basket next to the door.

A proud smile tugged at her lips. "Because the Sheriff declared our marriage over and gave me full and permanent custody," Nora said. 

"Like I said, everything is fine. Dinner smells delicious," Daniel said as he kissed Addie's cheek and headed for the kitchen. 

 

Nora kissed Robbie good night and walked out of his room, leaving both his night light and hall light on. She and Daniel both expected Robbie, even with Finn at his side, to have nightmares tonight. The struggle to be a good boy had finally proven too much after they got home. He'd thrown a proper fit in the bathroom, kicking and screaming his rage. Daniel had held him between his legs with his arms wrapped around him just letting him cry. She would never forgive Ian for that; for terrifying her son so badly that he'd wee'd on himself while crying. Now, standing in the doorway, she wiped away tears of anger as she watched him curl up with his rocket and Finn. Walking toward the stairs, she hoped the big white dog could really keep the bad people away from her little boy. 

Halfway down the stairs, she stopped to watch Daniel poke aimlessly at a log crackling with fire in the fireplace. The sight notched up her level of worry. He'd refused to let anyone check him out after being knocked on his arse. Despite an aching jaw, he'd managed to read Robbie a story and even helped with his bath, but when he thought no one was watching, he sagged a little. She was afraid Ian might have hurt him. She finished the walk down the stairs, walked quietly up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. Usually, he would turn and pull her in his arms, but not tonight. Tonight, his eyes stayed on the fire, but his hands covered hers. He huffed slightly as if some unseen force had knocked the winds from his lungs. 

"You've been awfully quiet since we got home. Want to talk?" She laid the side of her face against his back, feeling him tremble and then he pulled her hands away, leaving her standing alone.

"Why did you stay with him? After he hit you that first time, why didn't you leave?" he asked.

The question shocked her. Nora stepped away, suddenly terrified he blamed her somehow for what happened to her. Her voice cracked with a mixture of resentment and fear when she answered. "Because -- my father told me it was my duty to make my marriage work. He told me that a woman needed to accept that a high strung, aggressive footballer would have trouble with boundaries. He said; I needed to teach him. So, I tried. When he raped me the first time, my father cried over my hospital bed and begged forgiveness. He helped get my first restraining order."

Daniel's shoulders sagged further. "You should take Robbie and leave." His voice cracked when he spoke words that seemed torn from his soul. 

"What!" she asked, completely stunned. "Excuse me, what?"

"The mansion, you should go to the mansion. You'll be safe there."

Nora pulled him to face her, to see tears streaming down his face. "What the bloody hell are you goin' about?"

"I think -- I might do something really awful, and I don't want you hurt by anything I do."

"Daniel, you are scaring me. Are you angry at me for what happened today?" 

"No. God, no," he half sobbed. "It's just -- sitting in that courtroom today, all I could think about was killing him. Thirty minutes, that's how long we were in there and that's how long it took me to devise one hundred different ways to obliterate him from the universe. I can, you know -- and never get caught. Tonight, listening to Robbie scream his hatred toward his dad, I have come up with fifty more. They involve cliffs in winter. How can I be a dad to Robbie or a mate to you if I want to murder his father?" He refused to meet her eyes.

Nora reached up to cup Daniel's bruised face, letting out a pain filled sigh. "Oh love, don't you think I've had the same thoughts? You took them away. I am not going to London or anywhere else away from you. I need you. I breathed for the first time in years the day you walked into my office, talking a mile a minute about regenerating this house. I thought you mad. Who regenerates a house? You -- you brought me back to life." 

"Nora...." Daniel pulled back from her. "I'm ... dangerous."

"You're angry, not dangerous, Daniel. You are angry, and I am so proud of you right now."

"For what; planning out how to kill someone?" He snorted derisively.

"No, you idiot, because in all the months that I've known you, this is the first time that you actually faced your anger. Usually, I ask if you're alright and you give me a cock-eyed smile and say 'I'm fine, I'm always fine. I know you're not and you know you're not, but you never say. This has made you angry."

"No one wants to hear me moanin'," he defended. "But I am, and it scares me. I am not a nice man when I'm angry," he declared. "I do things when I'm angry." 

"Daniel, please. You did things in a war. This isn't war, and Ian is in jail. Nothing he said today matters."

"But it --"

"No buts." She stopped him. "Do you know how many nights I've cried alone? Not anymore, because I have you. I know you will hold me when I cry. You did it this morning before we left, and again at Mum's when it was all over. I watched you talk to Robbie and explain that his dad is ill. I know how much you wanted to scream, but you buried it -- for us. Just like you've buried your anger and shame over whatever happened before your brother walked away from you and Rose on that beach. You don't need anything else to add to your nightmares, sweetheart."

"I am so sorry he hurt you like that. I am so sorry people died because I wasn't good enough."

"You are not responsible for stopping evil. That would make you a god and believe me, you are not. People died because the government gave money and power to a madman." She pulled the man she loved into her arms. "I love you. Ian is in jail. Hopefully this time, they'll throw away the key. Let me help you the way you are helping me just by being in my life."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Nora and pulled her as close as possible. His breath puffed against her ear. "Don't leave me."

"Never."

"So, can we get married?"

"No, the commitment ceremony you planned sounds so much better." She chuckled against his chest. "Do me a favour and go upstairs and lie down for a while. I know you must have a headache. Do you want one of your headache pills? I can ask Addie which one."

"I'm --" He started to say fine then stopped. "Actually, yeah, I do have a headache."

"See, you didn't burst in flames for being honest. Go up, I'll get the medicine." She stretched up to kiss his cheek. Nora pushed him toward the stairs. She watched him trudge up, worried that his shoulders still sagged, but at least his tone had become more hopeful.

Nora walked in the kitchen to find Addie baking cookies. She'd always liked the older woman, marvelling at how much she cared for Daniel, and in the short time that she'd lived in this house, she had come to treasure the German woman's friendship. "Hey," she called, as she entered the woman's domain.

Addie turned with a warm smile. "His tablets are on the tray with tea. You should know, he will be asleep ten minutes after he swallows them. You handled him very well. I'm proud of you."

"You heard? Addie, why did you let him stew like that? You always distract him when he starts down the wrong road. I've watched you do it."

Addie turned from the counter and wiped her hands on her apron. "Yes, but that is not my place now. My place is to look after all three of you, something I am very glad for. It is your job now to draw him, as you say, out of his moments."

"I'm not so sure that I can."

"Of course you can. You did it, and you did it well." 

"I just caught him unaware. Five, ten minutes later, and the aroma of baking cookies would have had him in here to filch a few, and hiding his feelings -- again. I guess, I can't say much. I'm no better. I've spent almost seven years hiding from what Ian did." 

"But you told him part of it, Ja?"

"Well, yeah, a little, but it hurt so much to remember. I started crying and he shushed me. He just rocked me, like he did Robbie after we got home tonight."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Safe, I felt safe for the first time in years."

"And what has he told you?"

"Not much. He told me that he was dangerous because he'd killed people who tried to hurt others. He's so ashamed; almost like he feels guilty for surviving."

"And now Ian has hit him and threatened you. It's not surprising then that he's afraid to be around you, Ja? He's afraid you will see what he could do when he meets Ian again."

"He said; he was plotting murder, but that's not Daniel. He would never do that."

"No, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't think of it. Any man would defend his family, but for Daniel, it brings back horrible memories of the Troubles and of the crazy scientist who nearly killed him."

"How do I help him, Addie?"

"You do exactly what you did; you watch for the signs, you challenge him a bit. You will teach each other. And so far, from what I have seen; you are both doing very well."

"I never thought I could love someone again. I never thought Robbie would have a proper dad."

"Well, it's the same for him. He never thought he would have a family. He thought after Rose left, it would be him and me rattling around in this house. But from the day he brought you to see the house, I knew. You have brought him back from the edge, and together, you will heal each other. And I think -- you will be good parents, not just to Robbie but the new one."

"What? I'm not pregnant."

"If you aren't, you soon will be," Addie laughed. "Take him his medicine. We don't need an incident, now do we?"

Nora picked up the tray, flashed a smile at Addie and left the woman to her cookies. Pregnant, she thought, this was certainly not the time to be pregnant. She and Daniel were still figuring out a routine. She still hadn't asked her assistant if she wanted a promotion to project manager. She wanted to set up a satellite office in An Gearsadan so she could cut down on the commutes. Robbie would need a new counsellor now that they had moved up here. Daniel wanted a ceremony she knew nothing about. Getting pregnant now was out of the question. But she had missed her pill this morning, and Robbie was hard to get to school yesterday, she wasn't sure if she had taken it then either. She and Daniel did do it -- almost every day.

Rabbits probably did it less than they did. It was just so much fun to feel alive again. She had never felt so loved and cherished by anyone, and knowing more in that way than he did made it so interesting. She liked that what Ian had hurt her doing, was so loving and gentle with Daniel. Ian had forced her to learn how to use her mouth. Daniel refused, even though she knew it would bring him pleasure. He said it demeaned her as a woman. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, her mind raced with the possibility that she could possibly, maybe.... No, she would know.

She made her way into their room and set the tray down. He lay curled on his side with the pillow tucked under his chin. From the way his eyebrows knitted together, the headache was bad and he'd probably spent most of the afternoon hiding it. "Hey," she said softly. "How is it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He moved to sit up.

"Of course, you are. Take your medicine. Addie sent up fresh tea."

"Addie's tea. Free radicals and tannins, it's always the perfect thing for a headache." He swallowed two pills with a sip of tea. "Did I ever tell you that I'm allergic to aspirin? These were concocted by Marcus after my near death experience." He flashed a tired smile at her.

"No, you never did. Addie says ten minutes after you swallow them, it's pretty much lights out."

"Yeah, I only swallow them when I holler uncle, as a friend of mine used to say."

"So, when Ian hit you -- he really set it off, didn't he?" she asked.

"Glass jaw. It's really embarrassing, but I'll be fine." He finished the tea.

"You should slip out of your clothes, c'mon." She helped him peel off his jumper and then his jeans. By the time she'd tucked him in, his eyes had already begun to drift close. For several minutes, she sat next to him, stroking his head, watching him settle into a deep sleep. When she was sure that he wouldn't stir, she leaned over, kissed his forehead, got up, and went to the bathroom. She held her breath when she reached in the medicine cabinet. Daniel had turned beat red when she'd stuck the pink disc containing her birth control on the middle shelf. Now, she flipped open the container checking how many green pills remained, and groaned. She wasn't a couple days off; she was off four.

~~

Something wet tickled. Daniel wasn't at all sure he liked it. He pulled away from whatever alien deemed it necessary to taste him. He turned over in an effort to get away, only to have something cold push into his neck. Soft whimpering combined with the hot, somewhat meaty breath blew against his ear, bringing him up from deep sleep to the grey shades of consciousness. 

"Nora, I don't wanna now, my head still hurts," he moaned.

The cold thing poked the back of his neck harder. This time, claws scratched at his bed. The whimpering grew more desperate. Daniel rolled back over and cracked open one eye to see a long white muzzle with black luminescent eyes staring at him. "Finn, what's wrong?" 

The dog pawed the bed one more time, then turned and trotted to the door waiting for Daniel to follow. The loss of warmth when he tossed his covers back, sent shivers through him. He grabbed his dressing gown and shuffled sleepily after Finn. His steps quickened when he heard frightened whimpers coming from Robbie's room. The sight of Robbie thrashing about in twisted covers broke his heart."Oh, baby boy," he muttered, as he rushed to Robbie's soaked bed. 

"Don't," Nora said, stopping Daniel from peeling back the wet duvet. "If you touch him before he's awake, he'll hit you. Can you get his clean pyjamas? Robbie," she whispered in his ear. "Robbie, come with Mummy. Wake up love, and come with Mummy." Robbie stopped, turning toward his mother's voice still whimpering. "Come on now, love, you must come with Mummy and Daniel. Can you wake up for me?"

"Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Wake up now."

"I'm cold, Mum. The bad man pushed me in the water." 

"It's alright, Daniel has your clean jim-jams. Put your arms around Mummy and we'll go to the bathroom, okay?"

"I've got him," Daniel handed the pyjamas to Nora. "C'mon, son." He slipped his arms under the boy, lifting him from the wet bed. Robbie buried his head against Daniel's chest as little arms encircled his neck. It only took minutes to strip the wet clothes off and redress Robbie. 

"Daniel?" Robbie muttered sleepily, as Daniel took him back to bed. "Can I sleep with you and Mum, so the bad man can't find me?" 

Daniel flashed a questioning look at Nora, unsure of how to answer. When she nodded okay, he smiled. He hated the memories of the Doctor alone in the dark as a small child, with his tears ignored after nightmares. All it taught him was how to bury his feelings. "Yeah, you can sleep with us." He turned toward their room. "Finn, bed," he ordered the dog dogging every step.

Daniel laid Robbie in the middle of the huge bed. The sight of Nora climbing in next to her son filled him with contentment. He climbed in on the other side and slid his arm under Robbie and Nora. Together, they cuddled the still frightened child. Robbie snuggled next to Daniel and let out a small sigh.

"Daniel?" he muttered, half asleep.

"Yeah," Daniel answered through a yawn.

"Can I call you dad now? You made the bad man go away."

Daniel peered over Robbie to see Nora smile her approval. "Yeah, you can call me dad or even spaceman dad, if you want. Can you tell me who the bad man is in your dreams?"

"No, but he's ugly with red eyes and he sounds like Ian. I don't like him."

"Rightly so, I wouldn't like him either. You know though, I think after school, we can build a detector that will catch him and he will never come back. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Uh huh."

"Go to sleep, the pair of ya," Nora fussed as she turned on her side, embracing her son and Daniel. Minutes later, the only sound in the room came from the breathing of three humans. Finn waited until the big people lay still to ease up, one paw at a time, onto the forbidden bed to lay at Robbie's feet.

~~

"It's snowing again, I knew the weather would be bad, but jeesh, I have practice exams today." Daniel stood in the doorway watching fat, thick flakes fall from thick, grey clouds. "The kids are going to have their minds on snowmen, not Shakespearean sonnets."

"At least I don't have to go into Glesga today. With the holidays coming up, the business is a wee bit slow. Most callers want help with decorating, and Mary can handle most of that. I can wait a day or two." Nora pulled Robbie's hood snugly over his head, and checked that his wellies and gloves were securely in place. "You sure you don't want me to drive Robbie in?"

"What I want is not mentionable in polite company," he smirked. "Robbie and I will be fine. If this weather clears, we will be late. Right, Robbie, shopping after school, eh? We need parts for our wibbly box."

"Yep, me and Dad are gonna have fun."

"What's a wibbly box?" Nora laughed.

"A wibbly box, madam, is the device one uses to catch the invisible invader of dreams. It is called that because of what happens in the box. The invader gets all jiggly and then wobbles off through time and space. We know our villain is captured when the light comes on, indicating apprehension. You hit the big, red button and poof -- the creature is gone. Right, Robbie?"

"Right, Dad." 

Daniel beamed. He loved the way that title resonated in his head. "Alright, then." He kissed Nora. "Onwards."

"Daniel?" Nora couldn't hide her worry. "You will tell me if your headache comes back, right?"

"I am fine, really, but yeah, I will." He kissed her again.

~~

Daniel stared out the classroom window, watching the heavy flakes fall. Since dawn, the snow had accumulated to almost four inches and it was only eleven. He itched to be outside, running around with Finn and Robbie. He looked at his equally itchy students and thought of the snowball war he really wanted to have. With his luck, the weather would warm up by the time they went to London, taking any chances with a good snowball fight with it.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen: this is your practise exam." He turned from the window, trying hard to focus. Wonder how tall I should make Robbie's space snowman, he thought as he divided the test papers, giving half to Mr Addis. "Hopefully, everyone has taken the time we have spent revising English writers of the nineteenth century seriously." Daniel walked through the three rows of desks, casting a glance over fourteen heads toward Mr Addis. 

"Yes, Melody," he answered the girl whose hand shot up.

"Mr Barrow, why can't it be Scottish?"

"Why can't what be Scottish, Melody?"

"Why can't we be having a test on Scottish writers. There are tonnes of them. Why do we have to be tested on the English?"

"Because their works are some of the best in the universe, and because we will be studying the Scottish writers next term. Now, you have forty-five -- yes, Melody?"

"Why can't we just switch it up now?"

"Because Mrs Nevis has the Scottish writers this term, so she has all the books. So, put your rucksacks under your -- yes, Neville?" Daniel tucked his chin and arched one eyebrow. The class had obviously banded together to upset his testing hour.

"Sir, can we use pens?"

"No, not unless of course, yours magically has a proper graphite pencil tip. Now, if anyone else has a question or a concern, I hope you are prepared to back it up with a ten paragraph, properly spaced essay on why we do not interrupt our practice exams. Mr Addis, shall we?" Daniel handed over the last five booklets for him to pass them out.

One hour later, Daniel called time. Fourteen papers passed forward just as the lunch bell rang. "Alright, everyone, go eat your lunch."

"Yes, Melody," he droned.

"Since it's free time, can we ask whatever we want?"

"Within reason, Melody,"

"Who did ya get in a fight with? I mean Mrs Smith said you went to Glesga, so ...."

He tucked his chin before answering. They'd waited half the day to ask about the dark bruise on his jaw. That had to be a new record. At least, he was making some progress in getting them to measure their words. 

"I was mugged in court by the tax man," he replied. 

A hand shot up. "Yes, Millie."

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Daniel smiled gently. Millie was his slowest, shyest student. She rarely spoke up in class, or anywhere else for that matter. "It's a bit sore, Millie, but I'm fine. Really. Now, everyone, go eat."

The class filed out and Daniel turned to see his assistant watching him. "I am fine," he answered Sam's questioning look.

"Did the ex do that?"

"Yeah, he resented the Sheriff dissolving the marriage and terminating his rights. He is in jail. I'm not pressing charges. They revoked his parole on the spot, so it's another three years. But Robbie saw it. Can I ask you something -- man to man, so to speak?"

"Sure."

"If someone hurt Molly, but it was before you met her, would you still want him dead? Would you...."

"Ah take court was rough yesterday," Sam said quietly.

"Sam, he hurt her -- over and over, but it wasn't till he nearly killed her that they put him in jail. I sat there and ...." He inhaled sharply. "Oh, I want so badly to --"

"Kill him?"

"Yeah. What does that make me?"

"To answer your original question, I would have found a way to introduce him to the centre of the Earth. To answer the last one, it makes you a man. Daniel, all of us have watched you change this autumn, from a jimmy wha barely made eye contact with anyone except this lot, to a man wha' shines. When we met Nora at yerr house party, we took book on how long it would be before you two got together. You should know, Sarah Jane won. Anyway, don't be ashamed you want to make her pain better, or that you want revenge. What makes the man is the thinking, nae the doin'. How did the wee bairn take it?"

"He spent yesterday clinging, and melted down after we got home and then last night he had nightmares about bad men. I am going to build him a box to catch them."

"That's a wonderful idea. That 'n' loads o' cuddles. Just don't put him in the bed with ya. Go to him, sit with him in his room, but keep him out of yer bed."

"Why? We put him in the bed with us after last night and he slept like a babe."

"That bed belongs to you and Nora. That's your space for -- bonding together -- in that way." 

Daniel's ears turned red with embarrassment. "Right. Well, but what if he wants cuddles?"

"His cuddles are in his bedroom, before bed and before school. You will be fine. You are great with this lot. Just understand -- you have friends here, and ... when you start thinking about killing that bastard, come talk to us or at least to me."

"Yeah, thanks. Guess we should grab a bite, eh?"

Daniel found keeping his mind on the rest of the day's lessons difficult. Images of Ian smacking Nora, cutting her, forcing her to do nasty things for his pleasure filtered through images of building snowmen with Robbie. Watching the time tick by slowly had never felt more frustrating than it did during this snowy afternoon. At half one, the classroom speaker crackled, followed by the Sarah Jane announcing the district had cancelled classes. The entire class cheered. 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, pack it in. Take your literature and maths books to finish your lessons. I want an essay from each of you on the proper way to build either a snowman or a proper fort, and hopefully -- we will see each other tomorrow. Buses are out front." 

Daniel walked behind his students to make the walk next door to Robbie's school. They might not get the wibbly box built, but with any luck, they would build and destroy a couple of snowmen. With that thought, he pushed his worries and headache away and struck out for the primary school.

"Daniel," Sarah Jane yelled when she saw him walking to the school instead of driving. "You cannae walk to primary!"

"Why?" he called back. "I love a good and proper snow."

"Yes, perhaps, but Robbie is too little, you dunderheided sod," she yelled again.

"Right," he muttered and turned to the car park.


	36. All Hope Lies in the Heavens

19th December, the Friday afternoon before winter break found Daniel sitting at his desk completing the paperwork for his first full term as the lead teacher. He was chuffed, he really was. Fourteen students sent to him because others had rolled their eyes in frustration and given up on attempting to educate them. And now he'd proven the naysayers utterly wrong. He pulled out his last report and reviewed every test score and the results of the student's latest evaluation. A shadow fell across his desk, forcing him to look up at Sam. The man stood there, dressed in his kilt for the holiday party, grinning at him.

"I've waited all day to give you a proper gift. So, when you're finished signing those reports, I'll give it to ya and then we can go to the end of term party. I am so ready for two blessed weeks without Melody Pond raising her hand to ask a ridiculous question or watch her egging on the jimmies." he said.

"Yeah, she is a trial, isn't she?" Daniel said, half distracted by the last report. "I'm finished. I just signed off on Millie's report. Do you know that she has come up three grade levels this term? Her last teacher wanted to institutionalise the girl. Her parents have done really well with her." 

"Where does our favourite student come in?" Sam dropped down next to Daniel, peering at the stack of reports.

"Ah, you know, if we could get her to stop being so cheeky, we could move her out of here to regular classes. I may try it when we come back. Her grades are nearly flawless, and above level. She passed her practise exam in Literature with a ninety-four percent, and maths at one hundred percent."

"Daniel, you do realise you have performed a miracle with these wee'uns. They deliberately loaded this class with every reject in the district and you turned them into stars."

"They are bloody brilliant, aren't they?" Daniel beamed. "Mr Williams will have to readjust his predictability ratio for our school." 

"You are a bloody brilliant teacher."

"I just think weird. So, what's this about a gift? Sarah Jane said no gifts, so I didn't ...."

"No, this is just from the wife and me. You can't open it till Nollaig, though," Sam grinned.

"Why not, I love presents." Daniel pushed away to join Sam by his cubby, grinning broadly at the prospect of a present a week early.

Sam pulled a box with a dark blue bow intertwined with pink ribbon out of his rucksack. "My Molly made this for you. She couldn't find much on your name," he started, carefully undoing the ribbon as he spoke, "and since you said your mum was English she decided you don't have a clan. So, she made this for your new family," he said handing over the gift.

Daniel sucked in a breath when he saw a plate, carefully wrapped in a green, blue and black tartan cloth. A phoenix rising from the fires of a crumbled, burning castle formed a crest against a blue starry background. The words, All Hope Lies in the Heavens, curved around the scene. Pinned to the tartan was a matching brooch. Daniel stared, awestruck at the art. 

He stuttered his thanks. "Sam, I -- I am gobsmacked." 

"This is for that ceremony you were telling me about." Sam pulled out a second plainly wrapped package. "You opened the first one, might as well open this one."

Daniel was excruciatingly slow opening the package. "It's a kilt: a proper kilt." He looked up, stunned.

"There is a shop in town that can set you up with the rest of the outfit. If you're marrying a McGregor, you need to dress the part."

"Sam -- I .... Nora will love this. I am beyond grateful. I wish you could come to London for the ceremony."

"You'll bring back pictures?"

"I will, mate. I will." Daniel gently laid the kilt down. "Thanks." He pulled the older man into a hug. "Really thanks. I need to get Robbie, can you tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll get out of here. Have a good holiday in London. Don't forget the concert tonight, I'm playing my pipes."

"Right, we'll be there," he nodded. Once he was alone, Daniel sighed deeply, carefully re-wrapped the gifts and tucked them safely in his rucksack. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he felt strange about leaving for the holiday. With Robbie still waiting in the after school club, he glanced around his room to make sure everything was tidy, picked up the reports for Sarah Jane and walked out of his class ready for two weeks of winter break.

~~

The concert was grand, wasn't it?" Daniel said over the shower.

"It was, Sam is wonderful, and I still can't believe his wife made that plate," Nora said between spitting her toothpaste in the sink.

"I can't either. I think, in the morning, I'll go into that shop, finish buying the rest of the outfit and maybe buy one for Robbie, so we'll match."

"You do know it's all natural under a kilt, right?" she teased.

"Is it? I did not know that." He poked his head out from behind the shower door. "You have on too many clothes." He grinned.

"Really; I have on a nightie," she protested.

"Like I said, you have on too many clothes." He waggled his eyebrows and boggled his eyes prompting a fit of giggles. 

"Daniel!" she protested when he pushed the door back and pulled her under the stream of water. 

With a wicked grin, he slid the door closed, transfixed by the way the soaked, silk gown clung against her form. Daniel pushed one strap down caressing her small breast, teasing her nipples to hardness, and then helped her strip of the gown. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck until his mouth made contact with her breast, suckling, gently nipping the nub. His hand traced a slow path down the small of her back. She gasped at the sensation of his hand caressing her skin then cupping her bum. Nora giggled, pressing against him, leaving just enough space to tease her fingers down his chest, teasing his nipples until they were as hard as his manhood.

"We could do this in the shower," she laughed.

"We could, but the bed is so much more comfortable," his breath ghosted against her skin.

"Yes, but this is adventurous," she replied between kissing her way down his chest.

Daniel lifted her face and captured her mouth with his. Their bodies became one under the powerful streams of water, enveloped by steam. Water dripped off their hair and eyelids running down their cheeks into their mouths as their tongues explored each other. Nora's legs trembled, wanting to buckle with the intense need brought on by the feel of his stiffened manhood grinding against her belly, as he shifted to brace himself.

Daniel found himself against the wall, his legs unable to bear his own weight. Keeping Nora tight against him, his hands gripping her bum, he slid to the marble shower seat. Nora straddled him, easing down until his tip teased her entrance. They both gasped when he pushed inside. Nora braced her hands on his shoulder and began moving, shifting slightly as she began sliding up and down. Daniel's hips bucked up to meet her, thrusting deeply inside her. Their groans of pleasure and encouragement grew louder as they neared ecstasy. Daniel wanted to shift her to the floor but found he couldn't break this moment. His hips thrust upward as he gripped onto her bum, holding her in position. Her inner muscles milked him as her legs quivered with intense pleasure. Their orgasms hit, filling the bathroom with words of profanity, mixed with 'oh gods.'

Nora's cheek rested against his hair while his forehead pressed into her chest. Frozen in place, panting heavily against each other, they let the shower wash away their sweat. When Daniel could breathe again, he lifted his head to gaze into her still slightly unfocused eyes. With her face shining from the water, flushed from their efforts, he would have sworn she glowed. Her grin matched his own manic smile. "That was a bit unexpected, eh?" he said, panting.

"Yeah -- but fun."

"Bit hard on a skinny arse, though," he chuckled. 

Nora pulled herself off him, letting the wash of the shower take away the evidence of their union. Daniel stood up on shaky legs, grabbed the shower gel, squirted a dollop in her palm and then in his. He slid his hand down and then up her legs as she began to slide her hand across his back. She groaned in anticipation when he slid closer to her entrance. Their desire rekindled as they cleaned each other, forcing them to stop. Daniel reached over to turn the water off. "Round two in the bed," he said with a cheeky grin. 

"Oh yes." She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and cast a 'come hither look,' over her shoulder as she headed for the bed. Daniel didn't know why he hesitated for a second, but then he trotted giggling after her, pouncing on the bed next to where she lay.

"Fancy meeting you here," he laughed as he pulled the duvet over them while blowing raspberry kisses against her skin. 

"I am so glad we are on holiday," Nora said as she ducked under the covers.

~~

The dream came as it always did in the deepest part of the night. _The barest hint of Gallifreyan voices trickled through the darkness mixing amongst war chants and songs. The Doctor stood in full court dress, glaring at an unseen horde clamouring in Gallifreyan. 'You can not do this; you will destroy every planet in this part of the galaxy. This is insanity.'_

_'Then stop them, Doctor, go to Skaro and end this now.'_

_The window looked out to the blackness of space. Daniel watched, transfixed, through the eyes of the Doctor from the safety of.... What? There were no landmarks, no pictures to give a hint to either the identity or location of the empty room. The wind roared in his ears. Two hearts pounded in his chest. His feet wanted to run. When he looked out again, something floated, twisting ends over end in space. This made no sense, none of it made sense. A casket couldn't be in space, yet there it was floating past like some sort of a life pod. The Doctor's eyes closed, squeezed tightly shut, blocking Daniel's vision. When they opened, all he could see was a flaming planet surrounded by silence._

"No!" Daniel jerked awake. His lungs burned as if he'd run a marathon. He stared up at the ceiling, willing his racing heart to slow and his breathing to return to normal. Nora stirred next to him. He lifted his head up to make sure she still slept, then dropped his head on the pillow. The clock on her side of the bed blinked two AM. Stupid clock. It was a ridiculous hour to wake up. He scrubbed his face with both hands, blew a frustrated breath and turned over. He was so tired of the Doctor's memories pouncing out of the blackness of night to shatter his sleep. Sometimes, he dreaded going to sleep at all. Daniel punched his pillow and turned over, determined not to disturb her sleep.

He closed his eyes, measured each breath and waited. He did not want to move away from Nora. She anchored him in reality. His mind played over the evening's earlier events. They had made love for almost two hours before giving into blissful exhaustion. Rose's image in the tunnel on that night months ago pushed in, making him wonder if she was different. The thought was silly, and he knew that. All the parts were the same, physiologically speaking, but he couldn't stop wondering what sex would have been like with Rose. God, he thought, I am worse than some damn teenager. Jack can't be this bad. Well, maybe he could, but... damn. 

Daniel reached behind him to lay a hand on Nora's hip. Even asleep, she sidled closer to him, forcing him to sigh and then smile. It would be a long two weeks. Daniel's mind drifted to the sleeping arrangements at the mansion. If Addie slept in the main house, and Robbie shared Tony's room at least part of that time, they could have the guest house to themselves. Nights alone, with her body underneath his; that thought pushed away any fantasy of Rose. He held onto those thoughts like a security blanket until he drifted back to sleep.

<9>Chants filled the grey swirling mass. Screaming bodies lay everywhere only to rise like spectres to fight, scream and die again. The Doctor ran, jumping over the dead as he went. He reached his TARDIS, rolling through the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Breathless, his shoulder burning from the phaser fire, he forced his way to the console. 'I'm sorry, so sorry,' he sobbed, throwing the switch. The blast hit the TARDIS. Gripping the console, his ship spinning out of control, he looked up at the scanner to see his planet. He'd sunk the weapon deep in the Eye and now it detonated. Revulsion hit as he watched the poles begin to glow. His people screamed across the galaxy straight into the centre of his mind and then in slow motion, the planet split apart, chunks flying into space, followed by everything in the region disappearing into a vortex of blackness. He collapsed screaming in agony against blinding psychic pain hitting his mind. Curling into a ball, something inside him snapped and silence descended.

Daniel tossed on the bed, wiggling under the covers, trying to get away from the racing images chasing him. His hands twisted in the duvet. He threw his arm across Nora startling her from her own dreams. She pushed his arm off, leaned up on one elbow to see his face scrunched in pain. Normally when he talked in his sleep, the half-formed words were single syllable protests. Now, he muttered threats in the same strange language that he'd used the night he gotten drunk. 

"Daniel, you're safe," she whispered in his ear whilst stroking his sweat soaked hair. "It's just a dream, you can rest. You're safe now." 

He stilled, curling toward her. She stroked his head, watching his breathing even as he settled back into a deeper sleep. Nora laid her head on his chest with her arm spread across his chest. She listened as his heart rate slowed, letting its rhythm lull her. He lay deeply asleep for thirty minutes when Nora felt him gasp. She raised her head off his chest to see his eyes flitting under his eyelids. "Oh, love, let it go," she whispered. 

_Daniel gasped. He looked down to see the latch in his hand. He looked back up to see Wilf clasping his gnarled hands together, pleading with him not to open the hatch. His determination magnified the terror on Wilf's face. 'No. 'Please, don't,' the old man first whispered and then screamed when the Doctor flashed a sad smile, pulled the hatch, and jumped, falling through the atmosphere._

Daniel screamed, throwing himself off the bed, grabbing for anything that could stop his fall through space. He hit the floor with a thud, cracking his head against the bedside stand as he pulled Nora on top of him. In a blind panic, he shoved the offending weight off, scrambled to his feet and ran. It took Nora several seconds to gather her wits enough to grab her dressing gown and go after Daniel. 

Unaware of his surroundings, he raced naked down the stairs and out the front door into the frigid air. He ran twenty feet to the middle of the drive, oblivious to the snow. He stared up at the stars and turned in a tight circle, shivering in the snow. "Where are you? " he screamed, searching the heavens for whatever was falling. 

Awakened by Finn's frantic whining, Addie reached the lounge in time to see Daniel's wild exit and Nora stumbling down the stairs trying to put her slippers on. She grabbed a quilt from the sofa and thrust it in Nora's hands as she raced to the door. "Schatz, stop," she called. 

Voices called from the darkness, but he couldn't move.

"Daniel." Nora raced to throw the quilt around his violently shaking body. 

"Nora?" he asked, turning in a circle to find her

"I've got you. Come with me," she ordered firmly as she bundled him inside.

As Addie ran for more blankets, Nora managed him across the floor to the fireplace chair. Daniel's teeth chattered so hard against the cold, she worried they would crack. She wiped the snow from his blood-red feet, then stoked the fire before cranking the thermostat up to help get him warm. A thin rivulet of blood trickled between his eyes from the rapidly swelling knot on his forehead. She threw a grateful look at Addie returning with three duvets and an Afghan. The women worked to cocoon his shaking body.

"I'll get the first-aid kit," Addie said, running to the kitchen to retrieve the item.

"Nora, confused .what happened?"Daniel finally stuttered 

"You had a night terror and hurt yourself. Don't try to talk."

"Mummy," Robbie called from the stairs. "What happened to Dad?"

"Dad's fine, Sweetie, go back to bed." 

"Mummy?"

"Robbie, please!" she snapped. "We need to get Dad warm and put a plaster on his head. I'll be right there!" 

"I don't understand; why am I so cold?" Daniel asked, his teeth still clicking against each other.

"Daniel, look at me," Addie ordered as she took his face, gently wiping the blood away. He hissed when she cleaned the cut. With practised ease, she applied two butterfly strips to the gash and then covered it with a large plaster. "Nora, if you have him, I will go to Robbie."

She could hear Robbie crying from the hall. "Thanks, I shouldn't have yelled. Come on, you, we need to pull you closer to the fire," Nora muttered to Daniel as she tugged the chair closer to the fireplace.

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned against the chair back, completely drained. The shivering slowly gave way as warmth seeped back. His eyebrows knitted in obvious pain, but Nora didn't bother to ask. "I'm fixing you tea."

"Daniel," Nora said, minutes later, "drink this. It's got a bit of sugar, but Addie thinks you need it so drink it up."

"Did I go outside -- starkers?" he asked, still muddled.

"Yeah, you were running and bolted straight out the door. You were saying something weird. It was in that language you serenaded us when you got drunk. Honey, you've been dreaming all night."

He raised his head to meet her worried eyes. "Something's wrong. It's like, I see through his eyes. Something's been coming for a while, but I thought it was just me. He's in trouble, and there is nothing I can do. I think he's dying."

"John; you're talking about John?"

"When we go in the morning, I need to see Rose." His hand shook violently when he lifted the cup, spilling some on the duvet. Nora reached to steady him so he could swallow the hot drink. He gagged a little as it went down.

"And Marcus; Daniel, promise me you will see Marcus. You had no idea what you were doing."

"I will. I'll have him run a couple of scans, but I have to tell Rose. This is too sweet. God," he reached to touch the lump on his forehead, "my head hurts. Did I hear Robbie crying?"

"Addie's with him, now finish your tea," she urged him, pushing the cup back to his lips.

"I'm tired, Nora, I wanna sleep," he moaned, trying to turn away, growing confused.

"Do you think you can walk upstairs?"

Daniel leaned forward to let Nora help him stand, but couldn't make his legs work. "I can't, too much mud," he said, dropping back down in the chair. 

Nora was scared, he was sinking back into oblivion, and she had no idea what to do. "Okay, give it a minute. All that adrenaline has burned off your sugar. You need to finish your tea. C'mon, love, it's still warm." She held the cup to his lips, making him drink the liquid. She was glad to see Addie come back down the stairs.

"Robbie is asleep. How is he?" the older woman asked.

"He was okay for a minute, but now he is really addled. He doesn't want to finish his tea, and I'm having trouble getting him up."

"Keep him still. I will get his medicine." 

Addie left and returned with the small bottle of liquid. Eyes closed, Daniel rested his head against the chair back, barely acknowledging her presence. "Daniel, Schotz, you must swallow your medicine."

His eyelids flickered open revealing dull eyes. "Addie, my head really hurts." 

"Ja, Schatz, I know. You must swallow for me and then we'll get you to bed so you can sleep the headache away." She measured the dosage in the dropper and slowly let the green liquid fall drop by drop on his tongue, making sure that he swallowed. First one, then two minutes ticked past before he looked at them still unfocused.

"I don't feel good, I wanna go to bed," he moaned.

"Can you stand up this time? We just need to go to the guest room, okay?" Nora said.

Nora and Addie each grabbed an arm and got him to his feet and manoeuvred him toward the downstairs guest room. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his head as he managed to move in the direction they wanted. He stood leaning against Nora, eyes half closed, wanting nothing more than a lie down as Addie pulled the covers back. He didn't notice his own nakedness when the quilt fell away as they sat him on the bed. Nora kept him upright whilst Addie disappeared one more time. 

"You keep a hospital gown?" Nora said, surprised when she came back with the piece of clothing. 

"Ja, from when we first came. He would have a seizure and I would have to strip him," Addie answered as she slipped it over his arms and helped him lay down. "Putting him in pyjamas alone is not easy, so I made the gown. I haven't used it for a long time. But this; it wasn't a seizure, what happened?"

"He had a night terror. His nightmares were bad tonight, Addie. I'm worried," she said, tucking him in. She brushed his hair from his eyes. Already asleep, his forehead crinkled in pain. 

"I need to put his monitor watch on, and then call Doctor Jones."

"We're going to London tomorrow. I did get him to agree to see Marcus when we get there, but Addie, he wants to see Rose. He said that something was wrong with John. He thought that he was dying. Should I call her? What do I do?"

"For now, you do nothing. Get into bed. We'll get sleep and figure this out in the daylight. My poor Schatz," Addie said, shaking her head. "It's not fair this should start again." She leaned and kissed his forehead. "You get some sleep, ja," she said, patting Nora's arm on the way out.

"What am I going to do with you?" Nora whispered, turning out the light and sliding under the covers to lay as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around Daniel and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you, please don't leave me."

~~

Climbing up from the depths of sleep felt like climbing out of a mud pit. Daniel clawed his way back to consciousness, finally cracking one eye open to stare at the place where his clock should be. The spot was empty, ..even the lamp was wrong. A stab of pain above his eye rewarded his attempt to scrub his face, confusing him. "What the f..." he started to curse when he realised the ceiling above him wasn't his own. The bed shifted, drawing his attention to the small lump next to him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realised daylight was peeking through the curtains. A quiet groan escaped when he turned to see Robbie asleep next to him clutching his wibbly box. 

"Hey," Daniel called him, shaking him awake.

Robbie rolled over and smiled sleepily. "Hi, Dad. You feel better?"

"Um -- yeah, I think so. What are you doing?"

"Givin' you a cuddle and I brought my wibbly box to catch the bad man. Guess I fell asleep. Wanna see if we caught him?"

"Sure," Daniel said and scooted up to see the box.

"Look, the light's on. I must have caught him. Did we catch him?" he asked, his eyes bright with the prospect that he'd caught whatever stalked Daniel's sleep.

"Yeah, must have. You want to push the red button?"

"Can I?" Robbie pushed the button and listened intently for the soft whir inside. A smile crept across his face when the box vibrated and whirred. "We sent him away, didn't we? Into time and space, right?"

"That's right. Em, Robbie -- hate to ask, but where are we?"

"In the guest room by the kitchen. Dad, is it my fault the bad man hurt you last night?" His voice cracked.

"What? No Robbie. Why would you think that?"

"'Cos I had the wibbly box; the bad man went to you."

"Come here." Daniel put the box aside and pulled Robbie against his chest. "You are not responsible. To be honest, I don't really know what happened last night, but I can tell you that none of it was because of you. You and your mum mean everything to me." 

"Nana Addie said you had a bad dream and then you fell."

"Did I? Well, that explains the knot on my head. Do I have a cool bruise?"

"And a plaster," Robbie confirmed.

"I suppose, we should ask your mum. I don't suppose you might go find her?"

"Okay," Robbie said as he climbed out of bed.

"Robbie?"

The boy turned back, with a half smile."Yeah." 

"Thank you for using the wibbly box for me."

Robbie's smile brightened as he ran for his mum whilst Daniel dropped back against the pillow. His head ached, but he could live with it. Going to London with a knot on his forehead would certainly invite all kinds of comments from Jackie. At least, Jake wouldn't be there to make fun. He felt odd, disconnected. The Doctor's image hovered around the edges of his mind, making him feel as if he might just be becoming a nutter. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away the dread that, after all this time, the meta-crisis might still fail. To lose Nora now because he was a nutter twisted his stomach with worry.

"Hey." Nora's soft voice cut through the gathering storm clouds. "Hi," he replied. "Don't suppose you want to give me a clue." 

"You had nightmares. The first time, you went to sleep on your own, the second, I patted you back to sleep --"

He rolled his eyes, "Like a bloody child. How did I get this?" He pointed to the dressing on his forehead.

"I was getting to that. What do you remember?"

"I remember you -- all of you." He flashed a cheeky grin.

"Well, that's good." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her fingers across his chest. "But nothing else?"

Daniel tentatively shook his head. 

"You had a full blown night terror. You threw yourself off the bed, whacking your head on the bedside table as you went, then took off running down the stairs and outside -- in the snow... starkers. You were rambling in a language I didn't understand, turning in a circle, staring up at the sky, yelling -- 'no, don't. They can't.' Addie and I got you back in and you went limp. She used your rescue drops and we managed to get you in here. You slept as if you were unconscious."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to process what she said. When he opened them again, he reached to stroke her face. "I am so sorry. I must have looked completely mental."

"No, but you did scare me. Sweetheart, you said it was John; you thought he was dying. You said you needed to tell Rose."

"I think he is. I -- feel it. I see him in my head -- running from place to place, and I feel such crushing loneliness from him. It comes out of nowhere, and it's -- oppressive."

"You push it away and then it comes out in your sleep," Nora said.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"You promised me last night that you would talk to Marcus. Addie put your monitor on for the night and took it to send the information. He called a while ago and said the results are stable, but he wants to see you tomorrow before you go to the mansion. Daniel, this can't go on. If we hadn't been here, you could have been seriously hurt. Finn actually went and woke Addie, the way he did with you and Robbie."

"Awhile ago? What time is it?" he said, ignoring most of what she said. 

"Half twelve." She frowned.

"No, it's not," he groaned. "I have to take Robbie to get his kilt."

"Yeah, here's the thing." She flashed an apologetic smile. "Marcus told me under no circumstances are you allowed to drive until he makes sure you can pass a physical."

"He would tell you that, wouldn't he," he moaned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining our evening and scaring you." He reached up and using one long finger, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I should get up," he murmured.

"Yes, you should. You need to put on a new patch, get dressed and eat. Then, if you're okay, we will go shopping." Nora stood up.

"Yes, Mum." He smiled.

"Need help?"

"Nah, go on, I'm fine." Onwards, he thought, pushing the Doctor away.


	37. Holidays

Nora and Addie stood in front of both the men they adored, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Robbie barely came up to Daniel's hip but stood ramrod straight copying Daniel's hands on hips stance. Both stood in the back dressing room of the small men's shop, dressed in blue, green and black kilts with identical Prince Charlie jackets with three gold buttons going up each sleeve. They both wore black waistcoats secured by three buttons. The thought of keeping white dress shirt spotless from two people with a penchant for sticking their fingers in things was daunting. Both wore black silk bow ties. A miniature copy of Daniel's leather pouch hung from Robbie's little waist. Both wore plaids pulled under their left arms secured at the top of their right shoulder with silver clasps. 

Nora imagined Robbie using his as a napkin, but standing next to Daniel in this moment, he was adorable. With perfectly neutral expressions, she and Addie walked around them, studying them as if they were display models. Nora couldn't resist making adoring clucking noises at the way they looked from the back. They had opted for nice dress shoes, but she insisted that they have plaid garters for their knee highs. If they were going to go all Scottish, then they would look the part.

"Mummy, why do I have to wear a purse? A jimmie doesn't wear a purse," Robbie whinged.

"Not a purse, Robbie," Daniel explained, "they're called a sporran and they're cool. It's like a surprisingly large pocket that you can hide stuff in. You know, an Inverness cape would look good. I'd look like Sherlock Holmes." Daniel chuckled.

"Right, you would cut a dashing figure," Nora laughed. "Daniel, are you sure you want to go regimental? I'm not sure Robbie should, he's might hike the kilt just to show off he's starkers underneath."

"Mum, I won't do that. Girls are gonna be there," Robbie protested. "The man says you have to put a kilt knife on to hold it down."

"Pin, Robbie, it's a kilt pin and it's just a decoration. You are not wearing a knife."

"Aw, can't we let him a fake one, maybe in his stocking. C'mon Nora, it would be cool. Think of Jackie Tyler's face when the two of us come walking out dressed properly Scottish." Daniel glanced at the salesman who went and brought back a short fake knife that, from a distance, looked real. 

"Now lad," he intoned seriously. "This by nae means is a toy. Ye cannae be takin' it oot 'n' wavin' it aboot. We ca' this a sgian dubh. Kin ye say that fur me," the salesman instructed.

"Skeen' Doo," Robbie answered.

"That's good. Wearin' one shows th' Sassenach that yer a proper Scots, so ye don't wantae be goin' down thare 'n' makin thaim think that yer some heathen comin' ta visit ." When the salesman glanced up at Nora, his eyes twinkled with suppressed humour. He'd obviously dealt with the safety issue many times before. He leaned close to Robbie pretending to give him serious advice. "Whin yer starkers under a kilt, a skelp on th' bahookie stings mair, so ye don't wantae do anythin' ta pure upset yer maw 'n' da, do ya." 

"No." Robbie shook his head and then looked up at Daniel. "Is Dad gonna have a fake one?"

"Nah, yer da' will have a real one. So ye both best be on yer best behaviour, yeah?"

"Yeah, Mum will smack both of us -- hard," Robbie giggled. "Then they cuddle."

"Right then," Daniel stepped in to change the flow of conversation. "So, that's two knives with sock sleeves. Nora, Robbie and I will go change while Mr ...."

"Henderson."

"Right, Mr Henderson can ring us up. C'mon, Robbie, jeans, jumpers and wellies await. And pants, we don't want to forget our pants."

~~

Brilliant start to a holiday, Daniel thought as he stared in the bathroom mirror, wincing when he touched the bruise that now spread across his forehead. The knot was smaller and the cut wasn't too bad. Hopefully, it wouldn't leave a scar. If it did, he would no longer be a mirror reflection of the Doctor. He rubbed his temple against a nagging headache that had persisted since the nightmare. He'd managed to keep the achy feeling hidden, even pretending to be a little narked at not driving; but truth told, he was glad. He really wanted a lie in today, not an eight-hour drive south. 

Daniel let out a soft sigh, pushed away from the sink, and walked out of the bathroom. Robbie and Finn were chasing each other in the lounge. The sound eased the ache of unexpected loneliness. Daniel smiled and headed for the office. Just being near the baby coral eased the growing sense of unease he'd felt coming from the unknown. She was growing larger and stronger every day. He could feel her trying so hard to connect. He made a quick check the mister. Two weeks was a long time to be away from the precious infant.

"Hey you," he whispered in Gallifreyan, "I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks, so no daily chats. But don't worry, I've set the mister timer to make sure you're fed right on time like always, plus I've set up the recorder to play back some of our better conversations. I have also left a recording of Gallifrey's history and a history of the TARDIS. One hour a day, each a day, so you won't get behind on your studies. And, with no one around, I can turn the volume up a bit. So, I need you to think pleasant thoughts for me while I'm gone. I wish, I knew if you could feel your mother and him. I haven't felt him since yesterday; if there is some way to know how they're doing, it would be a relief, you know. It's not like you could ever tell me, but ... anyway." 

He squatted by the crèche, marvelling at how much she'd grown in the last few weeks. From the tiny twelve centimetre, brownish, pink coral he'd received on the beach, she was now almost forty-five centimetres. Unable to resist, he reached over and gently traced an index finger along the coral's rough surface. He loved to feel the tingling sensation from her life source. It made the hair on his arms stand up, reminding him that she was indeed a living, sentient being. If only she could talk. He closed his eyes, let his shields down and opened his mind for the golden thread to worm its way across his consciousness. 

This was his time of day to remind himself that he was still a Time Lord, not simply the clone of a Time Lord. Seconds stretched out as she started the bonding thread. It coiled around his memories showing him timelines bending and blending. She never showed him anything other than a general timeline for the planet, but it was enough. Just her ability to do that amazed him. The local source of rift energy was fuelling the tiny seed of the Eye of Harmony buried deep in the centre of her core far more than he'd expected. The connection lasted for two minutes and then receded. "Alright, now, you be a good girl until I get home, okay," he murmured when the connection broke.

Daniel rocked back on heels, stood up and walked to the lighting system. He double checked the timer, ensuring that she received twelve hours of light and six hours of rest mimicking a summer day on Gallifrey. Once he made sure that everything was on autopilot, he sucked in a nervous breath, turned off the office lights casting the room into an unearthly orange glow. Logically, he knew that she would be fine, but the idea of leaving her home left him feeling like a bad parent. He walked out of the office, and started downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Seven in the morning and he was already hiding he was tired.

Finn's deep bark announced the arrival of Mr Borwick. The farmer had agreed to keep him for the two weeks they'd be gone. Daniel wasn't sure who would suffer separation anxiety the most, Robbie or the dog. Already agitated, Finn danced at the door, then circled his bed and food bowls. Robbie sat on the couch arms crossed pouting that the dog wasn't making the trip with them to London. "Robbie, come tell Finn goodbye," Addie called from the door. "We must not let him know you are upset. Come, Schatz and hug him."

"Go on Robbie," Daniel said from the stairs. "I'll get his rucksack and bed, but you have to tell him to mind Mr Borwick. That's what a good master does."

Robbie glared up at Daniel, obviously considering being cheeky, then let out a huff. He pulled himself from the couch and grabbed Finn's favourite toy and leash. "Finn," he called the dog and snapped the leash on his collar, before wrapping his arms around the dog's neck. "You be a good boy, okay. I'm sorry you can't go to London because lots of people will be there and Tony's mum doesn't want you. I want you and I'm coming back," he declared.

Addie opened the door to let her friend in. "Thank you again, Angus, for keeping him. He likes the farm and he will be good company."

"The wee' un isn't so sure, is he?" Mr Borwick nodded at Robbie.

"No, but he'll be fine. Come on Robbie, take Finn to Mr Borwick's car, ja," Addie ordered.

Daniel swallowed hard, watching the boy walk his best friend outside. He glanced over at Nora coming from the kitchen and couldn't help wondering how she did the whole parental thing so well. He flashed a smile and moved to grab Finn's bed and rucksack to deliver to the car. The dog had almost as much luggage as they did. He made it outside just in time to watch Robbie bravely order Finn inside Mr Borwick's SUV and then order him to stay. "Go inside, Robbie," Daniel ordered gently, as he helped put Finn's things in the car. Daniel rubbed the dog's ears, then closed the door. "Thanks, Mr Borwick. Can Robbie call and check on him?"

"Of course lad, Adela has my number. I'll take good care of him. The farm is better than a boarding facility, especially for a dog like this. He'll pine away in a place like that. At my farm, he can sleep on my bed or by the fire. Truth told I've missed havin' a dog about since Jock died. You and the lass have a good time and -- make sure Adela doesn't decide to stay in the land of the English too long, eh?"

"Don't worry; I could never let her stay. I'm worried you might want to steal her."

"Ha, I don't think she'll be havin' that. Have a good trip and watch yer step." He laughed gently, pointing to Daniel's forehead.

The mound of luggage by the door, still waiting, brought an involuntary groan. At least, he wouldn't have a repeat of Donna's conversation. "Onwards," he said to no one particular while grabbing an armload of luggage. He still had to leave room for Nora's parents and all of their luggage. He trudged to the car. "Should've asked for the helicopter," he groused as he unlocked the boot.

"No," Nora's voice came from behind. "You can't ask Pete for the helicopter every time you need to go to London. It's taking advantage. Besides, we're on holiday and Addie and I need the car to do the shoppin'. Mum will visit with Jackie, Robbie will play with Tony, and you -- you will go to Torchwood to see Marcus and get your head examined as agreed. Right?" She grinned.

Yes, Mum," he whinged playfully, before pulling her into his arms. "And right after, we can use the guest house for an afternoon of getting to know you."

"Daniel, with my mum and dad at the main house? Every time we come in the house, they'll be looking at us."

"You know, that thought used to bother me, not so much now," he said, nuzzling her neck, only to get a playful slap.

"Mum, can I bring my rocket and wibbly box to show Tony?" Robbie called from the door, diverting Daniel's attention.

"Yeah, he called back as he stole a kiss from Nora and turned on his heels."Already, everyone, we have a two-hour drive to Glesga and another six to London. As Don says; let's blow this pop stand." 

~~

Somewhere past Stoke-On-Trent, Daniel's mind drifted away from the chatter of four adults and the repeated questions of a six-year-old. The closer they drove toward London, the more he found himself growing restless. Maybe it was just the effects of being stuck in the car for so long. He'd always used the helicopter to visit. Until this trip, he'd had no idea the McGregors had never flown. The idea seemed silly, but then he discovered they'd never been to London. Now, they droned on about the ceremony. Mr McGregor liked the idea of giving permission for his daughter to be -- committed in a relationship. He just wished she'd make it legal. What if there were children? It was at that point, Daniel closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He wasn't aware that he'd actually slipped off. He danced around the console of a TARDIS. It wasn't the familiar closeness of the coral beams but the stark whiteness of.... Daniel didn't know whose TARDIS he danced in. The roundels were there, and unseen voices. His feet danced again, making him feel a bit silly. Blackness seeped in, swirling around his feet making it difficult to move. Someone nattered at him.

"Is this what his been doin'?" Mr McGregor asked, concerned by the way Daniel shifted anxiously in his sleep. In the confined space of the front seat of a car, he could cause an accident. "Nora, pull off at the rest area. It'll be safer."

"I am, Dad." Nora changed lanes and exited into a park rest stop, just as Daniel snorted in his sleep and shifted again. Once the car stopped, she leaned over and whispered, so softly that her parents couldn't hear, but Daniel stilled.

"You're very good with him," her mother said. "Do you think what Ian did contributed to this?"

"We don't know. He is going to see his doctors in London."

"Schatz," Addie leaned forward to rub his shoulder. "Schatz, we're taking a break now."

Daniel jerked up, blinked in confusion at his surroundings, and then flashed a sheepish look around the car. "Sorry, didn't mean to. Where are we?"

"We're not far from the exit to the C-one."

"Really, the last time I looked we were just past Stoke? Sorry."

"You needed it," Nora said, pulling the car into the rest area. "They have a shoppe if anyone wants to get a drink.," she said, parking the car at the kerb.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?" Mr McGregor asked, glancing at Robbie.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"Were you hurt at the courthouse and didn't say?"

"Did Ian hurt Dad, Gramps?"

"No, Robbie," Daniel answered firmly. He glared over his shoulder at Nora's father. "Anyone need a stop at the loo? I am gonna stretch my legs." Daniel stepped out in the cold. It only took seconds for the others to do the same. All three women quickly bundled Robbie away from the car. "Mr McGregor, please don't do that again. We try hard to reassure Robbie that Ian isn't coming back. The answer to your question is -- I don't know. What did Nora tell you about me?"

McGregor huffed. "She said that you were hurt last spring, so bad that you gave up a cushy job and left London to teach. I wasn't happy that she liked someone with health issues, but she laughs with you, Daniel, and that boy adores you. Not many men would have gone with her to court like you did. I just don't want that bastard adding to her grief. Or your pain."

"I thank you for your concern; I do, just not in front of him. He has his own nightmares about his dad. That's why I made his wibbly box."

"Wibbly box?"

"It's sort of a dream catcher. I have it rigged with an audio trigger. If he gets restless, it beeps and glows. He wakes up, thinks the machine caught the bad man scaring him, pushes a button and it grinds out a noise to let him know the monster is gone. He hasn't had a nightmare since the third night we used it."

"Shame you can't have one for you. You love my daughter very much, don't you, son?"

"With all my heart, Mr McGregor. The proudest moment of my life occurred the night Robbie asked if he could call me dad. I never thought I would be a real dad."

"Glad we had this talk. Here come the ladies. I suggest -- for safety, you ride in the back seat." Mr McGregor nodded toward the women. 

"Point taken," Daniel answered. "So, fizzies or a snack?" he nodded toward the store.

The rest of the drive was spent with Robbie tucked under Daniel's arm, both dozing. They drove around the edges of villages and larger towns. Shortly past three, Nora turned left on the C25 to make a loop around London. Following the GPS map, she exited the carriageway onto High Street, unerringly making the way toward the outskirts of the industrial parks. "You've become quite the driver in strange cities." Her father reached over to pat her arm.

"Thanks, Dad. Addie, you best rouse him."

"Ja." 

"Aren't we going to the Tylers?" her mother asked.

"No, Mum. Daniel needs to see his doctor at Torchwood. He was afraid he'd drift off, so he loaded the directions before we left. It will take us straight to the mansion, after."

"A mansion, I've never been to a mansion. Are these folks really as nice as you say? I don't want them looking down on us, cos we're not upscale."

"Mum, really? You will love Jackie; she is the least upscale person I know. She is funny."

"She's not a yob who got rich is she?"

"No, Mum." Nora swallowed her exasperation.

"Are we talking about Jackie," Daniel interrupted through a yawn as he stretched his long arms and cracked his neck much to Robbie's delight,

"Mum's worried."

"Mrs McGregor, just be prepared to hug. Jackie's a hugger, isn't she, Addie?

"Ja. that woman will hug a homeless person," she snorted.

"And has down at the shelter," Nora added. "You'll like her Mum,"

Nora sent up silent thanks for the large sign at the side of the road advertising Vitex, ending the conversation. There would be a new conversation concerning the two black uniformed guards standing at the large industrial gates. Daniel had his I.D. out for the guard when he approached. "I'll have Marcus bring me to the mansion when we're finished," he said, stepping out of the car. Daniel leaned to kiss Robbie and then walked around to Nora. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" 

Daniel leaned through her window to kiss her. "No, I'll be fine. Marcus will run a scan and I will prove I'm fit to drive, and tomorrow we'll do the shoppin'."

"Right, and the day after --"

"The day after we will stand in front of our families and promise to love each other forever." Daniel stood back. "Go on, now."

He watched her drive away, waiting until they were out of sight before turning for the complex. The gate rattled as it slid back just enough for him to walk through. The guard motioned him to a land rover for the short ride to Torchwood's half of the complex. Now that winter had arrived, the whole place looked dirty and grey. The guard drove into the underground car park, stopping next to the raised platform that led to the hidden lift. "Thanks," Daniel nodded as he got out. 

He barely remembered the first time that he walked to this lift, but he was sure he had the same gut wrenching fear that he did now. Deep inside, the constant worry that the meta-crisis could somehow go wrong, scared him beyond reason. He punched the button, stepped into the lift and descended seven floors where he knew Marcus already waited. It surprised him to see the young doctor standing with Jan Harkness when the door opened.

"You two look like portents of doom and gloom," he quipped.

"Yeah." Marcus laughed. "And you look like bloody hell. Can you stop hitting your head?" Marcus half teased.

"Don't tell him that, Marcus. The more hits he takes, the more I can research that brain of his. Pete told me to see if there was anything left," the woman grinned.

"So, Harkness, what did you do with Ned, chop him up?" Daniel snarked.

"I autopsied him and his partner and we put them in a cryo chamber. We buried the ship in the tenth-floor storage under magnetic lock and key. And yes, we stripped its tech and yes, we are logging and sending the reports to you. Except, of course, you are here. Had I known you'd crack your head, I would have waited. Gotta say, Daniel, except for the bruise, you. Are. Lookin'. Good. Nice bum."

"Funny. Is Rose here? I need to see her."

Jan turned serious. "Yeah, she is in the lab, and Doctor Hettinger is here too." 

"Unless she is administering a psych eval on someone, I don't know why."

"Because, Daniel," Marcus answered, "Nora told me about the nightmares and how much worse they've become. You don't leave here until we know that you are physically and mentally alright."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a psychiatrist."

"Prove it." Jan stood cross-armed.

The muscles of his jaw clenched with a rising tide of anger. Thirty seconds in her presence and he already wanted to bolt. He stood there, debating his promise to Nora, feeling a little miffed that she'd told Marcus about all the other nights he'd jerked awake. 

Marcus clamped a hand on Daniel's shoulder, trying to diffuse Daniel's shift in mood. "You -- should know -- we're not under orders from Pete but from Nora. You wouldn't know it when you see her in person, but on a phone, she's a bit of a bolshie, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's learnt to be that way." Daniel's eyes roamed the hallway, trying to find something of interest to focus on, but found nothing. He drew a breath. "Alright, since I'm not going to win, let's get this done." Daniel eased past the two and walked to the scan room.

Two hours later, he stood with Jan and Marcus staring at the results of the PET scan and EEG. Marcus displayed the colourful image on the computer screen, next to the last scan done during his summer visit. Daniel studied the two, looking for even the slightest difference, unsure whether to be disappointed or relieved. They were identical. His lab work had come back healthier than he'd ever been. It left him with two options; one, he'd gone mad and two, he'd gone -- barmy. He puffed his cheeks as he blew out a frustrated breath. There was a third less reasonable explanation. He was the victim of a psi attack. No one on this planet could get past his shields. No one except....

"I need to talk to Rose," he declared. "Now." Daniel turned and walked out.

"Lab," Jan and Marcus called after him.

 

Rose bent over the shell of a weapon, asking someone he didn't recognise to solder a wire. "I need you." He grabbed her by the hand, glancing at the item lying on the table as he pulled her away. "That's an Alberrean scanner, you have the wiring backwards."

"It's not a weapon?" the lab tech and Rose said together. 

"No," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Two universes and you both think everything is a weapon. Where did you find it?"

"Believe or not, just outside Cardiff."

"Wonderful. Rose, I need you," he said, pulling her away from the table toward the door. The pace he set as he pulled her, protesting, down the hall, forced her to trot to keep up with his long legs. He jiggled three doors before finding an empty office, pulling her in and closing the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" She wrenched away.

"Sorry. Really. I am. This is important. Do you dream? Of him. At all," he demanded.

"What?"

"Rose, this is important. Are you having dreams of him?" Daniel ignored the look of incredulity on Rose's face, instead pacing around, looking like a mad scientist.

"I always dream about him."

"But is it more lately?" He tried not to sound frantic,

"I don't know, I've spent five years dreaming about him."

"You and Don are seeing each other, yeah?"

"Daniel, what is going on?"

Daniel stood stock still, arms crossed and met her angry expression with a firm look of his own. "Yes," she finally answered, "Don and I are seeing each other."

"You're both grown-ups, so I'm guessing you're doing more than eating chips. After. You. Eat -- the chips, are the dreams worse?"

"Are you asking me if I'm shagging Don?" She snapped.

"No." His eyes widened. "God -- No. I'm asking if you have nightmares after -- you know."

"Daniel, will you tell me what the bloody hell you are talking about?"

Running his tongue over his teeth, trying to make reason of his thoughts, Daniel turned away, feeling as stupid as she must think. "When you first landed here, you dreamt about him because he sent you a message."

"Yeah, I did. He was using a dying sun for energy. You already know that you were him at the time."

Daniel continued, oblivious to the dig. "After he said goodbye on the beach, did you dream about him or have visions of him?"

"Sure, I dreamt about him all the time. The places we went, the things we did, and yeah, I guess you could say I had visions, someone in a crowd who looked like him, that sort of thing. Daniel, you're scaring me. I know you've had these nightmares, but c'mon.... His memories are just bleeding into your dreams."

"No, no," he shook his head, "that's not it. They were like that, but this -- this is different. I -- see him, Rose. I catch a glimpse of him when I look in a mirror, he's staring into the rotor looking -- haunted. I have flashes of him running, so I ride my bike at ninety, just to breathe. I'm drowning under the weight of his loneliness. I hurt -- physically hurt. I dreamt --I don't know what, but I leapt out of bed and ran outside -- starkers. I woke up, staring at the sky like I expected to see something."

"That how you got that?" she asked, pointing to his forehead, her voice softened.

He nodded. "I thought the meta-crisis might be failing, but Marcus ran scans. They are all normal, my EEG and labs are all normal. Well, normal for me, anyway. That leaves two things, I'm mental or I'm under a psi attack."

"And you thought that I was attacking you," Rose snarled.

"Not on purpose, more like something has you acting like a conduit of energy. You have residual artron in your cells from your travels and time in the TARDIS. I thought adrenaline rushes might ...."

"That's not possible," she said.

"Of course it's possible. If I thought of it; it's possible. Adrenaline increases the activity of artron forging a link with the nearest source -- me. It's possible," he declared, then took a breath. "I'm not trying to fight, I'm not. It's just ...."

The furrows of her brow deepened as her eyebrows merged, "But that's -- that's just...."

"Not right, I know." Daniel straightened with a sudden realisation. "It's him, it's all him. The TARDIS is acting like an amplifier, broadcasting his emotions straight into my head. Rose, -- I think...." He turned, looking desperate. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug and planted a kiss the top of her head. "But, Rose ... I think -- he is dying."

Rose jerked away, inhaling sharply. "You mean regenerating? You think he's regenerating?" she half sobbed

"Yes. No -- I honestly don't know. All the times I've told you to treat him as if he were dead, I never expected to feel him die. He's scared and there is nothing I can do." He tightened his grip as she sank against him. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he whispered. Silence filled the room. They both heard Marcus's voice calling for them, but neither moved. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms, unsure what to say. 

"You two having a lovefest in here?" Marcus snapped when he threw the door open. 

"No," Rose pulled away and wiped her tears. "Two friends consoling each other," she huffed, before fleeing the room.

"Daniel?" Marcus asked after she disappeared into the hallway.

Daniel stood still, blew a harsh breath, and looked at the concerned doctor. "It's alright, Marcus; I've figured it out now. Let's go." 

~~

Nora clicked her mobile off and turned to meet the anxious eyes of the five people standing in the kitchen. "That was Marcus; he's bringing Daniel as soon as he's finished with the psychiatrist. His tests have all came back normal. There is no sign Ian hurt him. It's just stress. That's what Marcus said; stress from never dealing with the war and now that he is relaxed and happy, his subconscious is having trouble keeping it buried. He said the psychiatrist wants to see him over the next couple of weeks, but he should be fine. Mum," she sobbed, letting her mother wrap her in a hug. "I'm not losing him, Mum."


	38. Spoilers

Daniel had to admit, sitting with Torchwood's only trained xenopsychiatrist was proving more of a challenge than he anticipated. The tiny woman sitting across from him wore her greying hair bobbed at ear level with bangs that reached over-sized, black half rimmed glasses perched on her hawk nose like some mid-twentieth century university librarian. She dressed in a woollen, plaid skirt. Her grey cardigan covered a cream, cotton blouse; even her shoes were sensible. She couldn't possibly weigh more than seven stones, barely came to his armpit, and yet she dared to challenge him. She eyed him like a cat studying, no -- waiting to catch a bird on the wing. He glanced at the notepad lying in her lap, trying to decipher her upside down chicken scratch. She already filled the legal pad with notes, but she managed artfully to keep her bloody writing concealed. They spent the first fifteen minutes staring at each other, each silently daring the other to speak first. He won. 

"So, technically you are a displaced alien too afraid to tell the woman you love what you are. The stories I've always heard about the Doctor paint him as brave and indomitable. Did the cloning accident make you a coward?"

Daniel blanched, his jaw twitched in rage, but he managed a cold smile as he rose from the chair too small to contain his lanky frame to stalk wordlessly to the door.

"Is that what you want to teach the little boy; how to run?" she said without looking at him.

The knuckles of his hand turned white under the pressure of his grip. His chest burned with the need to suck in air. Words stuck in his throat. He wanted to snap the neck of the little woman sitting in the bloody club chair concealing notes about him. How dare she accuse him of being a coward? Stupid humans, they were all stupid little apes who had no right to question him. Well, not all of them were stupid. Nora wasn't stupid, but this woman certainly was. She was a self-righteous, over-educated human who dared to confront him with his worst fear. 

"First of all," he growled, "I'm not a clone. I'm not. My brain is entirely time lord, my DNA is half human and half-Gallifreyan, so technically speaking I am a hybrid. I have all the memories of both my progenitors tucked in my head. I. Am not. A coward."

"You're afraid to talk to me."

"I just don't see the need to go moanin' about my troubles, that's all." He turned back to face her without taking his hand from the door, eyeing her disdainfully.

"No, you prefer to wake up in the middle of the night and stalk the house, scaring your partner."

"I'm quiet." 

"Really? So running outside starkers with four inches of snow on the ground is your idea of quiet."

He glared at her. "That was an anomaly." 

"That's one way to put it," she countered. "Are you going or staying? It doesn't matter to me, I have the afternoon blocked."

"I'm not staying here to be insulted by some little human ape." He let go of the knob.

"I didn't insult you. I challenged you," she said.

She sat there expressionless; he couldn't read her at all. He didn't like that; it was uncomfortable and made his head hurt more. "I don't like being challenged. I tend to do things when I'm challenged."

The woman snorted at the meaningless threat. "Well, I doubt you'll do anything here; there is too much at stake. Let's change tracks then. When is the last time you practised keeping your shields in place?"

"What shields?"

"Daniel, please," she said, setting notepad aside. When he tried to peak, she turned it face down. "This is getting us nowhere. I understand your worst nightmare is being dissected by Torchwood and examined under a microscope to discover just why you are. Humans certainly have a penchant for that sort of thing. That is not going to happen. I know you understand that I'm not here to treat you like a lab rat. I genuinely would like to help you solve the problem. If you want to keep this up, I can play games all day. Make up your mind; stay or go. My orders are to help you, whether you like it or not. The faster you cooperate; the faster you go home." 

"I'm not getting out of here unless I do, am I?"

"Nope." She flashed a broad smile. "There are guards on the other side of the door who will escort you to Infirmary."

"That's not fair."

"I know, but it's what your partner wants and you signed her power of attorney. She cares about you; even if you don't."

Daniel's tongue pushed against his cheek. Nora's image flashed in front of him, followed immediately of the Doctor standing painfully alone, bringing out a heavy sigh. The thought of winding up the same way sickened him. He sucked a deep breath and exhaled through pursed lips. "Since yesterday, I can't feel him and that scares me. On the other hand, I don't want him in my head anymore. I'm so tired of him," he finally whispered.

"Right then. Let's start with this. I know that no one tested your psi abilities when you were first --" She started again.

"Created, not born, biologic meta-crisis. Entirely unique in not one, but two universes," he snapped.

"Right, your scans indicate a great deal of activity in your temporal lobe. I have a feeling your rating is off the charts."

He looked at her and smiled. Finally, something he could beat her at. "It is," he replied, chuffed.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you have neglected the art of tuning your mental shields. I think that for as much as the records say you are not your father, you have the same slightly overbearing, superior attitude that he showed. I think; you didn't think it was necessary because, after all, we're just human and what human could possibly hurt you. What do you think? Is it possible that part of your problem is a failure to properly compartmentalise all those memories and tune out the anxieties of people surrounding you?"

The smile faded into a grimace of disappointment. "I did all that right after. I spent a whole day in meditation," he declared. 

"A whole day, nine months ago, okay. That certainly must have been enough," she muttered. "Moving on, when is the last time that you took his memories out for a spin and tried to deal with his guilt? Rose tells me he was responsible for destroying Gallifrey to end a war that threatened the entire universe. "

He swallowed hard. "Yeah. He didn't have a choice." 

"But he blamed you for genocide when you destroyed a fleet of Daleks," she said.

Daniel flicked a piece of invisible lint from his knee. "I fulfilled a prophecy, I did what he should have done, and he dumped me here -- to be fixed. I...."

"Hate him for that?"

"No. No. Not anymore, I made peace with him. I did, but.... What if he's right about me."

"That scares you. You have a temper and losing it scares you. Yes? Your afraid Nora will see you for what you are."

Daniel looked up. Like every woman, he couldn't read her expression. How could she see his worst fears so easily? 

"When is the last time you tried to tell her about you?" she asked. 

"All the time, every day, but...."

"If you are planning to spend your life with her, you need to decide not just how, but how much of the truth you tell. She deserves that don't you think?"

"She'll leave. Rose left and she knew me."

"Why?"

"Because she loved him more, I guess," he whispered.

"Must have hurt."

Daniel sniffed hard, "I am not sitting here talking about this stuff." 

"Daniel, no one can march through life alone all the time. Emotionally, that is what you are trying to do. I'm suggesting that if you want to get some of this under control, you let me help you practise compartmentalising your memories and we talk through some of the less pleasant memories of the day you were born, not created, but born. And find a way to tell her who you are -- really are."

"I can't tell her, I can't," he whispered, his fear plainly evident. He really should just alter Nora's mind, then the problem would go away. 

"Tell me. How did it make you feel when Rose rejected you?"

Daniel wanted to slide into an abyss. None of this had anything to do with his dreams. He'd buried this and moved on. When he finally made eye contact, she looked impassive. He didn't know why his mouth opened or why the words tumbled out. "I have every single memory, felt every single emotion that he did for over nine hundred years. He never had the guts to tell her that he loved her because he didn't want to watch her grow old. I did and I told her, but she walked away because I didn't have two hearts. How do you think it made me feel? Being angry or hurt doesn't change the decision she made, and I've moved on. She ... moved on. None of this has a thing to do with my -- dreams, and I'm not talking about Rose anymore." He shifted under her calm, steady gaze and glared. 

Doctor Hettinger smiled. "Are you a touch telepath?"

"What -- yes."

"Thought so. You will be surprised to know that I am fairly high on that psi scale myself. Why don't we sit here, and just practise keeping me out of your head? Let's see how strong your telepathic skills really are. We have two weeks to work on the rest. Maybe I can help you come up with a way tell Nora so you don't lose her. You might know, you aren't the only alien I've helped adjust to the recent events that got them stranded here. In fact, I should form a support group."

"I am not attending a group with a bunch of whinging aliens," he said, cocking a half smile.

Hettinger smiled, recognising a small step forward when she saw one. "Well, how about, we get comfortable and do a little work. Just to get the ball rolling so to speak," she said, leaning against her seat.

Daniel rolled his eyes and folded his hands. "Alright, but only because I promised Nora. This is for her."

"I'll take it," Doctor Hettinger said.

~~

It was dark by the time he walked out of Torchwood with Marcus heading for the man's car. He did have to admire the man's taste. The dark green little two- seater was surprisingly comfortable. "This is nice," he said when he climbed in the sports car, 

. "Thanks, just bought it. Take a kip for a few, Katie can wear you out," he said, turning the radio to soft music.

Daniel nodded, grateful for the music and lack of conversation as Marcus drove the nearly silent car away from the complex. He leaned against the car seat and closed his eyes against the headache sitting behind his right eye.The entire day had left Daniel completely exhausted. He was grateful Marcus chose to keep quiet. Marcus had been right about Hettinger, the woman was persistent. Daniel really wasn't in the mood to chat after a grinding afternoon with that tiny little woman. She'd forced him to throw up shield after shield, slamming mental doors shut as she probed his psyche, testing his defences. The only human who'd ever bested his defences came in an 18th-century dress. In the end, he had to admit that the psychiatrist had a knack for telepathy that was far above the average human. 

Daniel had listened with interest when the psychiatrist confessed that her own abilities came only after the amazing experience of holding telepathic conversations with a being called a Vshak. They'd found the almost ethereal alien in an Irish bog, at about the same time the Cybermen disappeared through the void. Daniel smiled. He knew the Vshak well, at least the Doctor did. The pale blue shapeshifters were the only species capable of surpassing the telepathic skills of Time Lords. He wondered what the gentle alien saw in Hettinger because it was massively unusual for them to enhance a lesser species psychic abilities. Daniel wished the visitor was still around. He wouldn't mind a little help from their equally renowned abilities to heal. 

They drove through the early evening in silence, the distance just enough to give Daniel time to gather his wits. There was no doubt that by now, for as much as Nora would worry, Robbie would be frantic. Headache or not, Daniel needed to get his act together in order to reassure his son. His son; Daniel loved the way those words felt in his heart. He had a feeling what with him sleeping in a strange bed without Finn at his feet, that wibbly box might get a workout tonight. Marcus cleared his throat, in an obvious attempt to get his attention, forcing Daniel to crack one eye open to get his bearings. Daniel flashed a concerned look at Marcus when the car slowed and the turn indicator clicked on. They were still a good five minutes from the estate.

"What?" he asked when Marcus pulled over.

"Before we get there, I have two questions. One, on a scale of one to ten, how bad's the headache and two, what are you going to do about Nora?"

"Answer one, six -- six point five, and two, none of your business."

"Daniel, I'm not trying to pry, I just think you need to be fair to her."

The muscles of Daniel's jaw twitched. "You think I'm not being fair? I will tell her, but not now. I promised Hettinger I would see her every day at the mansion except tomorrow and Nollaig Day. I'm not running, I haven't booked a one-way ticket on a Zeppelin somewhere, and I'm not heading for the nearest alien invasion to see how good I still am. I will keep that promise because I love Nora and Robbie."

"You do, don't you?" Marcus glanced out the window and then looked back at Daniel. "I have kept my mouth shut over this for the last few months. What I am going to say is not as a doctor, yours or anyone else's. The first time I met Rose, Pete had just cobbled Torchwood back together. She'd done something that I thought impossible. She'd made a time jump from one universe to another, hunting the Doctor. She was a mess. Something had attacked her, leaving her with a concussion, three broken ribs and a fractured clavicle. She was rattling on about a war with children. I thought she was suffering from the effects of the concussion. Pete told me no; what she was talking about was -- real."

"Marcus --"

"Shut it, Daniel. For the last five years, all she talked about was finding a way back to him. Then you showed up, and I thought; she's finally going to be happy. You were as lovesick as she was when she first showed up; it had to work. I just had to get you healthy and you'd both go adventuring. But it didn't work. When you started this thing with Nora, I really thought it was a rebound thing and eventually you and Rose would still get it together. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Don't screw this up. Find a way, Daniel. For both your sakes." Marcus restarted the engine but hesitated. "That's it; I am now back to being your doctor. Am I still invited to your ceremony?"

"Yeah, of course, you are. I won't screw it up, Marcus. If I'm right, he's sick. How he's managing to hold off regenerating, I don't know. But when it's over, the dreams will just go back to being dreams. Can we go now?" He nodded down the road.

Marcus nodded and pulled back on the road. Daniel knew the man still cast concerned glances at him, but he ignored the looks. He had better things to worry about than Marcus' concerns. The smile that flashed across Daniel's face came as natural as breathing when he saw the lights surrounding the Tyler Estate. Nora was just three-quarters of a mile from the gate. Worries about what to say or how to say it vanished, taking the discomfort of his headache with it. His hand was on the door handle before Marcus even pulled the car to a stop. He flashed a grateful smile to Marcus and bounded out the door, leaving Marcus to follow. He still couldn't get over a butler opening the door for him. It just felt -- wrong.

"Good evening, Mr Barrow. The family is in the lounge."

"Sorry, but what is your name?" Daniel asked while the man helped him chivvy from his Mac before turning to Marcus.

"Harris, Sir," he answered with a thick Irish accent.

"Mr Harris, do you like being a butler?"

"I am a house manager, sir, and yes, I enjoy the service. It harkens back to the old times, doesn't it?" he answered as lay Daniel's coat across his arm.

"The old times, yes, I guess it does. Do you know where my partner and son are?"

"Master Robert is upstairs in the playroom with Master Anthony, Sir, and as I said; the others are in the lounge. Doctor Jones, may I take your coat and medical bag, Sir?" He turned to Marcus.

"Thanks, Mr Harris. Don't mind Daniel, he is a liberal," Marcus teased. He grinned at the way Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I just believe in the dignity--" Daniel stopped when he saw her,

"Daniel?" Nora stepped from the lounge, then flew to his arms. 

He buried his face in her neck, not caring if anyone watched him hug her as close as possible. He was vaguely aware of Marcus and the butler leaving them alone in the hallway. Daniel shifted his face from her neck to claim her mouth. "I missed you," he murmured, when they broke apart, both breathless. "All I have thought about all afternoon is coming here and seeing you. Can we go to the guest house, I need to hold and cuddle you? And I want to talk about some stuff."

She stroked his face. "We can't. Robbie wasn't comfortable staying here without us, Tony was all excited about having a sleepover, so Mum and Dad took the guest house, and we have their room. I know you wanted to stay there, but he is stressed just being here."

He flashed a tired smile. "Sacrifices of a parent eh," he whispered.

She studied his face, "Are you alright, do you need a lie-down? You look worn out."

"I'm fine, I just need you," he said.

Nora grimaced, then pulled back from him. "Don't do that. We promised each other not to lie anymore, remember? If I recall, no flames will occur."

"No, they won't. And yes, I probably could use a kip. An afternoon with that woman turned out worse than dealing with Ned." Without a thought, he reached to rub his temple.

"Daniel, Marcus said you passed your tests, but you have a headache?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I do, but I need to talk to you about something, then I'll take that kip. Can we go up? I want to say hi to Robbie. The butler called him Master Robert, how cute is that?" He took her hand, pulling her toward the staircase, trying hard to ignore the sudden stab of pain in his chest followed by an overwhelming sense of dread. His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her up the steps toward Robbie. The need to see him propelled Daniel's steps upward, oblivious to Nora. 

Nora's expression contracted in worry."Daniel?" she said, stumbling up the first step.

Daniel picked up his pace to reach the landing ignoring the pain now shooting through every muscle of his body. Two-thirds of the way up, his legs stopped, unable to lift his foot to the next riser, his lungs wouldn't let him take his next breath. He half turned to face her, in obvious pain, terror etched in every line of his face. His eyes squeezed shut against the sudden flash behind his lids. Instinct forced him to push Nora away as he pulled himself up two more steps to increase the distance between then. His brain raced with all the things that could be wrong, but only one shined above the rest. He was undergoing an impossible change. It was that, or he was dying. He tried to form a cohesive thought, to make Nora understand.

"Daniel? You're scaring me; I'm getting Marcus," she said turning to go down,

"No, no ... wait ... don't ... leave me," he stuttered in pain filled gasps. 

"Marcus!" she yelled.

"No, no, not here. I ... can't ... do ... this." If he just grasped the bannister with both hands tight enough, he could stop it. He leaned, over groaning loudly in agony. He forced his eyes open to look over his shoulder to see her terror filled eyes. "I lied. I didn't mean to, I didn't," he stuttered, "He's not my brother, he's me, and he's dying. I-I love you and everything --" He lurched against the wave of pain exploding in his chest. Sweat poured off him. "Everything, I told you after the beach is true. J-just -- God, no...." His body jerked from the spasms coursing through his muscles. "Th-this ... can't be. Tell Ro --" Daniel's eyes flashed gold for less than a millisecond as artron energy exploded in his cells. He lurched, catching his foot as the seizure struck, tearing through him, sending him crashing against Nora. 

"MARCUS!"She grappled with his contorting body trying to prevent them both from falling down the broad staircase. "HELP ME!" The answer came in multiple shouts of profanity as the entire household came running. Daniel arched away, jerking out of her arms, pitching back against the bannister as she fell to the step. He pitched forward, snapping his ankle as he began flopping down the marble stairs.

"Fuck!" Pete yelled as he reached the steps.

"Fuck, Daniel; you are not doing this," Marcus said as he pushed past Pete to catching the contorting man falling toward him. Jackie and Adela both screamed watching the two men stop Daniel from hitting the bottom steps. Marcus wrapped his arms around Daniel, using his body to cushion the unconscious man as he continued flailing against the marble risers. 

"Shite, Marcus, his head," Pete said at the sight of bright red blood smearing across Marcus' shirt.

"Daddy!" Robbie's high-pitched scream cut through the hearts of every adult, snapping their eyes upward to see the boy starting down the stairs toward his mum. The sound of his voice tore Nora's attention away from the horror of Daniel, sending her up the stairs to grab her son. Tony stood transfixed, hardly aware of a maid racing toward them. Jackie raced through the hall and up the kitchen stairs to the terrified children and Nora trying to shield her son from the horror at the bottom of the stairs. Two small voices filled the hallway with their wails. Jackie made no effort to be gentle as she snatched Tony up, shoved him into the arms of the maid, and followed suit with Robbie, expertly grabbing the kicking, screaming child from his stunned mother. "Go," she said, pushing the maid ahead to the play room. 

"Keep them in here," Jackie snarled to the two maids, pulling the door shut to secure the hysterical boys and Nora in the playroom. "Don't let them out until Daniel is safely secured. Mr Harris?" she called to the Irishman behind her,

The stunned butler snapped to military attention. "Yes, Ma'am." 

"Get to the guest house and get the McGregors. Nora will need her parents," Jackie ordered, as she raced out of habit for the main stairs in time to see her daughter walk into chaos. "Rose, call the evac team!" 

 

_Daniel turned around the windowless white room looking for the door out. He ran his hands along the smooth white walls, hunting for evidence of a hinge or even a crack that would show him the way out. He had no idea how he'd wound up in this room in the first place. Thanks to an obviously well-functioning air exchange system purifying the air, the air lacked any scent leaving its origin hint free. This place didn't frighten him, and that left him mildly surprised. He edged around the wall trying to analyse an interesting problem. He moved on, wondering why the light in the all-white room didn't hurt his eyes._

_"You can look all you want, but you can't get out -- at least not yet."_

_Daniel turned toward the centre of the room. "I know that voice, where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, space boy," the faceless voice responded. "You always were a bit of a dunce, weren't you, skinny man?"_

_His eyebrows merged, his eyes narrowed to bring her face into focus. "Donna? You can't be."_

_"Not Donna, I'm just using your memory for a connection." The voice replied. Then she was there, dressed exactly as he remembered. From the red hair swinging around her face to the well-proportioned body covered by a dark blue jumper and trousers; this was his mum. The sound of his own laughter surprised him; she had no feet. It was something that he couldn't dismiss._

_"Why don't you have -- you know -- feet?"_

_"Why? Don't need them, it's not like I'm dancing," she said with the cheeky grin he remembered._

_"Who are you?" The question came without confusion or rancour, just curiosity._

_"I'll give you hint. What was tiny, bumpy and wrapped in brown?"_

_"My TARDIS. You're my TARDIS; how?"_

_"Well, from what I understand, my mother's Time Lord is regenerating -- badly. His energy is tearing her apart and their combined energies are hitting us. Gotta say, your office is a mess, but I'm big now."_

_"Am I dying?" Daniel asked with disinterest._

_"No, but we can see. Look out the window."_

_A window appeared in the otherwise featureless wall. Daniel looked down, "Wow, is that me? They all look upset. Where's Nora?" he asked, straining to see her._

_Donna's avatar floated over. "Don't know where your companion is, but that's you. With all that jerking, the Time Lord really must be tearing my mum up," she said._

_They both watched, slightly bemused by the seizure's sudden stop, just as new people, dressed in black, burst through a door. Daniel watched, amazed by the actions of the strangers. One cut away his jumper. That was disappointing; he liked that jumper. A second person attached two pads to the body's chest, then applied paddles. The man (or was it a woman, he couldn't tell) pushed two buttons that made the body jerk. It sort of hurt. He rubbed his nose when a man pushed a tube in the body's nose. "Are you sure, he isn't dying?"_

_"Nah, but I have to say, you will hurt when you wake up."_

_"Can you see timelines?" he asked, looking up at the avatar._

_"A little. Can't tell you much, except to say you will heal fairly quickly, without any problems and you will stay with the little one and his mum until you don't."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I could say spoilers. Ooh, I think I'm done. Sorry about your office. You're gonna sleep now. Bye."_

_"Wait," Daniel called her back, panicked for the first time. "Are you my mum?"_

_"Spoilers."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC in Forged in Ice


End file.
